Dangan Ronpa 1: The 16th Student?
by Khronovision
Summary: An invitation from a famous school. I got one from Hope's Peak Academy. I'm a psychic. Hello everybody. What will the future take me? *Second remake* Alternate DR scenario. The story will now be very different. Be warned of SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1A: Whereabouts

.

**Description: He had spiked hair like Beta Hinata's (The blue one) Like said, the color of his hair is deep navy blue, his eyes are grey, his face is a bit affixed like Kirigiri's though more masculine.**

**Outfit: He wears an absract themed long-sleeve with a vest. He wears slacks and formal shoes.**

**Author's note: I needed to remake the story due to the reviews in the previous story. Not hurt. Not sad. More motivated.**

**Reviews are very appreciated. I like reviews about missing details or things that are unsatisfactory. Don't force yourself on this. Hahaha!**

* * *

I recently got an invitation by Hope's Peak Academy as a SHSL Psychic, these things are only one in a million for only the talented of all the talented. I am guessing that there are other psychics around the world other than me.

It looked really peaceful here, the bright sun and regular people around the streets. Well, here I go, time to enter this school.

As I took my step by the entrance gate, weird colors and filters appeared in my vision.

"What's happening... Why am I..."

"...Ugh..."

"..."

"No."

I fell down in a black void.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**-Infirmary**

**\- Monday**

**-10:45 a.m.**

* * *

**DAY 1: START**

* * *

My vision restored little by little, seeing a blurry white ceiling for the moment. I stared at it for a few seconds before realizing that I fainted from what had happened previously. So I got up from lying down realizing that I was still wearing my shoes.

I was confused and I thought, "Why am I still wearing my shoes?" in a voice where-in a person just woke up. Subsequently, another thought popped up from me. "Wait a sec.. what am I doing here?"

"This is definitely a fishy situation right now." I immediately thought, with intent of figuring out the situation.

While getting up, I saw two people lying down. A girl who had a purple-themed outfit, well.. for the most part. And then the other girl was a gothic-themed lolita dressed woman. I presume she would either like to look fancy or she doesn't like her real self.

"Should I wake them up?" an idea which is considered rude but given the scenario I put myself into, I decided to give it a shot.

I softly grabbed the shoulder of the goth and shake her little by little. But there was no response.

I repeated the same to the next one.

.

.

.

Still nothing.

"This isn't going to work out after all." giving a sigh afterwards. Could things get any worse around here? I need to get the best out of this.. school.

"What should I do first?" as I left the infirmary to start my journey.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Gymnasium**

**\- Monday**

**-10:52 a.m.**

* * *

"Sigh.." I couldn't speak that much for a while for what surprises might go for me. I found a large door as I walked at the end of wherever I was going. It was mechanical like the ones you see in those movies. Of course, what would be point of breaking it if it was designed to be impregnable. So I just looked at it. That's it. Nothing else. Then I took my glance at the top part of it to see two things pointing at me. They appear to be surveillance cameras in important places like a bank. Knowing this, my movements are being tracked.

"Security is something here in a special academy like this." I grumbled putting my hands in the pockets further. "They're not letting us out for some reason.." I considered this as a mystery. Suspicions were already in place. Time to search further.

I got a good look of another big door, this time it was just an ordinary door. So I wondered what room this could be, the infirmary which I remembered first.

So I pushed the doors open to see a wide gymnasium with several basketballs at the floor. Did I miss a sports battle right here? Or was I just late... Anyway, no one was around. It was really quiet and a little bit of a mess. I couldn't help but start packing away to cleanse the view the next time I enter the gym.

"There. That's much better." wiping off the sweat from walking and picking up the basketballs. What else is dirty around here, a cafeteria? Please not that one. So I left the gymnasium to proceed to the next destination which is what I said earlier, the canteen.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Monday**

**-10:59 a.m.**

* * *

I finally found the cafeteria, I was really hungry and I needed to get something to eat. Are there service people in this academy or not? I hope there are because I was lacking a bit of energy.

Taking a look at the area, I happen to find two people there, one that is wearing a varsity-jacket with a ponytail and another one who is incredibly buff, he had long hair and looked a bit frightening at first. I stood still staring at them until they caught contact with me. I should introduce myself since it was you know... rude to stare.

The girl stood up and walked towards me with a jolly introduction, "Hi! You seem to be new here!", this person sounded a bit familiar.. I've seen her in swimming competitions and won so much. Her voice made me remember her name.

"Asahina... Aoi right?" I asked her.

"Wow! Do you know me from a friend of mine?" she needed to ask me that since that was the first statement I gave her.

"Uhmm.. TV, newspapers and... internet. Mostly internet." shrugging my head.

"And you must be..." Asahina thinks of my name actually to balance things off, so I gave her some time to you know.. think.

"...", looking at her for a while then at the strong man. I was shaking a little for I thought he was going to be those typical hard-headed body-builders. Nonetheless, I waited.

It took a little long for her to get an answer but still to no avail. So I cut her off, "Shiki. Shiki Takashi, SHSL Psychic."

"Nice to meet you." as I offered her a handshake to which she accepts. Now that I met her, time to meet him.

"Uhmm.. Hello.", I waved at him this time.

"Sakura Oogami. SHSL Fighter." he said.

Wait a second.. Sakura. Oh. He's a she. It was a good thing I didn't say any male pronouns against her.

Now I asked myself a question. They're here and I'm here. Does that mean they got in the same way I did? One way to find out.

"How did you guys get in here?" I asked supposing to get a good answer.

"I got an invitation from the school and then I fainted." Asahina answered putting a finger on her chin looking upwards.

"So have I." Sakura added.

Seems that they got in here just like me. Guess I should be taking a snack and make my leave.

"Well, see you later. It was nice meeting you." bowing my head a little to show kindness. After all, they are SHSL talents. Not ordinary people you'd see everyday.

"Hold on, don't you want to hang out with us?" Asahina asked me for bonding purposes.

"It's fine, I have somewhere else to be. Goodbye for now." then I left the cafeteria and made my exploration mood.

So I went out to visit more rooms to earn some getting used to around here.

"Let's see, laundry room, storage room and the trash room." As I remembered the rooms.

I went to a hallway full of rooms wherein each room has a nametag/icon of sort. I filled in a closer look on a certain door.

"So this is my room..." the nameplate says enough of that.

My room is just left of a room with a nameplate of Celestia Ludenburg and in front of Asahina's room.

Celestia Ludenburg.. A foreigner? I don't know really.

I opened the door to see a room with pink wallpaper and tile flooring. A simple bedroom with some extra furniture available to me. Average room with a little... spunk.

I looked around and opened a cabinet with clothes already available. These aren't my clothes.. but they are my size as I checked one by one.

Another camera at the left edge of my room. Great. That's just great. They know us from place to place. The bathroom too? No. That's just being too pushy.

"Time for some rest." I ate my snack before going to sleep because it's recommended to eat before you sleep. Basic health habit.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Monday**

**-11:29 a.m.**

* * *

_Things went to my head, a person thrusting someone with a knife, blood on a bathroom, a person somewhat impaled by many spears, a blood spill by the side of my neck._

* * *

"HAUUGH!", screaming in fear and pain from that ludicrous vision. Was that real? Was it a nightmare? As a psychic, one thing about it is that when you sleep, you can never tell if that is a vision or not. Should have stayed awake and explored further. Tsk.

"Be calm." taking small breaths to regain my composure. I took a small grab by the neck to see if it felt real. Good thing it wasn't. Sometimes, nightmares can be felt real. In some cases, falling down a building while riding a car. How does a car get there? Putting that aside, I should be leaving. It's already 11:31 a.m.

Were there some people who have awoken yet? There better be, I met Asahina and Sakura now so there should be some more positive vibe from this. Sometime later, I approached the girl with the gothic feature. Her expression has a fierce but elegant feel, I'm attracted to her one bit but my criticism stays as it is.

"Greetings.", she said. Of course, from her looks first thing to do is to welcome someone. I just remembered the room next to me, with the name and picture with twindrills. I would mostly guess that it was her.

"Celestia Ludenburg?" was my most accurate guess.

"Hmm.. How do you know me?" she replied back.

"I found you lying on a bed in the infirmary...", I paused for a moments and added, "and I shook you a little bit, and by the looks of your composure and dress."

"I see." she answered.

"I'm Shiki Takashi by the way. SHSL Psychic."

"A psychic? Very interesting. Mind telling me my true persona and feelings?", a question that kind of brought me a little down. She's one of those people who think I'm one of those psychologists. Can they ever tell the difference?

"I don't do fortune telling please remember that, but I'll give it a shot."

"It was just a joke but if you insist."Celes giggled a little. I'm glad it was just a joke.

"Alright then... where do I start?" Personality tests are one. Wait. I can only predict things. I'm not a psychologist. Should I just make it up? Too late to back away anyway.

"You have a thing for... politeness do you?"

"You always... risk things."

Did I say it right? Or was I just making it worse for myself. I should have taken psychology classes online. I screwed it, big time.

"..."

"As expected of the SHSL Psychic." Celes was impressed by this. Good thing she doesn't know that I was lying. A bad impression for me, to me. Although I know that she is the risk-taker and one of those polite-medieval princesses.

"I never got your talent by the way." I asked her in curiosity to figure out her talent.

"I am a gambler. I never lost a game." she replied. First thoughts, when you fight her, you lose. Period.

"I knew it." What would I have guessed. What other way but the SHSL Gambler. Taking risks, the outfit, the personality.

"Well, I best be on my way now. Goodbye." leaving her with a smile just to keep acquaintances in balance. At least I know her, and she knows me. That's enough of that.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Classroom 1-B**

**\- Monday**

**-11:39 a.m.**

* * *

As I was walking towards to one of the hallways, I stumbled upon a classroom, same pathway I took to my room. I didn't bother looking at the rooms first since I was tired. Nonetheless, curiosity killed the cat so what the heck. I'll go have a look inside.

I entered into the second classroom. It looked pretty quiet. Real quiet. No scribbles on the blackboard, typical school items you would see in the desk and a dark atmosphere.

"This is a neat classroom." Were there any classes or was I late again. I hated being late. I never was late in my classes. I left already since there was nothing else interesting to do.

I had a weird gut that I needed to be somewhere.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Gymnasium**

**\- Monday**

**-11:41 a.m.**

* * *

I needed to go to the gym for some reason. Am I missing something?

I brisk walked all the way in the gym and open the doors. This time, there were so many people here. All of different varieties, they reminded me of my classmates in middle school.

"I'm sorry that I arrived late..." I panted from my brisk walk.

"So your Shiki Takashi..." a voice among them came out. I was panting face-down so I didn't know who it was. Their voice though, kind of weird if you hear it again.

I hear footsteps nearby me and what I saw before my very eyes..

...

It was a bear. And it moved. Animatronics if you called it. Monochromic style. Good and bad.

"Ow!" I was holding my cheek from how strong it was. It slapped me.. with a salmon. Where did that come from? Things are going a little bit haywire.

Others were in for a surprise.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Dude! knock it out!"

"Are you ok?"

"Hmph."

"That's gotta hurt."

Voices all coming to me simultaneously. Couldn't tell who's who except the three I already know.

"You're late you bastard! I will not tolerate latecomers, but just this one time, I'll spare you.", the bear reprimanded me for my tardiness.

Damn, I was slapped by a bear. "That's just normal and not crazy.. Sigh.." A thought that was sarcastic. I wanted to answer back.. I really do. Then again, it would be embarrassing to do it in front of these people. So I'll save it for the next opportunity.

"Is this what I expect from a SHSL Psychic? Disappointing..." blackening the atmosphere with his complaints.

"As I was saying, you are stuck here in this Academy and nobody will save you.", kind of missed the introduction now I believe. I was right with the door, we're stuck here.

"Wha.. Whaa...", a cute girl cries a little. Now that's cruel. Of course, such a horrendous statement would bring her to knees down.

"This is bullcrap! I don't believe this shit!", says a person with orange hair that looked... like something. Given the biker's jacket, he's a SHSL Biker for sure. Or a gangster.

"This is just a joke! Isn't it?" says a girl who bites her nails. She wears glasses and has two sidebraids.

"Oh no, no, no. This is no joke! The door and steel shades speak for themselves! Upupupu!" This place is definitely 100% escape-proof. I saw Sakura punching the wall but to no avail.

"Tch."

Yeah, it's definitely a cage with an entrance but no exit. Damn it.

"Upupupu.. Too bad. Though I recommend your strength." Sakura really is this strong, I'll try not to anger her. At all. But for the bear though, I already had guesses that he's the person-thing pulling the strings around here.

"I wanna get out of here! Cut the crap already! You're a good prankster, we get it." Says another person with almost blazing red hair. He looks punk based from his piercings and his attire.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Ok then, I'll let you out easily but on one condition."

So he says that we can leave. But what are we supposed to do?

"Kill each other."

"Keep yourself out of sight by the way, you don't want to be caught with your perfect crime do you? I want you to murder one of your fellow classmates that no one will suspect it's you who did it. Simple as a baby's butt cheek."

Did he say that...

...

...

...

No, this is just anarchy playing to his games. There's no way that we will start a killing spree. That's just ridiculous!

I had a good look around me for some reactions.

"No... NOOOO! I will not accept such notorious favor!", says a man in full uniform. He sounds really angry.

"Wait a second! Why would you make us kill one another?" says a girl with wavy blue hair, it's that idol I keep hearing from another school. Was it.. Maizono? Yeah that would be the case.

Anyway, I gotta keep the noise down. I have to stand up for all of us here.

"Everyone! Hold it!" I shouted with the attention going to me. Little by little I gain more composure and confidence.

"I believe that everything he says is true, but are you really going to kill just to get out!?"

Everyone was silent after my uproar.

"Hey.. Mono.. kuma." I figured that would be its name.

"We won't kill and you can't make us do anything about it." I really wanted to keep all of us alive, they're people.

"Sigh.. Were you that much talkative before?" Monokuma asked spinning around like a ballerina.

"What are you saying?", does he know something I don't know? Or maybe he's just playing with me...

"Whoops! I've said too much." He puts his paws to the mouth to stop talking.. in a sense.

"Really? Now you got me in question.. are you hiding something?" I asked as I was more curious, he's definitely hiding something.

"Nope! Take heed for my words Shiki, kill or be killed. Your words are useless so take action!", he jumped for joy to skip the topic off. I had nothing else to say in the matter. I can't force him out, after all, he's remote-controlled.

"..."

I took a long look around me and gave them this question, "You're not really going to kill.. are you?", in which nobody gave an answer, some putting their heads down, some turning away from me.

You're stuck in a school wherein you have to commit the perfect crime to escape. No exits, surveillance cameras in every corner.. this is one strong cage indeed.

I got an answer from a man who wears glasses with almost blonde hair and seemed to appear a bit taller than I am. He wasn't scared at the current situation at hand, as if he was becoming a braggart. Isn't he afraid to die? Or is he currently planning on killing?

"It appears that one of us will die here in a few days."

"How can you say such something as that? Don't tell me you will plan on killing someone?", a voice from a man with brown hair that resides in an extreme fashion. How does his hair stand up just like that? Anyway, people are starting to fear or hate him for this.

"I could if I would." turning away and beginning to leave the hallway.

"You son of a bitch, just try it." the gangster angered and very pissed.

"Move over, you lowlife squid." the other returned back. He wasn't scared from what he's going to face. I needed to stop the fighting.. Somehow.

"The fuck you just say?", knuckling himself in ready for a good punch.

Uh-oh. Not good. Not good.

"..."

"Step aside."

"..."

"Now you're gonna get it!", I dashed in to intervene the soon-to-be-brawl to avoid any casualties.

"Please, give it a break. It's not going to help just beating someone up around here." I answered to make him calm down.

Unfortunately, it triggered the opposite effect.

"... You think you can lecture me just like that? Huh!?"

Gulp.. Now he's going to punch me.. Dodge it, dodge it.

"Nobody tells me what to do! Eat this, you shithead!"

So he was going to punch me and I told myself to dodge it, I knew how he was going to do it.. So I took steps back to avoid contact.

"Stop this insolence immediately!", says again the man.

"Ggh. You little." Now he's going after me.. Panic, run and find someone in defense.

"..."

"Sakura, I'll just run near her." I knew cowering behind someone, especially for a man is a sign of weakness. But given this situation, better safe than sorry I guess.

Sakura blocked his path for my defense. "Thanks Sakura, I owe you one.", giving myself a sigh of relief.

"You will not harm another person here any longer." As Sakura prepares herself in a self-defense stance against him, I took steps back to avoid being hit by Sakura.. or him.

It took a while for him to calm down or at least have him restrained from his movements.

I couldn't respond after that, because I was running and I was dodging before I went to Sakura. Apparently, some students were avoiding to have a look, one is closing her eyes and another moving away and turning around. I guess they're not really capable of violence. So that's a point we need to consider, since they can be easy targets to death.

A girl walked towards me to berate for my reckless attempt. "Dude, like.. way to go. You're just making yourself more hated by that.. corn-cob."

She looked, really fashionable. I was attracted to her because of her style. The hair alone is enough for me to handle.

I didn't answer back for the very same reason. I just gave her a normal look, and moved somewhere else. Of course, this didn't give out a satisfactory remark between the two of us.

Moments after that, Monokuma needed to make the finishing announcements, as if he was in a hurry or was tired with the unnecessary actions that took in place.

"Alright, enough with the fighting please. You can plan on killing each other when the opportunity arises. Anyway, here are your ElectroIDs. These special gadgets are indestructible so you can't break them, punch it, hammer it, nothing!"

"Also there is your personal data at the first section of the screen, a map guide in the second, the official rules and then we have the memo."

"That will be all my fellow students, have a wonderful day!"

And with that, he disappeared in front of our very eyes.

"He's gone?" says a very fat man who was wearing glasses as well. I suppose he's an artist.

"He's not coming back for quite a while." someone else answered.

So we all had a good look on our ElectroIDs that Monokuma gave to us.

HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY

* * *

ELECTRONIC STUDENT HANDBOOK

NAME:  
Shiki Takashi

Height:179cm  
Weight: 69cm  
Chest: 91cm.  
Specialty: Super High School Level Psychic

The above person is a student of this academy.  
-Hope's Peak Private Academy Principal.

* * *

"How convenient..." I said to myself, although that didn't bring my hopes up just because of this.. bear.. until I scrolled my menu over to the map section. Good thing I didn't need to memorize the place any longer. At least venturing over the rest of the first floor would suffice. And then I dragged it to the next section which contained the rules of this academy. It contained the following policies:

* * *

_1\. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls._

_2\. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care._

_3\. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished._

_4\. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions._

_5\. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monokuma. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden._

_6\. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit._

_7\. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time._

* * *

"So we're being watched.. That sucks." the punk boy said.

"This is one strict school indeed, we are restricted as a whole." Celes while twirling her ends of one of her twindrills.

"Uhmmm I'd like to say something before I will take my way to the cafeteria.." I said.

"I encourage you not to kill each other. Any of you who try to go against me, I will stop your plan of murder."

"I will guarantee that.", I hope that these words of wisdom will come in fruition.

"We are all human beings. We are the embodiment of hope, let's fight the headmaster!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?", the beautiful girl complained.

"We investigate the entire area, for the time being." The purple-haired girl I saw at the infirmary earlier.

"And then what? We do nothing?"

"Our next objective will vary with the results of our investigation. Please be patient."

"Hmph. Whatever. I just wanna get out of here." tapping her foot which is a sign for impatience. I guess she really wants it now and now.

"By the way, aren't you a psychic?" Asahina asked me.

"Uhmm.. Of course. Why ask?", as I turned towards her and then to another who responded.

"You're a psychic? Shouldn't psychics know what's going to happen in the future?" The artist while affixing his glasses, to bring a small sparkle.

"Well, about that.." I was going to talk about my powers but I was interrupted by several of them.

"About what? What's going to happen to us? Who's going to kill?" I tried to calm them down for a while so they could listen to me properly.

"Wait, I can't force myself to predict what might happen in the future. It doesn't work that way. It all comes by luck." I told them.

"But if it happens, I'll tell all of you."

"There will be that moment wherein one of us will kill eventually.", the blonde man responded to me.

"Words alone are not enough to drive a person back to sanity. Who knows what might happen in a few days." I wanted to fight back, but it was best to stare at him for a moment.

"Do whatever you want." I answered.

So I thought we would get a headstart with the time we have today.

"So.. shall we get started?" I told everyone to get some work done.

Little by little, with me leading the investigation, we left the gym. In order for someone to "graduate", one of us should kill another without being noticed at the end. But then again, my main objective is to prevent any murders from occurring any further. All I can depend on is my prediction which I can't even tell when it will pop up to me.

This was no school of hope. This was a school of despair.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Monday**

**-12:01 p.m.**

* * *

I went on my way to the cafeteria already since I did my investigation at the very beginning of my day. The Infirmary, Hotel Despair, classrooms, restrooms, a storage room, a trash and an A\V Room. But before I went there, I noticed a room in the map icon with Monokuma's face on it. As I proceeded, I tried opening the door to know that it was locked. You can break down the door, that's not according to school policy. Destruction only applies to surveillance cameras only. Not doors. Then again, I'm not as strong as Sakura or Oowada so there's no point in tiring yourself from doing this. So I went back to the cafeteria like I mentioned before.

It was already 12:03 p.m. it was lunch time or so I heard from the speakers a while ago. Just hearing Monokuma's voice sickens me. Whatever he has up his sleeve, I don't know if I could fight it. It's not just an ordinary teddy bear. We got in here because of this thing. That's not normal. Anyway, as I proceeded to the cafeteria, I saw the little girl from before who was crying. At least she got herself together from that, as if she's has a flame of will. I thought that maybe I should go talk to her for the sake of it.

I approached her and she heard my footsteps, we gained contact. Time to talk about something.

* * *

FREE TIME!

SHIKI: "Uhmm.. hey."

?: "Ohh.. Hello."

SHIKI: "So.. nice area around here right. Looks.. good."

?: "I guess you can say that."

SHIKI: "Anyway, I'm Shiki Takashi, SHSL Psychic."

SHIKI:(I offered her a handshake to which she accepts without a doubt.)

FUJISAKI: "I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. SHSL Programmer."

SHIKI: "A programmer.. A rare one to find actually."

SHIKI: "I'm glad to have met you."

FUJISAKI: "Th-thank you. Likewise."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Do you want to get something to eat?"

FUJISAKI: "Ohh.. I was going to start my search here."

SHIKI: "Guess you could use a helping hand."

FUJISAKI: "Ohh that's not necessary. I'll be fine."

SHIKI: "I insist. I'm willing to help."

SHIKI: (So we began our search in the kitchen to make progress. Also for me to get a good snack.)

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Kitchen**

**\- Monday**

**-12:13 p.m.**

* * *

SHIKI: (Fujisaki started searching in the fridge, while I looked at the stack of vegetables in the many containers here.)

SHIKI: "I could use some food-making right now. What do you think Fujisaki?"

FUJISAKI: "Ohhh... I'm alright."

SHIKI: "Have you eaten yet?"

FUJISAKI: "... No."

SHIKI: "Alright then, time to make you some food."

SHIKI: (I went over to get some bread in one of the storage baskets. Then I also got some cheese and ham.)

FUJISAKI: "Are you making a sandwich?"

SHIKI: "A ham sandwich, for you and for me."

FUJISAKI: "I wonder... how does the food supply get delivered here if there is no entrance?"

MONOKUMA: "I believe I can only answer that."

SHIKI: (Ohh.. It's Monokuma. He's here.)

MONOKUMA: "It's a secret."

SHIKI: (Why make a secret if it's just about food transportation. Tss..)

SHIKI: (It really wants to hide every detail from us.. Are there any secret entrances around here?)

SHIKI: (There's gotta be one. It's Hope's Peak Academy. Every school has its secrets.)

MONOKUMA: "Oi, Shiki. What are you doing here? Come at me bro!"

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (I want this guy to stop talking. Is wrapping tape around a person considered violence?)

MONOKUMA: "If you were psychic, you should have noticed my arrival! Upupu!"

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (Just walk it off..)

MONOKUMA: "Still not answering?"

FUJISAKI: "..."

SHIKI:"..."

MONOKUMA: "You're so boring! Whatever, I'm out of here."

SHIKI: (Monokuma finally disappeared. I'll rip him apart if the rule was withdrawn.)

SHIKI: "..."

FUJISAKI: "You don't seem to be really happy."

SHIKI: "Sigh.. Yeah. He brought us here in the first place to start his mutual killing."

SHIKI: "And my objective is to prevent any murders from happening."

SHIKI: "I can't force myself to foresee the future. It doesn't work that way. If only there was a book about mental abilities, things could have gotten very easy."

SHIKI: "I could use some support but.."

FUJISAKI: "..."

FUJISAKI: "Don't worry. I'll find a way to help us get out of here."

FUJISAKI: "I'll just call you when that opportunity arrives."

SHIKI: (That left me a smile. She's a soft joy bringer alright.)

FUJISAKI: "Anyway, thank you for the sandwich.."

SHIKI: (But I haven't finished them yet.)

SHIKI: "Sure, no problem."

SHIKI: (Later, the sandwiches are finally done. Now we can eat.)

SHIKI: "Alright, let's dig in."

SHIKI: (chomp chomp)

FUJISAKI: (chomp chomp)

SHIKI: "Good right?"

FUJISAKI: "It's really good."

SHIKI: "Glad you did. You know, my parents never let me cook for some reason."

SHIKI: "They always thought that it would always end up disastrous."

SHIKI: "Well, I proved them wrong. I wish my parents were still here."

SHIKI: "..."

FUJISAKI: "Oh.. Are they."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Yeah, they are. But that's alright."

SHIKI: "I know they're still out there. Somewhere."

FUJISAKI: "Wait.. I thought that-"

SHIKI: "Nonono. Not really."

FUJISAKI: "..."

SHIKI: (Yep, she thought that they were DEAD.)

SHIKI: (laughs)

SHIKI: (But in all seriousness though, really?)

FUJISAKI: "Uhmm.. I have to go now. Can you teach me how to make good food?"

SHIKI: "Sure, if I have time."

FUJISAKI: "Goodbye." (She left with a cute smile and walked out of the cafeteria.)

SHIKI: (We've definitely created a bond, maybe I should have stayed with Celes, Asahina and Sakura.)

SHIKI: (Maybe when the time comes, I'll offer my time to them.)

* * *

So I took off from the cafeteria after my good conversation with Chihiro Fujisaki. So far I saw the same valley girl as I walked down the hallway near the dormitories. I was going to recheck some of the rooms for any clues that I didn't notice. If there were any that is.

When I said that nobody's going to die here. I only said it to bring up the spirits of those below me. They need to be guided or kept and eye on to avoid death by any aggressive perpretrators like the gangster who tried to punch me in. I have my trust on Sakura though since she is a calm fighter.

Monokuma on the other hand, I can definitely tell that he is controlled by someone, and is lurking around the school. If it is not from these boundaries, could it be that it is wireless controlled from very afar, I'll ask Fujisaki again later. Maybe I should start my investigation within our limits, meaning I should get to the rest of the floors here. But I need to find a way though, vents will never do that much.

Sometime later, I had a premonition that someone was going to die. I don't know when it will happen. All I know is that this person was sitting on the bathroom, dead. I could not get a clear image of who this person was. I don't know how either but the gist remains.

I have to do something but I don't know how to do it. Maybe I should keep watch of possible victims, or rather talk to everyone else in the academy.

Ugh. My head hurts. What the? I'm fainting again? Why? What's making...

...

...

...

_What the? Shiki? SHIKI!_

* * *

DAY 1: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 16


	2. Chapter 1B: Meeting

**Author's note: I added a SD2 and DR : Abridged Thing reference, one for each. Can you figure it out?**

**This section focuses on a free time event and some conversations with several students. I only consider free time events the ones with long talks, also with the format.**

**The next section should probably be the motive. AKA not using the motives from canon. It should have extra... spunk.**

**Akorin Kokoro - it started really bad. At least I found some of my mistakes.**

**FirelightKnight - Dude, it's all thanks to you! But it's gonna take much more time to make a really good chapter. I will take my time and see if I miss any spots.**

**SadisticSerenade - I'll sure try to avoid that. I think. Hehe. Thank you by the way. **

**Integras - Thank you! I appreciate it.**

**EveBlaze - Oh, those chapters.. well. I decided to scrap it off. I'm going to put emphasis on the term, "Alternate DR Scenario." **

* * *

Knowing the forthcoming events that he had anticipated in his mind.

The students in Hope's Peak Academy weren't that much in for a surprise.

They needed to be careful for who they're up against.

It all comes down into trust.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Infirmary**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 3:45 p.m.**

* * *

**DAY 1: RESUMED**

* * *

Before waking up, I saw another premonition, this one in a bit clear view. I was laying down on the floor. I unknowingly tasted his own blood, why? Blood loss. Blood flood. The mysterious person went back and mauled me at my weakest.

How come this nightmare appeared again? Something's not right.

.

.

.

Get me out of this nightmare! Wake up! Wake up!

Help! Help!

And then I heard a voice that kept on saying: "Despair! Despair! Despair!"

.

.

.

A huge flash emitted in a few seconds and the scenario had a major roundup.

.

.

.

I was sitting by the tree with someone. A girl actually. I was given a locket, symbolizing a bond we had. The locket blurs a bit, seeing me and her... and a necklace. We hugged and gave a glimpse of my smile looking at the setting sun afterwards.

Then it dimmed out.

That necklace seemed very familiar. And the girl too. I can't just put my finger on it.

My vision gradually became crystal-clear only to see myself in the bed again with a cooling aid on my forehead. How did I get this?

I would guess that there are some people who were taking care of me. I tried to tilt my head but I was stopped, could it be that I have one of those major headaches. A talk would kill the time anyway.

"What just happened?" I asked anyone.

"We found you laying down on the hallway.", one of them said. I was just looking at the ceiling. I couldn't turn my head because of the pains I had. The pain is like a nerve stretching to its limit.

"..."

"How long have I been out?", I asked again.

"You've been out for a few hours." the same voice from before.

...

"Are there any pain pills in the cabinet?" I asked again.

"I'll get one for you.", a voice coming from the boy.

"Thanks."

"What made you faint anyway?" another asked me. Something did happen. I didn't faint for no reason at all, all I can tell is that I had a premonition that someone is going to die and then I fell. I suppose I can tell that.. Wait just a sec.

"Someone's going to die in the next few days. I knew that it was going around my mind." I told everyone.

They were in shock, actually none of them. Rather, I just brought down their spirits. Some were in doubt but that's understandable, I mean they haven't ventured into such a paranormal topic or so.

"Please tell that was a joke. That mumbo-jumbo." that voice came from punk rocket.

"I will account for what Shiki had predicted." another familiar one answered.

"Shiki got in here as a SHSL Psychic, he's no ordinary person from among us. It is what he said back at the ceremony, he will tell us what is on his mind. Whether you trust him or not will be up to you. I suggest that we should be careful for whom we are against. Monokuma, and each other."

I listened carefully on their words, especially that one. I'm very sure that what I predicted was real. It was laying down on the bathroom, dead. I didn't force myself on my powers, it popped out like popcorn ready to burst. That person asked me a question regarding my prevision.

"What did you see exactly?" she asked me.

"Well, I saw a person lying down.. on a bathroom. That's all." I answered.

"You couldn't identify who it was? Any specifications?" she added.

"Like I said.", I didn't want to repeat myself.

"T.. that was meaningless.. we know that one of us here is gonna die. S-so what?" mostly the glasses girl. I was still lying down... and I was offended. At least I have earned my skills, I'm just not adapted to them yet.

I heard an announcement from one of us, "I will call our first official meeting at the cafeteria at dinner time, 6:00 p.m. Do not be late.", he's louder up close. Obviously.

"Ahem. Did I make myself clear?", I agreed to it anyway since we need to gather to avoid mystery and suspicion. Nobody objected since it was their lives on the line and pointless to revolt.

"Yeah.. I'm going to my room. See ya late-", some of them decided to take their leave to their own individual activites. I interrupted them for I needed to ask them something.

"I need to know your names, I believe I haven't introduced myself yet." I said to them.

"You were very tardy in our first day, which brings me disappointment. I suppose I'll let you go for starters. But very well, I am the SHSL Hall Monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

"Ohh.. Nice to meet you. Wait for a sec." I needed to sit down properly this time so I can get a good view of their faces.. slowly. I wouldn't want to feel pain again on my head.. or my neck. I offered him a handshake to which he complied back.

I turn into another person, it was Ms. Doubtful. I waited for her to give her introduction. "You'll probably forget my name anyway... Touko Fukawa.", now why I would forget a name, I'd never. She just needs a friend aside. A handshake offer? Nope. She left the infirmary immediately to her room. What a start.

Next was the punk boy, I hope he isn't one of those athletic bullies. "Yo, Leon Kuwata. SHSL Baseballer." He gave me a fist bump, which is his style I presume. At least he's friendly and approachable..

"I'm Sayaka Maizono, nice to meet you!", I already know her. She's a SHSL Pop Idol. I smiled back as she did to me.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, great to have someone like you in our class.", who's this guy? I haven't heard him from... well. What talent does he have for being here? Ask away.

"Uhmm.. what is your talent?", I questioned him.

"Well, I'm the lucky student who received an invitation by the school principal.", can it really go just like that? A SHSL Lucky Student? Lucky student... That's unique. or maybe they're expanding the list of talents you can have. It doesn't have to be practiced.. right?

Anyway, the last person to not introduce herself is the one closest to me.

"... Kyouko Kirigiri.", she's definitely the quiet type... and neutral one to top it off.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. I'm expecting her to say her talent but..

"Do you have a talent?" I asked.

"... And what if I don't tell you mine.", she answered back. I guess she doesn't want to say it. A shy excuse but her expression and tone of her voice says otherwise.

"...", I said nothing after that.

"I will see all of you at the cafeteria later." Ishimaru assuring that the information was processed to us. He left, along with Leon and Kirigiri.

The ones here were us three, I suppose we can converse as a group talk.

* * *

FREE TIME!

SHIKI: (It's been quiet for a while now. I should bring up a good topic.)

MAIZONO: "Hey.. Shiki?"

SHIKI: (Never mind.)

SHIKI: "Yes?"

MAIZONO: "About what you saw in the future.."

SHIKI: "What about it?"

MAIZONO: "I believe that it is true.. but why does it have to be blurry?"

MAIZONO: "I know it's rude but you're no ordinary psychic right?"

SHIKI: (She has a point though... I wonder.)

SHIKI: "Oh.. If you assume that, then the term SHSL is the only explanation I can give."

SHIKI: "The only way for me to get that level.. is to meditate, read books on the mind and practice my powers."

SHIKI: "I know too well that it takes months and maybe luck to achieve something like that."

SHIKI: "You're not associating the word ordinary as an insult right?"

MAIZONO: "No no no. I'm not a mean person, both in show business and in normal life."

MAIZONO: "I see, well back to my question."

SHIKI: "Why was it blurry? I guess... I have these predictions but not on a timely basis."

SHIKI: "I don't recall the last time I had a premonition. I was just at middle school and nothing bad happened during my stay."

SHIKI: (That was my school back from the United States, it was of high-standard just like this one.)

SHIKI: "I think my powers can be in par with luck... and my gut."

MAIZONO: "I don't understand."

SHIKI: "Ok, think of it like this. Whenever I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, my powers come to life but at unknown time."

SHIKI: "Which explains the fact that I can't fully control it."

SHIKI: "I hope you understand."

MAIZONO: "... So that's how it goes for you then.."

SHIKI: "Maybe a little luck will turn the tables. Naegi?"

NAEGI: "Uhmmm.. Is that even possible?"

*laughs*

SHIKI: "Now I will ask the both of you a question."

SHIKI: "Maizono, as an idol.."

SHIKI: (What can I ask a celebrity about... no cliche ones like on TV.)

SHIKI: "How long would your group last? Think of it realistically."

MAIZONO: "How could you say that? I don't think we'll never disband."

MAIZONO: "We've developed a very special relationship with one another."

MAIZONO: "It all depends on whatever happens in the future..."

MAIZONO: "Speaking of future, how about you predict it for me."

SHIKI: "... I don't know really."

SHIKI: (I don't want to end up from what happened between me and Celes.)

SHIKI: (What else can you think coming from one of the most popular idol groups in Japan. She's the leader in fact.)

MAIZONO: (puts her two fingers in her head. Is she even..)

SHIKI: "Are you.. trying to see the future?"

MAIZONO: "Hihi! I'm just joking! I'm not an esper like you."

SHIKI: (Of course.. Idols do need to be humorous on variety shows..)

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Anyway, Naegi..."

NAEGI: "Yeah?"

SHIKI: (What can I ask him...)

SHIKI: "Hmm..."

SHIKI: "..."

NAEGI: "..."

SHIKI: "What if... luck wasn't your talent. What talent wou- wait no scratch that."

SHIKI: "What talent would you LIKE to have if you weren't the SHSL Lucky Student."

NAEGI: "Well... now that you think about it.."

SHIKI: (That was a really good question.)

NAEGI: "I'll take any talent as long as it isn't too extreme for me."

SHIKI: "How about a dancer? Or a chess player? I think that would fit you nicely."

MAIZONO: "Yeah! You can be one of my special back-up dancers. It'd be great!"

NAEGI: "Ehh... Really?"

*laughs*

SHIKI: "I feel really up for the mood to get back up on my feet."

SHIKI: "Have you guys found anything useful a while back?"

NAEGI: "Well... we were just going to start our search but... we found you on the hallway."

MAIZONO: "We thought you died. I'm relieved that you weren't."

SHIKI: (She's definitely the first one to discover me, along with Naegi.)

MAIZONO: "I don't like Togami. He's so mean to all of us."

MAIZONO: "He wanted to confirm your death because he told us that you were useless anyway."

SHIKI: (Who's she talking about?)

SHIKI: "Who's Togami?"

MAIZONO: "Oh? You mean the formal-dressed man with glasses?"

SHIKI: "Who also has blonde hair? Right?"

MAIZONO: "Yeah. Sigh..."

SHIKI: (Yep. That's him, I also have a feeling that fate will drag me to that braggart.)

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (Still... what a jerk.)

MAIZONO: "Shiki, I believe that you can accomplish your promise."

MAIZONO: "That you're going to save us with your talent."

SHIKI: "..."

MAIZONO: "While some of us can find a better way of getting out, you can act as our guardian."

SHIKI: "R-really? Guardian? That's a little too farfetched." *laugh*

MAIZONO: "...So you can't fulfill it?"

SHIKI: "I didn't say that I can't do it. All I'm saying is that I will do my best."

SHIKI: "You have Naegi by your side right?"

NAEGI: "We'll get out of here, I'm sure of it."

SHIKI: "How come you're so positive all the time?"

NAEGI: "It helps in most situations. I always try to get the best out of anything."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (I have a good feeling about him.. I don't know what exactly it is but..)

SHIKI: "Anyway, I'm thinking of ideas on a death-proof plan."

SHIKI: "How about you guys go on ahead and investigate while I think over some ideas."

NAEGI: "Umm.. Sure, we'll start our investigation now."

NAEGI: "We'll see you later at the cafeteria."

MAIZONO: "Bye!"

SHIKI: (I nodded them goodbye as well.)

SHIKI: (Two more friends have been made. I feel like I'll be closest with these two.)

* * *

Alright, I had a good talk with them. Now to get that plan out of the way, I'm going to need some time to think about it. I have to show them my suggestions by today so everyone can have an idea the next time we meet. I need to go to my room to get started.

As I went into the hallway leading to our rooms, someone called me out. It was a tall man, with freakish hair. I can't even find a way to make my hair look just that, it'll take so much strengthening gel just to get a little bit of it. Anyhow, I felt like he wanted to share something with me. I just went ahead with it.

"Yo! Shiki!", he shouted. He's more loud than Ishimaru, my ears are going to cringe. But then, proper conversations are a must.

"Ohh.. hey.", I said in a unmotivated tone.

"You're the last one I haven't introduced myself to yet.", he said. I was waiting for him to give out his name and talent.

"I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, SHSL Shaman.", a shaman huh? Well, which aspect of shamanism exactly..

"A fortune teller in other words!", I hate fortune tellers. And I won't consider myself one. I need to speak out.

"A fortune teller... Interesting.", I told him.

"Now that I have met you, I already saw your future. A great reading indeed!", really? That was fast. I was expecting a crystal ball or any ritualistic gesture.. What can you expect from a shaman like him?

"But before that, I will demand a cost of 100,000 yen. Usually it's for two hours since I took a long time consulting the rest of us.", I'm guessing you demanded that much from them huh? Ugh..

...

100,000 yen.. No. Just. No. This guy is a rip-off, unless if his reading is very accurate. I'm a psychic for crying out loud! I don't need him for my future, I have my powers!

"I'm not interested.", I rejected his offer.

"You think I'd pay that much just for a reading? I'm sorry.", it's true. I'm not that gullible.

He sounds pissed. Very pissed. "You should be happy that you will get such a rare interpretation from me, a SHSL Shaman!", are his words going to be a defense for his skills?

"Oh yeah, are you really that good?", I challenged him. I'm not going to believe him until I've witnessed it.

"Well, all my readings come in match 20% of the time!", he rubbed his head. 20% out of 100%? What the hell?

"... Seriously?", now I wanted to leave the conversation and proceed with my plans.

"Yeah!, ahem...you...", he's doing a weird gesture with his magical crystal ball.

"...", staring at him with discomfort.

"Are going to drive yourself crazy and kill yourself!"

"...", still looking at him with no reaction at all.

"Goodbye.", I went into my room immediately ignoring him.

"It will happen to you! You will come back for another reading!" he shouted as we distanced each other.

Yeah. I don't like him. He's a weirdo. And a loud mouth.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Monday**

**\- 4:58 p.m.**

* * *

Automatic locking mechanisms, how handy and secure. I looked at my room again for a while and had a feeling that something was flawed. I checked all my cabinets and drawers for any convenient items. Just clothes, notebooks and pens plus a toolbox. The atmosphere didn't feel right, and it's just an hour before our first official meeting. I should decorate my room for a little style and festivity, no problem with Monokuma right? So I went to the storage room for a little scavenger hunt.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Storage Room**

**\- Monday**

**\- 5:04 p.m.**

* * *

So this is the storage room. Boxes, boxes and... boxes, I wonder what's inside each one? I took out one box from a pack of them and carefully placed it on the ground. I opened the box and found a lot of items cluttered like a toy box. I found a cute stuff toy, a rabbit doll with a pink theme. I also found a box of crayons and a coloring book. We're in a high school, who would use these things? Elementary youngsters. I got a bunch of marble statues of a headless man in formal uniform. There were 4 of them actually. That's just scary... But I'm taking one anyway because I like it. That's it for the first box, now for the next one.

I placed the box aside to get another one for something else. I obtained a picture frame of a bunch of students in a gym. Neon lights and balloons suggests that there was a promenade in this school. A previous class I suppose? Next was a book that contained no words whatsoever, except for the first page which said, "16. 2. 4. 8. 9. 11. 13.", I guess I'll keep this for the sake of it being mysterious.

I returned that box again but upon placing it from the top, a bunch of paper swayed downwards to me, directly to my face. I grabbed it and this was something I should be keeping to myself and remain hidden at all costs. I'm getting somewhere with this, good thing I decided to decorate my room and obtain something critical as this. This was a good scavenger hunt for me. Now I need to... Oh...

I got a lot of stuff from the storage room.. this is like a shopping spree, only it's free and it represents garbage collecting. Great.. now I need to carry this all the way back to my room. I'm not that good with carrying this much. Sigh.. Sakura, help me please.

So I tried carrying my heavy package, I managed to lift it but my fingers were in pain! The pressure my hands can handle for a while, not going to last. Wait.. what time is it?

...

5:57 pm. I took this long? Wow, I was cherishing my moments inside the storage room with collecting. Oh, so many gorgeous items. I'm sure Ishimaru will be okay with it. He won't take it seriously.

I was going to the hallway, until someone called me out. It was him, by his facial expression and mood, he's encouraging students to be early as him. That's a good thing to do, though it would be great not to be pushy.

"Shiki, good day to you! May I remind you that you are going to be late again. Your tardiness previously was considered a bad example to a school environment, I will not let it happen again.", at least he's not that loud. Well, that's the SHSL Hall Monitor, you're talking to. Obey the rules of the school and do your best. Good for him.

"Do you require my assistance? You seem to have difficulties in lifting your household items.", he asks. I guess I do need some help. I nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I will be carrying the right side while you do the left.", he instructed me. So I carried the left side with equal effort of course. He's a kind and helpful person, an excellent role model to schools everywhere. We were carrying the items I had into the cafeteria since the meeting is going to start. As I entered the cafeteria, I saw everybody in their seats. The only available one for me are two unoccupied chairs. One where Togami and Fukawa are, and the other between Ishimaru and Kirigiri. Obviously, I'd go away from the braggart and stay with the crowd.

"Oi! Shiki! My bad from last time." The biker apologizing to me, he is slouching putting his two legs on the table. He's hard-headed but at least he gave me an apology. Let's forget about that now.

"Before we start our first official Hope's Peak Academy meeting, some of you do not know this new friend of ours." Ishimaru suggested that they should introduce themselves to me, since I do not know some of them. I only know Naegi, Maizono, Kirigiri, Ishimaru, Fukawa, Celes, Aoi, Sakura, Leon, Hagakure and Fujisaki. So that makes 11 out of 15 I remember of, time for the remaining five.

"Hello everyone. I am Shiki Takashi, I suppose you already know my talent... Great to meet you all.", I introduced myself.

"Mondo Oowda. SHSL Biker. Yo.", still laying down from his chair. I replied back with a "Yo." as well.

"Hey! Nice to meet ya! I'm Junko Enoshima, your very charismatic SHSL Fashion Model!", she seems very energetic and sociable. That's adorable.

"I'm Hifumi Yamada, the 2D Fanzine Maker!", fanzine maker. His works are colorful and the thrill stays amazing. I can say the same for the plots. I wish he could 3d too.

There's one person who hasn't introduced himself yet, and that person is with Fukawa well, partially. He wasn't interested in all of this and was impatient about getting the important information from all of us. Byakuya Togami, the SHSL Heir.

There was a silence in the cafeteria for a while.. it was a bit awkward. Ishimaru needed to begin our first meeting. Attendance was checked, everyone is here so now would be the time.

"I'd like to announce our very first Hope's Peak Academy official meeting! We shall begin with reports about the school. Specify anything that you've searched so far.", he said.

"I'll start things off here.", I raised my hand to get their attention and follow forth.

"I was with Fujisaki at the cafeteria and kitchen. We found a bountiful supply of food, have it vegetables, fruits, you name it. Somehow, Monokuma appeared out of nowhere.", one of the things I reported.

"You and Fujisaki found Monokuma?", Junko asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah. She asked him on how the food supply replenishes every now and then. He didn't tell us how food transportation works but it just does.", I returned with an answer. Several groans and sad expressions grew off in the process, Oowada was next to give what he has to say.

"Well, I had to take a good look on giant-metal door here and it won't budge one bit. Not even Sakura can manage a scratch on that thing. Damn, they really did a good fucking job on making a cage. Sons of bitches.", was the cussing really necessary? "Anyway, that's all I got.", with the end of his report.

"We checked out the dormitory and each of us was given a key to our rooms. They are also labeled with a weird, pixelated drawing of us at the front doors." Junko said. "Plus, each room is soundproof. I almost tripped on something and then it made a loud screech that even I couldn't stand. I had it tested with Naegi and Maizono by the way. Kinda suited to our needs during a good night's sleep."

"Wait, you had your keys? when I entered into my room I had no key with me but the door was unlocked." I told them.

"We were given our keys together with our ElectroIDs, maybe you lost it?" Maizono asked.

"No way. I only got my ElectroID. Maybe Monokuma forgot to give me my key. Though the door being unlocked from the very beginning is a small issue."

"Oh, also I have a sewing kit in my room.", Junko added.

"Oh, me too!", Aoi said.

"I have a toolbox though.", Naegi joined in.

"So it would be presumed that the females have sewing kits while the boys have toolboxes." Sakura concluded this report.

"Ahem.. Anything else to report?" Ishimaru told everyone.

"Ugh.. A-all your investigations are useless, there's no p-point in doing this in the first place. What more if the future culprit will be one of us." Fukawa stated, trying to bring the atmosphere down. Again.

"Oh, I beg to differ. The fact that we are prisoners in this building with no hope of escape is the inevitable truth." Celes corrected her. It sounds negative but I have to agree with her.

"Ggh! I want to go home! Let me out!", Fukawa panicking. Looks like she snapped.

"It's useless if we just complain here. Nothing's going to happen if we scream for help." I told her. "Let's just adapt ourselves to the situation we are in."

"So... I suggest that we add some rules of our own. We go together in threes. Since we are 16, there will be 5 groups. Wherein one of us will have 4 people instead of 3." , this was a suggested rule I written during the reporting of the others. I have other suggestions but I take it easy one at a time.

"Please be specific Shiki." Sakura told me.

"Very well then. Starting today, the 5 groups of three will have to stick together only on the morning. Before proceeding to the cafeteria, you should wait for your groupmates whether you like it or not. Basically, stick together before going to sleep. That's it." I said this in big detail.

"Any more questions about this rule?", I asked just in case anybody has misunderstood.

"Yeah, who's who in the groups?", Leon ask a question.

"Well, I have assigned you guys based on who's closest in each room. So here are the groups I have distributed: Group 1 will be Ishimaru, Kirigiri and Naegi; Group 2 will be Oowada, Togami and Maizono; Group 3 will b-"

"Hold on! When were you leader of the group?", Oowada interrupted my debriefing.

"I ain't gonna take orders from Monokuma and I ain't gonna be taking orders from you!"

"Well, it's your loss. Besides, once one of us will be willing to kill, people who are alone will have the most chance of either getting killed or being considered a suspect. I won't force you." I reprimanded.

"Moving on, Group 3 will be Fujisaki, Junko and Fukawa. Group 4 will-", someone interrupted me again.

"I o-object! I don't want to be with Junko!", Fukawa shouted.

"You're really annoying you know that.", Togami with a pissed look on his face while saying it to her.

"Eeh!", Fukawa putting herself in proper behavior.

"What's wrong with me? I'm friendly for crying out loud, everyone likes me for that..", Junko protested.

"Fukawa, just stick to the rules alright? Stop complaining about who's who.", I gave a sigh after that.

"Group 4 will be Celes, me and Aoi. And the last ones are Sakura, Hagakure, Leon and Hifumi. That's about it.", those were my last words for this meeting.

"So we have to live here forever?", Fujisaki asked me.

"We adapt to our surroundings.", Celes said.

"Huh?"

"You see, it is not the strongest or the smartest that survive but rather ones who can make fit on any environment they are at.", she told us.

"So with that in hand, I have a proposition for everybody to agree on."

"A proposition?", Leon wanting to know what she will say next.

"It's quite simple. Like Shiki's idea of making a rule, I will add a rule of my own as well. During night time, walking outside our rooms is forbidden."

"W-where are you getting at?", she asked her.

"Don't you realize? Without this rule, we will forever have nightmares about murder. The boys having toolkits can pick our doors and kill us.", she has a point, kind of scary though.

"This rule will only become effective as long as everyone will cooperate."

There was silence again for a few seconds with a little murmuring.

"So is this rule approved Shiki?", so I'm leader? Ok then..

"This rule and mine will be come in effect starting now. Ishimaru, are we done here? It's going to be night time within one hour.", I told him.

"Oh, of course. I call our first meeting to come to an end. You are all dismissed, I will see you all tomorrow.", And so come to a close with our first day here in this despairing school.

"Don't forget the rule I told you guys about.", I better assure they follow my rule too.

So we all grouped ourselves and then left group by group, leaving me with Celes and Aoi. I carried my box again but this time, I had Sakura carry it for me. My call for help has been granted, I didn't even predicted that. It was quiet when we walked our way back our rooms.

"So this is good night then?", Aoi wanting to go back to her room.

"It would seem that way." Celes answered.

"I will wake up early and wait for the both of you tomorrow. Have a good night's sleep.", as I bid them good night. Now it's just me and Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura for carrying my things. I appreciate your strength and yourself.", I gave her a little bow of kindness.

"It is of a good habit I chose to do in times of leisure besides my physical training. If you require any assistance involving physical chores, I will train you.", Is she saying that I should get stronger like her? If only I had the time to do that, then I will. I gave her a smile before I went to my room.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Monday**

**\- 9:38 p.m.**

* * *

I just realized that I still don't have my room key yet. How am I supposed to keep myself safe or rather... Wait a second, how did I get in my room? I thought the doors had auto-locking mechanisms in each room.

Until Monokuma appeared in a blink of an eye, in front of me. Literally. How? I can't even. I screamed a little and was startled. It's like a ghost! But since it's Monokuma, I don't want to talk to him, but there is a reason on why he is in my room or maybe he wants to make fun of my talent.

"That's one hell of a reaction from you!", Monokuma laughed.

"..."

"What do you want? Why are you here?", I asked him in a negative tone.

"It would seem that you don't like someone who is as adorable as myself!", shouting in glee.

"That was loud. Oh yeah, soundproof rooms.", I told myself.

"Anyway, I came in here to give you your room key. I kind of lost your key and decided to make one again.", he gave me the key to this room.

"Also, may I remind you that you have a toolbox set up and the door to your bathroom is not locked." Monokuma added.

"..."

"Alright then, good night! It's 10:00 now so the school announcement should trigger by yours truly. If you will excuse me..." He left my room and disappeared.

"..."

"Good night.", I prepared my blanket and put my box under my bed. I'll have the room decorated tomorrow.

So I guess these rule are helpful after all in tracing our first soon-to-be culprit. Because they know to themselves that their movements are limited. If they bother to commit murder, I will punish them severely.

With the precious item I have in my box, the big paper scroll I obtained at the storage room, I will analyze them if times say I should.

* * *

_Night Time begins now_

_This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm._

_The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it._

_Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..._

* * *

DAY 1: END

SURVIVORS: 16


	3. Chapter 1C: Dolls

.

**ForgottenCross - I'm glad you like it. :)**

**KimotoDragoon - Thank you! Appreciate it. :)**

**AkorinKokoro - Yep, already made the changes. Shiki is not the kind of playboy, he's just doing his goal. I already explained to you why is that? *wink***

* * *

You know what I like about school, friends.

The very first thing you see in your first day.

It brings the it to a whole new level of development.

It may end up with having more.

or you will be considered the humiliation to society.

Be careful with the words you choose.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 6:54 a.m.**

* * *

Putting the reality aside, what was that nightmare I had experienced before I woke up in the infirmary. Someone was tearing me to pieces. They kept saying despair, I have a gut that the word has something to do with the situation I am in right now. And that woman, she gave me a locket... I think I know her. No, I should know her.

The nightmare is happening again. What is it this time? I'm on the dormitory hallway, and I can't move. I'm sweating... I'm scared. What's going on? Last time I fell flat on the floor on my own blood, now this? I looked down and I am actually estranged in a chain. And then I was pulled really quick and I felt an excruciating pain in my back. I was coughing up blood again.

Then I woke up, my back now aches a little. Agh. How do nightmares, which are psychological perceptions of the mind give out physical pains? It's pretty strange, although the fact that I felt it is one thing. I felt like sleeping again because of the thought that I was going to get a good night's sleep, well I didn't. It's 8:36 a.m. What time does breakfast start? I never knew what time breakfast was supposed to start.. Shouldn't Monokuma make the announcement for eating sessions? It's an important to call everyone out for a balanced diet.

Then I heard an announcement, a mere wake-up call to all of us here.

* * *

_Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up!_

_Let's all strive to do our best today!_

* * *

Ugh. What a pain to hear him on my second day. Maybe I'll search the academy when the shutters on the first floor open. Maybe I can find something useful in the long run but first things first I need to take a shower.

Ow! my back. Stupid nightmare. Maybe a little stretching will solve things off. So I stretched my back and I heard a huge crack, which shocked me. So I tried moving around by turning, bending forward and backwards. Everything seems to be ok. Then I heard my doorbell ring, I wonder who was up as early as I am. I went to my door and opened it, Asahina was there with a bright smile on her face. She seems to be in ready condition. What time does she wake up anyway?

She told me, "Good morning!", to which I replied back.

"Your hair is a mess."

"Is Celes ready yet?", I asked.

"Nope. She hasn't came out of her room yet, even though I rang her doorbell.", Asahina answered with discontent.

"I guess, we'll have to wait. Let me take a shower for a while. I'll go with you afterwards."

"Alright.", she replied back.

I closed down my door so I can get myself cleaned up for the morning.. I went to my bathroom door and realized that I couldn't lock it up, because there is no lock in this thing. Now why is that? There's a meaning behind this isn't it? Or maybe I shouldn't overthink things. The shower has two switches, hot and cold water. I like both, it's bad to take a cold shower, it stings your skin like jumping on the water pit in the Antarctica waters. Brr..

...

Where are the shampoo products? As expected my Monokuma, these products are not half-bad. Hmm.. My hair smells like mint.

...

All done, now to dry myself up and get something to wear.

...

Ok, now I'm ready. Before I left my room, I had to make sure I brought my ElectroID and my key. I could use an extra one but we don't have a SHSL Blacksmith now do we? I should take care of this. Anyway, Asahina and Celes might be waiting for me. I can decorate the room later, isn't that what I said last time?

* * *

**DAY 2: START**

* * *

I left my room to see Asahina standing by waiting for me, Celes is not here either. I would assume she's still fixing herself hence her gothic lolita appearance, so much to do for girls who want to look good. I was patient to women like her since I brought my idea up in the first place during our meeting. I saw the others going together as well, the only group I saw leaving was Kirigiri, Naegi and Ishimaru. They seem to have a little fun conversing, at least Kirigiri isn't pissed with his loud but polite demeanor. Then I saw Sakura's group walking by, while exchanging our hellos and mornings. What noticed me is that Hagakure is not angry at me anymore since he gave me a greeting. The one thing I should consider is his skill.. maybe he is right about me going psycho... Nah. So while standing by, I guess I can go talk to Asahina for a while.

* * *

FREE TIME!

SHIKI: (It's been quiet for quite some time now...)

SHIKI: "..."

ASAHINA: "So Shiki..."

SHIKI: "Yes? What is it?"

ASAHINA: "What else can you do besides seeing the future? As a SHSL Psychic, there's gotta be something else your gifted with.."

SHIKI: (I'm not gifted Asahina, I got these powers on my own and by pure luck.)

SHIKI: "Well... I can do telepathy, but I don't want to use them. I had a lot of information to process yesterday and it is all sudden. Doing so with these conditions will bring a big slap in my brain.

ASAHINA: "Awww..."

SHIKI: (She seems like she really wanted to see that.)

ASAHINA: "Mind if we give it a shot? I want to see how it works, since I had no interest in that mumbo-jumbo...

SHIKI: (Of course, psychics are not common in this world, except people kept bothering me about it because of my title. Maybe I shouldn't too much of my power, I may have gotten the information required so I should sweep it off for a while.)

SHIKI: "Ok, let's do it. Now here's the thing, think of something really complex and complicated. If I get it right, you know what that means."

ASAHINA: "Alright. Here we go.."

SHIKI: "Yeah, here we go."

SHIKI: (I focused my energy into my mind to get a good aim on her forehead. Let's see what's up with her thoughts. What is she imagining?)

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (So that's it.. Very well then.)

SHIKI: "You can stop now."

ASAHINA: "So what did you see in my mind?"

SHIKI: "Well.. here's what I know."

SHIKI: "You were imagining that someday, you will get to meet that swimmer in one of the tournaments coming by soon. I'm guessing that she or he was a SHSL Swimmer but a champion right?"

ASAHINA: "..."

ASAHINA: "No way!"

ASAHINA: "It's close but that's awesome, the fact that you saw what I was thinking is way out of my league!"

SHIKI: (I groaned as a result of using my powers in a time like this.)

ASAHINA: "Shiki! Are you alright?"

SHIKI: "What do you think?"

ASAHINA: "It's the powers huh? I'm sorry for forcing you into this. Forgive me."

SHIKI: "Mmmngh."

SHIKI: (I knew this would happen..)

SHIKI: "It's alright, at least you understand.."

SHIKI: "..."

Shiki: (It's quiet again, now it's my turn to bring out an interest.)

SHIKI: "Do you like to cook?"

ASAHINA: "Yeah! I like to make donuts especially. Surely there's something you like to cook as well right?"

SHIKI: "I am ok with sweets but what I like the most is pasta. Spaghetti, macaroni, you name it."

ASAHINA: "You want to cook breakfast now? I mean it's very early and we can take the time to think about what we want to make."

SHIKI: "I suppose it's not a bad idea, what about Celes then? Can she even cook?"

ASAHINA: "We'll just have to find out. Let's bring her along."

SHIKI: "Ok, then it's settled. Let's just wait for Celes and attend the meeting. After that, we can get cooking."

SHIKI: "Sigh... we're going to be late.."

SHIKI: (Celes finally got out of her room.)

SHIKI: "Oh, good morning Celes."

CELES: "Good morning to you two, I apologize for taking my time in my room. It is of large difficulty to prepare such a wonderful outfit having included the makeup."

SHIKI: "It's fine Celes, I understand. Now should we get going before Ishimaru reprimands us for our tardiness?"

CELES: "Yes, let us make our leave."

SHIKI: (We now walk to the cafeteria.)

SHIKI: "Celes, do you mind if I ask you something?"

CELES: "I do not mind at all."

SHIKI: "I know those are hair extensions, but don't you like your regular hairstyle?"

CELES: "..."

SHIKI: (Shoot, I pissed her off. I knew it.)

SHIKI: "Did I offend you?"

CELES: "I do like my hairstyle, this is all natural. It just requires very little modifications which would explain most of my time curling them. Being fancy in hair and outfits is one of my definable traits. Surely you would feel the same way if we were to switch identities.

SHIKI: "I suppose you have a point. By the way, do you want to join me and Asahina for a cooking session?"

CELES: "Oh my. I don't do such a thing. My outfit will be in ruins when trouble goes about."

ASAHINA: "Oh, come on! It'll be fun! We'll help you."

CELES: "..."

SHIKI: "Obviously, an apron will not fit with an outfit like that. At least the bottom of it."

CELES: "I suppose I could make something I really like. Any tampers with my outfit will result into your responsibility."

SHIKI: "Wha? When was this my responsibility?"

CELES: "You dragged me into this Shiki, you made me groupmates with you in the first place."

SHIKI: "Alright, I will... wash your outfit when you make a mess. Don't even think on doing it on purpose."

CELES: "I find that insulting Shiki, do not make such a remark ever again."

SHIKI: "..."

ASAHINA: "Anyway, Shiki has telepathy, it's so cool!"

CELES: "I very much know that as well. He knew what I was."

SHIKI: (That's obviously a lie. That was just merely a guess. I haven't read your thoughts.)

CELES: "Such amazement befalls on you Shiki, mind if we repeat it once more?"

ASAHINA: "Celes, I don't think that's a good idea."

CELES: "Hmm? Why not?"

ASAHINA: "It's about his powers, he needs to... limit his usage. He can be in a lot of pain after using them."

CELES: "Sigh... How disappointing."

SHIKI: (I suppose this conversation has ended. I had a great time with Asahina, but for Celes... I guess a little improvement on my part.)

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 7:47 a.m.**

* * *

We were now in the cafeteria. We were 4th in the group to arrive, Tsk. If it wasn't for Celes, style of clothing and hairstyle this would have been a lot easier. But I brought this upon myself, it's just as she said. Moving on, we exchanged our "Hi!" and "Hello!", greetings. The only group who hasn't arrived yet is Junko, Fujisaki and Fukawa. The two won't have any problems preparing themselves, but Junko who is a fashion model takes appearance much more seriously than Celes. Priorities huh?

Actually, they made it in just in time. Junko and Fujisaki were together, of course Fukawa kept her distance. She wanted to be alone, but because of my rule she has no choice but to hang out with them, worth it. Next thing was attendance checking, no not papers and pens. Looking at them is enough. So with that, everyone is here.

"Good morning everyone! Did you all eat your breakfast?" Ishimaru was the first to talk, it should bring conversations all about.

"What do you think? We just woke up.", Leon replied back. "Haa... Still sleepy.." he rests his eyes at the table, covering himself with his arms.

"Can you believe how hard it t-takes for you to get out? It's just make-up. No wonder you're such a big fat whore.", Fukawa complained about Junko.

"Did you just call me a whore? How dare you make such impressions by just looking at em!", Junko fought back.

"Please stop fighting! It isn't helping.", Maizono breaking them off.

"Anyway, what should we be talking about now? I don't want to waste my time with you filths.", Togami told us.

"Watch your mouth you shithole. Besides, you never followed Shiki's rule.", Oowada was pissed.

"Hmph. It was proven useless to begin with, I should lead you all instead. This scumbag excuse for a psychic.", did that bitch call me a scumbag excuse?! My eye was twitching a little and told myself to ignore him, I even hoped that he will be the first to die amongst us.

"I'll cook with Asahina and Celes today. You can all wait for the food to arrive.", I said quickly dragging the both of them into the kitchen immediately.

Silence bestowed upon the cafeteria. They knew I was angry after his remark. I mean he's taking things a little far.

"See what you did Togami? You'll never have any friends!", Maizono shouted back.

"Hmph. I don't need anyone in my way. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving.", Togami left the cafeteria, and Fukawa followed.

"Why you!?", Oowada then went after him but was stopped by Maizono.

"It's fine, just leave him alone. I don't know if he's going to realize his mistake.. but for all I know. Bad people like him should die.", Maizono added.

"You're not planning on killing him are you?", Junko asked her.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't. I have Oowada by my side, I'll keep myself into Shiki's rule. I have you guys anyway.."

"Shiki said he'll protect us, I trust him.", Maizono answered.

"You're already suspicious Maizono, I'm afraid that it will end badly for you in the latter.", Hifumi while fixing his glasses.

"Sigh..", Maizono sighed out of disbelief.

After I dragged them into the kitchen, Celes let go of my grasp and was pretty angry for my inhumane way of pulling her off.

"That was rude and impolite of you bringing me here, you should know better to ask permission from me.", Celes reprimanded me while fixing her sleeve.

"...", I did not say a word.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that?", Celes asked me again.

"Look, I hate Togami already. He's a bitch from a rich family. So what if he's a SHSL Heir? It doesn't matter! He made fun of me, he wanted me dead!", I fought back.

"I...I..."

"..."

"I WANT TO KILL HIM!", I shouted so loud that even the people at the cafeteria except for Togami heard it. Some of them went to the cafeteria to find a way to comfort me.

"Dude, chillax. You don't want to start this killing thing don't you?", Leon patting my back.

"Yeah, just because you hate him doesn't mean you have to go that far. I mean I wanted to punch him too, but I thought of Monokuma's words saying about killing someone to graduate.", Oowada said.

"Patience Shiki, please. We are all in the same route with him." Sakura said.

"Sniff.. sniff..", I shed a tear little by little.

"Thank you everyone.. I need a tissue.", I requested for one.

So after that, I told everyone to go back.

"Breakfast will be ready in an hour, please don't leave the cafeteria and avoid talking to Togami. I will be adding tears into my spaghetti. Just kidding.", they laughed a little and began to talk about hobbies.

Celes had nothing to say on the matter, it's as if she didn't care at all. But I thought to myself, "It's fine, she'll go into that situation someday."

"You've shown weakness to yourself Shiki.", she said.

"Oh really? How is that?" I asked her.

"You cannot adapt to the people you're with, you should get used to their attitude.",

"..."

"Not if you flip the tables, Celes." I answered back.

"Is that so?", she told me.

"I won't explain it to you. You figure it out on your own.", leaving her to curiosity.. I think.

"..."

"Hmph.", as she said it, she left the kitchen leaving me and Asahina to cook on our own.

"You know, I was expecting today to start happy...", I told myself.

"And we will!", Asahina told me.

"Huh?"

"You're not gonna let Togami and Celes get in the way are you?", she encouraged me.

"You know what? Yeah. You're right, let's continue our days with a good ending."

"Let's get cooking.", I smiled at her.

During the preparations of the donuts and spaghetti, I had thoughts in my mind. How can they comprehend the braggart's words? Maybe I should take what Sakura told me about patience and willpower. No, I won't fall into Monokuma's trap of starting the mutual killings. It will be like the domino effect, if one kills and dies so will the rest. I can't let that happen, come on psychic abilities... you're better than that.

...

After 2 hours.

...

"Food's ready!", I shouted back at the kitchen. I'm gonna need some bringing all of this to the dining table.

"Sakura! Oowada! I'm gonna need some help carrying the pasta! I might spill it.", to which they went here quickly.

Afterwards, everyone was staring at the smoky pasta I made, it wasn't the best but the ingredients were abundant and precious, include the cheese on that one. Some of them were drooling on how good-looking it was, like dogs.

"Wow... That looks delicious.. Uuuuuuhhh..", Hifumi commented.

"Now that's more like it!", Hagakure added.

"Shiki, that's amazing! You're no psychic, you're a cook!", Ishimaru said.

"Stop it guys, you're too kind. I had Asahina help me too.", I smiled at them.

After the food was set, the plates and utensils were distrubuted among us, it was now time to eat.

"Alright guys! Dig in!", I told everyone.

So everyone took their turn in getting the pasta, considering that there were 5 bowls of them, say the same for the sauce. They were focusing on eating the food plus having their talks continue. It was a really good atmosphere looking at them with positive looks. If they're happy, then I am happy.

Some of them looked at me at confusion.

"Shiki, are you ok? You're smiling for...", Junko said.

"Oh.. Haha, don't mind me. I'm fine. I won't kill Togami." I told her.

"..."

So this continued for about an hour and I decided to look at them while eating one at the time. Ishimaru and Kirigiri were quiet, just like me. Maizono and Naegi on the other hand were talking about what music they like. Fujisaki and Oowada were talking about strength and such. Asahina, Junko and Leon were talking about which of their talent is the best, of course they are taking it in a peaceful light. Sakura, Hagakure and Hifumi were talking about future readings about the extraterrestrial, Sakura was on a roll of not believing it while Hifumi believed everything, and lastly, Celes was eating without anyone bothering her. I took a longer look of her.. until she looked back. I had no feelings for her, she might mistake that. Although, I need to know her a little bit more.

After the delicious breakfast session, Junko's group minus Fukawa volunteered to wash the dishes for us, but since there were too many dishes to handle, Oowada and Maizono will help as well. I thanked them for that. And so, me, Asahina and Celes left the cafeteria together and went to the gym. I can tell that Fukawa and Togami will never follow my rule. My rule helps why? Because when you come in pairs or triads, you can be very well protected from a murderer. By the way, I never knew what will happen after you kill somebody. I guess I'll have to ask Monokuma later.

Then an announcement popped up, it was a different announcement this time.

* * *

_This is a PA Broadcast_

_All students are to assemble at the gym immediately._

_It's an emergency._

* * *

What does he want from us this time...

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Gymnasium**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 10:17 a.m.**

* * *

There was nothing I can do today but follow the annoucement Monokuma made a while ago. We all assembled at the center of the area and wait for Monokuma to arrive.

"What's taking him so long?", I told myself.

After 5 minutes, Monokuma popped up from the podium. The first time I've seen it like that since I was late before.

"Oh! Everyone is here and this time Shiki's not late! That's good for me the headmaster to observe.", Monokuma said. I had nothing to say to that bear, I'll just listen to whatever he says and just resume my activity.

"Now then, I was really impatient that no one is starting the killing spree yet. It's really boring."

"But it's just the second day! Give us a break already! Better yet, don't bother waiting because we won't kill each other." Naegi said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Sigh... You are wasting your time. That's why I have this backup plan!", Monokuma brought out a plastic bag of items inside. I wonder what's inside each one.

"If nobody will kill, then all we need is one thing.. and that's a motive!",

"Hey, what are you trying to say?", Leon shouted at him. "Are you forcing us to kill each other with a plastic bag? That's ridiculous."

"I wasn't finished yet. Do you know what's inside this bag?", Monokuma then threw the bag at Hifumi. He catches and tears the bag open.

"Huh? What's this supposed to be?", Hifumi was confused for a second now..

"It is what it is, don't make me spell it out for you.", he said. The things that were inside were just dolls. Is there something else about the dolls? Like an explosion? A poison gas emitter?

"These are just dolls... right?", I asked Monokuma.

"That is correct, nothing special about them. Just dolls that resembled yourselves. No big deal.", so these dolls are simply for us, I'm guessing that each of these belong to us. So we gathered together to get the doll that looked like us. I have to admit though, these dolls are incredible. Cute.

"Just kidding! There is something about these dolls that you should know, but I'll let you figure it out amongst yourselves."

"So what's the motive behind them you ask? Very well, I will explain the gist. I was supposed to explain it at our first meeting but I was interrupted by a brawl. Ahem."

"The main objective is to steal at least 5 dolls with 48 hours. Once you have finished this task, kindly show them to me and I will let you graduate. There. Simple."

"Really? That's kind of easy.", Oowada said.

"You will live free once you finish this task, by the way, once one of you graduates, I don't want anything to do with the rest of you bastards!" Monokuma detailed it further.

"Ha? What do you mean by that?", Junko asked.

"Well, basically I will have to execute you. Meaning I will have to kill all of you. Upupu!"

W-what? So one person will graduate at the expense of 15 lives. That's too much! I can't let it happen, but how... I don't know any suspicious people here.

"But... if one of you doesn't reach the time limit, you will all be executed. So if you don't do it, you'll die either way.", he said.

"W-wait! If someone is going to steal it from me, I can't defend myself!", Fujisaki said.

"Hmm... I suppose you have a point. I mean we have 2 strong people here, and some of you are just average and then we have the weaklings. How the balance breaks off easily. Don't worry, I will enforce the rule of Celestia Ludenberg concerning Night Time. Don't worry about it, after you figure out who the killer is, this rule will be removed but you decide whether to retain this rule in your hands or in mine."

So a new rule was added to our ElectroIDs, it triggered a beeping sound as a sign of notification:

* * *

_7\. Wandering on Night Time is forbidden._

* * *

"There I think that's about it! Good luck to my precious thief or murderer who will be graduating soon. Ahaha!"

"You know what, let's just burn them, I mean, we can throw it in the trash room and that loses the chances of the thief from graduating.", Oowada suggested.

"But won't we die if the thief doesn't finish their mission?", Asahina interrupted with a worried look.

"Exactly, and don't even think on burning them, tearing them or any of the sort. If my precious hardwork is in ruins, that means punishment!", Monokuma with steamers on his head.

"You said 5 dolls right? What if two or three of us are able to steal them?" Togami asks him.

"I don't think that will work, this is a test of steal and run or hit and run.. The ones who gives me the dolls FIRST will graduate immediately."

"Now, I'll see you all in graduation.. or when a person dies. Upupupu!", and then Monokuma disappeared.

This is bad, there's going to be a chance that one of us will kill or steal. With that thought, I saw everyone staying away from each other for the sake of their dolls and lives on the line. I believe that they are prioritizing their lives in the same level as those. Which means that there can be two possibilities that most of us will resort into: First they will go all on their own protecting it, meaning the rule I implemented will be rendered useless and second is that they will rush immediately to their rooms and lock them down. But then again, they needed to find a way to steal the rest which might be impossible.

"You guys won't think on stealing mine!", Hagakure ran immediately out of the gym to do what I just thought. I suddenly had an idea which can prevent theft but not murder. If it's about preserving lives as my main goal then so be it, there's no way that none of us will die. The motive itself is inescapable so I rather let one of us die than let 15 students get executed. There's no other choice, damn I hate that bear.

"Wait! Hagakure. I have an idea.", I called him out.

"Eh? What is it? Is it about the dolls?" Hagakure asks.

"Yes, this idea will last for a few minutes." I told him, obviously it's about the dolls. What else?

"A few minutes you say? Very well, please speak up." Ishimaru told me.

"Alright, we want to prevent any thefts right? So we all stay in the gym and one by one, will go to their rooms and lock up their dolls and return here. Does that sound agreeable to all of us?", this idea should work, but that means one of us will commit murder anytime soon.

So without a choice, they all agreed to my idea. Starting off with Hagakure, he left the gym to keep his doll safe. We can say the same for Hifumi since he wanted to go next. Maizono was next. Then Fujisaki, Leon, Naegi, Fukawa, Togami, Sakura, Asahina, Ishimaru, Junko, Oowada, Celes, Kirigiri and lastly me.

So before everybody left, they complained about one more thing. If one of us is unable to graduate then Monokuma will shoot at us. I couldn't give the answer to that, because that answer is too harsh, "It's either kill or be killed."

"..."

"Excuse me.", I told them so I can leave.

I walked away from the gymnasium out of fright and fear of losing someone in our batch, there's no way of escaping the motive. One of us will kill.

...

This is all Monokuma's fault. He made us do this. Grr...

As I was going out, somebody got hold of my shoulder. It was Naegi. He was sad just like me.

"I need to be alone. Let go of me. Please."

He loosened his grasp and let me go. I went to my room and needed to think about.. I don't know what to think about because this is too much for me to gather. How can I prevent a death if there's no way out!?

Unless.

I guess I don't have a choice.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 12:51 p.m.**

* * *

If I'm going to do my last resort, that means I should at least make the use of the time I have left. I should start decorating my room with full determination. So let's begin.

I have in my box right now is a pink rabbit figure, 2 headless marble statues, a box of crayons and a coloring book... How come I still have it? Anyway, another stuff toy, the notebook with weird numbers and a picture frame of the prom. I could use some rearranging of decorative items in here. Let's get another look at the room. Again and again. I took me a while on how the arrangement of my bedroom should be. I took my time on which rearrangement would be suited best, to which I've drawn it on the coloring book, the empty pages specifically.

...

No, that wouldn't work.

...

Unbalanced space consumption.

...

There we go. It's perfect.

So together with rearranging the furniture and sorting out all the decorative items plus the ones that were already in my room took me at least another 2 hours. A pain in the butt to do all the work but it was all worth it, I feel relieved with the new look in my room.

Now, time to make a letter...

I grabbed my pen and tore of a page from the book I found in the storage room. I needed to get a good words into good use, how would Fukawa write? She's a SHSL Bookworm right? This is it, I'm really going to do it.

After writing the letter, I want to see how the rest is doing so I locked up my room for security purposes.

I should go to the kitchen to get something really important.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 3:04 p.m.**

* * *

I entered into the cafeteria to see Junko and Fujisaki on the dining table, and then I saw Naegi, Ishimaru and Kirigiri on the kitchen still washing the dishes. I guess there were too many dishes used huh? So the only I can say is that they should take care and lock the doors so that the culprit won't kill you. Fujisaki was scared about dying in two days, because there's no escaping it. Junko was really angry on Monokuma and couldn't stand seeing tears on her eyes. She remained silent for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, I went to the kitchen to say the same thing to them, Naegi never lost hope and told me this.

"I know there might be a way to solve this. I just know it. I won't give up.", that's something I'd say if the motive wasn't that restrictive. Naegi and Ishimaru was in charge of washing while Kirigiri was in charge of wiping them dry and shiny.

So I went to a rack and got myself something I need. I should be rid of suspicion so I got it by the moment they weren't looking. Lucky. I hope I wasn't spotted.

So I went out of the kitchen with it inside one of the pockets in my black jeans. I decided to take one of smaller size to conceal its shape so it would be the same as stuffing your hand inside your jeans. Everything was going swell until, Junko lost her limit.

"Alright that's it! I'm gonna give him a beating!", she stormed out the cafeteria.

I felt that this wasn't a good sign beating up Monokuma. What can happen if she succeeds on doing so? Because of curiosity, I followed her quickly. During that, I was spotted by Kirigiri, Naegi, Ishimaru and Fujisaki who were also chasing me. Did they find out?

So I went after Junko quickly but by the time we entered the gym, she stopped. When she did, I went into her and knocked her back into her senses through talking.

"Junko, what are you trying to do!? Tell me!", I shouted at her. I could not get a response.

"N-no way...", she said. I was confused by what she said until I looked at Hagakure who was holding a box.

"What the?", I told myself.

And then Naegi, Ishimaru and Kirigiri restricted my movements by pulling me off. Did they know what I was going to do?

"So you guys found out huh?", I told them.

"How dare you resort to killing someone! We won't let you!", Naegi shouted.

"...", I said nothing, Junko was getting our attention by what she saw, she knew what he was holding now.

"Guys! He has at least 5 of them!", Junko shrieked.

"W-what!?", Ishimaru was afraid this would happen so he ran to Hagakure and pleaded for sparing our lives. Hagakure said nothing and put the box in front of Monokuma.

"Very good! Yasuhiro Hagakure, within a few hours! Excellent!", Monokuma said.

Wait a second, I thought everyone put their dolls in the room! How the hell did he get them!?

...

Ahem.

* * *

_This is a PA Broadcast_

_We have our graduate already!_

_Congratulations, to SHSL Shaman, Yasuhiro Hagakure._

* * *

DAY 2: PAUSE

SURVIVORS: 16

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh no! Is he going to graduate!? What is Shiki trying to do! And what's with the note? Find out in the next chapter and give a review. I'd like to see your opinions!**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There might be a pairing in this fanfic. But I won't turn this into a love story. No.**

**IT'S ABOUT DESPAIR PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 1D: Fire

.

**KimotoDragoon - It took me a while on thinking what would be great so I came up with this. Thanks.**

**AkorinKokoro - Correct, I wouldn't end that story so quickly. Hehe!**

* * *

The thing about friendship is that

it doesn't last forever.

Years are not forever.

It will end eventually by one of the two people.

Friendship is lost, so is trust.

When trust is lost, more negative feelings succumb.

One of them is most likely to be despair.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Gymnasium**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 3:12 p.m.**

* * *

**DAY 2: RESUMED**

* * *

It would seem that one of them at the kitchen found out what I was getting in reality, a knife. They assumed that I was plotting a murder so they chased me. After catching me, they took my knife away and returned it. I'm still going to proceed with my plan and get it back. They let go of me afterwards and I remained seated on the floor.

During that scenario, I saw Hagakure holding a box of dolls, I couldn't see his expression since I was from the entrance of the gym doors. Some were surprised and shaking from death coming to them so suddenly. What caught my eyes and ears was Ishimaru who was convincing and begging for sparing our lives, sadly no answer coming from the shaman's mouth. Nothing.

Monokuma was in heaps of joy for letting the mutual killings come to a grand finale after our first day. I guess he's a murder and blood fetishist. In this case, he'll either do it all at once or one by one. It will not matter since he will kill us.

I just don't understand on how Hagakure obtained them when they locked it in their rooms individually, it's 100% fool proof. Maybe they didn't listen to what I said and just faked it, nope they wouldn't do that, it's their lives that are at risk.

The fact that Hagakure attempted a robbery is again impossible with my proposal in instant effect, of course there are extensive possibilities to all situations, an investigation should be an order or rather an interrogation**. **I'm going to give Hagakure a piece of all of us. To think that he didn't care about us and fell for Monokuma's trick, maybe he did... I don't know. I'm not him. I shouldn't be judgmental to others with the exception of Togami hence his cruel personality.

...

Monokuma after making the announcement gives the microphone to Hagakure requesting him to give out his last words for graduation. This is a high school so some regular standards in normal schools still retain as is. Upon getting the microphone, Hagakure couldn't say anything because he knew that the rest of us are going to be executed. I think he's trying to find a way to forget all of this. I doubt there might be even one. Without an impromptu speech, the stuffed toy snatched it away and began to make the preparations, by calling the rest of us here at the gym.

* * *

_This is a PA Broadcast_

_Please proceed to the gym immediately for our graduation ceremony._

_I'll punishment you on sight if you disobey, so get to it you bastards!_

* * *

After that announcement, I had a look around and saw Ishimaru kneeling down crying, Fujisaki was crying as well, lying down on the floor on the other side. Junko got even angrier and decided to go crazy and beat up Hagakure despite the height difference. I needed to stop her but what's the use... Hagakure did self-defense and upon seeing his face, it was heartless and full of neutrality. Naegi on the other hand, was sweating from guilt-ridden death coming straight to his face. Lastly, Kirigiri had a face of questionability, I guess we have the same mindset in situations as twisted as this. I was praying that there's got to be a mistake in all this.

...

And there was, my prayer was answered, I think. How so? Monokuma's expression was in ultimate anger and betrayal, he was holding one of the dolls and threw it at Hagakure. What just happened? He was happy a moment ago and now this. As for him, he was shocked for the sudden flipping of events. Junko was surprised to see this happen almost holding back on her aggressiveness. Is the graduation going to proceed? Or was something else going to be in store for him or us. I can't tell.

"No. No! I won't allow cheating in this school! You think that you are going to graduate huh? Think again!", Monokuma exclaimed. And I would have guessed it, this mistake was something I needed to figure out, maybe not one but two or more.

All our attention were directed to him plus Ishimaru and Fujisaki stopped crying. Either way, the bright side shone upon us since this means that we are not going to die and he's not graduating. Thank God.

"Wh-what? I did what you told me! These are 5 dolls! What else do you want?", Hagakure asked him in pitted rage.

"You cheated! I want you out of my sight! This is despair I don't want! I'm going to start a forest fire in here!", Monokuma pulled out a giant flame thrower in point-blank range. Knowing that he's going to burn the gym down, I rushed towards Junko and the box and get them out of safety. Kirigiri and company immediately made a run for it outside.

"Junko, look out!", I shouted. She immediately looked at me as her arm was grabbed, also taking the box with me. Since I brought it with only one arm, some of the dolls were left behind as they fell from it and were instantly in flames. I had to get a quick look while running and those dolls resembled Maizono, Hifumi and Celes. Wait, didn't Monokuma say that if you are going to incinerate your doll, you will be punished? Was Monokuma aware of this or maybe the anger filled his stuffy head.

Fortunately, all of us was able to evacuate the gym and closed it down. Luckily, the fire alarm rang and sprinklers were triggered everywhere in the dorm. Are all of the dorm rooms affected by the waters? I hope not, I just had my room decorated nicely.

"What the hell is going on now?", Junko shouted at us while the fire alarm rang. Hell. This is hell.

"We'll talk about it later, the sprinklers should at least extinguish the fire for a little while.", Kirigiri answered. "We should take control of the situation."

"But how!? Monokuma has a flamethrower! He can keep the fire blaze going if he wanted to.", I pried while blocking the smoke coming from the gym.

During that situation, I saw Hagakure rushing his way to the dormitory hallways. He won't be stuck in his room, I remember what Ishimaru discussed about auto-locking mechanisms in the doors. I told someone to catch him but they were in the middle of something else that is getting themselves together. So I had no choice but for me to chase after him, but there was no need to do that because he was blocked by Oowada, futhermore he had nowhere to go since he was surrounded. As a result, Hagakure surrendered and gave himself in.

I went to the others to see if they were alright, the smoke must have messed up their lungs for a while. I was coughing too hence the dark cloudy smoke from the flames.

"Go to the cafeteria now, we have an interrogation to do.", I told them while they nodded.

Now is the time to ask him a few questions.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 4:24 p.m.**

* * *

Before we had our meeting, we all decided to dry ourselves first but three people need to keep an eye on Hagakure. There were even suggestions that they tie him with a rope, is there even rope on the first floor? Or even the storage room? I told them that it's your choice, as long as he has nowhere to go, it should be fine. So some of them decided to get a rope before getting dried up. Oowada, Sakura and Ishimaru were in charge of tracking the movements of Hagakure if he has any attempts of going back to his room. So with that out of the way, I went back to my room to get another set of clothes. I can handle laundry-washing for another time. As I entered my room, I was relieved that the dorm rooms were unaffected by the sprinkler effect. It took me a few minutes to get changed.

When I left my room, I saw Celes with a very dissatisfied look, or rather an apprehensive expression. I knew something wasn't right so I comforted her by having a little talk. When I approached her, she seems to have a neutral mood to me. Was she angry at me?

"Hey... are you still angry at me, if you are.. I'm sorry again. I won't be reckless upon having anger issues.", I said to her.

"As long as you're erratic behavior is swept off everyone's feet, I will spare you.", she replied.

"Spare? Really?", I asked while I raised my eyebrow.

"I apologized to you have I not? Isn't it satisfactory enough for you?", she said. I suppose she's right, at least we are on good terms.

"Anyway, we should get going. I want to figure out Hagakure's plan." I said.

"Yes, let's pin him down to his limits.", she suggested.

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared in the middle of the hallway, walking with a janitor's outfit.

"Oh, aren't you two lovebirds having your time after such an apocalyptic event. Destruction at its finest, so despair-inducing!", he said.

"You did all of this! All because you were pissed by someone who's cheating. I expected much of the headmaster. Tsk.", my anger towards Monokuma lessened and turned into amusement of humiliation. It was one of the first times I felt such a boastful emotion towards someone I hate. It is... amusing.

"Very much I agree with our fellow psychic, he probably knew your emotions at hand.", Celes added. Celes, I can't tell people's emotions. I'm not a SHSL Empathetic.

"Oy, you are working together to pin ME down aren't you?", it's nothing of the sort Monokuma. We just happened to talk to each other, don't make assumptions.

"Anyway, Monokuma can you get the entire first floor mopped up in a jiffy? As the principal, it's your job to make our communal lifestyle here acquaint and relaxing. I'm not meeting my conditions well. Are you still continuing to disappoint us SHSL students?", I told him.

"... You're no fun.", Monokuma told me.

"I beg to differ.", Celes said.

With nothing to say afterwards, he began to mop up the rest of the hallway. I was laughing inside at the headmaster to clean up the hallways. It's driving me to a little more laughter in my inner ego. So I left out a giggle. Celes had to glance at me for a while, was she disturbed? I cannot tell.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry. We should keep going or we might be late.", putting my composure into normality and calmness.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 4:52 p.m.**

* * *

So when we arrived, everyone was here with new clothes and such. Oowada and Sakura were to keep guard on Hagakure's behavior and attempt of escape. Everyone else has to do their part too, the boys most likely and some of the girls as well. This is like a huge representation of a TV show I watched back when I was a kid but this is no show, it was real. I can predict that tomorrow will not be a good day for us, heck there won't be a positive atmosphere around us. I saw Hagakure whose face was sweating and shaking from his wanted task of graduation. We all had a grudge against him, because he was going to have us dead. So to begin the interrogation, we had him sit down at one of the chairs at the smaller dining tables. Since we were positioned in a circular grouping, fighting back would be useless.

"So where do we start? Do we beat him up?", Leon was the first to speak knuckling his muscles.

"How about we slit his throat, that would be easy. I'll go get a knife.", Junko added. You guys are this treacherous when someone tries to kill you huh. She was supposed to storm to the kitchen and get herself a knife, but she was interrupted by Kirigiri.

"Before you do what you like, I would like to ask him a few questions.", Kirigiri butted in. She has a point, it would be wise to get the information about what happened and even before that.

Kirigiri took steps closer to Hagakure and asked, "How did you get those dolls?". A question that was in my mind during the supposed graduation.

"I just found them in the box near the storage room. That's it.", Hagakure answered. Just found it? Don't you mean...

"Where exactly?", Kirigiri emphasized the term 'exactly'.

"Just by the door, I found it lying around and then that's that.", he found it lying around? That's strange. Can he really be trusted though?

"...", Kirigiri put thought into his words and stood there for a while. I don't know what she's thinking but I guess it's about how he got the dolls in the first place.

"Can I go now? That's all I got!", Hagakure seems to be in a hurry or maybe he was scared about Junko and Leon's death threats. Kirigiri didn't say a word and left the cafeteria, I wonder what's up.

"Can we kill him or what? This asshole is trying to fuck with us!", Oowada shouted. Kill. That's what Monokuma wants right? I couldn't think or feel to make a statement after that. I immediately went back to my plan and waited for the opportunity to get a weapon.

"Y-you hate us! I knew it from the v-very start! Imbecile!", Fukawa joined in the verbal riot. I have a grudge too but not that super.

"A traitor amongst us. He will already lose the game any time soon.", Togami said. I don't like to agree with him but he has a point. He might be a traitor because of what he did and given the amount of time left, there's still a lot of time to plot a murder. For him to get back after his failed plan.

"But let me remind you all of that maniacal bear's motive. If one of us don't graduate within 48 hours, we will all be executed. So if you want to live, go kill someone.", he said.

"Shut up! It's not funny! Do you think is a game?", Junko said.

"We are in a game aren't we? Of course it is, usually people like you end up dying first.", Togami answered back.

"Besides, I'm going to win this game but I want this game to last longer."

"I...I... can't live like this. I want to...", Fujisaki cried again. She's a soft one based on her attitude and outfit. No one could say another word after that.

Since we are all here, I need to ask everyone about something.

"Do you guys want to disband my rule? It seems that it wasn't effective, hence the motive drastically affecting it?", I said.

"Togami, don't even think on saying 'See, I told you so' or 'I was right all this time.' alright?", I included.

"I never followed your rule Shiki, I go by my own rules and will never bow down to any of you numbskulls.", Togami said.

"Then why are you here?", Aoi asked him.

"Well, the sudden turn of events caught my attention so I decided to join the train. It was something I couldn't avoid.", he responded.

"Back to my question please?", I interrupted.

What I got in exchange was several nods of yes and nos. So I guess it wasn't that helpful to most of us. I'm an idiot.

"Alright then, my rule will no longer take in place. I guess we are a bunch of rule-breakers huh?", I declared.

The surrounding influence had no changes of mood whatsoever.

"So, is there anything else we can interrogate to Hagakure?", Ishimaru asked. Naegi raised his hand and was angry like the rest of us. He took a little step forward and asked him this

"Hagakure, why... what's with you?", Togami interrupts him again.

"Don't you all get it, he's playing the game just like the rest of us. Escaping this school is his top priority, not us. But to think he'd cheat just like that, shameful.", he gave us a beckoning silence, a silence that wants us to be alone.

Junko was the first one to make her leave.

"If one of us is not going to graduate, just kill yourself. That'd be easier for the rest of us.", she said before leaving the cafeteria.

Leon gave Hagakure a frightening glare, Maizono didn't want to be in this atmosphere anymore and went back to her room. Fujisaki and Naegi joined her. Little by little, they went back to their rooms. The only people left was Kirigiri, Hagakure, and me. I needed to stay here and wait for the right opportunity to get a knife from the cafeteria, but my gut tells me that Kirigiri is aiming for me and Hagakure. I was cornered so I had no choice but to go back to my room. I silently walked my way back, my plan has an increased chance of failure. Damn.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 6:04 p.m.**

* * *

I went into my room and needed to rethink about my plan. I laid down in my bed in my pajamas and needed to take a murder weapon. If only Kirigiri didn't get in the way, I could have proceeded. Wait a minute, it doesn't have to be a knife now is it? I have a toolbox, I forgot about that.

I had a mental breakdown, well it wasn't really that much of a breakdown but it triggered because of the feeling of death. Why does death have to be powerful? If I didn't save those people back then I would have perceived a perfect view of dying. What the hell!? Get over yourself Shiki! You're not actually joining the bad side are you? Of course not! That would be a total contradiction to my main accomplishment.

Before I will continue, I needed to give a note to someone who can make full use of the scroll I had under my bed, this piece of blueprints should fall under the hands of a professional. So I decided to give the note to Kyouko Kirigiri, I'm sure she'd take my place in the long run of this school life.

Then I got a knock from my door. It was Celes, she was wearing her sleepwear and just as I knew from the beginning it was hair extensions. Anyway, why would she be on my front doorstep at this time?

"Celes, do you need something?", I asked her.

"I need your assistance. It's urgent.", she said. She was afraid but I couldn't tell what.

"Bring your toolbox please.", she added to which I nodded.

"How abstract, you decorated your room really uniquely.", she commented on my beginner architectural design skills to distinguish from the mainstream arrangement of a bedroom.

"Was that an insult?", I told her.

"Oh, not at all Shiki. I mean it.", she replied.

"Thank you." as I got my toolbox, I went with her and left my room.

As we reached her room, it was... pretty floral. There were her dresses, her customized bed made of roses and more of them on the edges of her room. She really likes to live the royal-England lifestyle. Anyway, she invited me here for a reason and there are two things that came up from my mind.

"Why does your room smell like roses?", while I covered my nose.

"Do you have a dislike for roses.", she says.

"No, it's adaptability I'm talking about. Roses smell nice but... I can't stand it only after a sum of hours."

"Anyway, you told me to bring my toolbox to fix something correct?"

"That's not the only reason I want you here.", she included. So my assumptions are confirmed.

"Can we kindly switch rooms? I.. have a feeling that someone's going to kill me.", so she is afraid after all.

"I thought you weren't afraid, I suppose you're showing weakness correct? Just like how you reprimanded Junko?", I got her sidetracked.

"..."

"Are you going to admit it or not?", I said.

"..."

She hasn't responded yet.

"Nonsense, Shiki.", she's clearly lying I mean why would she knock on my door in the first place. There's a reason for everything.

"Really? Stop lying.", giving a retort.

"..."

"Just give me your key, and I'll be on my way.", that's her way of saying yes, gotcha.

"Not until you give me your key first.", I returned.

So we exchanged our keys and made our way out, I hope she won't mess with my things. Anyways, as I was about to close the door, I noticed that I can't lock my door. Does that explain why she told me to bring the toolbox? To fix it?

I brought out a screwdriver and a bunch of screws to perform several tests to ensure its locking mechanisms function normally. This took me about 15 minutes or so to get it done.

...

Finally, it worked.

So I placed my toolbox under Celes' bed and laid down in her bed.

As I slept, it's more comfy than mine. Is there something else with the foam?

...

I had a premonition of myself again, it was the continuation of the nightmare spree. I was slashed in the throat by the masked man and he did it again. My body felt immediately limp and I tasted my blood. This was the prequel to the previous premonition. After several cuts, he brought my body to a crucified position and anchored a chain on my back, it hurts like hell! I could feel my spine from the metal chain, fortunately it ended there. I don't want any more of this crappy torture bloodbaths in my mind.

Then I started to dream of something else, it was pitch-black and nothing could be seen like a void in space. A black hole. I started to hear a voice saying: "I was obviously lying!" and "I wanted to get out of here more than anyone else!", I can tell it's a girl, a scary one in fact.

Are my dreams supposed to be in par with what's going on? I think I should take consideration of them. Should I use my psychic powers now? I'm afraid of getting the sharp pains again, but it's not like I'm going to die right?

I started to think about the future and I saw people running about, they were screaming, there was an elevator and then a weird room with several stands and a royal throne chair. I stopped right there to avoid headaches, if only there was a library...

Tomorrow's going to be Day 1 of the murder attempts.

There's going to be a killer and a victim before the motive ends.

* * *

_Night Time begins now_

_This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm._

_The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it._

_Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..._

* * *

DAY 2: END

SURVIVORS: 16

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was short, I needed to balance the flows of the story and leave the exciting events to cliffhangers. What are your thoughts so far on Shiki and Hagakure's attempts. Leave a review.**

**I guess this chapter is mostly about the aftermath of the motive and Celes, just like how in the original game it was Naegi and Maizono.**

**Next chapter will be the investigation. **


	5. Chapter 1E: Investigation One

**KimotoDragoon - That's right, he was going to commit suicide to save the others from a motive that's really restrictive. Hagakure didn't have a choice, because he'd end up dead if no one did anything. As for who is going to die? It's in here.**

**AkorinKokoro - You'll see in the next chapter, the trial. I agree, luck and skills are prerequisites for becoming a good gambler.**

**Author's note: Changed Sayaka to Maizono and Aoi to Asahina in the dialouges. Made the switcheroos from the previous chapters.**

* * *

Death is inevitable.

No one can avoid death.

Prayers may be, trust goes high.

It'll come to you.

Want to die faster?

Go make a ruckus!

Or rather, kill yourself.

* * *

**DAY 3: START**

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Celes' Room**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 7:40 a.m.**

* * *

_Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up!_

_Let's all strive to do our best today!_

* * *

...

Ugh, that nightmare was terrible. That's what you call torture in an increasing level, guess the next one's going to be worse, wonder why I can't have it rid of my brain. What a pity. The smell of roses in my room? You've got to be kidding me, do they even wither? Her dress is too gothic, or maybe it's intended to be that way.

Time to go to the bathroom, and have a good face wash with... what's this? A beauty soap? There's two of a kind. She's using all of these products every day? I guess this explains the dress-wearing, the face-washing and the make-up. If it was Junko, then it would take 1.5 times longer.

Since I fixed her doorknob, I want my room back. She better not tamper with my things. I left my room bringing along her key and my toolbox since I brought it along yesterday evening. I was at my door and rang the doorbell twice to ensure she gets the door, I did not get an answer after 10 seconds or so. So I rang the doorbell again three times. Still nothing.

I was worried on why she wasn't responding, could it be that.. someone.. wait that's not right. We switched rooms, she should have been fine, my doorknob wasn't broken or anything of the sort.

24 more hours before the motive ends.

I need to end it here, I can't allow someone to go ahead of me. So I got my screwdriver and aimed it directly to myself, I was so scared to die, we all have a fear of death no matter how much we deny it. But if it's for my friends then so be it.

...

...

I... I...

...

...

I can't do it. I don't get it. No matter how much I try, I can't kill myself.

Then I was spotted by Leon and Kirigiri who just woke up from their sleep, Leon was in disbelief about what he saw. Leon rushed at me and I dropped my screwdriver. It was of no use, my suicide attempt was in deep failure.

Was it my time to die? Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. I don't know anymore.

"Shiki, the fuck are you doing!?", Leon shouted at me.

"I can explain.. but not now.", I said to him.

"What kind of answer is that!? C'mon you're going to spill it not just at me but the rest of us.", he forcefully dragged me there by the strong grasp of his hand to my arm. Kirigiri was just walking with us without a word, just keeping her sights locked on me. Was it because of yesterday, where I brought a knife and went after Junko and was it by yesterday's meeting, it was just her, me and Hagakure at the cafeteria. She's still at it. Sigh..

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 8:04 a.m.**

* * *

My arm is starting to swell because of him grabbing it, I told him to let me go but he wouldn't listen. Am I considered the most suspicious person right now, since I was caught three times already? Three times. I need to be sneakier next time, no it's too late, they'll suspect of being a murderer, forever.

It look like everybody but Hagakure, Celes, Maizono and Fujisaki are on the cafeteria. I guess we can sit down and wait, but if none of us are going back for them, then there's a chance that they were murdered. Leon on the other hand pulled me towards my seat and commanded me to sit down. I was going to sit down like the rest of us anyways.

"Alright guys! Listen up!", Leon slamming down on the table with his two hands.

"Shiki's got some explaining to do right now.", Leon demanded attention from everyone.

"What's there to explain about Shiki?", Oowada asks.

Leon looks at me as if he's trying to make me confess for what I was plotting yesterday. This is what you get for planning on killing someone, or yourself. Damn it.

As I was about to speak, I had another sudden premonition, this was one was pretty specific and I was awake this time. What my vision says is that someone is lying down on the floor face-down. There's... a bed... a bed... and the room.. is a mess.. then my vision flashed back to the psychopathic laughter of Monokuma saying this,

"My purpose in your school life is to give you despair. That's all."

And then there were people talking as if they are in an argument, they're all over the place.

What about the premonition of someone sitting on the bathroom? Are my predictions accurate? If so? How much?

I went back into reality but I didn't get much of a major headache, but I still experienced it. Perhaps I needed my pain pills.

What I saw was no joke, it was transient but realistic. A bed... no way. This person definitely died at the bedroom and with the people absent right now? Possible suspects. I was sweating and was internally shaking, I needed to go and make sure they're ok or rather alive.

"Leon, let me go. Now.", I told him. Leon disobeyed and continued to hold me.

"Why would I do that?", Leon told me.

"Someone's dead. I foreseen the future! We have to go back!", I totally reached my limit.

"Oh yeah, m-maybe it's one of his plans to fool us again and kill!", Fukawa stuttered from afar.

"The hell I'd kill right now!? You're going to be like oh! Stay away from him and crap! To prove my innocence! Here!", I exclaimed in anger.

I pulled my pockets in my slacks outwards and removed my vest and wore it back again. This was proof that I had no hold of the weapon.

"There! Happy now!?"

Everyone was quiet except for me who was panting for a short few seconds. Some of them were scared about my present demeanor. I saw Aoi, Junko and Naegi with their cowered looks. Then I turned to Leon, who was taking a step back from my supposed uncontrollable violence. Sakura walked towards me and patted my shoulder.

"Tolerate yourself Shiki, we already have knowledge of your preparations of murder . You're actions are out of the question, you are not yourself." She told me. I gritted my teeth.

It took me a while to regain my composure, she was right. I wasn't myself, I was... driven to despair.. a kind of despair wherein your plan fails and people get the wrong idea of your true intentions.

It doesn't matter who it was, I was going to be a killer, a bad sign to society, a bad person to them, a bad image of who I wanted to be. I understand from their perspective that they hate killers, unless their reasons are sane of course.

"Now, speak to what you're trying to tell us.", Sakura implored.

"Ok.. ahem.", stay calm, you can do this Shiki. Don't go crazy and psycho-enigmatic and crap.

"Someone is dead. One of us is dead. I don't know who it is though, so we should call the rest. That's it.", I answered.

Several gasps showered throughout the cafeteria along the lines of, "What?", "N-no way.." and "I'm scared."

"Call the others, now."

Most of them made their ways to the dormitory to call the rest of the students. I was left alone with Kirigiri, Togami and Fukawa.

I gave a small whisper to Kirigiri.

"You got the blueprints I sent by the door?"

"Where did you find this?", she asks.

"In the storage room while I was scavenging for decorative items for my room.", I answered.

"...", she gave no answer.

"Why me?"

"Well, I thought you can handle the entire situation much more effectively than me. It's just a feeling.", I said.

"I'm sure my performance review in team management was a mess, so I decided to just take a hiatus and think over things."

I looked at Togami and Fukawa for a few seconds and decided to walk away from the cafeteria.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Hotel Despair Hallway**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 8:28 a.m.**

* * *

While I was walking towards the dorm rooms, I'm glad that Sakura got me back into my senses. Murder or death in general can really change your personality without knowing. So maybe my priorities should be to prevent any murders, by practicing my skills. I'm going to need a book or four but that can wait, right now I need to know who's dead.

I swear that my skills were fully enhanced before but...

I heard more arguments and callouts from a certain door. I was running a bit faster and it was crowded. When I tried to squeeze myself through the riot, I saw Maizono and Fujisaki who are also in a worried state. At least they're alright. Celes and Hagakure are now left in the death list, which of the two are dead?

Finally the door opened and to my utmost relief, Celes was on her usual outfit and behavior. I was really upset for she got me worried.

"Celes, you had me really worried. Why didn't you answer the door?", I told her.

"Oh, my apologies. I was in the bathroom taking a warm shower.", while making her steps out of her door with my key. She took a shower... in my bathroom. I would suspect that she'd react on how normal and flavorless the shampoo products I have inside. We exchanged our keys so everything should be fine.

Anyway, Celes is now here and that means..

...

...

Hagakure.

...

...

Everyone looked at me and had thoughts of "He's right.", "I don't want to believe it but how can it.." and "Oh, fuck."

I went to Hagakure's door and stared at it, nothing else.

"We tried everything, knocking on his door, tapping on the doorbell like there's no tomorrow.", Oowada replied.

He is without a doubt dead, but I want to get a good look on him even though I'll be frightened anyways.

"Have a hard time getting it to open?", Monokuma popped out next to me like a shadow monster. He's standing there twirling with a bunch of keys.

"Obviously, what do you want?", Junko said.

"You can't open the door because he's not responding and he has his key anyway. So I'll break it up and unlock the door for you.", Monokuma suggested.

Monokuma gets one of the keys with the name Hagakure on it. After getting one, he jumps and plugs the key fit in one shot. He turns the key around and unlocks it.

Now here's the problem, some of us are afraid to enter. Others are pushing the rest to go inside, me included. So I was the first to get the view, and then there he was. Exactly like from my premonition, he was lying down on the floor, there's the bed and the room is dirty and... shit. Blood.

SHSL Shaman, Yasuhiro Hagakure is definitely dead.

I took steps back and called the others. Nervous and scared it was sequentially resulted with screams and cries. Some of them run away to their rooms, but they were stopped by Monokuma.

"What a surprise! Our first victim!", Monokuma jumped for joy. He's really got the obsession for death.

"A shame though, that's what he gets for cheating! One of you managed to fulfill your death threat. Excellent.", he said.

"Time to make the announcement, the details will be given after this.", walking his way out of Hagakure's room.

"H-he's dead... Ggh...", Hifumi in shock.

So we heard the speakers function, the PA system is in effect again.

* * *

_"A body has been discovered!"_

_"Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"_

_"Everyone, proceed to the gym immediately for important matters to discuss."_

* * *

Important matters to discuss huh? Rest in peace Hagakure, you will be missed. Maybe.

"Alright, let's go..", we all went immediately to the gym.

What are we supposed to do after one of us dies...

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : First Floor**

**\- Gymnasium**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 8:56 a.m.**

* * *

All of us gathered at the gym, no one was left behind except for dead man. Monokuma told us to go here for a reason, something not good obviously since it's Monokuma.

"Very good! One of you finally killed Hagakure.", he said.

"One of us? Really? Maybe you planned it!", Asahina says.

"Oh no! I wouldn't do such a thing! One of you bastards did this.", steams puffing from his cheeks.

"You're lying aren't you?", Leon snapped.

"Let me remind you all that as long you obey within the school rules, I will not lay a hand on your skins."

"Better yet, remember what I said that whenever someone kills, the Night Time enforcement plug-in is removed. So have a look at your ElectroID." A continuous beep triggered within what he said. I scrolled within the rules section and he did keep his word, the rule was removed.

"I have a question for you Monokuma.", Togami questioned him.

"Will that killer graduate now? He met the prerequisites hasn't he?"

"Upupupu..."

...

...

...

"Upupupupupupu..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Ahahahahaha!"

"You think is that easy! How do I say this... the murder is just the opening act. We're getting to what the audience loves."

"What are you talking about?", Maizono asks.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'll explain how this game works. Now shut up and listen.", he commanded.

"Please refer yourself to Rule No.5 of the student handbook. It says that the culprit must be identified in times like this.",

"The graduate is ironically not graduating. Yet."

"We will have an investigation, meaning you will have to take a good look on every inch of the crime scene. Lucky you will be if you find anything useful or suspicious."

"After a certain amount of hours, we will have a class trial. Now what is a class trial?", he asks one of us.

None of us answered.

"Very well, no answers.. Ahem, a class trial is the battle between the graduate who is our fellow killer or culprit and the rest of you who are the innocents."

"Finger the true culprit and they will be punished. I'm sure you already know what I meant by punish."

"They will be executed, killed, mauled, crucified.", I said. Wait, why did I specify the term punish? That's awkward.

"What an artistic answer Shiki, I like that.", stop making me look like a killer Monokuma, I did nothing of the sort.

"However, if you vote the wrong culprit, they will only graduate and the rest of you will be shot in place."

"Any questions? None? Good. Now get going. Good luck to every-", he was interrupted by Junko.

"Hold on just a sec you stupid bear!", she pressed.

"Oh?"

"What do you mean... school trial!? That's just insane! Messed up!", she says.

"And your reasons for this are...", he pried.

"Isn't it obvious, I want no part of this! Count me out."

"I was hoping you'd say that, I will have to penalize you for that. Maybe put you into a jail cell for a week or two."

"Whatever the case, it's your body, do as you please. Don't like to cooperate. Not my problem, penalties will be charged against you based on the regulations of the school."

"Now then, time to put you into place!", he charges at Monobear with his claws on the ready.

"Junko, that's enough!", I yelled at her.

"Huh?", Junko turned at me. Monokuma stopped for a while.

"Don't mess with him, your just playing into his hands."

"Hey, I'm fighting for my freedom here! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"You're going to violate rule no.5. Have a good look at the rules.", I said.

"Screw the rules! I'm getting out of this hellhole either way!", Junko started to charge towards Monokuma.

*slap*

They were shocked to see the emotional scene I've caused. Yep, I slapped her in the face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Get over yourself Junko! I won't let another life bury down to the ground.", I shouted at her. She couldn't respond.

"..."

She left the gymnasium silently.

"What drama! Applause! Applause! Moving on..", Monokuma claps..

"Since most of you are simple amateurs, I will provide assistance to the main details of the victim, it's called the Monokuma File! Think of it as a main file for those typical investigation shows. Of course, this is the real deal."

"Your investigation begins..."

"Now.", how much time do we have left? He didn't specified the exact number of hours...

Monokuma jumped into the podium and leaves.

"So one of us here, committed the murder of Yasuhiro Hagakure, this will be a fun game for me.", Togami smiling abruptly.

"Will this investigation be difficult though... We should proceed with our searches.", Celes carried on the conversation

"Yes, let's get going. I mean we don't have a choice now do we?", I said.

"What about Junko? Is she gonna help?", Fujisaki asks.

"Forget her, she's not willing to help anyway. She said it herself.", Togami with the same grinning expression. He's right. Again. Convincing Junko to help isn't going to change anything. Shame.

"We have a time limit everyone, we shouldn't waste any time.", Ishimaru pointing his finger sky high.

"Let's just get this over with, come on!", Asahina in determination.

"Wait, why don't we split into 4 groups.", I suggested.

"A-again with your group-splitting suggestion..." Fukawa told me. Man, she always objects to everything I say.

"Several of us will be searching in different areas. You choose who. I don't care. It'll cover the entire area much more effectively and have more chances of getting evidences.", I'm pretty sure this will work out now.

"He's right, if we are to win in this school trial, we must sufficiently maximize our priorities and skills.", Kirigiri included.

"Let's go."

So we all splitted up and searched for clues. It's time to catch the culprit. It's an all or nothing party.

For this round, I was together with Kirigiri.

* * *

**===INVESTIGATION START!===**

* * *

**\- Hagakure's Room**

SHIKI: "So we have the Monokuma File as our first evidence. I don't want to give my thanks to Monokuma since he started all of this. Sigh.."

SHIKI: "Hmm... It has the cause of death and time too.. this can help."

**EVIDENCE: Monokuma File # 1 received!**

* * *

Victim : Yasuhiro Hagakure

Location: Yasuhiro Hagakure's Room

Time of death: 9:48 pm.

Cause of death: Hagakure received a blow on the head with a heavy object.

Additional Details: He died instantaneously.

* * *

SHIKI: "The object was not fully specified... it's heavy so it could be anything."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, where do we start from here?"

KIRIGIRI: "We start with the current state of the room. How filthy."

SHIKI: "Yeah... I mean, this is a mess.."

SHIKI: "How does the state of the room help if he is the kind of person who doesn't clean?"

KIRIGIRI: "I cannot tell if he's what you judge of him."

SHIKI: "Point taken. Either my opinionated discernment or the culprit decided to falsify the real crime scene."

SHIKI: "I guess we'll look into those details later in the trial."

SHIKI: (Seriously though... is this even necessary?)

**EVIDENCE: State of the Room received!**

**_The only place that was cluttered was near his body._**

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (I can't touch dead bodies... I'm frightened looking at limp bodies close-up.)

SHIKI: (Kirigiri seems to be so confident in this. No sign of fear at all..)

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, marble remnants..."

SHIKI: "Do you think the marble statues are most likely to be a murder weapon? They are heavy."

KIRIGIRI: "You know this how?"

SHIKI: "Yeah. I mean don't take it the wrong way. I had Ishimaru help me carry them. I only used it for decorative purposes only in my room."

KIRIGIRI: "I see."

SHIKI: (I widened my search on the crime scene and I found a bunch of shaman items covered in blood. Specifically it was both sprinkled and brushed.)

SHIKI: (I looked around the crime scene again and what I have observed is that the blood only spilled just the area near Hagakure. Somehow the rest of the crime scene has no traces of blood.)

SHIKI: (How unusual.)

SHIKI: (Looks like Kirigiri is done with the inspection of the body.)

SHIKI: "Any leads Kirigiri?"

KIRIGIRI: "Based from the Monokuma File, he was instantly killed with a blow to the head with a heavy object."

KIRIGIRI: "It would seem that there are no external injuries or scratches at the rest of his body."

KIRIGIRI: "Putting that in hand, your assumption is most likely to be true."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, do you have any idea on why these bloodied items are the only ones spilled?"

SHIKI: "Observe the rest of the crime scene. It seems that there wasn't that much of a struggle."

SHIKI: "No glass residues of any sort around here, plus his crystal ball remains untouched."

SHIKI: "It is in the center of the room hence a fortune teller."

SHIKI: "..."

KIRIGIRI: "..."

SHIKI: "Do we need to bring this along?"

KIRIGIRI: "It's your choice. Looking at the evidence alone is sufficient since it will be saved on our ElectroID."

SHIKI: (Good. I don't want to touch it.)

KIRIGIRI: "I want to investigate your room next."

SHIKI: (My room? Why? Maybe the culprit broke my doorknob.)

SHIKI: (I shouldn't say no.)

SHIKI: "Do as you please."

**EVIDENCE: Marble Statue Remnants received!**

**_Several pieces of marble were found along the dead body. Suggests that this was the murder weapon._**

**EVIDENCE: Pile of Shaman Items received!**

**_They were located near Hagakure's body and it was covered in blood._**

**EVIDENCE: State of the Body received!**

**_Hagakure did not suffer any external injuries except for the head wound._**

**\- Hallway**

SHIKI: (Ok, now to my room.. What's there to inspect anyway if the murder took place in Hagakure's room?)

SHIKI: (What the?)

OOWADA: "You ain't going in your room."

SHIKI: "Why not?"

OOWADA: "You're suspicious with what we know about your plan of killing someone."

OOWADA: "You could fuckin mess with the investigation if you wanted to. Right?"

SHIKI: "You don't trust me do you?"

OOWADA: "Sorry dude, with what you've been plotting.."

SHIKI: (He doesn't trust me.)

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Fine, I won't enter my room. I'll be at the storage room if you need me."

SHIKI: (But I should follow. I don't want to be suspected even further.)

SHIKI: "By the way, what are you doing?"

OOWADA: "Since I ain't good thinker at investigations and whatnot, keeping an eye on intruders is the least I can do."

SHIKI: (Bodyguards... buff bodies... oh well.)

SHIKI: "By the way, I'm calling Leon to guard Hagakure's room since you're closeby. I don't want any trickeries since we're fighting with the culprit here."

SHIKI: (I walked around to find Leon and he's alone.)

SHIKI: "Leon, can you do me a favour?"

LEON: "Oi. Shiki, what do you want?"

SHIKI: "Can you guard Hagakure's front door? If you're busy with something else."

LEON: "Nah, I got nothing to do so to hell with it."

LEON: "Where are you going?"

SHIKI: "I'll be at the storage room looking for something I need."

SHIKI: "I'll tell everyone about it in the trial. Thanks."

LEON: "Later. Find the culprit for us at least."

SHIKI: "If it was me, I'd admit it to end this. Promise."

SHIKI: "I feel bad for Hagakure though, I was kind of mean to him when I first met him."

LEON: "Dude, we were pissed by his nonsense."

SHIKI: "I wouldn't call it nonsense.. Partly."

SHIKI: "I gotta go."

**EVIDENCE: Restriction to Shiki's Room received!**

**_Oowada did not let Shiki into his room during the investigation, so he decided to follow._**

**\- Storage Room**

SHIKI: (I met with Celes upon walking to the storage room.)

SHIKI: "Celes, hello. How's your investigation going?"

CELES: "It has gone quite moderately. Although I won't reveal all my cards."

SHIKI: "Oh... which reminds me.. You didn't mess with my things huh?"

CELES: "I do believe the same question should reflect on you as well."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "I guess we didn't. That's a relief. I'm not hiding any secrets so I can guarantee that."

CELES: "Is that so?"

SHIKI: "Yeah, it is so."

SHIKI: "Now be a kind lady and help me search around the storage room. We confirmed that the marble statue was used as the main weapon."

SHIKI: "I need to find that one thing."

CELES: "And that would be..."

SHIKI: "The containers, there were four of them when I first made my scavenger hunt."

SHIKI: "If my memory serves me correct, there should be at least one."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Why does these boxes have to be heavy?"

SHIKI: "Sigh..."

SHIKI: "Where did you get the roses by the way? And the rest of the gothic items you found?"

CELES: "Isn't it obvious? This room has convenient items in store and I went into a little shopping."

SHIKI: "Ok."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "And I was right, the culprit did use one of them as a weapon."

SHIKI: "Celes, can I ask you something?"

CELES: "Yes?"

SHIKI: "Remember the time when we decided to exchange rooms?"

CELES: "What about it?"

SHIKI: "When did you figure out that your lock was broken?"

CELES: "I discovered it damaged yesterday evening when I went to my room."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Oh, by the way.. I fixed your doorknob so it should be ok now."

CELES: "Thank you again for your support."

SHIKI: (Ok. I have a feeling that she might have something to do with this victim-sided but pray me wrong.)

**EVIDENCE: Marble Statue Containers received!**

**_All marble statues were missing inside the storage room. 2 of them were with Shiki._**

**EVIDENCE: Broken Lock received!**

**_Celes' lock was broken yesterday and it was fixed by Shiki._**

SHIKI: "Looks like there's nothing to investigate in this room. It's already a mess though."

SHIKI: "I don't have time to clean this up."

SHIKI: "I should get back to Kirigiri."

SHIKI: "I'll see you later Celes."

CELES: "Good day."

**\- Hallway**

KIRIGIRI: "Shiki, can I talk to you?"

SHIKI: "Likewise.. what is it?"

KIRIGIRI: "I found Hifumi's Doll in your box."

SHIKI: "Really? I had no memory of it being there."

SHIKI: "Can I have my box please? It's my property after all."

KIRIGIRI: "But it's an important asset for the trial. What are you planning?"

SHIKI: "I just want to see it. Ok? It's not like I'm gonna steal it or anything of the sort."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "I don't understand this.."

SHIKI: "How did it end up here? I had my key with me the entire time. I couldn't have done it."

SHIKI: "This doll..."

SHIKI: (I grabbed his doll and...)

SHIKI: "What the!?"

SHIKI: "Agh! It's loud!"

KIRIGIRI: "What is this!?"

OOWADA: "What the fuck is that noise!?"

SHIKI: (I let go of the doll and it fell to the ground, the alarm trigger was deactivated.)

SHIKI: "I don't know! I think it's from the doll. When I grab hold of the doll, it made a piercing noise."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, can I check my box further?"

SHIKI: (Kirigiri gave me the box. And I placed it on the floor.)

SHIKI: (I took a good look at some of the other dolls in it. This was Maizono's. It looks half-burnt. It was covered in smoke puffs from the flamethrower incident by Monokuma.)

SHIKI: (I grabbed hold of it... but no alarm was made.)

SHIKI: "This is strange. No sound was triggered when I hold Maizono's doll but for Hifumi's..."

KIRIGIRI: "Hmmm..."

SHIKI: "Yeah, I know."

SHIKI: "This is one thing we must solve."

**EVIDENCE: Hifumi's Doll received!**

**_His doll was found in a box which belonged to Shiki. It was found in his room._**

**EVIDENCE: Doll Trigger received!**

**_When someone else besides the owner takes hold of the doll, a loud alarm bursts out._**

NAEGI: "Hi guys! How is your investigation doing?"

SHIKI: (It's just him and Maizono.)

SHIKI: "We found some pertinent items about the case."

SHIKI: "What about you?"

NAEGI: "It's ok."

MAIZONO: "Shiki, hello... Hold on a second, why is my doll with you?"

MAIZONO: "Give it back!"

KIRIGIRI: "This is crucial evidence, you can get it back later."

KIRIGIRI: "Speaking of which, can you get your doll in your room?"

MAIZONO: "But it's right here."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, what are you talking about?"

KIRIGIRI: "Just do it, you'll understand once you get it."

MAIZONO: "..."

MAIZONO: "Ok then..."

SHIKI: (Maizono and Naegi got to her room and did what Kirigiri told them to do.)

SHIKI: "It appears we have the same mindset on this case."

SHIKI: "The culprit had very little time to prepare this."

SHIKI: (They come back with her doll. She is surprised for obvious reasons.)

SHIKI: "The doll looks...exact."

MAIZONO: "Kirigiri, you were right... but.. how.."

NAEGI: "That's strange, there was only one of a kind inside."

SHIKI: "I wouldn't be sure but... let's continue our searches."

SHIKI: "See you later."

SHIKI: "Oowada, please continue to guard my room. That'd be nice, thanks."

OOWADA: "Roger."

SHIKI: (That should make it safe.)

SHIKI: "By the way, tell everyone to bring their dolls along."

MAIZONO: "Why?"

SHIKI: "I have no clue honestly...but please tell them."

SHIKI: "..."

**EVIDENCE: Doll Double received!**

_The doll that was found was exactly like the original minus the alarm sound._

**\- Celes' Room**

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Togami.."

TOGAMI: "Oh, it's you."

SHIKI: "No, it's Maizono who cut her hair.."

SHIKI: (Gggmmph... That's was funny..)

TOGAMI: "Hmph."

SHIKI: "Alright, sorry."

SHIKI: (I don't hate you that much anyway. Use that anger into teasing, but now's not the time.)

SHIKI: "Anyway, how's your investigation?"

TOGAMI: "You exchanged rooms didn't you?"

SHIKI: "Uhmm... how did you find out?"

TOGAMI: "I have my sources. Point out your intentions for the room switch."

SHIKI: "Look, her doorknobs broken and she has a gut that someone will murder her. That's it."

TOGAMI: "..."

SHIKI: "It's your choice whether you trust me or not. The truth will come out eventually."

SHIKI: "I need to investigate this room."

TOGAMI: "There's no need for you to do that. I've conducted my search already."

SHIKI: "And..."

TOGAMI: "Her sewing kit is missing."

SHIKI: "Really? So her sewing kit must be located in one of the rooms."

TOGAMI: "Isn't it obvious."

SHIKI: "I'll ask the others... and search their rooms."

SHIKI: (At least no conflicts were made. I still think he'll be a jerk in the long run.)

**EVIDENCE: Missing Sewing Kit received!**

**_A missing sewing kit states that it was either lost or stolen._**

**\- Gymnasium**

SHIKI: "Where's Monokuma..."

SHIKI: "I need to know what happened from before, the fire incident."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: (I walked around and around and still couldn't find him.)

SHIKI: "Monokuma! Where the hell are you!?"

SHIKI: "Ugh."

MONOKUMA: "You called?"

SHIKI: "I want to ask you a few questions about yesterday."

MONOKUMA: "As long as the questions are not, "Who is the killer?" or "How did he die?", I'll entertain them."

SHIKI: "Right, right sure.."

SHIKI: "First of all, explain to me the raging forest fire."

MONOKUMA: "We have no forest here Shiki, we are in a school."

SHIKI: "That was a metaphor."

MONOKUMA: "Aren't I hilarious, you thought I was literal. Anyway.. Hagakure was a fraud."

MONOKUMA: "I hate cheaters because as the headmaster, all things should be followed fair and square."

MONOKUMA: "Surely as smart students, you would understand."

MONOKUMA: "I was supposed to burn him down but... he did not break any rules."

MONOKUMA: "Then again, he slipped his way through the motive. Motive is considered a rule in my book."

SHIKI: "Uhmm..."

MONOKUMA: "Figure it out."

SHIKI: "Wow.."

SHIKI: "Another thing..."

MONOKUMA: "What now?"

SHIKI: "When an investigation starts, do all the rooms open?"

MONOKUMA: "Of course, you would need all the help you need."

MONOKUMA: "Imagine if you guys couldn't find any evidence."

MONOKUMA: "It's too early to end your life now is there?"

MONOKUMA: "Lives are to be crushed bit by bit."

SHIKI: "Metaphor?"

MONOKUMA: "Nope, that was literal."

MONOKUMA: "That's all the meeting time I have and it's investigation time is almost over."

MONOKUMA: "Hurry, hurry, despairy's ready."

SHIKI: "Sigh..."

SHIKI: "What else.. what else.."

SHIKI: "If Hagakure died at 9:48 p.m."

SHIKI: "Then he didn't break the night time rule, since it was enforced, I guess Monokuma did provide benefits.."

SHIKI: "It's time."

**EVIDENCE: Monokuma's Rejection received!**

**_Somehow Hagakure was not able to graduate even though he met the prerequisites._**

**EVIDENCE: Investigation Benefits received!**

**_Monokuma opened all the doors in the first floor for investigative purposes only._**

**EVIDENCE: Night Time Rule received!**

**_A suggestion that Celes made and was enforced by Monokuma, wherein everyone is forbidden to leave their rooms from 10pm to 7am._**

* * *

"Alright, you bastards! Investigation time is over, so please head to the elevator on the first floor!", Monokuma's voice noised throughout the first floor. That means we have to go, I had nothing much to do so I proceeded to the elevator.

Everyone was here except for Junko who was still in her room. She really didn't bother going out, but I don't want her to die from Monokuma's hands so I went back out again and rang the doorbell.

"Junko! Come on! Let's go.", I shouted at the speakerphone just at the doorbell.

"Fine! I'm coming!", she replied back at the phone.

When she opened the door, she had a middle neutral-angry mood. I didn't say anything as my words could worsen her condition, well emotionally. We walked our way back to the elevator.

"Everyone here? Attendance check." He made a gesture, and the elevator doors slid open. He had to make sure that all 15 of us were inside the elevator to close the doors.

"This excitement is too much to bear! I can't hold it in!" The bear exclaimed, waving them goodbye with his paws as the elevator started to put in motion. "See you there bastards! I'll make it in quick!"

While it was quiet, they were full of suspicion, fear, threat and confusion. I too was nervous on what will be discussed in the class trial. They might suspect me as the most liable person to commit murder but failed. Truthfully though, suicide was planned out but I couldn't get myself to do it. Too late to return back.

Reaching a stop, the elevator doors slid open for me to discover the courtroom - a circular room furnished with 16 stands entitled with the student's names arranged in a ring. Monokuma was already there, relaxing on his royal throne chair. Just like I predicted before.

I remembered what Hagakure said, that I would go mad and kill myself. I underestimated his skills, I wish I'd apologize earlier but he's dead..

I took a deep breath and made my first step on the elevator along with the rest of us.

The first class trial was about to begin.

* * *

**EVIDENCE LIST:**

1\. | Monokuma File No. 1 |

* * *

Victim : Yasuhiro Hagakure

Location: Yasuhiro Hagakure's Room

Time of death: 9:48 pm.

Cause of death: Hagakure received a blow on the head with a heavy object.

Additional Details: He died instantaneously.

* * *

2\. | State of the Room | The only place that was cluttered was near his body.

3\. | Marble Statue Remnants | Several pieces of marble were found along the dead body. Suggests that this was the murder weapon.

4\. | Pile of Shaman Items | They were located near Hagakure's body and it was covered in blood.

5\. | State of the Body | Hagakure did not suffer any external injuries except for the head wound.

6\. | Restriction to Shiki's Room | Oowada did not let Shiki into his room during the investigation, so he decided to follow.

7\. | Marble Statue Containers | All marble statues were missing inside the storage room. 2 of them were with Shiki.

8\. | Broken Lock | Celes' lock was broken yesterday and it was fixed by Shiki.

9\. | Hifumi's Doll | His doll was found in a box which belonged to Shiki. It was found in his room.

10\. | Doll-Trigger | When someone else besides the owner takes hold of the doll, a loud alarm bursts out.

11\. | Doll Double | The doll we found was exactly like the original minus the alarm sound.

12\. | Missing Sewing Kit | A missing sewing kit states that it was stolen.

13\. | Monokuma's Rejection | Somehow Hagakure was not able to graduate even though he met the prerequisites.

14\. | Investigation Benefits | Monokuma opened all the doors in the first floor for investigative purposes only.

15\. | Night Time Rule | A suggestion that Celes made and was enforced by Monokuma, wherein everyone is forbidden to leave their rooms from 10pm to 7am.

* * *

DAY 3: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 15

* * *

**This is really hard to type it in.. what more if it was the class trial. References for SDR2, class trial lengths etc. etc.**

**Do you like the chapter so far? What are your thoughts? Leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 1F: Class Trial One

**Flashfire912 - Yep, and look where he got himself into... Rest in peace Hagakure. You will be missed... I think.**

**AkorinKokoro - I read the Dangan Ronpa manga for reference purpose and then there was the emotions... Let's see if your guess is right. Upupupu.**

**Shyjoker - Hmm... you have a point. I don't like him as much as Togami though. The only good thing about Hagakure is his talent which we all know is right about Shiki getting a bit out of his mind of his failed attempt to suicide. I needed to kill him off for the regret drama.**

**The Shipper - Shipping huh? I'll keep that as a secret. Don't get your hopes too high though. I might change my mind. ^_^**

**Author's note: The format of the class trial will be the same as the previous version except with a few slight modifications and more debating. The length of the trial may vary from at least 2 parts or so. Anyways, enjoy the new trial, hope you like it.**

**I forgot, the main protagonist for the class trials will be Naegi.. because he's good luck. That's all.**

* * *

The fate of Hagakure has been sealed.

and so will the good people, the students

and the bad one, the culprit, killer and thief.

The class trial will call upon the destiny of all who participate.

The battle of wits and luck is all laid down on the table.

May the odds be ever in your favour.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**\- Courtroom**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 10:30 a.m.**

* * *

**EVIDENCE LIST:**

_Have you got your facts straight?_

1\. | Monokuma File No. 1 | Review files again?

2\. | State of the Room | The only place that was cluttered was near his body.

3\. | Marble Statue Remnants | Several pieces of marble were found along the dead body. Suggests that this was the murder weapon.

4\. | Pile of Shaman Items | They were located near Hagakure's body and it was covered in blood.

5\. | State of the Body | Hagakure did not suffer any external injuries except for the head wound.

6\. | Restriction to Shiki's Room | Oowada did not let Shiki into his room during the investigation, so he decided to follow.

7\. | Marble Statue Containers | All marble statues were missing inside the storage room. 2 of them were with Shiki.

8\. | Broken Lock | Celes' lock was broken yesterday and it was fixed by Shiki.

9\. | Hifumi's Doll | His doll was found in a box which belonged to Shiki. It was found in his room.

10\. | Doll-Trigger | When someone else besides the owner takes hold of the doll, a loud alarm bursts out.

11\. | Doll Double | The doll we found was exactly like the original minus the alarm sound.

12\. | Missing Sewing Kit | A missing sewing kit states that it was stolen.

13\. | Monokuma's Rejection | Somehow Hagakure was not able to graduate even though he met the prerequisites.

14\. | Investigation Benefits | Monokuma opened all the doors in the first floor for investigative purposes only.

15\. | Night Time Rule | A suggestion that Celes made and was enforced by Monokuma, wherein everyone is forbidden to leave their rooms from 10pm to 7am.

* * *

**_Court is now in session!_**

* * *

MONOKUMA: "Ahem.. Welcome to our first class trial! You like the glamorous style here don't you?"

OOWADA : "This sucks anyway you faggot."

MONOKUMA: "Must everyone have a hate for me?"

LEON: "You pulled us in here in the first place! Of course we'd hate you. Forever."

MONOKUMA: "I'm crying right now... Upupupu..."

CELES: "That's an obvious lie."

MONOKUMA: "Can't you see my tears!?"

CELES: "Wouldn't you end up getting electrocuted because you were intended to be a robot? Surely, you'd be dead already."

JUNKO: "I want you dead so I can leave!"

MONOKUMA: "Enough! I'm not wasting my time!"

HIFUMI: "We haven't even started yet. I suggest we keep this jibber-jabber going."

MONOKUMA: "Don't make me set up the timer now."

MAIZONO: "Timer? What's that?"

MONOKUMA: "You have a time limit obviously!"

HIFUMI: "Euugghh... you remind me of one of the hated characters in Mochi Mochi."

MONOKUMA: "Anyway, let me explain this school trial for you once again."

MONOKUMA: "In a Super Duper High School Level Trial, all of you will have to find out who killed Yasuhiro Hagakure."

MONOKUMA: "Finger the correct culprit and you will continue to live and he or she will be executed."

MONOKUMA: "However, choose the wrong culprit and you will end up executed and the culprit will graduate peacefully."

MONOKUMA: "Did I make any details lacking?"

ASAHINA: "Hold on... how do you know who's the culprit? Unless you're joking..."

MONOKUMA: "Why I do not joke! I know who did it with the surveillance cameras I make use of."

MONOKUMA: "What's despairingly fun is the part where you get the wrong culprit!"

MONOKUMA: "Any more questions?"

...

MONOKUMA: "Excellent! Proceed with the trial! Amuse me!"

...

...

...

SHIKI: "Is anyone going to speak up?"

ASAHINA: "Where do we start?"

HIFUMI: "So many places to begin with. It's complicated."

HIFUMI: "A non-stop debate. How intriguing to join the argument."

CELES: "Let us all try to take this matter seriously. Our lives are on stake for just one."

LEON: "How can you even do that if you're going to be dead in an instant? He did say that he'll shoot us like a sniper rifle."

MONOKUMA: "Oh, I wish I would, but that would be too boring!"

MONOKUMA: "So I'll be thinking over the many executions I have in store just in case you guys get the wrong answer."

ISHIMARU: "Very well then... Whoever killed Hagakure raise your hand!"

OOWADA: "Admitting it is just suicide, dumbass!"

OOWADA: "Would you raise your hand in any case if you're the killer?"

ISHIMARU: "Well..."

OOWADA: "See? What did I tell ya dipshit."

FUKAWA: "We're never going to win.. We'll die anyway..."

SHIKI: "You know what? I don't want to waste my time. We have to catch the culprit."

SHIKI: "How will making pointless talking make us identify the culprit?"

SHIKI: "Anyway..."

SHIKI: "Answering Asahina's question, let's all refer ourselves to the Monokuma File. The only way we can figure out the murder is through the climax."

MAIZONO: "Climax?"

SHIKI: "What I meant was, the timely death of the victim. How was he killed? Get me? Let's get started."

_NAEGI: "The Monokuma File is a definite start."_

_NAEGI: "There can be no errors in this trial."_

_NAEGI: "Because if we mess up, we'll all be killed, except the culprit."_

* * *

_You are about to read a Nonstop Debate. A Nonstop Debate is stylized the way the game originally is, and all contradictory terms will be **labeled bold.** Like all Dangan Ronpa games or stories, there can only be ONE STATEMENT that is false, and that will be underlined.For example, a statement may look like this: **At the bathroom. . **You will have ammunition bullets which you can use to fire unto the statement which you think is wrong. Think carefully on the situation and you will be on the right pacing._

* * *

_PHASE 1_

_Nonstop Debate! _

_Available Ammunition: _

**_== Marble Statue Remnants_**

ISHIMARU: "According to the Monokuma File, Hagakure was killed in his own room."

ISHIMARU: "He died at 9:48 p.m. to be exact hence the document itself."

OOWADA: "We don't even know why he died there and how."

ISHIMARU: "He suffered an instant blow to the head with a heavy object."

FUKAWA: "T-this object you're looking for **could be anything**!"

ASAHINA: "He was in own room by the time right?"

ASAHINA: "Could it be whatever was inside that room?"

NAEGI: **You've got that wrong!**

**Ammunition Used: Marble Statue Remnants**

* * *

NAEGI: "Actually, we already know what was used as the weapon."

NAEGI: "A marble statue is heavy and quite average of size."

NAEGI: "And there were shattered pieces around his head."

ISHIMARU: "So the sculpture stays true as the main weapon..."

CELES: "If that would be as such, who among us here has a marble statue in our room?"

SHIKI: "That would be me, two to be specific."

FUKAWA: "S-so you killed him? Is that it?"

SHIKI: "I knew you'd complain. Well you're wrong, it wasn't me."

FUKAWA: "Liar!"

SHIKI: "Sigh..."

SHIKI: "If you guys think that I did it, I suggest you think about what you've investigated and tell me."

SHIKI: "I'm pretty sure the smart ones know the truth. Setting aside feelings and focusing on facts of course."

SHIKI: "So how about it? Any rebuttals?"

HIFUMI: "I, in fact have an evidence that you did it!"

SHIKI: "Ok then, how about you show me."

HIFUMI: "I'm glad you asked."

HIFUMI: "You had a previous attempt to kill Junko did you?"

SHIKI: "Oh, that... you don't even know what my plan is."

HIFUMI: "Then tell all of us."

SHIKI: "I will tell my side of the plan just to clarify things here."

SHIKI: "I plotted an attempted suicide to stop the motive. Since the cafeteria has a number of witnesses, I thought this would be the best place."

SHIKI: "They are Junko, Fujisaki, Kirigiri, Ishimaru and Naegi. I wanted to stab myself in front of them in quick succession so the trial would end easily for the sake of ending the motive."

SHIKI: "I sneaked in the kitchen to get myself a knife and proceeded with the next step. I was confident no one would see me."

SHIKI: "Unfortunately, Junko's rage got me curious on what she might do so I went after her. My thinking says that she might beat up Monokuma again."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri I assume, mistakenly noticed this and told the others to go after me thinking that I would murder Junko."

SHIKI: "After the fire incident and the interrogation with Hagakure, I waited for the opportunity to get a knife again but Kirigiri still kept an eye."

SHIKI: "So it failed at first, but I realized my dependency on the knife when I have my screwdriver in my toolbox."

SHIKI: "I was about to accomplish the goal while Leon and Kirigiri were on the hallway with me on their sights."

SHIKI: "Somehow, I couldn't kill myself which is a loss for me."

SHIKI: "There, that's it."

HIFUMI: "And do you think we can trust you?"

SHIKI: "After being witnessed by these people, it depends on what you think."

SHIKI: "You're just going to vote for the wrong person. Back to discussion please."

FUJISAKI: "When I went to my room, I found a marble statue on top of my cabinet."

FUJISAKI: "I had no memory that I placed it there. Honest."

OOWADA: "You know, I gotta believe this kid right here. She's pretty weak to carry something as heavy as a dumbbell."

SAKURA: "Even I cannot say no to her physical limits."

SAKURA: "The culprit failed to recognize one thing when framing someone, they didn't consider their strengths in par with the weapon."

SAKURA: "Although its presence in her room caught my suspicion. I wish to know the answer."

LEON: "What if she didn't carry it? How about pushing it?"

HIFUMI: "Maybe she used a trolley?"

MAIZONO: "But there's no trolley in the first floor."

_NAEGI: "If Fujisaki wasn't the one who brought that marble statue then the only person who could have placed it is.._

* * *

_PHASE 2_

_Select!_

_\- Monokuma_

**_\- _**_A ghost_

_\- **Someone else**_

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "The culprit wanted to confuse us with the murder weapon because there were three marble statues left."

NAEGI: "They thought that if Shiki would be considered innocent, Fujisaki would be the next suspect."

NAEGI: "But since Fujisaki could not be able to carry it, that's where they made a mistake."

FUKAWA: "S-so what if it was someone else, we d-don't even know who?"

CELES: "I have to invalidate Naegi's statement."

NAEGI: "Huh?"

CELES: "If you so likely assume that a person besides Fujisaki was able to enter her room..."

CELES: "Then it's impossible."

CELES: "It's not the only possibility for this specific problem."

CELES: "I will share my explanations with you."

* * *

_PHASE 3_

_Nonstop Debate! _

_Available Ammunition: _

**_== Broken Lock_**

**_== Restriction to Shiki's Room_**

**_== Investigation Benefits_**

CELES: "There is a fatal flaw in Naegi's theory."

CELES: "How would someone besides Fujisaki enter her room if it was **locked to himself**?"

CELES: "Unless you were careless enough to have your **room** **key slipped out of your pocket**."

FUJISAKI: "But I placed it inside my pocket-shirt, I always had my key with me."

CELES: "That's what I wanted to hear."

CELES: "There was **no other time** his door was available for entry."

NAEGI: **You've got that wrong!**

**Ammunition Used: Investigation Benefits**

* * *

NAEGI: "During the time we grouped together at the elevator, Shiki told me this."

NAEGI: "According to him, in an investigation all doors will be available to us for searching."

NAEGI: "Surely during the duration of our investigation, they was able to carry it into his room and placed it on top of his cabinet."

KIRIGIRI: "During that time frame, he must have been tired by carrying it all the way there."

KIRIGIRI: "The weight of the marble statue contributes to that."

SHIKI: "By the way, I got that information from Monokuma from ever so kindly to answer my questions."

SHIKI: "I need to know how the investigation and class trial works, it's just like understanding the details of a manual."

MAIZONO: "Naegi, something's bothering me."

NAEGI: "Maizono, what is it?"

MAIZONO: "If he was killed in his own room.. wouldn't that mean."

MAIZONO: "He killed himself?"

SAKURA: "A suicide attempt it seems?"

MAIZONO: "Well.. he is the only one who can access his own room right?"

MAIZONO: "And we know for the fact that he was a vital target from his doll stunt."

MAIZONO: "But I don't know how though..."

TOGAMI: "Not unless someone picked his lock and was prepared to fight him."

TOGAMI: "If the culprit broke the lock to his door, mostly the best weapon to use is either the screwdriver or the giant hammer we have."

ASAHINA: "Wouldn't that remove the possibility of the marble statue being a murder weapon?"

TOGAMI: "Not exactly. If they indeed use the hammer, they would have washed it first and then placed it in the toolbox afterwards."

TOGAMI: "Considering it was newly washed, the toolbox would have been watered down a little bit."

TOGAMI: "So reveal your toolboxes this instant."

...

...

...

TOGAMI: "Shiki and Hifumi, your toolboxes are used. What could that mean?"

SHIKI: "..."

FUKAWA: "You killed him didn't you? Admit it psychopath! Stop proving yourself right!"

SHIKI: "My toolbox wasn't wet and I didn't even use my hammer."

TOGAMI: "So where did you use it then?"

SHIKI: "At Celes' room, she saw me fix her doorknob because it was broken when I got there."

CELES: "We decided to have a room switch because my doorknob was almost in ruins."

CELES: "I thought it would be wisest to switch with someone whom I can trust."

FUKAWA: "You only did it for yourself!"

CELES: "Now now, don't meddle with certain conversations without knowing even half of it."

CELES: "Very rude, don't you say?"

HIFUMI: "Just for the sake of survival.. She did it for herself. Selfish!"

SHIKI: "I was completely aware of her intentions. It's fine."

HIFUMI: "As for me, someone tried to break into my room and made a mess."

HIFUMI: "I entered my room by the time I heard Monokuma's graduation announcement."

HIFUMI: "My doorknob broke and I decided to fix it."

HIFUMI: "I checked my things and my doll was stolen."

HIFUMI: "So.. where's my doll?"

OOWADA: "Wasn't it found on Shiki's box?"

SHIKI: "Yes, it was."

FUJISAKI: "Shiki?"

KIRIGIRI: "Don't immediately assume he did it, we are still off-track on the actual events."

MAIZONO: "So how did the culprit manage to enter his room if it wasn't a suicide?"

ASAHINA: "Shiki, can't you just predict it like before? Wait... can you predict the past?"

SHIKI: "Nope, only the future..."

LEON: "Oh, I just remembered. His doorknob was untouched."

LEON: "So the killer didn't touch or even better break his lock."

TOGAMI: "So the possibility of killing himself is most likely."

TOGAMI: "And at the same time least likely."

OOWADA: "The fuck now? Most and least? You trying to make a metaphor of some sort?"

SHIKI: "He brought up a good point."

SHIKI: "If he killed himself just like that, then all the evidences we found outside are to be void."

SHIKI: "So the suicide case is now swept aside, it's 100% that the killer is not Hagakure."

JUNKO: "This is why I don't want to participate in this trial. This is so complicated and boring!"

SHIKI: "You don't have to participate if you don't want to. No one's forcing you anyway, except Monokuma."

JUNKO: "Monokuma's such a pain in the ass.."

MONOKUMA: "And I take offense to that."

KIRIGIRI: "So Naegi, what do you think happened?"

_NAEGI: "How could the culprit enter his room without scaring him or breaking the lock?"_

* * *

_PHASE 4_

_Select!_

_\- **He let them inside his room**_

**_\- _**_Hagakure forgot to lock his door._

_\- He was already inside._

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "It can only mean one thing... Hagakure must have let them in his room. I know we've established that he wouldn't let anyone in because of our death threats."

SHIKI: "What's your point?"

NAEGI: "That person said something to let him enter."

NAEGI: "It's what Togami said before."

TOGAMI: "Hmph. That idea I asked Monokuma."

TOGAMI: "Basically a dual graduation, they can both graduate together."

TOGAMI: "Of course, you'd remember about Monokuma's answer that the person who gives 5 dolls first will win."

MONOKUMA: "Yep, speed is the need in this motive!"

TOGAMI: "But what if they sent it to him simultaneously."

FUJISAKI: "H-huh?"

TOGAMI: "That way, he and the culprit can graduate together without problems."

TOGAMI: "Unfortunately, Hagakure, like the airhead he is didn't think through about the dolls he found at the box."

TOGAMI: "And by that point they gained his trust, they smashed him with the marble statue."

CELES: "You really can't trust anyone but yourself, look where Hagakure ended up."

KIRIGIRI: "So we've identified the movements of the murderer."

ASAHINA: "What if he was able to enter his room unnoticed? If you think about it.."

LEON: "Who would be that idiotic to leave their doors unlocked?"

ISHIMARU: "The doors are equipped with auto-locking mechanisms correct?"

MONOKUMA: "For the safety of my students without a doubt! I can't let the culprit have it the easy way."

MAIZONO: "The easy way? I thought you want them to graduate?"

MONOKUMA: "Actually, the culprit needs to get there with difficulty! That's where their best abilities take place."

MONOKUMA: "It brings the entire case some flavor!"

SHIKI: "He wanted to get out of here right? Why do you think he got the box in the first place?"

KIRIGIRI: "..."

KIRIGIRI: "Hagakure told us back in the cafeteria yesterday that he found that box by the storage room door."

CELES: "How would it end up there? Its location is in fact not coincidental hence the items inside."

_NAEGI: "It can only mean one thing for its presence..."_

_You are about to read an Epiphany Anagram. This is an interactive game with the readers: can you solve the word before Naegi? Letters will be filled in numerous blanks, and go discover the mystery word to advance the case. Good luck!_

* * *

_PHASE 5_

_Epiphany Anagram!_

_/_/_/_/

…

…

…

_/_/I/_/

…

…

…

_/A/I/_/

…

…

…

_/A/I/T/

…

…

…

B/A/I/T/

**BAIT!**

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "Since there were dolls inside the box, he used it as bait."

SAKURA: "A trap?"

NAEGI: "To specify, the perpetrator planned to place those dolls in that box and landed somewhere obvious to proceed with the next phase."

ASAHINA: "So he waited for someone to get the box and have him be the most likely to die?"

NAEGI: "Exactly, that was the culprit's plan."

KIRIGIRI: "..."

NAEGI: "Kirigiri, is there a problem?"

KIRIGIRI: "Remember the alarm that was triggered during our investigation?"

LEON: "Now that was really loud!"

ASAHINA: "I did hear a noise since I was from the cafeteria."

KIRIGIRI: "What was the purpose of a noise trigger installed at the doll?"

KIRIGIRI: "We know that only takes effect when someone else besides the owner grabs it."

CELES: "I think it was to alert the owner that this precious item is in danger."

CELES: "It would lead to a fight or possibly a murder. They'd do everything to protect it."

CELES: "That would give the thief much more difficulty in hiding."

CELES: "Fortunately, with Shiki's suggestion, all dolls were safe.. until the investigation started."

ISHIMARU: "Investigation start? Explain yourself!"

CELES: "It's what we've debated previously."

CELES: "We've been given benefits whenever an investigation begins."

CELES: "All doors are open to everyone counting the culprit. As a result, they were vulnerable to theft."

CELES: "Because Shiki requested us to bring it along the courtroom, it was to ensure we still have it in our possession."

LEON: "His suggestions weren't that useless after all."

SHIKI: "Now that we've concluded that the box was a trap, it's time I show what's inside the box."

OOWADA: "It's been a while since you had that box with you."

_NAEGI: "I wonder what's inside his box?"_

SHIKI: "I have here some of the remains of the box Hagakure held."

SHIKI: "They were almost going to be incinerated if it wasn't for Monokuma's flamethrower."

FUJISAKI: "Maybe he has a bad temper?"

TOGAMI: "A bad temper for cheaters. Monokuma, as the headmaster wouldn't let anyone slip."

SHIKI: "This what I'm holding right now is an almost burnt Maizono doll."

SHIKI: "I told her to bring her doll and she did."

MAIZONO: "Why are there two of the same dolls if I kept mine secure?"

LEON: "Maybe Monokuma is fucking around with the motive..."

MONOKUMA: "Now, now I had nothing to do with whatever you bastards think."

KIRIGIRI: "The answer is simply obvious. Naegi, you know what this means don't you?"

* * *

_PHASE 6_

_Present Evidence!_

1\. | Monokuma File No. 1 | Review files again?

2\. | State of the Room | The only place that was cluttered was near his body.

3\. | Marble Statue Remnants | Several pieces of marble were found along the dead body. Suggests that this was the murder weapon.

4\. | Pile of Shaman Items | They were located near Hagakure's body and it was covered in blood.

5\. | State of the Body | Hagakure did not suffer any external injuries except for the head wound.

6\. | Restriction to Shiki's Room | Oowada did not let Shiki into his room during the investigation, so he decided to follow.

7\. | Marble Statue Containers | All marble statues were missing inside the storage room. 2 of them were with Shiki.

8\. | Broken Lock | Celes' lock was broken yesterday and it was fixed by Shiki.

9\. | Hifumi's Doll | His doll was found in a box which belonged to Shiki. It was found in his room.

**10\. | Doll-Trigger | When someone else besides the owner takes hold of the doll, a loud alarm bursts out.**

**11\. | Doll Double | The doll we found was exactly like the original minus the alarm sound.**

12\. | Missing Sewing Kit | A missing sewing kit states that it was stolen.

13\. | Monokuma's Rejection | Somehow Hagakure was not able to graduate even though he met the prerequisites.

14\. | Investigation Benefits | Monokuma opened all the doors in the first floor for investigative purposes only.

15\. | Night Time Rule | A suggestion that Celes made and was enforced by Monokuma, wherein everyone is forbidden to leave their rooms from 10pm to 7am.

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "There's a deep meaning behind the doll that resembled Maizono."

NAEGI: "Shiki, may I borrow her doll?"

SHIKI: "Oh, this ragged one then. Here."

_NAEGI: "I caught the doll, Shiki tossed to me."_

_NAEGI: "I grabbed hold of it. It doesn't make a sound."_

KIRIGIRI: "Just as I thought."

SHIKI: "We knew that back from the start."

HIFUMI: "R-really?"

ASAHINA: "I don't see what's special about it."

SHIKI: "Exactly, there's no significance to this doll whatsoever."

SHIKI: "If that certain aspects which all dolls should have doesn't apply."

SHIKI: "This is the conclusion we've reached."

SHIKI: "This doll is clearly a fake."

ISHIMARU: "A fake doll? To deceive the victim?"

SHIKI: "That's right."

SHIKI: "My theory states that someone here created these dolls to serve its purpose."

SHIKI: "Which leads to another question."

SHIKI: "Which one of us here is able to make such identical dolls in a small span of hours?"

CELES: "Meaning to say a SHSL Doll Maker."

MONOKUMA: "According to the student class roster, this student no longer lives."

MONOKUMA: "Though she was an innocent sweetie though."

KIRIGIRI: "Hm?"

KIRIGIRI: "So this isn't the first time we fell into his hands. Is it?"

MONOKUMA: "Oops! I've slipped a bit of spoilers. I'm just joking. There's no doll maker in my class."

MONOKUMA: "I wish I did so they can make more and more of me!"

KIRIGIRI: "..."

MAIZONO: "Are we at a dead end?"

ISHIMARU: "No, we've come this far. We've made progress on how the murder went out."

ISHIMARU: "We clearly named the process of Hagakure's bait and death."

ISHIMARU: "Now we just need to discover who."

TOGAMI: "Anyone could be the culprit honestly."

OOWADA: "Seriously? How is that helping."

TOGAMI: "Do you think that the SHSL talent of each one of us is a reliable source?"

NAEGI: "Togami... you're thinking that.."

TOGAMI: "One of us here has a hidden talent."

TOGAMI: "Someone here has background knowledge of doll-making in their past."

TOGAMI: "Of course, you would say that how are going to identify the culprit this way?"

ASAHINA: "Wait a second... aren't you able to make a doll with needle and thread?"

TOGAMI: "Exactly, the culprit is a female."

NAEGI: "That halves our suspect list right?"

MONOKUMA: "The timer is almost half of the trial. It seems that you have gathered enough information in this case."

MONOKUMA: "So please accuse someone. If you wish to setback on my question? Don't waste any of my time."

MONOKUMA: "I'm getting a little bored with this."

SHIKI: "Naegi, do you know who it is?"

NAEGI: "..."

_NAEGI: "Who could it be? I shouldn't guess."_

_NAEGI: "Thinking about it.. this person may be lying to us the entire trial."_

* * *

_Make an Accusation!_

_Shiki Takashi_

_Makoto Naegi_

_Kyouko Kirigiri_

_Celestia Ludenburg_

_Byakuya Togami_

_Sayaka Maizono_

_Chihiro Fujisaki_

_Mondo Oowada_

_Junko Enoshima_

_Asahina Aoi _

_Oogami Sakura_

_Touko Fukawa_

_Leon Kuwata _

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru _

_Yasuhiro Hagakure_

_Yamada Hifumi_

* * *

**Some of you may ask this, why does Junko get very few lines in this trial? Well, she said it herself. She doesn't want to participate so be it.**

**Also, if you know who it is, tell us who the culprit is and classify your theories. I'll be glad to comment on them in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 1G: Class Trial Two

**Flashfire912 - It seems summarizing it is the way to go huh? Haha! xD**

**AkorinKokoro - Maybe he can, or not. Read this chapter so you'll find out.**

**Shyjoker - Is it Celes? You'll find out here.**

* * *

Imitation is a good weapon of deception.

Common sense and intelligence factors the reaction.

Low results lead to death. Opposite says otherwise.

The culprit is led closer to being found out or is it?

Will luck get the answer correctly?

Or will sheer brains win it.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**\- Courtroom**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 10:44 a.m.**

* * *

_Make an Accusation!_

_Shiki Takashi_

_Makoto Naegi_

_Kyouko Kirigiri_

**_Celestia Ludenburg_**

_Byakuya Togami_

_Sayaka Maizono_

_Chihiro Fujisaki_

_Mondo Oowada_

_Junko Enoshima_

_Asahina Aoi _

_Oogami Sakura_

_Touko Fukawa_

_Leon Kuwata _

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru _

_Yasuhiro Hagakure [DEAD]_

_Yamada Hifumi_

**NAEGI: "It can only be you!"**

* * *

NAEGI: "Celes..."

CELES: "Yes?"

NAEGI: "Maybe you're the one responsible for his murder..."

CELES: "..."

SHIKI: "You're serious.."

TOGAMI: "I can imagine her killing someone. Whatever happened to adapting to this prestigious school."

MAIZONO: "Maybe she didn't have a choice.."

JUNKO: "I knew she couldn't resist it!"

CELES: "..."

CELES: "I'm surprised that you'd accuse me among the rest of us here."

FUKAWA: "You don't look shocked..."

CELES: "So how about citing some evidence further to prove that I really am the culprit."

ASAHINA: "You aren't scared?"

CELES: "I am sure-footed that I am not liable of this murder."

CELES: "That's why I will challenge Naegi to prove that I did it."

CELES: "You may proceed."

NAEGI: "The room switch."

NAEGI: "When you and Shiki exchanged your room keys, you could have used that toolbox to break your own lock to make yourself the victim."

NAEGI: "Since it was before Night Time, you could have pulled off the kill right into his head with a marble statue you are able to carry."

NAEGI: "Tricked him by lying and then leaving the crime scene untouched as if it was an attempted suicide."

NAEGI: "You planned to frame Shiki didn't you?"

LEON: "Hey... Celes.."

ASAHINA: "Celes! How could you do such a thing!"

HIFUMI: "Let's vote for this liar! She deserves to be killed for what she has done!"

CELES: "..."

CELES: "Your logic make sense.. except for a few details."

TOGAMI: "Hm?"

JUNKO: "So you're not giving in aren't cha?"

CELES: "A mistake on your part Naegi."

NAEGI: "H-huh?"

CELES: "Hagakure would let me into his room since I was among the calmest and quietest ones here. Berating like the rest of you is inhumane and immature."

CELES: "I am quite deceptive as you may see."

CELES: "But remember when Shiki fixed my doorknob? I only noticed this when I returned to my room before Night Time."

CELES: "How can I break my own lock if I haven't visited his room before we switched?"

CELES: "You can tell by the toolboxes that were used, basically Hifumi and Shiki."

CELES: "Furthermore, his toolbox is nowhere to be inside. He brought his kit along just to make the repairs."

CELES: "Then by this morning, we both returned to our original rooms."

CELES: "If you so likely think deeper, I did not visit anyone else's room yesterday morning."

CELES: "So I had nothing to do with this. I hope this is satisfactory enough for you."

NAEGI: "..."

CELES: "Now I have a question for you."

CELES: "The culprit smashed Hagakure in the head. His death was instantaneous based on the Monokuma File."

CELES: "Recalling the state of the room, how did they eliminate him?"

CELES: "No signs of struggle occurred in his bedroom adding up the only injury located on his head."

CELES: "He would have caught attention from the premeditated attack is it not?"

KIRIGIRI: "Before all of this, Monokuma I have a request."

MONOKUMA: "Yes my dear?"

KIRIGIRI: "Do not interrupt us again. Your call to accusation was unnecessary."

MONOKUMA: "Yes maam!"

KIRIGIRI: "Suspecting people in this trial can wait until we patch up the entire crime."

_NAEGI: "She's right. I need to think more on how would Hagakure not notice that he was going to die."_

_NAEGI: "The evidence list and the others is all I can listen to for now. I need to see if they make any errors."_

* * *

_PHASE 7_

_Nonstop Debate! _

_Available Ammunition: _

**_== Broken Lock_**

**_== Pile of Shaman Items_**

**_== Missing Sewing Kit_**

ISHIMARU: "It is impossible for Hagakure to be wiped out blankly."

ISHIMARU: "Surely there must have been a way to **divert his attention** to something else?"

MAIZONO: "All we know is that we presumed they had a conversation."

MAIZONO: "What else could the killer do?"

FUKAWA: "Sigh..."

SAKURA: "Did we happen to miss a **specific area** in his room?"

SAKURA: "Or maybe they had **something we failed to obtain**."

NAEGI: **I concur!**

**Ammunition Used: Pile of Shaman Items**

* * *

NAEGI: "The room seemed to be a little spotless except for a bunch of shaman items that fell."

NAEGI: "Moreover, it was covered in blood. Surely this is no coincidence that it was lying around."

SAKURA: "So what is your proposition involving that?"

HIFUMI: "Maybe it fell before the culprit entered the room?"

NAEGI: "It would end with the same outcome. The culprit just needed to make sure they were out of their vision for a while."

NAEGI: "But this pile is quite large don't you think? Either way, he would have picked it up because it was important."

SHIKI: "Picked it up..."

SHIKI: "Naegi! That's it!"

OOWADA: "What's it?"

SHIKI: "He needed to pick it up, meaning the culprit was given a certain amount of time to distract him!"

SHIKI: "And in order to do it, they needed to **crouch**."

TOGAMI: "I see.. a distraction you say."

TOGAMI: "Crouching leads your focus to the floor and the items. It is in human nature to take immediate action when something falls."

TOGAMI: "This way, he wouldn't notice any foreboding movements of the murderer."

ISHIMARU:** "I can't accept that inaccurate theory of yours."**

SHIKI: "Who are you referring to?"

ISHIMARU: "Naegi, what you said is just mere conjecture."

ISHIMARU: "My idea is more logical and practical than you think."

_NAEGI: "Isn't the proposed idea more acceptable?"_

_NAEGI: "Unless he has evidence he hasn't shown us.."_

* * *

_PHASE 8_

**Cross Swords Battle!**

_Available Swords:_

== Monokuma File No.1

== Marble Statue Remnants

== State of the Body

_Naegi! Your theory on the culprit==/== is silly!_

_We have already accepted th==/==at the culprit was welcomed to Hagakure's room._

_And that his dea==/==th was immediate because of the Monokuma File._

_But I find it ridiculous that the marble st==/==atue was used as a murder weapon._

_They needed to use somethin==/==g much handier and lighter than that like a hammer for example._

...

**DEVELOPMENT!**

...

NAEGI: "The number of fallen items contributes to the time they needed to pull it off!"

NAEGI: "Since it was a big batch, it would suffice to lift the marble statue onto his head without notice!"

NAEGI: "And the marble statue remnants are proof that this was used!"

_The fallen items and marble stat==/==ue remains were merely a red herring to this crime scene._

_Since a hammer is of highest convenien==/==ce, they aimed it in perfect timing._

_After that, they clean==/==ed his room as if nothing much happened._

_Then they used a marble statue, smash==/==ed it on the floor, gathered all the pieces and placed them around his forehead._

**_There wasn't that mu==/==ch of a difference to his injuries!_**

_Which leaves us with Shiki and Hifumi who used their toolboxes._

* * *

NAEGI: **I'll cut that claim into pieces!**

_Sword used: _State of the Body

* * *

NAEGI: "There is one proof that nothing else but that was the murder weapon."

ISHIMARU: "It was a heavy object was it? A hammer is definitely recommended."

NAEGI: "Have you tried to take a closer look at his head wound?"

ISHIMARU: "How can we get a good look if it was bloodied! There is no way to identify its shape!"

KIRIGIRI: "I checked it's wound."

ASAHINA: "Y-you checked that!?"

HIFUMI: "Eeek! That's gross!"

KIRIGIRI: "You will need to bypass such limits to advance further."

KIRIGIRI: "The shape of the wound does not match to a hammer."

KIRIGIRI: "You can make a disarray of shapes in the same area with a hammer but the Monokuma File says that he was killed instantly."

KIRIGIRI: "If you compare it with that of a giant marble statue, it would take several times to create as such."

KIRIGIRI: "Moreover, the pressure of each attack should have been equal."

JUNKO: "How do you know these things?"

KIRIGIRI: "..That's not important right now."

KIRIGIRI: "I hope this finally rests the case of the murder weapon."

ISHIMARU: "Tsk. I apologize for making such statements unagreeable.."

FUJISAKI: "I don't understand one thing.."

FUJISAKI: "How would Hagakure notice the marble statue if he let them enter?"

HIFUMI: "A gift?"

CELES: "If it was to be a gift, then he would have gotten one himself from the beginning."

SHIKI: "Looking at Hagakure's interests, I doubt he'd want something as scary as that."

LEON: "And you know this when?"

SHIKI: "It's in our ElectroID, personal information tab."

_NAEGI: "Bringing the murder weapon without him noticing it. How could they hide it?"_

* * *

_PHASE 8_

_Nonstop Debate! _

_Available Ammunition: _

**_== Marble Statue Containers_**

**_== Monokuma's Rejection_**

**_== Night Time Rule_**

LEON: "It's definite that the killer used something to hide a big marble."

LEON: "But what can be used around here for that?"

CELES: "**Plastic bags, boxes and the like** would give Hagakure notice."

FUJISAKI: "Maybe he didn't mind at all.."

OOWADA: "So he didn't care whatever was inside."

HIFUMI: "Could it be that it was **already inside**?"

SHIKI: "Then he would have known that they were holding it then. It can be his after all."

CELES: "Does this indicate that what they used is something **||one of us can only have||**."

ASAHINA: "Then it's gonna be something **big enough to fit the statue**."

ASAHINA: "No baggage or briefcases that's for sure."

NAEGI: **I concur!**

**Ammunition Used: One of us can only have**

* * *

NAEGI: "If the culprit did not use any common bag as such."

NAEGI: "Then they would have used a bag that they only possess."

KIRIGIRI: "A backpack for example. It would seem unnoticeable provided that Hagakure would assume nothing peculiar inside or would never ask about it anyway."

ISHIMARU: "Aren't we all supplied with bags in our rooms? What kind of student would not have such thing?"

ISHIMARU: "It's a norm of the school community is it not?"

MAIZONO: "Do we really need our bags in a time like this?"

MAIZONO: "All of us never had them carried beyond our rooms."

KIRIGIRI: "Everyone except for one."

KIRIGIRI: "Naegi, you know who this is don't you? He's just right there."

_NAEGI: "W-why me? How do I..."_

_NAEGI: "Hey! This person has a bag carrying all the time!"_

_NAEGI: "You did this..."_

* * *

_Make an Accusation!_

_Shiki Takashi_

_Makoto Naegi_

_Kyouko Kirigiri_

_Celestia Ludenburg_

_Byakuya Togami_

_Sayaka Maizono_

_Chihiro Fujisaki_

_Mondo Oowada_

_Junko Enoshima_

_Asahina Aoi _

_Oogami Sakura_

_Touko Fukawa_

_Leon Kuwata _

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru _

_Yasuhiro Hagakure [DEAD]_

**_Yamada Hifumi_**

**NAEGI: "It can only be you!"**

* * *

NAEGI: "...Hifumi, it was you wasn't it?"

HIFUMI: "Ehh? What the? Me? You're kidding!"

NAEGI: "No, Hifumi. Did you kill him or not? Tell us the truth."

FUJISAKI: "N-no way.."

SHIKI: "I knew it."

HIFUMI: "I'm being cornered..."

KIRIGIRI: "Cornered you say? So you admit it then."

HIFUMI: "Ha! No way!"

NAEGI: "But you are the only one who brings their bag all the time."

HIFUMI: "Accusing me just because of a bag!? Can't you do better?"

HIFUMI: "I need more evidence to prove that. Ohohoho!"

NAEGI: "Hagakure would ignore the bag because he knew that it was a common habit of you carrying it."

HIFUMI: "Remember, my doll was missing when I went back to my room!"

HIFUMI: "They tried to break in!"

HIFUMI: "How do you suppose that it was there? It can be a fake!"

ISHIMARU: "I wonder why we haven't returned to that part of the story?"

ISHIMARU: "Focusing on the killer's attempt and the murder weapon is what we've finished."

HIFUMI: "Shiki was the one who stole my doll! It was in the box!"

HIFUMI: "Ohohoho!"

HIFUMI: "By the way, wasn't Oowada guarding the crime scene? Did he see me enter your room?"

OOWADA: "He's right about that."

HIFUMI: "See? All this nonsense is just because Celes and Shiki are pulling us off!"

HIFUMI: "They'd go to all circumstances just to graduate!"

HIFUMI: "And they are very deceptive from the looks on their faces!"

FUKAWA: "They look calm.."

HIFUMI: "Exactly!"

_NAEGI: "He's our best suspect right now, there must have been a way for him to enter..."_

* * *

_PHASE 9_

_Nonstop Debate! _

_Available Ammunition: _

**_== Investigation Benefits_**

**_== Doll Double_**

**_== Marble Statue Remnants_**

SHIKI: "The investigation started and separated into groups..."

SHIKI: "How is it possible for Hifumi to get to my room if **Oowada was there the entire time**?"

KIRIGIRI: "His room comprises of no damage to his lock..."

KIRIGIRI: "...so Hifumi **was no lock-picker**."

FUKAWA: "That means Shiki was the only one who could have done it!"

SHIKI: "But that doesn't explain the fact that his doll was there, I had no memory of it."

OOWADA: "Of course no one was able to **slip under my skin** since I was by the door keeping on guard."

OOWADA: "I take guarding areas very seriously."

ASAHINA: "So whoever **||left early||** at the gym is the one who did it then?"

HIFUMI: "You can't say for sure that I am the culprit!"

NAEGI: **You've got that wrong!**

**Ammunition Used: ..left early**

* * *

NAEGI: "Actually, there was a way to go to his room without Oowada noticing."

NAEGI: "If by any case they left the gym in a hurry."

CELES: "It appears that you were among the many of us to leave earliest."

NAEGI: "Oowada joined with Sakura and Asahina first in search for clues."

OOWADA: "But I thought that I wasn't good at that shit so my instincts say that I should guard the most suspicious person's room."

OOWADA: "And that would be Shiki whom I thought would match that."

SHIKI: "I don't whether to thank you for that..."

SHIKI: "If you guarded the place earlier then the doll shouldn't be there in the first place."

SHIKI: "But we both didn't realize it until now so all's well that ends well."

NAEGI: "Rushing to Shiki's room without caring, he placed their doll into his room and left like he took no step inside."

HIFUMI: "..."

CELES: "Well, how about it?"

NAEGI: "Also, we didn't hear any alarm of a sort during our investigation."

NAEGI: "And because of the presence of that in Shiki's room, without a doubt you did it!"

HIFUMI: "..."

HIFUMI: "Ohohoho!"

HIFUMI: "You are surely mistaken! AGAIN!"

HIFUMI: "It wasn't me! It wasn't me!"

HIFUMI: "Ohohoho!"

KIRIGIRI: "Naegi, now's your chance to prove him wrong for the last time."

_NAEGI: "He's very persistent and out of character now.. I'll have to ensure all evidences prove that he did it."_

* * *

_PHASE 10_

_Panic Talk Battle_

_[=||=][=||=][=||=] HIFUMI [=||=][=||=][=||=]_

_Shield x6: 6 remaining!_

_[=||=][=||=][=||=]_**You say that I'm the culprit? I laugh upon your mockery.**_[=||=][=||=][=||=]_

_Shield break! : 5 remaining!_

_[=||=][=||=][=||=] _**Just because you accuse me of a bag? You have to do better than that.**_[=||=][=||=] [=XX=]_

_TEMPO UP!_

_Shield break! : 4 remaining!_

_[=||=] [=||=][=||=] _**That doll of mine is proof enough that it wasn't me.**_[=||=][=XX=] [=XX=]_

_Shield break! : 3 remaining!_

_[=XX=] [=||=] [=||=] _**Celes or Shiki could be collaborating this murder. He picked my lock and her lock on purpose. **_[=||=][=XX=] [=XX=]_

_TEMPO UP!_

_Shield break! : 2 remaining!_

_[=XX=] [=XX=] [=||=] _**You little...**_[=||=][=XX=] [=XX=]_

_Shield break! : 1 remaining!_

_[=XX=] [=XX=] [=XX=]_** Grrrr...**_ [=||=] [=XX=] [=XX=]_

_Shield break! : 0 remaining!_

_[=XX=] [=XX=] [=XX=]_**((I did nothing! The bag and doll is weak evidence!))**_[=XX=] [=XX=] [=XX=]_

* * *

_THE! DOLL! TRIGGER!_

_NAEGI: "Let's finish this!"_

* * *

NAEGI: "There's only one way for you to place it in his box without being given suspicion."

NAEGI: "Did you know that your doll possess a trigger when someone besides yourself takes hold of it?"

HIFUMI: "Ridiculous!"

KIRIGIRI: "This doll is authentic hence it contains an alarm."

KIRIGIRI: "Just to make sure we are correct, I will grab the doll to see if it makes a noise."

KIRIGIRI: "If it does, then everything matches to you."

HIFUMI: "..."

SHIKI: "Everyone, cover your ears please."

...

...

ALARM

...

HIFUMI: "..."

CELES: "Any objections?"

HIFUMI: "I... I..."

KIRIGIRI: "Let us review the entire case once more."

NAEGI: "R-right."

_=== Act 1:_

_It all starts with the motive, wherein one of us who will be able to give Monokuma at least 5 of the dolls each of us own will graduate. After the ceremony, we all placed our dolls locked in our rooms without questions preventing theft._

_=== Act 2:_

_The culprit, having looked at the physical features of the doll, created fake dolls of his own to frame someone, which he decided to be me and one person in random. To begin with, he needed to find materials in order to make duplicates. Realizing that girls have sewing kits, Between lunch and dinner period, he took his toolbox and picked Celes' door open and took her sewing kit and left._

_=== Act 3:_

_After creating perfect replicas of some of the dolls, he placed them in the side of the storage room door. What was needed afterwards was a murder weapon. Entering the storage room, he rummaged through it and found a marble statue and placed it in his bag to avoid suspicion. Sometime later, Hagakure was the one who saw the box and was curious on why it's there and what is inside. There were dolls contained so realizing the motive again, for the sake of freedom, he immediately went to the gym to graduate. He fell for the culprit's trap easily._

_=== Act 4:_

_Some of us saw him with a box, me only to notice that there were dolls that belonged to the others. I shouted at him in persuasion to prevent him from graduating. He thought that he was going to succeed but that was all according to plan. Monokuma rejected those dolls and didn't explain why, which left us in confusion. He set up a firing blaze all over the gym which left us with an almost-burnt Maizono doll._

_=== Act 5:_

_Hagakure, being a viable target to all of us here permanently hides in his room to avoid rampant words and threats from all of us after we interrogated him of his actions. All the culprit needed to do was to give him a visit and kill him. _

_=== Act 6:_

_Before night time, he knocked on his door and decided to talk about graduating together. He intentionally slipped one of his shaman items to crash and have Hagakure pick them up, which gave him enough time to strike him with the marble statue packed in his bag. After his final strike, he left him there and went to his room afterwards._

_=== Act 7:_

_During our morning meeting, it was expected that everybody would be present and early. Hagakure, Celes, Fujisaki and Maizono were late at this time. After a small ruckus, we went to their rooms and call them out. Luckily, Celes, Fujisaki and Maizono were alive except for him as we know it. Monokuma then appeared to us and voluntarily unlocked the door._

_=== Act 8:_

_Having us discovered him at his room, the body discovery announcement was made. Monokuma said that all rooms in the first floor will be open for investigative purposes. An idea popped to him that he can further frame me by placing his doll on my box. And with the help of his bag, he was able to hide the fourth marble statue he needed to carry to place it in Fujisaki's room. After all that, his plan is complete and went with the crowd._

NAEGI: "And that's what happened tonight!"

NAEGI: "Yamada Hifumi! You're the killer!"

* * *

**Author's notes: I felt bad taking Hifumi out of the cast... It's like in the demo after all. I don't know why he had potato chips in the first place..**

**The dolls were made exactly like the original hence Hifumi being a Fanzine Maker. I just had to think that would Kirigiri and company notice what more he can do besides making magazine for fans. When I searched for his room in the internet, it was your typical biggest fan room AKA Mochi Princess.**

**Well, that's about it for the first trial. Now for the execution.**

**Your thoughts about this trial? Leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 1H: Class Trial End

**Guest - Refer to chapter 7 for the answer. I'll keep making this story better with more thinking.**

**EveBlaze14 - I just read it and you were right. Lol!**

**flashfire912 - Hifumi's character by the murder is the kind wherein he keeps blaming Celes, Shiki and Naegi for his attempt. By the time he's pressured, he begins to lose it a little by having the powers of the anime universe assist him... or something like that. I read his character analysis in a website and I tried to portrayed that though I tried.**

**As for Hagakure, excuses are his specialty due to his slackish nature. Since it's graduation, he'd forget those students who rejected his readings AKA everyone and graduate without caring.**

**Avret - Thanks for idenitfying some flaws here. I'll correct them sooner or later.**

**Akorin Kokoro - He's Naegi after all. But will that last? Upupu.**

**Shyjoker - I read that part as well. Coincidence? I dunno really.**

* * *

You kill and you end up dead.

Full of dread as the reaper approaches.

Closer and closer with the scythe on ready.

Mercy calls upon you that's a joke.

Culprit identified, punishment begins.

The end of the first?

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**\- Courtroom**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 11:11 a.m.**

* * *

As we all made our final conclusion to our only viable culprit, I just made some realizations about having a class trial: It is very tiring to the brain in the sense of logic and what possible methods may take place; Second, in order to properly find suspects, we should figure out the timeline of events and then interrogate everyone who was at least close to the specified areas. Junko, Hifumi and Fukawa were never helpful as I would consider them as extras. A little understanding can help but would it suffice?

Graduating is very difficult upon what we have witnessed with the rest of us here, Kirigiri, Togami, Celes, Naegi and I to note. I may not be as smart as them but at least I can get back on track with said discussions. There's a least chance that you will leave the academy if you were good enough to plot an advanced murder at a certain level we cannot solve.

Hifumi finally lost it, speechless but shaking like you were in a mental hospital. I see the combination of tears and sweat that befall unto him, after being caught. But I can for sure say this, did he really want to kill or was he forced to by the motive AKA Monokuma. That's right. He is to blame for putting us here and trying to kill each other day by day or week by week. He wants suspense and loss of trust.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bear as if I was stopped by a referee for a fault I did not know about.

"That's a wrap everybody! I believe you all made your decisions on who the culprit is? If so, we shall proceed on ballot time!"

Our ElectroID's were beeping as a new tab on the main menu screen appeared glowing. It was labeled "Vote" which the function speaks for its name.

"Everybody, kindly chose and vote your wanted target by pressing on their portrait. Once everyone has made their decision, the slot machine in the middle of the courtroom will appear and reveal the correct case. Remember what I have told you back at the gymnasium so be careful!

Even though I know who to vote for, I decided to make a pause to look at the rest of us for their reactions. Some had sad feelings, some didn't care or wanted to do this for the sake of being alive. Monokuma was just there, sitting on his throne to wait for the moment of truth. Sometime after that, nothing happened because I haven't voted yet so they looked at the rest of us with words like "Who hasn't voted yet?" and "Is everyone finished?". Naegi called me out because I would presume that after making his vote, he looked at me. How would he know it was me anyway?

"Shiki, have you voted yet?" he asked.

"Oh.. not yet. My bad." I answered calmly.

I tapped on Hifumi's face and a loud clunk from the center of the room echoed. The platform opened wide as the slot machine rose up quickly and it began to function. It was highlighted with the words, "Who's the culprit" with Monokuma's half body on a suit plus the reels revealed pictures of our faces in different colors minus Hagakure's who lost its color. One by one, each reel landed on Hifumi until the third one made its point. I can hear the sound of confetti and applause together with money coming out from the machine. This kind of money was not the currency I imagined because the coin had the teddy bear's face. But what's the point though? Was this a sign that we are correct?

"First trial successful! Our killer of Yasuhiro Hagakure was none other than Yamada Hifumi!" he said with appraising arms.

"So it was you… THE FUCK!?", Oowada clenched his right fist with nothing but anger.

"Why did you do it?", Maizono said in a lonely manner.

"There's no point in figuring out the reasons for it. It all comes down to the motive." Togami spoke.

"It was going to trigger our deaths if none of us were able to kill or steal for that matter."

"I could say that he is our… sacrifice."

"S-sacrifice!? The hell you think he is!? He's human!", Leon argued.

"So what? He killed and will be killed. It's all in the mechanics of the game." He answered back.

"Y-yeah! He's always right! He should suffer!" Fukawa supported him.

"Would you guys stop for a minute and think about this?", I told them.

"Despite what reasons he has, I think he saved us from the motive. Whether you guys perceive it negatively or whatever, that's my opinion."

"So, you should be thankful that he saved all of us."

"But that doesn't remove the fact that he killed someone." Celes countered me with that statement.

"…"

"Any last words before your timely end?" Celes said to him.

"D…D….on't…"

"Don't… forget me."

"Of course you won't be forgotten! The execution alone should be beary memorable!" Monokuma interrupted him.

"Now then, shall we begin punishment?"

"W-wait! Please don't do this! Have mercy! Uuuhhh.." Hifumi ran towards Monokuma.

"Now, now! You committed a murder and failed to leave! What else can happen?"

"No! No! Please! Stop!"

"Time for a very excellent execution for our SHSL Fanzine Maker!"

"Wh…what…", Hifumi's final words before it all started.

He was trembling upon hearing those words from Monokuma, he fell from his back like a baby dropping to the ground as a result. Trying to utter the words for grace and the like, there was no escape to this eternal hell of despair and murder. Monokuma lets out a little mallet enough for him to handle and smashed on a red button with a screen.

* * *

**HIFUMI YAMADA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**COMMENCING EXECUTION!**

* * *

Something was bound to happen around until a fast-speeding chain roared and cuffed Hifumi's neck and dragged him intensively to a caged room still with room enough for the students to watch. Afterwards, he was stuck to a chair on the arms and legs and a table appeared on the front along with a huge line of Monokuma and anime versions of himself. The contraption on the front line whispered him this question:

**CAN I HAVE YOUR BLOODY AUTOGRAPH?**

Hifumi was not able to answer due to the sudden tape that stuck around his mouth by surprise. This thing stepped on the top of the table and brought out a really good magazine realizing that he made that for everybody. Unfortunately, he was repeatedly hit by it and the fight grew in increasing numbers. With each hit, Hifumi grew several bruises around his body mostly on his face. Then sometime they brought out sharp items and asked him the same question. Unable to answer, the barrage restarted and he was stabbed everywhere and blood splattered all over the place. In the end, we can only see the shape of his body filled with so much blood.

Some of them used ballpens and sucked some blood into the ink tint and wrote his assumed signature on a piece of paper and gave it to each one of us and left.

* * *

This… is an execution!? Has he gone mad with the word punishment? Too extreme. Hifumi is without a doubt dead. He really kept his word on everything here. I would assume that this is the end of the trial?

"I… I can't take anymore of this..", Fujisaki was kneeling on the floor crying with a comforting Asahina and Sakura on her side.

"Dude, not cool." Leon surprised was shaking from looking at the dead.

"Y-you monster!" Naegi charged unto him but was blocked by Kirigiri by the arm.

"Naegi, now's not the time for this. You want to escape the school? We should keep investigating the area. We don't have a choice." She said.

As I made my way to the elevator entrance, Monokuma called me among the rest for something important.

"Shiki, may I have a word with you? It's a little present." he said.

"What for?"

"I meant what I said. Get over here." With that, I approached him just because he told me to. Why me though?

"Here's a little something for succeeding in today's case." He brought out a credit card that contained my personal information and other credentials.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Have fun with it!"

"Aren't you going to give this to the rest?"

"Nope. Just you, besides you'll get lots of goodies if you take care of that!"

"Like an escape switch?"

"In your dreams! Upupu! Now get!" he pushed me towards the elevator so we can go up to our separate ways.

As we escalated our way to the first floor, Leon who was closest to me snatched it from my hands. Rude much?

"What do we have here? A credit card?" he said questionably while zooming in on it.

"You could have at least asked nicely." I reprimanded.

"How is that going to help us?" Junko said.

"That's what I am going to figure out. Now if you could return it to me then that would be nice." I told them as they tossed it into my hands.

"Now what do we do?" Maizono asks everyone.

"We continue our living in this academy." Celes responded.

"What is there to investigate after this? Nothing."

"Nothing? And what? Continue to let Monokuma provide us with more incentives to lead us to murder?" Naegi answered.

"We should keep moving forward, anything at all can help."

"I'm not going to waste my time with you peddlers." Togami irritated by this talk.

And that was the end of our conversation in the elevator trip. We parted ways into our individual interests as of I, going to my room to think about certain things before this credit card issue. Monokuma is smart enough to give only me this perk for a reason and what is that reason? He told me that I can get certain items from a certain machine around the school. Maybe he placed it for keeps? Was there a secret behind it? Solving it will be delayed after I find a way to contemplate on the first two dead people. Was there a way to continue on after the sudden deaths of Hagakure and Hifumi even though I wasn't close to them…

…

…

…

Maybe there is.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 11:19 a.m.**

* * *

I walked into my room thinking about a way to remember our losses. I sat down on my bed to remove my shoes and socks to get fitted with a pair of bed slippers to feel… free. I looked around my room for a while to get an idea which one popped up in my mind. I decided to get a corkboard if there were any at the storage room for this one to work out. No one said that it's not allowed to go outside without formal shoes. Before I did that, I checked to see if I still have that doll of mine around, turns out that it was still there. It's now a decoration so I should place it along with the rabbit stuff toy then I left.

I approached the storage room to find a big corkboard around here. I manage to look at one by the very corner of where I am standing at the moment. Took me a while to get there by slipping through miscellaneous items to avoid casualties. Wow! This is kind of big, will it fit though? Steadily exiting the room, I returned back while greeting Aoi and Junko who were also passing by.

By the time I managed to lift this thing all the way back, I required paper and pins to attach them into the brown surface. Out of convenience, I managed to find a few in one of the cabinets on the side of the bed. Placing these materials on a desk, I've planned to write a letter to the deceased so I may point out their good traits… and their mishaps just to balance it out.

Scribbles…

…

…

* * *

LETTERS TO THE DEAD I

YASUHIRO HAGAKURE AND YAMADA HIFUMI

To Yasuhiro Hagakure:

You were the first victim among the 16 in this mutual killing, so my apologies for Hifumi getting to kill you. But let me ask you a few things: You wanted to graduate right? Did you think about the idea I proposed? We left our dolls into our rooms and kept it safe, yet you found fake ones which you assume are real just by the storage door. You fell into his trap! What the hell? I thought you were smart enough to not be fooled by that. Sigh… Were you thinking about us during those moments? I don't know if you still care about us but, if you were still alive, I would teach you a lot of things on how to avoid stupidity and similar topics.

Now for the good traits you possess…

…

…

…

Wait, do you have any?

…

…

…

I think you do, like… being a silly person. Maybe. Ah! Your talent! You were right about me going psycho over my failed attempt of suicide. I will not deny that. I think that's it. Rest in peace, you will be forever missed.

P.S. I'll take some of your things in memory of you. Crystal ball and tarot cards. Don't be angry about it, I'll try to read about your thing…

Sincerely,

Shiki Takashi

Dated: July 16, 2014

To Yamada Hifumi:

Even though we never talked, or have been close at all, I can say this, you murdered him because you were forced by the motive. You had the guts to pull it off to save your own life. It's kill or be killed. I totally understand if we were to switch places, I would have gone for the same thing, except I chose to kill myself to save the rest of you. Maybe it should have been who took yours and Hagakure's place so you two would live. I should have been more obvious and swift with my moves.

Those last moments I see you cry on the courtroom, at least you are in heaven now with your dreams of writing more fan magazines, and that Mochi Mochi princess thing I peeked at your room. So in memory of you, I will take some of your things and Celes' sewing kit.

Rest in peace, you will be missed.

Sincerely,

Shiki Takashi

Dated: July 16, 2014

* * *

I know it's kind of short but that's all I can think about you guys while you were both alive. I stamped your letter into the corkboard on any position using the pins. So if anyone were to die again, this might be one way to cope up with your losses. Your deaths will not be in vain. Never.

Going to Hagakure's room first, the doorknob was locked. Why does it have to be unaccessible at this time? Is it because to respect the ill of the dead? Maybe I should call Monokuma out to unlock to explain what I am going to do.

"Monokuma! Get in here for a sec!", I shouted at the front of one of the surveillance cameras.

"Yes?" he popped out in a blink of an eye and he was just right behind me.

"Can you unlock the doors of the dead students? There's nothing wrong with it anymore right?"

"Ehem.. have knowledge for these people! Stealing their property is full of disrespect. I won't allow it."

"I just want to get a special item to remember them and I want to decorate more. Is that too much to ask?"

"…"

"Hmm…"

"Do whatever you want, my cameras can still see you though." Monokuma snapped his fingers to deactivate the locking mechanisms of the two rooms, then he disappeared.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Hagakure's Room**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 11:45 a.m.**

* * *

Yep, we left the room just the way it used to be only Monokuma cleaned up the place and got rid of the blood stains on the floor. Instant janitor-Monokumas during class trials? Maybe.

So I rummaged through some things and found tarot cards, and some random decorations I can make use of in the near future. Then I found some more books about.. UFO? The paranormal right? Something I can read at least.

…

…

A crystal ball? Too heavy.

…

…

A box where I can put more stuff in, that's good.

Well, that's about it.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Hifumi's Room**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 12:00 p.m.**

* * *

Wow.. this room is filled with pink and… is that a princess costume? I'm not getting that.

Now to look for some drawing materials..

…

…

Crayons? Child's play.

…

…

Pens, thin and handy. I'll take it.

…

…

It's a sewing kit, better return it to Celes later.

…

…

A sketch pad? Another into the collection.

I feel like I'm stealing now rather than remembering them, maybe I should…

Tsk.

Fine I'm returning them, except for the kit. But for the books, I love books so I'm not giving it back.

It's already 12:00. Time for lunch.

* * *

DAY 3: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 14

* * *

**Author's note: This is the final part of Chapter 1. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short. I needed to add something to make it at least 3000 words. For all I know, a backstory wasn't necessary since it's Hifumi after all. The motive says so.**

**Reviews right now are about the entire chapter 1, what are your opinions on each character interacted with Shiki; relationships and such. You name it.**

**Thank you so much everybody for the past reviews! Chapter 2 now will focus on... bzzt! Secret!**

**Speaking of which, in this review, choose who to have a free time with. Second floor areas are now available. I'll label them down here:**

**\- Classroom 2-A and 2-B**

**\- Swimming Pool**

**\- Sauna Room**

**\- A/V Room**

**Characters not allowed:**

**\- Celes, Fujisaki, Naegi, Maizono, and Aoi.**

**\- Hagakure and Hifumi since they're dead.**

**That's all! See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 2A: Twist

**To all my readers, thank you for your marvelous reviews! I gladly appreciate it!**

**Now to story-business, based on the reviews I got, in every hobby-ish chapter, there will be a free-time event in random intervals of one or two.**

**The second chapter will focus a little bit more on the other characters rather than Shiki to balance character development. Shiki needs to take a break from his goal or whatever. **

**Enjoy this introduction to chapter 2 and despair-speed! Upupupupu!**

* * *

The only to cope with a death of a person is to give them attention.

Talk to them, visit their grave, write a letter.

I'm sure they will be happy from the heavens above.

Carry the hopes of these people.

And accomplish the dreams of the deceased.

Memorable items you may take into the table.

Into your mind they sway forever.

* * *

DAY 3: RESUMED

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 12:04 p.m.**

* * *

So it was lunch time as always, Ishimaru calling us out like a teacher in class which I got used to anyway. I met up with Leon and Naegi along the hallway by the time we were hungry. This time I wasn't on cooking duty, Kirigiri and Junko took charge of that. I wonder what food they'll prepare for us today. Last time I had a meal made by my father, sloppy but delicious; mashed potatos with gravy to the max. Monokuma did say that any kind of ingredient available is highly on a surplus so their creative recipes might come to life. They might not be SHSL Chefs but at least they know what's up. We are in the age gap that signifies the prerequisite to gain culinary skills.

As we entered the cafeteria, Maizono, Oowada and Ishimaru were on their seats, somewhat depressed from which I can conclude the execution of Hifumi. I know it's one big of a hell to see a friend face their punishment from the headmaster's hands however we should not let that drive us down to the grave. Perhaps they could not find a way to cope up just like how I did a few moments before I wrote my messages to the departed. I think I won't start the conversation this time just to see if any of them might have the will to talk to me about any of their problems.

I took my seat and looked at those three if they can talk about it. Quiet as always.

…

…

…

Maizono was the one to start the talking as she faced at me with her saddened expression.

"Shiki, how can you lift a smile after what we just witnessed two hours ago? Don't you feel bad?" she says.

"Of course I feel bad, but what made me brighten my mood is my own personal communication to them."

"How's that going to work? They're gone." Leon argued while confused.

"Not to me, Leon. Thinking about their good traits and talent from my perspective, I know they will live a good place." I answered.

"Hifumi? A good place? He's in hell as he had the fuck to kill Hagakure for his own skin." Oowada in the increased moderation of his voice, stomped the table with one of his feet.

"Come on, Oowada. Don't think that way. He was forced to kill him, not intentionally. There's a difference."

"You're alive because of him I count it? At least be happy that you still live. I already thanked him for it."

Oowada was a little stunned but began to ponder on my words and his actions. It seems he's going to need someone to talk to after a few hours, I can predict that.

"Maizono, you can write a letter to them about how you feel and what you think about them. Even if it's bad, at least it's honest."

"… I supoose it won't be harmful. Alright I'll do it." She says with a growing smile.

"I'll join you too Shiki! I haven't talked to them that much so I can make it memorable." Naegi responded.

"I shall allow this peaceful activity for the deceased. It will brighten the school environment this way!" Ishimaru included.

I knew I wasn't the only one who's writing letters, good intuitions as always. I won't encourage them though, in order for the term "emotion" come in full effect, let others see what they are doing and it will come in place. I guess you can turn the tables to the good side. Asahina and Sakura arrived at the cafeteria in curiosity of the situation due to Ishimaru's positive war cry of sorts.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Asahina questions while taking her seat.

"Oh, we've joined Shiki in writing letters to the dead." Naegi answered while turning to her direction.

"Wait, you can do that?" she says.

"Well, we all know that it might be a good way to freshen up after something as bad as this happens. Better yet, we can talk about what good acts they make." Maizono says.

"But… we are talking about Hagakure and Hifumi here." The swimmer doubted.

"So what? They're people that need to be comforted." I added.

"Hmm.. What do you think Sakura?" she asks her.

"What is important is that they are never to be forgotten in our hearts, regardless of certain traits and characteristics. I will participate." Sakura accepts.

This is really going swell for today, I'm getting a good vibe in this situation and I am satisfied. I guess we can call this one a good day, speaking of which what's taking Kirigiri and Junko so long? Maybe they just started. Why don't we talk about something.. How about sports? That's good. That's good.

"So guys… a topic about sports?" I started.

"Swimming is your number one bet! Your whole body gets to be in motion and feel the water flowing through!" Asahina quickly follows.

"I want to aim for the gold medal in the nationals here in Japan but I was invited here to see this instead. Shame really."

"Well.." Oowada thinks about his favorite sports.

"Basketball is one. During my spare-time after leading my gang, I call up some of us to get some game going. Kinda cools me off you know."

"I don't get to play any sports as an idol… The only think that can be categorized as an exercise is continuous dancing, walking, and yoga.. practice in general. I really want to play a sport like volleyball one day." Maizono retorts thinking about her working days.

"Naegi, what about you?" she says afterwards.

"There is… badmintion, track and field…. and a little bit of biking."

"Shiki, now it's your turn."

"Well, I like to play soccer, have a few rounds of hockey.. not a fan of basketball. Getting hit by players is one thing I can't handle."

"Dude! No pain! No gain!" Leon shouts.

"I know that.. but still."

"I do not play any form of sport. I only exercise and study!" Ishimaru joins.

"That sucks." Leon whispers to himself.

"What… sucks?" he asks.

"You not playing a sport. Or are you just joking."

"It is not any form of comical relief."

"Wait wait wait.. you can perform any sport but don't play it?"

"Exactly."

Leon palms his face onto the table as a sign of pity. A few seconds after my statement, Fujisaki arrives simultaneously with Kirigiri and Junko with the prepared meals. This brought excitement to all of us as the prepared meals were… Ramen and ice cream. Does that match? A unique combination? That's something. As long as the food is delicious, then I'm fine with it. Oowada and Leon voluntarily assist them since the cooks are women, instinct calls for politeness. One by one, the plates and utensils were distributed among each chair as the previous food session.

I got myself the first serve of my ramen to get eating immediately. While I was eating, Asahina kept rambling on and on about swimming, particularly discussing her backstory on her career. We all have a backstory of our talent but not me, partially. I may have been born with my psychic powers but I worked hard upon knowing more and more about it. It really was worth my lifetime, I'm not your ordinary person like Naegi here who got in here by a lottery.

An hour and a half passed and me, Oowada once more and Fujisaki decided to wash all the bowls used, bringing the leftovers preserved in the refrigerator. All were divided separately to bring the fair and square scheme. Fujisaki almost dropped a glass and I manage to grab hold before it was shattered. Because of this, I decided to wash a few of her assigned utensils to cut off the time. She's petite as all the cute people say it, petite is the better term for cute. Anyway, after some time, Oowada invited to go to the sauna room for a talk. It is a bit chilly today even though the windows are sealed shut, but I got nothing else to do.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Sauna Room**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 1:45 p.m.**

* * *

As me and Oowada dropped by at the steam room, he looked… negatively engaged to converse with me. Is he pissed off about something I did that offended him? I hope not. The steam room is too hot for me so I lowered the temperature by turning the heat switch counterclockwise after I reached for it.

…

That's much better, whoever were the people inside before me had guts to take the heat to a higher level. I was waiting for him to talk so he can find his peace after.

* * *

FREE TIME!

SHIKI: "So you brought me in here to the sauna room talk about something personal.. right?"

SHIKI: "A personal problem and something you would like to share?"

OOWADA: "Right from my mouth bro."

SHIKI: "Bro.. Yeah."

SHIKI: (I'm definitely considered a psychiatrist with these conversations so far.)

SHIKI: "So let's us discuss first your personal problems… Is there someone who angered you so much from the past few days?"

OOWADA: "It's fuckin loud-mouth boy I'm talking about?"

SHIKI: "Ishimaru? That's what I thought."

OOWADA: "Of course, you're a psychic."

SHIKI: "It's just mere intuition."

SHIKI: "Moving on, I know why you're pissed with this guy."

OOWADA: "My answer exactly."

SHIKI: "He's too loud, too adjusted with the rules, inconsiderate with people's mistakes and etc."

SHIKI: "I'm going to talk to him when I have the chance."

SHIKI: "Now I have some advice for you."

OOWADA: "What would that be?"

SHIKI: "Stop being a pie-hole with the bad words already. Cussing ain't a good sight for sore eyes."

OOWADA: "Their words Shiki!"

SHIKI: "Can you let me finish? Anyway, saying bad words frequently give you a bad image to the society or us in this case with Monokuma."

SHIKI: "Do you understand?"

OOWADA: "I'm the leader of the Crazy Diamonds. What do you expect?"

SHIKI: "DON'T. SAY. IT. HERE. You can say as much as you want when we get out of here."

SHIKI: "Moving on with Ishimaru, I understand from his perspective to bring law and order around here as we know it. I agree with your hated opinion on him but try to cope up with his shenanigans for a while."

SHIKI: "If ever he says bad things about you, just leave it be and walk towards me so I can deal with him with peace."

OOWADA: "Are you saying that I can't handle it like an adult? You wanna fight!? Huh?"

SHIKI: "Another problem with you… You have a temper that reaches its limit in seconds."

OOWADA: "I am not high-tempered! You can't tell me what to do!"

SHIKI: "You dragged me in here in the first place! Now you're angry at me for what I'm trying to tell you? Get a grip!"

SHIKI: (I shut him up for a few seconds and scooted away from him to give himself some patience… and to get myself away from him again.)

OOWADA: "Okay dude, I'm… sorry for being an asshole."

SHIKI: "There, that's progress. Remember what I said about Ishimaru okay?"

OOWADA: "Yeah. Sure."

SHIKI: "Next, about…. the sharing thing. I think that's next."

OOWADA: "About you."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Me?"

OOWADA: "Yeah, like you… you seem to be… heroic."

SHIKI: "Oh… heroic? That's nice, thank you."

OOWADA: "No! I mean it bro!"

SHIKI: (I'm now a bro. Fascinating.)

OOWADA: "You really wanted to save us from that motive but failed."

SHIKI: "I really couldn't commit suicide. I just can't. I don't know why."

SHIKI: "Either way, my goal is to at least get out of here without any casualties or murders at place."

SHIKI: "But because of Monokuma, that seems to be impossible. The motives are kind of restrictive and irresistible to the mind."

SHIKI: "Why bring me up?"

OOWADA: "I need to be more… good in being good."

SHIKI: "You want more advice on tranquility and goodliness?"

OOWADA: "Yeah!"

SHIKI: "If that is so then share me your experience you wanted me to know about?"

OOWADA: "It's… about my brother."

SHIKI: "Your brother?"

OOWADA: "He was the former leader of my gang, kind of like someone I look forward to that led me to my SHSL title."

OOWADA: "Before his retirement and passing of leadership to me, I asked him if we can have a race to commemorate the moment."

OOWADA: "He said yeah and did our race. But…"

SHIKI: "But what?"

OOWADA: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

OOWADA: "I don't want to talk about it."

SHIKI: "Too personal to speak of it I guess. Don't force yourself to do it. I know what happened."

OOWADA: "You do?"

SHIKI: "Psychic. Intuitionist. It's fine."

SHIKI: "You know, it's just that it happened by chance. You can't blame yourself for it."

OOWADA: "B-but… sniff."

SHIKI: (He's crying…)

SHIKI: "I know how much you love your brother, I can tell. You just need to move on with the consequences of the events."

SHIKI: "Do you really want to bring yourself down because of the past? Of course not! Man up! You're Mondo Oowada, the SHSL Biker."

SHIKI: "You're strong and you're given a chance to do better. Be better. Be the new you."

OOWADA: "…"

SHIKI: (He hugged me very tightly with tears and sweat I can feel on his shoulders.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (And his towel is loosening up. Oh no. I do not want to see…. That.)

OOWADA: "You really are my best bro I could ask for!"

SHIKI: "That's… sweet.. uhmm.."

SHIKI: "Your towel is starting to fall down."

OOWADA: "So?"

SHIKI: (WHAT THE!?)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.)

SHIKI: "There's a girl right in front of the door."

OOWADA: "Fuck!"

SHIKI: (He tightens his towel and sits back down. That's was close. And look at me, more sweat and tears of him sticking to my skin.)

SHIKI: "So you want to hang out more next time?"

OOWADA: "I'm going to your room from now on bro! We are going to get together just fine!"

SHIKI: "I'm glad to hear that!"

SHIKI: (Converted him to a good happy-go-lucky gangster. Another good deed.)

SHIKI: "So, about your gang?"

OOWADA: "I'll give you a ride on my motorbike once I get my hands on it! You on my back, gonna be a sweet ride."

SHIKI: "I can't say no to a breezing trip, and just play safe. I'm not an extremist."

SHIKI: (It's been an hour. I should go.)

SHIKI: "I have to go now, I need to meet someone. I'll talk you to later."

OOWADA: "Right bro! Later."

SHIKI: (Another friend achieved.)

END OF FREE TIME!

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Changing Room**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 2:55 p.m.**

* * *

Leaving Oowada at the sauna room, I got myself dressed again to see if there's anything I can do around here. So I just sat on one of the benches and decided to predict what will happen in the future in this mutual killing of the bear. Pressing two of my fingers to my forehead, slowly using my psychic abilities to its safe limit, I thought of the future.

It was a dark blue void that started at first, I'm getting the same premonitions of blood slaughter and back pain by chains. Thinking about the first one, they said something about despair. I will conclude that it is of no coincidence that took place in my head and considering the true purpose of Monokuma which is despair as well, the mastermind is definitely a fetish person of negative feelings.

Since there is literally nothing to investigate as of now, no places to infiltrate, the only thing that will keep me to continue to find clues is that shutter that leads to the second floor. I hope something important is in there. Maybe I should plot a plan and tell everyone about it here since my sharp eyes say that there are no surveillance cameras around. Monokuma, at least you're… decently mature.

My powers also tell me that another person will be dying in a few days… and the body is found floating. Floating at a pool. If only I knew who the person was then this would have been intercepted by myself.

That's enough for now, the headaches are slowly approaching.

I rubbed my forehead to relieve the stress because of the setbacks. I just need the book. Book… Library… Mental scripts.

And then it did. Kirigiri approached towards me to tell me something.

"Shiki, let's go to the shutters leading to the second floor. Monokuma wants us all gathered there." She said while I nodded.

Before I followed her, I called Oowada for the same thing. He told me that he will catch up since he's still inside. I told him to hurry up as I left.

A few minutes later, we all gathered with Monokuma who is at the front of us with the same set of keys from the time of Hagakure's death.

"I wonder if we can snatch that from him…" I whispered to her.

She said nothing as she was focusing on the same thing.

"As a reward for clearing the first class trial, I will give you access to the second floor. Remember, if you want the next floor to unlock, go kill someone and be sacrificed." Monokuma announced. I don't see this as a helping bountiful.

We all remained silent. Even Oowada kept his mouth shut from my advice. Good.

As the shutters were opening slowly, we were talking about where to explore.

"We should cover more ground to each room we enter and come back to the cafeteria for debriefing." Ishimaru said.

"It's just 3:00 so a little leisure time would be of acquaintance." Celes added.

With all of us in agreement, we decided to take our steps into a new area.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**\- Library**

**\- 3:02 p.m.**

**\- Wednesday**

* * *

Me, Maizono, Kirigiri, Naegi, Togami and Junko separated into the library to spread more info on what we can find.

"A library! Finally! I can get books to read about minds and food! This is great!" I told to myself.

So I walked my way to one of the bookcases to reach for a book about pasta, and another section of the shelves to read about meditation and telepathy. I see Maizono getting a magazine with Junko's face on it, a girl's magazine. Junko sees her and starts bragging about her looks to which Maizono happily agrees since she is a supermodel.

As I got the books I need, I dropped them near Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami who were trying to get a laptop to turn on. Even if it is connected to the power outlet, it doesn't operate. The internet is a key to getting connections to the outside world as an S.O.S. message, maybe Fujisaki can get it to work as a programmer. Naegi upon pulling one of the heavy drawers at the desk, he finds a very dusty letter about the executive office. I went to him to see what the contents inside that envelope were.

"This is a notice from the Hope Peak Academy's Executive Office. For many years, Hope's Peak Academy's goal is focused on raising the best of the best in different talents to release them to be leaders of the society. As our long history has ticked away, this school, has the special approval by the government to be considered one of the educational institutions of Japan… This school has sent out a great number of graduates into society, and now on each stage, numerous graduates are active in the education scene.

…

But, at this time, I must lower the curtain on this Hope Peak Academy's glorious repetitive prevail. It was a demeaning decision but, because of a serious problem that has taken place, there was no other option to select than this. However, this isn't the final fall for Hope Peak Academy. In the near future, as soon as we improve the problem mentioned formerly, we intend to instantly resume school activities.

…

This is the end, but… for everyone who has granted us support and assistance over the years, we give our sincere gratitude and thanks. In addition, I would like to add that we are waiting for the government's approval on the abolition of Hope's Peak Academy."

"This situation is more mysterious as I confirmed it." Kirigiri says while thinking about the letter.

"It would seem that based on the amount of dust in this, this is obviously recent."

"If I had to guess… this might over a year ago."

"So maybe they closed the school during that time period up to now?" Naegi asks.

"Most probably, the mastermind took over this academy and converted the campus to a killing machine over the fittest." Togami added.

"But from what I remember, the school inside and outside was peaceful back then. I don't understand this." The luckster shrugged his head.

"They probably lured and trapped us here as part of the plan. The letter they gave to us, a trick without a doubt." Togami answered.

"We are talking about a mastermind who created a vile execution and a courtroom for the occasion. Anything else that may happen is never beyond us."

"If we assume this is to be a fact."

"It is a fact. Since this is a school, many students should be present and alive now but since this is a contradiction to our situation, this was indeed closed by the principal's orders." I concluded.

"Then we have reached our conclusion." Kirigiri finalizes.

"The next thing I want solved is the 'serious problem' that the principal failed to emphasize. This is connected to the closing of the school so it should be something serious to the outside world. Don't you agree?" I asked them.

"The outside world… this is one clue that may help us in our escape."

"and possibly a headstart for figuring out the goal of the mastermind."

"This… has caught me of great interest now." Togami said.

"Although we can't confirm it without sufficient evidences."

"Don't you think that's like… a fake or something? I want the answer to Naegi's question." Junko broke in tapping her foot as always.

"How can we go back into considering this a fake? We've made our thoughts now have we?"

"Ehh… I don't know… Maybe one of his fool tools?"

"Then the mastermind would be one of the members of the Hope's Peak Academy Executive Committee…"

I left her without anything to say.

"Also, in my latest premonition, I keep hearing the word despair… Monokuma's purpose in his game."

"What of it?" Togami seeking for a valid answer.

"Don't you think that this serious problem has something to do with despair? Maybe something that could have triggered that term in the outside world considering that the shutters are preventing us to see what's going on?"

"That's just a guess! Come on!" Junko shouted.

"But just like Togami said, nothing is impossible for the mastermind."

Then she couldn't speak again. I wonder why she is so against this if she wants to leave the academy. Maybe I should interrogate her next at the right moment. Well, time to return to the cafeteria now for Ishimaru's request of the information gathered.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- 4:00 p.m.**

**\- Wednesday**

* * *

All of us sat in our chairs and began the distribution of reports like in those police debriefing scenes in television.

"Everybody! Excellent work today! What significant sights have you found?" Ishimaru starts it off.

"There's a library with many genres of books and magazines, and a room full of dusty ones too." Maizono shares as she joined us.

"A swimming pool with changing rooms for boys and girls! There's also training machines too!" Asahina states hers.

"There were also two more classrooms but nothing special about them." Fujisaki added. So I was right with the many more students' idea. That letter is legit.

"But we can't find an exit there either, except for another caged shutter which leads to another floor." Oowada speaks without harshness.

"Now for me… the warehouse and sauna room was available to us now as entry to them was opened!" Ishimaru says.

"With bountiful supplies as well! What a treat!"

"Still no exit since me and Oowada took a steam break there." I said.

"Oh… well."

"Nothing else to talk about?"

"Any significant findings at the future, please report them immediately. that is. all."

"Then we are finished for today." Kirigiri leaves first following the rest.

Well that was kind of short. Hold on a sec.

"Wait, I need to share with you my findings in my premonition." I shouted before any of them made their exit.

"Someone here is going to die in the swimming pool days later. Everyone, be careful with your surroundings."

"What about that prediction of y-yours with the bathroom, didn't Hagakure d-die on the bedroom floor?" Fukawa pointed at me again with a bad grin on the face.

"That's something I want to figure out myself, so I brought these books to further enhance my accuracy of what might happen. Also I might even gain more skills than I should."

"Even if no one will go near the pool, the culprit can simply fake the crime scene by bringing the dead body over there."

"Your predictions are useless." He's going offensive again.

"And let me remind all of you that I'm going to win this game once and for all."

"Hihi. As expected from the heir of the Togami Enterprises. Surely you would give it your all since this is of course a game and as it states, all activities fall under this category in terms of intelligence, physicality and emotion. Anyone can kill you in just a blink regardless of what you see as this merely everything but an illusion." Celes phrased with a giggle. Must you worsen the atmosphere? Damn.

"Smart you may be but you will never win since a gambler takes risks. Fighting against me will lead to your loss." The heir fought back.

"I surely accept the challenge." Celes, seriously?

"Wait… we should not be fighting each other… we should be in this together!" Fujisaki making a wail through her efforts.

"You are still up to that nonsensical picture? When will you ever learn the reality we live in.."

"Can you just-"

"You killed Hifumi remember?" Fujisaki was stunned hearing this.

"What other choice do we have back at the courtroom? We voted because of the trial mechanics and for our lives." Sakura supports the petite one.

"Stop it Togami! You're not making things any better." Leon defends her as well.

Time for me to make my defensive moves as well, he's making Fujisaki cry again.

"You know Togami, you said you want to win this game right? Go kill someone then. It's part of the game here."

"H-huh?"

"Don't worry Fujisaki, I will make sure he doesn't make his graduation a guarantee."

"Good luck with convincing." As he left the cafeteria to his room presumably.

"I'll beat him up for you if he says no." Oowada grins wanting violence.

"If ever he says no to me several times… ha." I laughed a bit.

"I suggest we should leave him alone, let him do what he wants. It would be the same as if he were to be dead."

"Don't you dare!" Fukawa points at me again.

"Dare to do what? Kill him? That would go against my mindset of protecting."

"I have my eye on you… Lay a finger on him in you will get it."

"Ok."

And then after all that, I went to my room to get some early rest to wake up a bit earlier for tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- 5:00 p.m.**

**\- Wednesday**

* * *

There's really nothing to do but read the book I have brought along from the library. Hope's Peak really knows how to get any book from anywhere. So to summarize the day for me, we have executed Hifumi for his murder of Hagakure, made our explorations at the second floor with significant information at the very least, managed to lessen the temper of Oowada which is my favorite plus, found more books to read to improve my powers and I still have a small hatred for the heir. If he says that he wants to win, then he will go have to kill someone but I can't let the innocent perish. I will keep an eye on his tracks and the people he contacts by.

Anyway, it's time for me to get some sleep. I really, really got nothing to do. I closed the lights and tugged myself to sleep, I don't want to hear the night-time announcement before I go to bed. Hmm.

* * *

**DAY 3: END**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

**DAY 4: START?**

* * *

I had a weird feeling to get up in the middle of the night, since the Night Time rule is no longer under Monokuma's enforcement, I guess it's fine. So that means I'm breaking Celes' rule, so meaningless.

…

Going to the second floor for some reason.

…

Why am I in the classroom? Nothing special about it here.

…

What are these...

…

Huh?

…

A person in a rocket.

…

Could it be the next person's execution?

…

Skeleton parts.

…

Monokuma again.

…

This is not right.

…

It happened.

Someone lunged into me and began to strangle me from behind. Coughing and choking for help, I couldn't move my arms. Who is this person? I need to shove them on the chest with my elbow.

…

POW!

…

Catching my breath while coughing, I looked up slowly on who this killer might be?

…

Is it Togami with his victory rant?

…

…

…

No.

…

…

…

It can't be.

…

…

…

Oowada!? What the!?

SURVIVORS: 14

* * *

**Oowada is trying to kill Shiki even after the bro talk and stuff? What is going on?**

**Leave a review about the free-time event, the exploration and the sudden attack!**

**It will come in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 2B: Forgiveness

**Flashfire912 – Oh, there is an explanation for his behavior. But you will be surprised for what it really is.**

**AkorinKokoro – Yeah, secrets can drive you mad. Oh, Oowada.**

**SendokaiZak- I'll already PM'ed you. Hehe. We will see.**

**For those who don't know the message, there will be a sequel AND a prequel of the story. Like always, it will be released when this one is fully complete which is months. It will come in eventually. ^_^**

* * *

Let's relate distrust to a venus fly trap.

Or even a backstabbing bitch.

Looks can kill you inside and the outside.

You fall for their tricks until the final straw.

And then snap goes your neck, your dead.

Trust is hard to gain in a nutshell.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**\- Classroom-2A**

**\- 4:00 a.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

"Oowada! What has gotten to your thick skull? You considered me a bro and now you're trying to kill me!? Stop being a murderer!" I exclaimed to him.

He wasn't responding to my fierce complaint.

My thoughts say that this can't be real, maybe this is a dream. Yeah. A dream. Wake up. Wake up.

…

…

…

This is real. I can't deny this sudden turn of violence. I have to knock him back to his sense of proper morality. Putting myself back into position, I did not hesitate to run into my room considering it was the only safe area to enter. A plan goes impromptu at this time. Ring all the doorbells to call them out so everyone can see how vigorously violent he was? Or knock him out with my fists. Option 1 or Option 2…

…

He can break my door if he wanted to. He can continue to strangle me on. Screw it all. Option 1 it is then.

This is my life I'm caring for now! I ran my way downstairs to make it to the dormitory hallways, that is until I accidentally tripped on the last stair step which resulted to having my entire body fall flat, leaving the most painful area on my nose and forehead. It really hurts. Turning my body clockwise to the front, I see Oowada at the other end of the top stairs walking towards me to choke. Crawling my body to stand, he grabs me again, slamming me to the floor and tightens my throat. I couldn't get a good aim to kick him in. One attack I can at least do is to claw his face like a cat, it would lessen the grip and I can shove him in the stomach once more. I did as such and ran my way to all their rooms. One by one I rapidly tapped all of the buzzers to let them see what's going on.

The first ones to leave their rooms are Maizono, Naegi, and Kirigiri. They all rushed to me because of their sights of my wounded state.

"Oh my God Shiki! What happened?!" Maizono pleaded in shock.

"That happened!" I answered pointing to Oowada who looks bloodthirsty and ready to pounce.

"Snap out of it!" Naegi shouted.

"…" the biker wasn't responding at him.

"Talking would result to nothing at this rate. We should make a run for it." Kirigiri strategizes while giving me a helping hand to get up.

"Another interrogation would be nice?" I said.

"Not until we drive him unconscious." Naegi said as we go into my room and slammed it shut.

While Maizono was bringing me to my bed, I can still hear the continuous banging at my front door. I had a feeling that it might break sooner or later. I was expecting at least Sakura to be one of the people to notice but…

"So what do we do from here? We can't let him break his door and kill us!" the idol asks.

"We can't kill him either. We will be executed if we try that."

"Oh someone help us!"

Bit by bit, my door will begin to crumble because of Oowada's strength. We were getting scared of what the biker might do to us, does he even know his ending if he murders one of us or better yet all four? No.. Why is he like this? Was it something I said?

…

…

But something strange after that, it was silence. My door seems to look a little damaged from all the effort he tried to pull. Did he stop? Is he back to normal? Tell me a miracle occurred. We were all looking at each other with faces of confusion and continuing fright, signifying on who should open the door. Exchanging no's and complaints of the same kind, Kirigiri decided to take the stand. Slowly as she crept to my door only to be a little gasped by the voice of someone who said that it was all in the clear. Kirigiri who quickly reinstated her calmness opened the door to see…

Sakura with a face-down Oowada on the floor.

…

Nothing happened after that, except for Maizono and Naegi who were not that loudly screaming at my room.

"It is alright everyone, I simply pinned him down to avoid any further injuries. He will be waking up eventually." Sakura informed.

"I give you my huge thanks for saving us." I bowed to my sincerity.

"You are greatly injured Shiki, could this mean…"

"Yeah, he tried to take my life…"

"So, what about him?" Maizono after gaining composure.

"Like Shiki said, we shall put another interrogation right now and tie him up unlike last time. He's in ultimate aggression based from Shiki's bruises."

"But what can we use to tie him up with? I'm going to find a rope or some sort in the storage room." Naegi told them.

"Let's get going."

Still able to walk at a slow pace, me and Naegi decided to go to the storage room to find a rope strong enough for Oowada to not handle. This will be by chance since it is only used for props or for disaster awareness purposes. One at a time, we searched and searched quickly before Oowada will go gorilla.

…

Finally got one. Since it was large and abundant, we literally just dragged it to the classroom.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Classroom-1A**

**\- 4:00 a.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

When I entered the classroom, I saw Sakura carry Oowada's temporarily limp body onto a chair and called for help with the rope.

"Let's tie him on all four legs so he can't struggle. Tighten each part as much as you can." Sakura called.

Much to our agreement, we started to tie them all at once putting 100% of our strength just to fully restrain him of his upcoming struggles. Completing this task, we sat on some of the chairs while Maizono volunteered to go to the infirmary to bring me medical supplies.

"Shiki, can you explain all of this?" Kirigiri says.

"Just don't put Togami, Celes and Fukawa onto the story-telling. You know how they are."

I grabbed for a chair and sat on it to begin the timeline of events starting off with a cough.

"I woke up in the middle of the night an hour earlier to my freewill. I went upstairs to one of the classrooms because I had a sudden thought about the past. Surely you would know that psychics can predict only the future but this is true. Maybe I was recovering a memory of some sort, I remember what I saw in that classroom."

"There was this person who was tied unto a chair blindfolded and a giant rocket behind him. After that, the rocket was upside down revealing that the person inside was incinerated to bones. I had to strangely infer that it could be one of Monokuma's executions. Moreover, I saw something else. Screaming, crying for help, something about the outside area I think. I'm pretty sure about the first one but the second isn't that clear. And then Oowada started to strangle me out of the open for a reason I cannot tell of."

"Get this, we started to talk at the sauna room yesterday and he was going all emotional on his brother and thanked me for being a hero or something between those parts. I did not perform any social insult of any kind, believe me on that one."

"Maybe he made a mistake on what he wanted to see?" Naegi asks when coincidentally, Maizono returned with a medical kit on her two hands. She opened it and began to unwrap the bandages to have it cover my scars. A little pain I left but enduring.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was dark since it was during Night Time so maybe Oowada had mistaken you for someone else like Togami or Ishimaru."

"But why did he continue to strangle me the second time, he should have noticed then who he really was targeting."

"I really don't understand the fast change of erratic behavior. It doesn't make sense to me. What could have triggered that impulse?"

"Monokuma wanted someone to kill because he was bored?"

"I wouldn't go that far but thank you for your contribution!" the bear appeared as part of his antics.

"Would you stop that?" Maizono seems annoyed.

"So you didn't give him a drug or something like that?" I asked.

"Nope, he did it all by himself, by his freewill. I am a bear of my word." Monokuma answered.

"Speaking of which, go to sleep you bastards! It's 4:20 in the morning and I haven't announced morning time."

"How can we sleep with a madman on a chair? What do you expect us to do? Leave him unto your hands?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course not!" I shouted.

"Then I want to have no part of your situation, beary atrocious. You should have killed him then and done!" Monokuma leaves again with annoyance.

"Anyway, whether you want to call the others is by your choice. I just want to get this over with him." They all nodded on my decision and made the preparations. Maizono and Naegi went to call the rest, Kirigiri and Sakura took guard of the tied-up biker while I continued to sit down.

…

…

I'm really bummed.

…

…

Maizono and Naegi arrived back at the classroom along with Ishimaru, Fujisaki, Junko, Leon and Asahina. The last three had no bother to be with us. I don't care either way. We all gathered our seats in a circular position, the same way we interrogated Hagakure with his acts. Now, we question him with his murder attempt of me.

Oowada regained consciousness after an hour or so, looking from his left and then from the right, his reaction grew in an elevated surprise.

"T-the fuck am I in a chair!?" struggling his way free but to no avail.

"Shiki? What's going on? Can you let me out?" toning his voice down since it's me he's talking to.

"Not until you can explain this." As I revealed my bandage-covered wounds and the giant hand marks on my entire neck, he had a frightened expression on his eyes only. I think he realized what he had done, shaking a little on his chair gradually not resisting the force of the ropes.

"…" He was quiet.

"Aren't you going to tell me? Why did you try to kill me?" I shouted at him.

"…"

"I'll say it alright?" Oowada sighs after that.

"I'm really jealous of you. I mean it. Since you already knew what happened to my brother because of your talent, you taught me how to act strong after tragedies like the our losses. But you know what? I still couldn't move on."

"I don't get your… philosophy after sudden deaths and because of mixed chaos that fucked me up, I was losing control of my sanity! I was going mad and wanted to beat up someone!"

"And why choose me?" I asked.

"Because you can do it and I can't! It's… it's…"

"IT'S UNFAIR!"

"I'M BETTER THAN YOU!"

"GGGHHHGH!"

"I'M BETTER THAN MY BROTHER!"

"GRRHHR!

"I'M BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU!"

Oowada is now shaking the chair in an attempt to kill once again, scaring everyone to back out. Fujisaki was holding to Junko since she was closest to her, Junko was aware of this and just patted her shoulder. Sakura was ready to counter his moves if the opportunity arrives, I was just standing there staring...

Maybe that accident was too much for him to handle..

"Stop."

He was still trying to break free.

"Sigh..."

I guess there's Option 2.

Forgive me. I don't know if this will even work.

I braced myself to do this.

...

*punch*

What I did was something I shouldn't do to a friend but at his current state of mind, talking and shaking him is a weak method so I delivered a quick blow to the face leaving a spur of blood spilling on the floor, the people around me were in shock once again. This situation reminded me of the incident with Junko, who was repellent to our words and the rules. This situation is a little bit different.

"…"

"I really had no choice."

"Get over yourself!"

That's what I said.

"…"

"I'm..."

"..."

"sorry."

Tears flowed through his eyes and cried. The rest of us who were seemed to understand what he meant. Leon was more bummed than he ever was. I understood his line of thought and I have to confirm that Oowada's brother meant so much to him and because of not being able to sweep it away, insanity took over. I took a chair and sat face to face to tell him a few things and repeat some of my advice.

"It's really hard to move on considering that he was the special of all specials but in this case, you have us now. Please understand that."

"Next, remember what I told you back at the sauna room. It's the best way if you want to be happy. Your gang wouldn't like it if you decided to kill the rest of us here.

"And lastly, people deserve a second chance in their lives and that includes you."

I untangled each rope to free him from the grasps of the ropes. As the last one was ridden of, he hugged me in an instant just like the same scenario at the steamers. Crying more than he should have, I patted him in the back while I accepted his bear hug. This was..a good change and a lesson to all of us that we can be forgiven because we are good people. Advice is one of the many things a person can give, it can make a difference. Asahina, Fujisaki and Maizono were crying like they were watching a soap opera or something.

"It's okay guys! He's cool, he won't go mad. But I will need to keep an eye on you though. Sakura, watch his movements and constrain him if necessary." I said while Sakura agrees to her role.

"Let's go back to bed everyone, I'll see you all in breakfast session. Who's in charge by the way?"

"It's Fujisaki and my turn to cook actually." Leon said to me.

"Can Fujisaki even cook?" Junko retorts.

"Uhmm… only the easy ones. Sorry."

"Ok then. Haha." I smiled.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- 7:00 a.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

**DAY 4: START**

* * *

_Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up!_

_Let's all strive to do our best today!_

* * *

I didn't get enough sleep.

…

Someone knocked on my door and I know who it is. Approaching the door, Oowada was in front of me and gave me one of those bro hugs as what all the members in his gang do.

"Rise and shine bro! Let's go to the caf to get some grub!"

"Can you at least let me get washed up?"

"Oh. sure thing. Sorry." he chuckled.

"Come in into my room and lie down a bit." I suggested to which he agreed immediately.

As I got rid of my vest and sweater, I took a towel with me and did my bath as always. I had to make sure he will not barge in like a prankster does. Monokuma said that the bathroom door of the boys have no lock so I hope to myself he wouldn't do it.

…

Moments later, I was finished and saw Oowada sleeping on my bed, assuming he didn't get enough rest just like me. Well, that's a repetition.

…

After getting dressed, I woke him up so we can go to the cafeteria just like he wanted me to do.

"Did you really get some sleep?" I asked.

"Nngg.. No." he said.

"I'm having nightmares because of what I've done... Damn."

"Try to think about good things, a positive flow of thoughts can soothe the nerves. I know that when something significantly bad happens, take the positive side."

"...Ok."

"Can you drink coffee?"

"Shiki, I can drink and eat anything!"

"Are you sure?"

"As long as it's delicious yeah!" he determinedly answered.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- 7:20 a.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

We both went in and nobody was there, except for Fujisaki and Leon who were making breakfast for us. Thinking about it just increases my desire to eat more. Gluttony. We both sat at our respective places and Oowada waited for the food. Should I help Fujisaki and Leon to quicken the preparation time?

…

Wait, maybe I can get my book entitled, "Mentality at its Finest" a book which talks about the human mind and certain psychological topics. I'm trying to detail through a section for people with special psychic abilities, yours truly. It's something to kill time.

…

Finally got back and I will begin reading this section with focus. Here is what I am reading right now:

This must be some of the prominent SHSL students who have made great changes.

* * *

**Jackie Way (19) – SHSL Therapist**

Doctors… that's a first for everybody.

_"Prominent for his determinable analysis on the human brain, Jackie has earned his title for identifying and curing many disorders involving the nervous system. He also has the ability to see many flaws of the person and turn them into advantageous traits resulting to recognition. His strict family wants him to aim for the highest and make a peace to the world, a pledge he undoubtedly devoted himself to."_

**Elizabeth Howards (18) – SHSL Speaker**

Politics? Uhmm..maybe it really focuses on the mainstream minds of society.

_"From being bullied for her true beliefs on politics and her allergy to erythromycin to being respected by all of the other communities, Elizabeth gained this title for SHSL Public Speaker. Her communal speeches for improving many aspects of the Dutch were recognized by the mayor and president. Unfortunately, she could not find any time for her personal needs and desires so she decided to lower her pacing of any political and social activity in schedule. By chance, some of her friends who are also in par with the same subject decided to support her to lessen the work times". _

**Shiki Takashi (17) – SHSL Psychic**

Hey, that's me in this section.

_"Shiki Takashi is known for being a hero to the innocent. How so? His psychic abilities such as the prediction of the future are what he depends on. Managing the usage of his powers, he saves many people from possible acts of death one example pertaining to a supposed car accident at his school. Examined by doctors, his powers can grow expanse and stronger noting that he can read minds of certain people through physical contact but doing so can increase the chances of headaches and sharp pains on his head. Shiki continues his role of using his skills for the lives of the people."_

…

If only I could save Hagakure and Hifumi. Sigh…

Next up is…

**Alexandria Ramones (16) - SHSL Literary Poet**

_"As an orphan in one part of Spain, her poets back in her country are full of emotion that everyone catches her intended message. Now adopted by a wealthy family, Alexandria's published works are now in the eyes of the entire world moreover all of her poems are featured in several storybooks. She keeps up with her title while doing her hobbies such as playing tennis and performing drama. She once posted on her social media account that she will be available for tutoring other poets to be on the same level as her."_

**Sayaka Maizono (17) – SHSL Idol**

Maizono is here too? She on J-pop culture, why would she-

Ohh… yeah. I get it. Minds. Music. I guess it works.

_"Inspired by those she watches on television, Maizono worked her way to becoming one of the most popular idols of all Japan. Her stunning appearance in both on and off stage flutters the audience with joy and delight. One of her songs about her life story serves as an upstart to those who want to aspire their dreams and achieve it in the future. Her image also brightens up all children of her many appearances in variety shows and commercials."_

* * *

Skipping to the section about telepathy and foresight.

…

One method on mental skill enhancement is to meditate for long periods of time. So I'm staying in a stable state for a few hours just for that? Fine. As long as I am in my room, I won't be an easy target to future killers.

…

Extend your capacity on the usage of the abilities you possess. Push it in a gradual pace to prevent any casualties to the brain. First time with Asahina, pacing was really bad. I need to improve on that.

…

Obtain information related to your thinking. The more you can gather, chances of predicting the right event will occur. So I need to continue my searches, in and out.

…

That's about the end of that.

Now the term "nothing" in my activity list no longer exists. Loopholes, strategies, distractions, everything you can possibly do besides murder. Teamwork and trust are the only things I need to greatly observe on the others. Motive or not, anything can happen.

That's the end of the useful information I obtained, I will return this book back at the library sooner or later.

Junko arrived with a neutral yet less angered look at me. She really wasn't angry at me but I'm getting a negative feeling from her, and it's not pretty. Strawberry blonde hair is something I can keep staring besides her rage face. To think that her hair would grow in a certain length just to create those wavy twin tails. Wow, I have a thing about style! Speak up for the vest and sweater uniform every day. She took her seat and just behaved for her breakfast, not in a mood to talk unlike the days before.

Where are the others? Sigh... Isn't Ishimaru supposed to be here as he should be early every single meeting?

Sigh.. nothing to do..

Ok then, let's meditate. Maybe I can predict more with ease if I do so. I closed my eyes, gestured myself into self-contemplation and brought myself to inner peace.

It was pitch-black.

Then there was a spotlight with a locket on the ground. It was color gold and heart-shaped. It shone and glittered greatly that I might be a little tempted by its beauty. Isn't that a locket I had with that same girl at the tree? I will assume that this memory is legit hence the familiarity of her and the locket. I stepped towards the lone brightness and on doing so, the area inverted to eternal white. The atmosphere is still blank for my needs, I need better ambience.

I will imagine a meadow... full of uniquely-shaped clouds.

The area now transformed to what I mentioned, flowers blooming white, the semi-strong wind flowing to my skin. The right kind of cold and hot at the same time. I like it.

One more thing...

Despair should be avoided.

...

I feel so calm right now.

The clouds look nice too. I'll shape them into me punching Monokuma.

...

Now it's Togami tripping into a giant pasta.

...

Haha! That's funny. I'll dismantle that robot in my imagination. Seriously though, let's feel the mind and improve my powers. Let's bring all the natural energy into the psyche.

...

This is so pleasant to the soul, focalizing without any troubles for the time being.

…

An earthquake? Cracks? Uh-oh. This is something I didn't want!

A black screen processed in a blink of an eye.

"e- up!"

"Hey! Get up!" Junko shouted with a snap from her finger directly at my face.

I went back to reality with a harassed reaction. You just had to disturb me in my meditation didn't you?

"What?" I said insultingly.

"Food's ready! Aren't you going to help Fujisaki?"

I stirred my view to Fujisaki carrying a big plate of cheese sandwiches and microwaveable-meals. I went up immediately and took the plate from her as an assistance call. These must be simply prepared but delicious, a basic beginner meal to start up a day like a kiddie meal. Leon was carrying a set of pitchers in different colors which are different flavors. I think he took the easy path huh?

"Leon, did you just make juice?"

"Hey, at least I made a lot for everyone. I'm no expert cook you know."

Naegi, Maizono, Sakura, Asahina and Ishimaru arrived next in their usual get-up mood. We traded our morning greetings and immediately ate the sandwiches and microwavables evenly amongst us, despite the absences of the others. If they ran out, then we can make some more, after all food is unlimited.

Asahina called us out for something fun. An activity I presume since we haven't got one but murders and sadness.

"Guys, you wanna have a swimming trip upstairs? A little dip in the water isn't so bad right?"

"When was the last time I swam? The closest I can relate to is a summer photoshoot for one of our albums back in May. Then I had another one in collaboration with Junko, she knows how to pose the right way. I'm jealous." Maizono said to herself.

"Oh, stop complimenting me Maizono! I'll teach you the right poses in the right situations if I got the time." Junko replied in return.

"Better than doing nothing is it?" Oowada accepted the invitation.

"Let's have it later, we should digest our meals and wait for at least 30 minutes to avoid stomach cramps." Sakura gave us a health reminder.

"So it's decided. Let's have a go at it." I said.

We all planned for the swimming party of a sort at 10:30 a.m. telling the other absent students that we will be taking a dip in the pool.

Time to take a dive later.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**\- Library**

**\- 8:00 a.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

Reading can be a lot of fun in the bookworm's perspective but what about such secrets that will amaze me. Are there things as such that are contained in the library? I hope this isn't like another normal school with books that only supply our subject requirements, probably 85% of the things I imagine will be located at this giant bookcase. The books that I want right now are the following: hamsters, casserole dishes, investigation and logic. My arguments at the last class trial was rough in a bad way. I should learn from Kirigiri's footsteps because of her proper response and sharp wits at saying the right words. My debating was a little… basic. I'll improving my logic skill along with my mental abilities. I should be busy all the time without wasted efforts, just how it should be in plan of preventing murders and escaping the hellhouse.

Previous predictions about the bathroom and the nightmarish terror is something I can solve right now. The only reason I can give is that this person and I will meet that certain fate in the far future. I am very confident that it is not a false prophecy on my facts on foresight...

Changing subjects, who is the controller of Monokuma anyway? Must be someone who sabotaged the school and was brave enough to start a bloodbath. Is it Genocider Syo, the unidentified killer with such a sadistic method for crucifying their victims? Aren't they scissors? I hope there are documents pertaining to this crazed one somewhere.

I looked around the library to see any cases of Genocider Syo for around 10 minutes.

…

Nothing.

Disappointing. I was really curious to have a good look on the profile and cases. If I remember much, this was too confidential to have it revealed to anyone, even officers of high profession. I read a little bit of it at one website during my school days, the internet can be powerful.

Walking more to a barely-opened door, I went inside to see Togami grab a small set of documents about something. I wonder what it could be, so I decided to talk to him expecting some self-aggrandizing words from the ultimate heir. I'll ask him a few questions. I called him out to see if we can talk.

* * *

FREE TIME!

TOGAMI: "…"

SHIKI: (Coughing..)

SHIKI: (This is one hell of a dusty place.)

SHIKI: (He's stood up on the chair reaching for more documents.)

SHIKI: (He must be reading something important.)

TOGAMI: "Go away."

SHIKI: "You can't make me."

TOGAMI: "…"

TOGAMI: "You really are a pain."

SHIKI: "I'll only become a pain to you if you don't become nice."

TOGAMI: "Me? Nice? To you? Don't make me laugh."

TOGAMI: "I'll never stoop to a level of you mediocre peasants."

SHIKI: "Please, we are in a cage. Your 'powers' mean nothing."

SHIKI: "You are in a social level in which everyone dislikes you for your cold-hearted attitude."

SHIKI: "My psychic abilities and attitude say otherwise. Haha."

SHIKI: "I can process and develop further through my thoughts but you can't."

TOGAMI: "Remember what Fukawa asked you? Some of your recent premonitions are to be false."

SHIKI: "I object to that Togami, clearly you haven't gotten the slightest idea about the particularities of psychical knowledge."

SHIKI: "I am of confidence that these foresight are to happen hereafter."

SHIKI: "Remember, this is a gift I've continued to cherish throughout my years."

TOGAMI: "I have taken a small curiosity on the area of unique wits, you included."

TOGAMI: "It is without a doubt a rarity to obtain such extrasensory acquirement from birth."

TOGAMI: "Upon meeting you personally, I have lost my attraction since your position in society is the same as every human."

TOGAMI: "Eldritch nuisance."

SHIKI: "Calling me names won't do you any good."

SHIKI: "I can beat you up if I have to. I bet the entire world would shame you for not able to fight back."

TOGAMI: "Are you suggesting a murder at this case?"

SHIKI: "If I were to be motivated enough to kill, it would be you. I wouldn't mind getting executed though. Because the group would have lesser problems to go with."

TOGAMI: "You consider me a problem? Aren't you counted?"

SHIKI: "To some people yes, some no. If you and me were to be dead, we have Kirigiri, Celes and Naegi as I made my observations towards their logical behavior."

SHIKI: "They have a few flaws but they get the job done."

SHIKI: "Before I may possibly die, I would do everything in my disposal to help my friends."

SHIKI: "In your case, you are one giant problem in terms of annoyance and verbal upheaval."

TOGAMI: "So kill me then, right here, right now."

SHIKI: "Whatever happened to winning this game? Don't think I've forgotten everyone's words."

TOGAMI: "…"

TOGAMI: "You wouldn't."

SHIKI: "Oh, I would."

SHIKI: (I crept closer to him to "kill" him off. This is going to be a funny act.)

SHIKI: (I'm not going to really kill him. He's a human being. I will just play a scare on him.)

SHIKI: (I shaked his chair off strongly to have him fall off. He was aware of my actions so he fought back by performing a kick on the face.)

SHIKI: (Since I took my distance before I played with the seat, I managed to take finesse of avoiding the attack.)

SHIKI: (Then I finally pulled the chair off and he really did take the hit full-on. I would assume the damage caused is non-fatal.)

SHIKI: (I grabbed a book and will be performing the final finish.)

SHIKI: "Goodbye!"

SHIKI: (He's afraid to die. Definitely.)

SHIKI: "…"

TOGAMI: "…"

SHIKI: "Hahaha!"

SHIKI: "Oh God! This is so hilarious!"

TOGAMI: "H-huh?"

SHIKI: "The look on your face! Hahaha!"

TOGAMI: "You little..."

SHIKI: "Ahem.."

SHIKI: "Alright that's enough. I'm going to be sincere now."

SHIKI: "Let me help you up, sorry about that."

TOGAMI: "Get away from me you scum!"

SHIKI: "…"

TOGAMI: "You deserve nothing but execution."

TOGAMI: "You will regret for what you have done Shiki."

SHIKI: "Don't be a sourpuss, I was just trying to scare you. Stand high SHSL Scion!"

TOGAMI: "Never speak to me again."

SHIKI: "I won't obey."

SHIKI: (He stormed out of the room. Oops.)

SHIKI: (But something made him cringe. He was touching his back.)

SHIKI: (Must be the hit at the back.)

TOGAMI: "Ggh.."

SHIKI: "Enough with the act Togami."

TOGAMI: "Does this look like an act to you?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Yes."

TOGAMI: "I cannot measure my hatred towards you right now. I will give you permanent exile."

SHIKI: "Sigh.. fine. Let's go to the infirmary to get you patched up."

TOGAMI: "I don't need your help, you waste of space."

SHIKI: (Snap.)

SHIKI: "Waste of space? I see."

SHIKI: "Bye."

SHIKI: (Leaving the room, I grab hold of the doorknob so he wouldn't open the door, if he can though.)

TOGAMI: "…"

SHIKI: (He's trying to get out.)

SHIKI: "Well? Fukawa's not here you know, in fact I am the only one who's currently in the library. No one will save you."

SHIKI: (He's done.)

SHIKI: (I distanced myself from in case of the following possibility: He will knock me out and probably kill me.)

TOGAMI: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

TOGAMI: "Well, take me to the recovery room this instant."

SHIKI: (I smiled and helped him out.)

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Infirmary**

**\- 8:45 a.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

SHIKI: (I had him lay down on the bed so he can recover.)

SHIKI: "Oh, and… I won't tell anyone this happened.

SHIKI: "We never talked, we never met."

SHIKI: (Togami just stared at me and then away.)

SHIKI: "I'll take that as a yes."

SHIKI: "Now to get you pain relievers."

SHIKI: (While I gathered for the pills, I needed to ask him those questions.)

SHIKI: "Togami, if you would allow me to be in a position to ask you a question. Does your family collect every single medicine knowledgeable to man?"

TOGAMI: "Why is it you ask?"

SHIKI: "If there was an instant cure for your back then things would be quicker."

TOGAMI: "I leave my subordinates to do their medical tasks."

SHIKI: "I see. I can assume you never talk to them?"

TOGAMI: "I only talk to those of my level, which are a few."

TOGAMI: "Princesses, heirs, successful monarchs."

SHIKI: "You sure expect the highest of standards…"

TOGAMI: "Isn't it obvious?"

SHIKI: "Alright, alright. Anyway, here."

SHIKI: "I'll be on my way now."

SHIKI: "By the way, try to be nice."

TOGAMI: "…"

TOGAMI: "Hmph."

SHIKI: (Well, that's Togami.)

SHIKI: (He won't change.)

* * *

"Shiki, there you are." Monokuma called out. Now why would he need me at this time?

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Follow me you bastard." he grabbed for my hand and dragged me somewhere.

…

…

…

"And bring along the sack of Monokuma coins."

"It's in my room. Let go of me so I can get it."

"Sigh… make it quick."

Now I have to make use of the coins in a machine like the one we saw when vote for a culprit. Is it another motive? I'll figure it out when we get there.

"Don't forget to fix my door by the way." I added.

Monokuma sighed...

* * *

DAY 4: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 14

* * *

**I really enjoyed making the free time of Togami, the snark off to becoming a scare prank. One question though? Is this how Togami would portray when he feels the fear of death? I really don't know so… yeah.**

**Review about the reconciliation with Oowada and the free time of Togami. Don't forget about the Monokuma coin scene at the end. (Was it a good cliffhanger? Probably not. Hahaha!)**

**We already have finished the free times of these two, so there will be a joint free time event at the swimming party. I will look into the reviews who's left. ^_^**

**Also, I apologize at the library scenario where Shiki is supposed to find the documents of Genocider Syo, I think it would be better if he were to read it in the later chapters. **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews guys!**


	11. Chapter 2C: Swimming

**Flashfire912 – Yes and no. Present system is in the story. It's not a sack of gold coins though.. Why is that?**

**AkorinKokoro – Remember what Monokuma said in chapter 8?**

** SendokaiZak- Thank you so much for the great compliment! I appreciate it. Oowada would suffer in a pit of rage upon failing to move forward with life. How unfortunate he is.**

**DarkMurcielago - Thinking about what you just said, I guess if this was a theatrical play, he would have been fit for the role of a bloody killer, only he needs to be very angry to do something like that.**

**hunterofcomedy - Thanks! Glad you like it so far.**

* * *

If you recall the famous parables in the book of good.

They all have one common trait in the end.

Forgiveness, chances, trust and hope.

Wait…

…

Yeah, that's right! Spread joy.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- 9:00 a.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

Coins… Monokuma told me to get the "sack of coins" in the bedroom… Since when did I have such a thing? I stopped walking to turn at the contraption with confusion. He had that emotion of impatience on the same level of Junko… shouldn't headmasters or anyone of that level learn to bare with anything the students consider? Sure they may be in charge of the entire facility simply because of their rank but the significance remains as is.

"Monokuma, what… sack of coins?"

"Sack? Ohh! No, the credit card I gave you!"

"Credit card… I remember."

"What made you think it was a bag of such?" as I neared my face to him.

"Is that really important?" Monokuma twitching.

I rose myself up and left him immediately just to get things over with his foolish activities. It better not be another trap, I don't want to be bait like what Hifumi had planned out. I entered my room and opened my end table drawer resulting to the found charge card. With that, I returned to him and handed him what we wanted. Even if I didn't accept his offer or invitation, he would still force me out with a punishment. What should I use the presumed golden coin card for? It's obviously not a ticket out of here. Shame.

"Monokuma, can I ask you something?"

"No." he replied monotonously as if he has heard enough from me.

So much for asking a lot of questions.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- School Store**

**\- 9:09 a.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

I haven't checked this place before… was it those doors that were not available to us back at the first day? Anyway, this seems pretty spacious for a small room. Contradictory on the words ain't it? What caught my eye is that weird gumball-shaped machine containing random junk but usable souvenirs as Monokuma patted it repeatedly.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Guess, don't make me spell it out for you again. You're a psychic!"

"I'm guessing this contraption drops any of those items like a gumball-machine only it's these things. And it requires the use of my credit card? Don't you need coins or something like that?"

"Card… swipe." As the toy directly puts it. "Now good luck with it." Monokuma dashed off.

I looked at the mechanism again and thought of maybe using it to see more of its capabilities, more or so likely to see if this was worth my time. If not, then I'll get rid of the card and place it in the trash.

…

Is that a cassette tape? I want one. I swiped my card and pressed the button to see if I can get it.

…

No, I got a Project Zombie video-game instead. I don't even have a portable gaming system for this. Let's try again.

…

A Genius Author Fountain Pen. I have enough pens in my room. Maybe I need a little luck.

Luck.

…

Naegi. Good luck, ordinary student? I wonder if this luck thing is even existential, let's give it a shot. As I left the store by the door, I found Naegi just facing to the left almost touching his nose with my nose. This is good and bad luck at the same time for a start.

"Ahem… Naegi, can I ask for a little favor?"

"With what?" he says curiously.

"Your luck, use it."

"Ehh?" with confusion added to his thoughts.

"I need you to bring me an important item I saw back at the school store. Don't worry, it is available to us now after our first case. He gave me this credit card if you can recall back at the courtroom and its purpose has been found. Long story short, I want a tape recorder from that gumball-like machine."

"Think you can make the shot?" I asked to which I received a nod that says yes. I gave him my card and we returned to the machine once more. I think Naegi still finds all of this strange, not just the items inside but also the entire situation. I find it weird too but at least it's better than walking around, doing nothing and sleeping most of the time like a prisoner. He swiped my card to have that luck thing on the works.

…

Yes! I got the cassette tape!

"Thanks Naegi! I owe you one." I told him.

"You're welcome." He smiled as he returned my card and left already. Did he need to do something? Did I disturb him?

I tested the cassette tape to see if it was functional, it reminded me of that one time in school where I found a fancy recorder just like this one. After examining it, I found the record button and suddenly long trails of black film sprung out like a streamers launcher. I pressed the record button and it began to function normally. Relieved with not encountering the same event as before, I stopped it and replayed the same record to prove its genuineness. Monokuma wasn't just dumping out ordinary things in this inventory chute, these things are different from one another. I moved around to see what else I can get. I caught sight of a bag of oiltatoes and a giant bento box. Food in here? It will spoil! Wouldn't it be better if I could grab one in the kitchen? Edible items inside wouldn't make any sense on falling into anyone's hands unless they can purge the pain of food spoilage to poisoning. Ants will just squeeze in the metal entry and just contaminate the entire area. Urgghh..

I'll go get some more items.

Swipe, swipe, swipe.

…

Super Strategy Encyclopedia, Rose Whip and…

…

…

…

A Hand Bra.

What the hell.. Monokuma or rather Pedokuma, How did you get your hand on this? Maybe it's one of the students before the school closed down, a certified pervert. I'm leaving the hand bra here. I doubt anyone would want this.

…

Pedokuma. Bakakuma, Monokuma. Haha! Well, time to go!

…

*bump*

…

Ow! Again? I think Naegi gave me his leftover bad luck, if ever. Also, my stuff that I received from the random item giver fell. Getting back to stand, it was Leon.

"Dude, watch where you're going?" he shouted.

"Hey, it was just by chance. I didn't know you were going this way. Also, I was carrying my things so I could use your help." I answered while getting the rest of my things. Leon grabbed some of my stuff and I saw a surprised expression from him upon sight of the Project Zombie videogame.

"Can I have this? This is pretty sick!"

Someone like him would definitely enjoy violent games and related, I can handle some varieties except for certain ones that give you extreme goosebumps especially when played on the deep evening.

"Mmm.. Nah, why not." I replied while carrying the remaining three items seeing Leon take Project Zombie into his grasp.

"Oh! This is sweet" Leon exclaimed in joy.

"But you need a portable video game system for that though." I added.

"Don't worry about that, I have one in my room. Wanna join?"

"Well… since we are going to have a swimming party later, I guess I could play a few rounds."

We both went to his room for some virtual gaming sensation.

* * *

FREE TIME!

LEON: "My room is pretty cool don't you think?"

SHIKI: "Well, it is pretty cool."

SHIKI: (Punk-ish room, at least it isn't dirty unlike Hagakure's.)

SHIKI: "So let's play. I want to see how fun this game is."

LEON: "It's just loading Shiki, I'll plug in the controllers."

SHIKI: (I see him plug the two analogs and a red light is flashing on each one. This means that they are working.)

SHIKI: (He gave me one so I can start.)

LEON: "Don't worry Shiki, I may haven't watched the gameplay of this game but we'll see."

SHIKI: "Go easy on me? Well… I'm not that much of a gamer you know."

LEON: "It's better if we set it on hard difficulty."

SHIKI: "But…"

LEON: "Too late. Hahaha!"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (Screw it.)

SHIKI: (The game is starting.)

SHIKI: (This game can have a maximum of 4 players hence a zombie apocalypse plot and 4 survivors involved.)

SHIKI: (I knew hard mode was not a good idea!)

SHIKI: (Exploring around the first part of the wasteland, I was assaulted by a few zombies. They seem to be a little tough for regulars.)

SHIKI: (I really shouldn't be alone. Tag with the AIs.)

SHIKI: "I could use some help here you know."

LEON: "On it."

LEON: "…"

SHIKI: (Leon throws an acid goo that brings all zombies to be baited by open arms.)

*BANG*

LEON: "Nailed it."

SHIKI: "I'm going to need extra supplies for my SMG."

LEON: "We need to find a safe house! It's pretty far so use your melee weapon."

SHIKI: "I only have a kitchen pan as a weapon!"

LEON: "A weapon is a weapon so make the use of it!"

LEON: "Look out!"

SHIKI: "Crap."

*BANG*

*POK*

*BANG*

RAAAHH!

…

SHIKI: "Must they always come in groups? This is becoming a pain in the butt!"

LEON: "Oh no…"

SHIKI: "Is.. that a huge zombie charging at us?"

SHIKI: "At least the other two AIs are still alive and in support."

…

SHIKI: "Looks like it hit me first. Damn it!"

SHIKI: "First-aid kit…"

SHIKI: (He's chasing me.)

SHIKI: "Maybe later. I need to find a safe height distance."

SHIKI: "I found a ladder and climbed up really quick."

SHIKI: "Phew…"

SHIKI: (I see Leon and the other two get swarmed by another wave of zombies.)

SHIKI: (I aimed at the immobile area and threw a molotov. Landing a direct hit, fireflies go within my view.)

SHIKI: "Sorry!"

SHIKI: (I watch them burn, well except for the three who still manage to survive the blaze.)

LEON: "…"

SHIKI: "At least I killed most of them off. Besides, I see the safe house just ahead."

SHIKI: "We should go."

…

LEON: "Round one is already hard!"

SHIKI: (I told you hard mode wasn't the wisest choice.)

LEON: "He! But I think we had a lot of fun!"

SHIKI: "Yeah, I guess we did."

…

LEON: "Hey Shiki, can I tell you something?"

SHIKI: "Yes, what is it you want to tell me?"

LEON: "Do you think I would be better off as a musician?"

SHIKI: "Musician? The punk-rock variety? Yes. Anything else, no."

LEON: "Yeah, that's what I thought. I want to start off with a band! I know a few friends of mine who are guitarists!"

LEON: "When you find a way to escape, I'll be sure to write a wicked song dedicated to you."

SHIKI: "That's.. nice. Don't you like your sport? Baseball?"

SHIKI: "Isn't that why you are called the SHSL Baseballer for?"

LEON: "Hey! I hate baseball! Running around the dirty field over and over, practice with my teammates, and then my coach forced me to shave my head just for the sake of putting my cap on it? Totally unfair! Fuck!"

SHIKI: "That's something I haven't heard from someone."

LEON: "I don't like the game anymore because I keep doing the same thing. Heck, I don't even need to practice for the game."

LEON: "I just show up and I always a homerun every time! The fans love me!"

LEON: "Well, that's just one of the things I like about baseball. Also, don't forget about free items and stuff like that."

LEON: "I don't need to study since I aim for the sports scholarship. Sweet trip to the end of the road on school."

SHIKI: "You don't value your education?"

LEON: "Don't act like Ishimaru or any genius for the matter."

SHIKI: "Got that."

SHIKI: "So here's what I want to ask."

SHIKI: "If you would play in a band and have the entire world fall to your music what would you do?"

SHIKI: "Fans love you, more performances, it's everything you wanted."

LEON: "Well, I hook up with lots of ladies and get laid! What else?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (Oh dear.)

LEON: "Don't tell me you have no girlfriend?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "No."

LEON: "See?"

SHIKI: "No, it's different."

SHIKI: "As a SHSL Psychic, I was tested by psychologists because of their discoveries about me. I was a test subject."

SHIKI: "I know they weren't bad people, they were just so shocked as pioneers of psychology. At least they were nice and considerate to me by giving me a more gracious and peaceful area of study against bullies."

SHIKI: "At least I wasn't alone."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (I wasn't alone…)

SHIKI: (I really wasn't!)

SHIKI: (I recovered another memory in the past. I was with someone along the grassfields. Some of my friends, and then… her. The same girl from the locket.)

SHIKI: (She was laughing with me about jokes or something along the lines of comedy.)

SHIKI: (I returned to reality again.)

LEON: "..ey"

LEON: "Dude! Snap out of it!"

SHIKI: "Ahh.."

LEON: "Fantasy?"

SHIKI: "No.. just remembered something about my past."

LEON: "Are you amnesiac? I guess that mumbo-jumbo caused you to lose your memories."

SHIKI: "Nonsense! I never lost any of it! What's the big idea here?"

LEON: "Well, that's just a guess… Chillax."

SHIKI: "There's this girl I keep remembering… she seems so familiar but I can't remember her name."

LEON: "Maybe it's your future girlfriend?"

SHIKI: "Future? Past? This is the past!"

SHIKI: "The question about the relationship status with her is something I cannot discover."

SHIKI: "The name alone will give me a lot of clues."

LEON: "Special someone?"

SHIKI: "I would like to say yes."

SHIKI: "Anyway, it's been around 30 minutes so I should go."

SHIKI: "Oh and advice I can give you is that reach for something you really want to do. You are very devoted."

LEON: "You betcha! I'm gonna have a rock band! See you later at the swimming pool! I could use a swim and splash people."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Let's make the most of it."

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**\- Male Changing Room**

**\- 10:12 a.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

The party is about to start in just a few minutes, so I need to get myself swimming trunks. I looked into my locker in the changing room and scanned it using my ElectroID, appearing to contain a violet red tracksuit, a pair of swimming trunks and a headband blazed with red and white stripes. I was expecting a hue or shade of blue but this will have to do. Will it also be fit of my size? I don't want my suit to be torn starting from the part below my abdomen. That moment back in Physical Education class was so embarrassing! Great! More humiliation!

Anyway, I looked around to see a girl poster, several exercising machines and lockers.

Before getting a swim, I should exercise to stretch all your muscles and gradually relieve pain.

Jumping jacks. 20 times.

1

2

3

4

5

Then I stopped because Ishimaru went inside and was eager to begin the swimfest in his customs. He saw me exercising and I can tell that he would never say no to a warm-up before the fun. So he rushed to get dressed in swimwear as of what I thought.

"I'm guessing you want to join me?" I asked.

"Y-yes! We should be in physical shape!" he answered in a determining vigor while getting dressed.

He's more fit than me! I'm surprised! Maybe I should work out more even though I have partially rock-hard abs.

I continued my jumping jacks exercise, in swimsuit uniform so I can get used to the immersion of water on my skin later.

…

…

…

It has been 30 counts, 20 counts plus an extra 10. Jog to the swimming pool and wait for the others. Take a shower by the area provided and dive.

I brought along my gym bag while running out of the room being dragged along with Ishimaru doing the same thing.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**\- Swimming Pool**

**\- 10:24 a.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

I went to one of the bleachers and placed my gym bag there sequentially panting after having a track-and-field like experience. I'm no track runner but it sure feels like running around for how many laps! Cough.

I sat where I placed my bag and waited for the others, Ishimaru sat along with me looking forward to this playful experience, at least that's what I thought. I remained seated for a couple of minutes and I saw Maizono and Junko in their swimsuits. Yes, nice complexion and all that. Men are men. Appreciate beauty.

Next up was Leon, Oowada and Naegi who are up and ready for the jump in the pool. The first two without hesitation cannonballed onto the pool leaving sprinkles of water on the lucky student. Sporty.

Next up was Sakura and Asahina. The swimmer wore a whistle signifying that she is our lifeguard hence her recognition as the SHSL Swimmer. Sakura will be the secondary rescuer in case of emergencies.

It's already 10:30 and the people who have not arrived are Fujisaki, Celes, Kirigiri, Togami and Fukawa. I guess they rejected the invitation, but for Fujisaki though... the cheerful and cute type wouldn't say no to a hobby.

Asahina climbed on to the lifeguard chair and announced, "Alright! As your lifeguard, I don't want any bullying on this event. I will observe all of you to help you guys out in times of need. Sakura here will be joining you. Have fun guys!"

The noise of the whistle echoed.

Time to swim!

I exited the bleachers and stepped unto the waters and accelerated straightforwardly. Cold water! Brr!

Maybe I should have gotten my goggles. I rose up to gather some air as part of swimming morals and I gathered sight of the following: Leon and Naegi splashing each other with water, Junko and Maizono who were chatting about swimsuits presuming the continuation of the said topic a few hours back, Oowada and Ishimaru who were having a swim-off, Asahina just sitting there, Sakura who is doing her job and then I point to Fujisaki who is in her swimsuit. She didn't say no! Very happy to see her with us.

"Fujisaki! Over here!" I called her as I lifted myself to take a seat alongside the other two chit-chatters.

"..So that confidence will give you like.. the bravery to be a hot swimsuit model." Junko told her while playing the water with her feet.

"I guess I'll volunteer to become a swimsuit model again by the clothing stores. Haha!" Maizono replied back.

"Not until we collaborate! We'll get more people to look at us on posters!"

"Hahaha!"

"Umm… Hello." The programmer sat next to me and Junko looking for someone to hang out for a while.

"Fujisaki, how are you today?" I ask.

"Ahh.. I'm doing very well."

"Don't you want to go for a swim?" Junko tapping the water in the same manner.

"Ehehe.. I'm not that much of a swimmer but I can swim.. But I can say that this is fun enough for me." Fujisaki said.

"I sure miss Hagakure and Hifumi though, even though I have difficulty in warming up to them."

"What do you mean warming up to those two?" Maizono questions the hacker.

"I-I mean… becoming close friends." Giggling a little from that statement.

So the four of us continued to chat about friendship, modeling and swimming experiences. It was a good joint chat while looking at Oowada, Ishimaru, Leon and Naegi who are having a competitive swimming race with Asahina as your usual referee and Sakura who stood up beside the lifeguard stand as her assistant observer. I enjoy watching them too, since the participants are really good swimmers taking note of Oowada with that muscle build. Since I am his bro, I should cheer him on to give him courage and manpower to win. The other three girls joined me but cheered for the others, Naegi now as their votes. I feel so contented to have a lively atmosphere with everyone who really wants to have fun be here talking, swimming, cheering with a mix of comical sensation by Leon and Oowada. I just wish the rest of them would try to get off some steam with a little opportunity of the water playgrounds. You can't be serious forever. Enjoy the single bit of time in everything.

*poot*

The whistle goes out! The winner is…

…

…

…

Mondo Oowada! I cheered for victory and accidentally fell on the pool on that, comical ending but I went back and jumped on the pool ledges. Yeah! Go! You ruled the game!

…

Phew. That's it for today! Time to dry up and get some lunch. A good microwavable macaroni meal and some tater tots will do the trick. Oh and don't forget a pitcher of ice-cold orange juice. Balance the heat of high and low.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- 12:29 p.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

After going for a swim you should take a shower to rinse yourself from swimming waters to the showers, getting dried up without one makes you feel soggy in the skin. By the time I finished doing so, I went out and prepared myself a quick food dish that should fill my stomach abundantly. In the kitchen I go with the desired packets of macaroni and potatoes, a pitcher of orange juice with ice cubes and a good straw. Setting the microwave settings to 1 minute at 300 degrees, I stood by and waited to see Celestia Ludenberg on approach looking parched. With that attire of hers and with no one else around but me, I would think that she will just eat about anything she avails herself to. She sees me and calls me out for a request, something I call her a lazy-wit.

"I am thirsty, Shiki. Please do make some milk-tea." She asks while softly tapping her throat as a mere sign of distress.

"Can't you make one yourself? You're all grown-up after all."

"My fear on stains on my dress… Please remember our past conversation when you ask me to participate in the culinary arts to which I deny." You really are forcing me to do your bidding aren't you?

"How about… I don't care." I replied waving my face once to the right as a sign of decline.

"…" I left her quiet.

"Celes, you said to yourself that you can adapt to this place that would mean you can do things by yourself. The world doesn't revolve around you, don't go assigning people as manservants. You are not a queen, well social aspect-wise."

"But I know nothing abo-"

"But nothing Celes. No." I need to make sure she should go independent 100%, in her case it is around… 65%.

"You really need to make sure you can take care of yourself. It's just milk tea."

Celes' eyelid twitched twice but remained her calm stature.

"Do it."

"No."

…

"JUST GET MY FUCKING MILK TEA YOU IDIOT!" she shouted very furiously shoving her metallic finger accessory in front of my face. It sure shocked me since her character is way out of it. Which reminded me of something… Haven't I heard of that kind of voice back when I slept in her room? She said something like she wanted to get out of here more than anyone else. I cannot make a mistake on that, guarantee. Anyway, I took a step back and replied back the same minus the bad words.

"MAKE ME!" I said then poking her forehead to push her slightly.

Her standing position wasn't normal, she has now transformed into a wretched drama queen who lost her limits on patience and anger. I'm guessing that she is really pushing me to surrender to her for her amusement in the near future. She grabbed for a sharp fork and walked towards me as a sign of threat.

"You're going to kill me just for milk tea? You're ridiculous." Me going backward and backward, that is until I accidentally tripped by a loose foot and involuntarily shoved a cup from the counter on my left side and…

…

It stained Celes' dress…

…

And there was vapor…

…

Was it something hot? Of course it is!

…

It didn't JUST stained it but it looks terribly deformed. She was screaming in pain as some of the liquid hit her skin as well, she now suffers steamed scars on her skin making her resemble a person who overdid the temperatures of the sauna. Remember, this was an ACCIDENT. I did not intend this to happen, I have to do something real quick like taking her to the infirmary.

Unfortunately, she ran away screaming from pain as if she was no longer in control of her actions, the injuries took over her conscience and went haywire. I told her to come back but it was very pointless.

…

It was an accident…

…

She's going to hate me.

…

Let's just get my meal and just forget about this event. Thoughts… Sigh…

Was this Celes, true personality? Someone's character who is totally the opposite of who she was… or maybe she has a two-sided persona that she should keep concealed to all but herself. I think she'll get over it in a few days. I injured not one but two people today: Togami with muscle pains on his exterior parts, back included and now Celes who suffered hot water wounds and a worn-down dress. She really likes that dress as it is fancy-looking. All I wanted to tell them is to be nice and learn independency as this is a survival world. You can't rely on others forever…

The entire day after that was just a dull moment. I ate my food, practiced my psychic abilities, read books about people at least, I was progressing but it wasn't enough. I need more than just this! Maybe I should investigate the second floor more deeply as the first search was done partially. Debriefing can be done at the sauna room only it has to be another person who has the same agenda as of I, and that I choose none other than Kyouko Kirigiri. A low profile is always the best way to go, I need a smart and perceptive person like her so we can do better.

Time to reinvestigate the second floor, except I'm starting off at the library again.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**\- Library**

**\- 2:49 p.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

Now that I am here at last, I finally get to find what I need to read, the murder cases of Genocider Syo. A mass serial killer who is still unidentified by the authorities. A case file should be around here somewhere. I need to take most of my time as I have nothing else to do.

…

No sign of it again! Hmmm…

…

How about that storage room where I met Togami at. Maybe it should do the trick.

I entered the dusty storage room again in addition to fluttering dust at the eyes, huge coughs from the inhaling of specks and the nose itchiness. Seeing as this is where the excess books get dumped at, I began small and ignored books as the portfolio I need is assumed to be thin and black or what not. It took me around approximately 8 minutes to finally snatch her profile, after climbing on one of the bookcases using the ladder.

Now let's see what we got here.

…

Oh God..

This is something extreme… crucified with… scissors?! Sadistic and gory!

…

Bloodstain fever…

I flipped the page to see more data on Genocider Syo. It says that there might be a small chance that this person suffers from Dissiociative Identity Disorder, meaning that they can have more than one personality.. Celes might be one but won't her dress be dirtied as a result of her gruesome acts? Or maybe a disguise to hide her identity for obvious purposes. That's all I can find about this woman right here. I exited the library to see what else is there to explore, there's no need for the changing rooms and the swimming pool because of the past fun time, the classrooms pertaining no significance whatsoever and finally the bathrooms… I don't even bother.

…

"Shiki! I finally did it!" Fujisaki running towards me in joy.

"You did what?" I ask.

"Just follow me into the changing room." I followed her to see what this is.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Changing Room**

**\- 3:00 p.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

What was this thing she wanted me to see? I'm talking about Fujisaki here, and I assure to myself that this is a serious matter on life.

She opened the locker with a key and what I see is a laptop. I've seen one of those at the library when Togami was trying to operate it leading to his failure. She operated the laptop, turned it to my direction and I could see a green-shaded 3D background sequence with… Fujisaki's face on it. It seems to have a life on its own as it looks at me with a smile.

"Welcome back Master!" the program responded.

"Now this is what I call the future. Is this what you wanted to show me?" glaring at that program.

"Yes! This is my AI system called Alter Ego. I called it Alter Ego because it represents the other me who is strong and dedicated. I have learnt all these things from the incident between you and Oowada which is a great opportunity for me to think about myself. I still distanced away from him though for he might end up crazy again.. Sigh.."

"I guess this is all I can do now…" she sniffled on tears already.

"H-hey.." I hugged her for a few seconds.

"This… is a really excellent part of solving the school mysteries! Good job!"

"Th-thank you.."

"So what else do you need to tell me about this AI?"

"W-well, what it is doing right now is decrypting all the data on this hard disk and according to my creation each file is heavily encrypted assuming that this confidential information is something kept away from everyone except the Hope's Peak Committee and high-grounded officials. Secrets are one thing too but… that's just a guess."

"It's going to take a while to finish the obtainment so we should just be patient enough for it to finish."

"Hold on a second Fujisaki… what if the mastermind finds out? Won't they destroy it?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I have installed a secret hidden countermeasure for your situation. Thanks to the web camera emplaced on this laptop, Alter Ego can manage a surveillance in her vision 24/7 as long as she is active. Upon finding anyone mysterious, I assigned it to shout "Help me!" in its maximum volume."

"Hmmm…" I thought of what she said and suggested some more additions.

"Shiki?"

"I think that only a few selected people who would keep their word on hiding Alter Ego deserve this. So, to start off… I want you to add in a special password composed of 3 names. You, me and Kirigiri. FUJSHIKYO. That's the password."

"All uppercase?"

"Yes please."

Fujisaki added the password feature only to be given access to the three of us, I don't want Monokuma to catch hold of the secret we made. I should probably call Kirigiri when the opportunity arrives… like when we meet by chance, I'll invite her to the changing room again and have a good talk then go serious.

"Also, make sure it doesn't respond to anyone other than the three of us. They might get suspicious about seeing the program itself. Invalidate all their supposed input if they try to slip their way in." I told her to add privacy.

"I'm going to bed now so I'm going to remind you to put it back in the locker, tell it to quiet down, lock it immediately and keep the key. You are the creator after all."

"Y-yes Shiki I will." She answered while doing what I told her to do.

"I told you that you were a big help! Thank you." I smiled before I left.

I heard a giggle from her halfway.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- 8:00 p.m.**

**\- Thursday**

* * *

Okay so there were some ups and downs but at least we made a stepping stone to a plan. I should let Kirigiri do the strategizing since she is smarter than me. I think I can use my powers to telepath the rest so I can look at their thoughts, make theories and protect supposed targets. It is finally time to put my goal into action, for real!

But it's time to sleep now.

…

…

…

* * *

_Night Time begins now_

_This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm._

_The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it._

_Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..._

* * *

DAY 4: END

SURVIVORS: 14

* * *

**I wanted to add a part where Celes snaps so this chapter is another favorite of mine. **

**The next chapter will be about the motive. It has been three FTE chapters so this should do it.**

**Review about any of the following:**

**1.) Guess the victim and culprit.**

**2.) What is the motive?****.**

**3.) Do you like what happened to Celes even though it was an accident**

**4.) The scenario of Alter Ego and Fujisaki to Shiki.**

**5.) The swimming party event.**

**6.) Free-time with Leon. What game was he playing? I just want to know your answers.**

**7.) The random item machine with Naegi and Monokuma.**

**Reviews. See you on the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 2D: Wheel of Despair

**Flashfire912 – I left Left 4 Dead too. AKA Zoey and Ellis. No motives will be recycled. Oowada and Ishimaru's bromance or something will not be on the last part of the story and will be specifically detailed on the investigation and class trial.**

**AkorinKokoro – Yes, it's a credit card. Monokuma made it himself. Lol! I updated my profile. Thanks! And about Checkerbear? I like Shirobear more because of the bandages.**

**ShyJoker - It was an accident. Shiki blames nature.**

**Sendokai Zak - The motive is very flashy. Read it right here.**

**Nyphn Yerbark - Thank you! Celes might die so keep reading and wait for the next chapter. **

**Nightra - Spoiler answer on the reason why Shiki won't give Naegi the laptop or rather have him involved in the triad plan. The motive is right here. Guess if Shiki will have anything to do with it. I might put an idea out of it on the investigation**

* * *

Motives start off scribbled from a blank piece of paper

You go doodle about all the things which factors on a certain objective

This objective is quite obvious as much to think that it is monochromic

Let them despair upon their senses purged into the heart and mind

Tears, sweat and horror befall upon the affected

Pushed to their limits, insanity takes the stage.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- 7:00 a.m.**

**\- Friday**

* * *

DAY 5: START

* * *

_Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up!_

_Let's all strive to do our best today!_

* * *

To do our best? More like let's all strive to kill one another today…

So let's start off with Alter Ego and Fujisaki… I need to keep them alive if we want to make our escape while preventing any deaths. What I witnessed yesterday was a mere excellent pillar on progress, something I wasn't expecting from a SHSL Programmer as thus, her efforts will not be in vain if her chances on survival will be in a negative brink, or to put it simply if she gets killed. I wouldn't imagine her being a murderer due to her innocence and cutesy personality but being a victim is a definite 85%.

Next, Celestia Ludenberg and milk tea. I have to say sorry because I caused that hot spill on her expensive dress… and her milky-white skin. Hold on! It's her fault in the first place. If she wasn't so forceful on getting her desires and accepted my advice, this wouldn't have happen. Apologize or not, she's hurt so I'll play my soft side and just understand her perspective.

Who else?

Kirigiri… I can put my trust on her since she is always serious about everything as she proved her many statements and solved the many questions at the last trial. Can she protect on her own though? I have no clue.

I should keep an eye on everyone else; I can't let down my guard.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- 7:48 a.m.**

**\- Friday**

* * *

While walking to my usual breakfast schedule, I want to think about the girl again. Is she a student here in Hope's Peak? There should be a profiled document around the academy somewhere but unfortunately such confidential files are to be kept at a private area. Oh well guess I-

…

_Shiki! Try to be more affectionate for once! Hihi!_

_C'mon fashionista girl, this is the SHSL Psychic you're talking about!_

_Quit it Jina, I get it._

_My point though…_

_…_

_-Bzzt-_

_Congratula-_

_Yey!_

_…_

_Why… -Bzzt- Shiki…_

_…_

_-Bzzt-_

_-Bzzt-_

_You really are a psychopath!_

_… _

_This isn't like you!_

_…_

_Found guilty._

_Executed._

_…_

_Gulp…_

_…_

_-Bzzt-_

_-Bzzt-_

_Burned._

_Poisoned._

_Beaten Up._

_Choked._

_Drowned._

_Mauled._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD._

_YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED._

…

…

…

What the hell… is this another memory or another future prediction? This is all of a sudden frightening especially in the end. What's with the… I don't know anymore.

At least I should remember this for future reference.

Entering the cafeteria, I see Ishimaru and Maizono on their seats talking or rather arguing about something serious and the both of them are in a bitch fit.

"Stop insulting my idolmates! They are not misfits who waste their time entertaining for nothing, we cherish the moments with our fans and we love our job no matter how stressful it is!" Maizono said angrily.

"Putting significance and care on something you won't gain is against my societal perspective! We should all study, do political works and reside peacefully without such pop culture. I prefer classical music because of its soothing melodies unlike yours." Ishimaru replied in a polite but objective way.

"Then leave us alone and go to your own world. Why are you dragging yourself to us? We never asked you to do so!"

"Do you think it's that easy to avoid a widely known convention?"

"You are hard to understand… you aren't like a regular man. All you do is … forbid the good things we share."

"Labor is the only necessity to attain furnishings and such, anything else is not of my time including inappropriate music. It is not welcome in a school environment."

"Our music is fun and joyful! You are in no position to berate; you are merely a SHSL Prefect, as if anyone would like you."

"How dare yo-"

By coincidence Kirigiri, Oowada and Junko arrive at the scene with the same reaction as me when they see two people fight. Time to intervene, even though all I did was just stand there and listen to them.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?" Junko rampantly stormed between the two arguers.

"Ishimaru is saying bad things to me and my idolmates. He keeps blabbering on how pop music is both an ear breaker and an eyesore."

"Haa? He always has that perceptive in life about no fun and whatever. He's just one of the lame people even though he's a smartass." Junko shrugs alongside the pop starlet.

I went closer to Maizono just to end this argument.

"… Just leave him alone, he isn't worth your time."

It was quiet for a few seconds and she managed to calm down and sat down. She will now ignore Ishimaru about anything except for important announcements or such. Kirigiri did not say anything on the matter because she isn't the kind to converse or barge into mini-societal wastes of time. I just want to keep the peace, no physical casualties please especially the grudge to murder.

"By the way, who's in charge today?"

I went into the schedule tab of my ElectroID and checked on the monitorial tasks: Togami and Hifumi were supposedly in charge today. Assuming this, I doubt he would bound himself to such regulations and the other well… he's executed.

…

"Microwavables anyone? The easy way to get a meal." I asked.

No one spoke but thought of the entire scenario: Togami and Hifumi are inactive of their culinary positions and there is no way to get at least him to do it, but since they look hungry all should come into an agreement to my idea. They all did and thus I brought Oowada to help me choose some good microwavable meals.

A little steamy food that goes in the stomach should keep the nerves calm and serene… as long as you blow it first. Hehe. I'm not telling that to them. When I make jokes or something under the comedy category, it ends up bad no matter how much I try.

Into preparation of the drinks, I'll make a delicious mango pitcher with a little dose of sugar and cubes of ice so that the coldness will envelop the entire liquid in a matter of minutes, the colder the better.

…

…

34 minutes later.

…

…

"Food's ready again!" I called them out while bringing in a few pitchers of drinks and upon leaving the kitchen with Oowada, I see everyone else in their seats contented to see the food again. We all have to eat you know, that's just how people live. Eat. Eat. Eat.

I had nothing to say to Togami on the matter knowing what he will say will be of utter annoyance. As for Celes, I have to say… she really looked normal in a dermatological sense. Those stains she suffered in the previous day were removed but for the ones directly on the skin… she covered them with bandages; at least her dress is fine and dandy. I think she will wash her own dress since it's hers.

In moment's time I called Kirigiri and Fujisaki to the changing room a few minutes when everyone will make their leave and resume their usual activities AKA the unnoticeable split-up. It was time I told Kirigiri the meeting between the three of us.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Changing Room**

**\- 8:32 a.m.**

**\- Friday**

* * *

"The two of you are here. Good." I said as they entered the room while no one was at watching distance in a few meters.

"Kirigiri, there's something you should know right now. Something significant that will get us at least some clues about the mysteries of the school."

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" she asks.

"Kirigiri, uhmm… here." Fujisaki brings out Alter Ego sequentially turning on the laptop screen but of course it requires a password.

"A password? I would say that you wanted just the three of us to remain hidden."

"Less people, less notice, less distractions." Me sitting down next to her on a bench while typing the password displaying FUJSHIKYO.

"Welcome Master! Decryption process is still ongoing." Alter Ego informed us on his systemized efforts.

Kirigiri is in a unobvious gasp but still hinting that she was amazed discovering this.

"So you created this system to prove your helpfulness?" Fujisaki nodded with confidence to show her bravery in her heart. I'm happy that she is now like this which is unlike her past self which is shy and weak-hearted. I will show my emotional support to keep her strong.

"I have a few questions for you to ask Fujisaki…" Kirigiri starts off.

"By the way Kirigiri, don't mind about security related questions. I already asked her yesterday."

"Oh… Very well then, how do you propose the extensibilities of this program? Can it be of a higher assistance by accessing the network?"

"It could actually! I just need a network cable and an outlet so she may be able to hack in. Unfortunately, there might be a possibility that Alter Ego can be caught by Monokuma if he does so. This is a risk if we bypass limits."

"Fujisaki, I'm sure we can find a way to intercept Monokuma's vision of the entire school. Kirigiri… any ideas? We are now in a topic concerning the high dependency of technology most likely located at the A/V Room."

"Finding a way to block his vision… can you try to get one of the cameras to run a looping sequence? I'm pretty confident that with the help of your creation, it should be finished within a short amount of time." Kirigiri suggested.

"S-sure… I'll try my best b-but how? There is this rule wherein breaking of surveillance cameras is forbidden, that includes trying to remove the screws."

"That is true…" I told to myself.

…

And an idea popped up to me!

"Fujisaki, we can totally tell that this contraption is obviously a robot isn't it?"

"You mean Monokuma? W-well, most likely it is but what of it?" she asks still.

"What if he doesn't see you when the lights are out? I mean he can't see you in the dark right?"

"They have night vision Shiki, what are you trying to idealize?"

"Let me add something… when the electricity is out, the surveillance cameras are to be inactive. So, maybe you can record a repeating short film of sorts and try to attach it into the surveillance camera in the A/V Room. Since no one is even interested to go there, I thought that little idea can… you know."

"But for the electricity to run out… it's impossible." Kirigiri pondered on such a thought.

"Huh? Why not?" I asked.

"The assumption we made about the outside world plus according to the letter we read, the school closed down. With this means the school committee supplied us with a high-powered generator. Such a switch can be found only OUTSIDE the school." Kirigiri reminded me of that. What other idea can we craft now that this one is thrown into the bin?

"How about a distraction then? I'll call Monokuma somewhere far away from the destination and you make the move. Kirigiri, support Fujisaki with the said manipulation of the cameras. I can guarantee that there should only be one there since I still remember what the room looked like." I suggested.

"The succession of this plan will vary the amount of time you can get Monokuma out of sight." Kirigiri continued.

"So I need to think about something that can bring Monokuma to interest. Any ideas?"

"Shiki, how about you either trigger an explosion or create a fire on the second floor, besides something as destructive as such will bring the headmaster to pure anger. Since it does not fall part of the rulebook, I can say without a doubt you are of safety from his punishment." She said again.

"Bringing that idea into fruition, I'll go start it off at one of the classrooms at the first floor since it composes of wood. Wood can easily fall prey to the blaze and the cameras are to be rendered useless thanks to the emitting fog produced by the conflagration."

"We just need to wait for the right moment to strike." I folded my arms.

"You are going to need my toolbox for obvious reasons so I'll be approaching you marking our rendezvous and initiation of the strategy."

"Start off somewhere near the A/V room and stay there until you hear people rambling about the fire incident. Run inside, lock the doors behind and perform any infiltration as necessary. Never answer the door for anyone even if it's me. I don't want anyone else involved."

"And umm… I chose the A/V room because when Monokuma cannot see the three of us, we have access to creating new things like tasers, walkie-talkies and anything technological. We can also bring Alter Ego there too if you want."

"But I suggest we take ownership of it in a later time or whenever the others have an idea of our meetings. This bathhouse will be temporary shelter."

"Now making a fire should be pretty easy with the variety of materials found at the cafeteria. The distance between the cafeteria and classroom are miniscule so it should do well."

"What's the alternative if you are unable to put out a fire?" Fujisaki asks worryingly.

"Then I'll bring a heavy pan or a small dumbbell from the changing room and make a ruckus with destruction of school property. I'll talk to Monokuma with the usage of deep metaphors and whatnot."

"This should better work Shiki. Failure is something I can comprehend but not on a consequential chain." A warning from Kirigiri states that she is counting on me. I nodded before I made my leave.

"I'll see you two later." As I exited the changing room when I heard an announcement from the speakers echo**i**ng at the hallway.

* * *

_This is a school announcement. _

_Please proceed to the gym immediately!_

_You'll be in for a surprise!_

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Gymnasium**

**\- 8:54 a.m.**

**\- Friday**

* * *

The three of us were not the first to arrive at the gymnasium when Ishimaru at the center was usually standing straight. I guess we all got used to his antics and dictatorial behavior. It took a few more minutes to get everyone else to arrive and upon completion, Monokuma popped out the podium dressed…

…

In a tuxedo uniform of the same patterned black and white scheme. What's up with that?

"Ok, it's been a while since no one has killed by 2 days. I'm beary impatient so let's introduce today's motive!" the formal mecha said.

Another machine rose up from the floor and…

…

It's a giant wheel in those reality games of luck. Hmm… According to what I see there are specifically 16 icons comprising of all our faces two of which are monochromic, Hagakure and Hifumi. I know that Monokuma isn't stupid enough to perform a ploy this strange.

"Say hello to the Wheel of Deadly Fate!" he shouted. More like the wheel of something bad is going to happen to all of us. Yes, we were caught with its attention.

"This little buddy of mine is one of a kind you know! I would suggest a round of applause?" None of us even bothered to clap for him because we hate him.

"No? Ok then moving on… ahem."

"One of you people will be given the opportunity to select a person by spinning the giant sphere of art! And you know what that means?"

"So… what will happen?" Asahina asks.

"You have to kill that person or else you will be shot with my machine guns within 48 hours."

"T-the fuck!?" Oowada rose furiously stomping his foot. I told you not to say bad words but I guess that didn't work out as I thought it would.

"But as always, I will explain the mechanics of the wheel of deathly fate."

"If your face is shown twice as killer and victim, it will be invalidated and another rerun will take place."

"If more than one killer targets the same victim, it's the fight to the finish!"

"If you the killer will be the victim of another killer, then pressure increases as you will need to kill and defend at the same time."

"And here's the best part! I will choose some of you randomly by the wheel!" he said joyingly with confetti spurting out at the front stage.

"How forceful your motives are…" Sakura clenched her right hand.

"This is absurd. I know I won't get picked." Togami seemingly annoyed from all this.

"Oh… really? We'll see about that!" Monokuma as he spins the wheel, wherein sequentially the mini-bulbs are flickering like Christmas lights. It was spinning really fast and I'm really in an edge of who is going to get picked.

"Today's lucky contestant is…"

…

…

…

**Celestia Ludenberg!**

"…What?" My heart was shocked a little upon hearing her name. She wasn't in a condition where she is unable to fight… I think she isn't. People are now making their distance as she was the first to get chosen.

"Our first 'volunteer', please spin the wheel to see who your target is." the MC gave the spotlight to her.

She was putting her bandaged hand into her chest gradually with no sign of fear located on her face. How can you not be scared if you are automatically a suspect!? She was stepping forward into the stage and did as told. Spin the wheel to see what's next.

Spinning…

Spinning…

Spinning…

"Today's target for contestant number one is…"

Drumroll…

Drumroll…

Drumroll…

**Leon Kuwata!**

"Wh-wh…" Leon jumped emotionally from becoming a target for murder. This is not good.

"You fucker! Just try it!" he pointed his finger quickly to Celes and remained that way for a while. He's going for self-defense mode.

"Leon?" I ask.

"What!?"

"H-hey… calm down. I was just going to say that if you're going to defend yourself, don't go to the extent of killing okay? You know what happens if you do…" I advised him.

"G-got that dude."

Her voice called me out loudly from the stage twirling her clip-ons as I know it, "Shiki, are you trying to get me killed? You seem selfish."

"I'm trying to prevent deaths here, I can't prevent yours. A machine gun? I don't know what to do with it."

"Enough with the freakshow! Next contestant today will now be chosen through another roll." Monokuma sends Celes back to the audience area. Did he just call me a freakshow? How rude. At least it wasn't that cruel as the salmon slap incident at the entrance ceremony.

Another usual spin aura emits the gym.

…

"Contestant number 2 is…"

…

…

…

**Sayaka Maizono!**

I turned to her hearing, "H-huh!? N-no! I don't want to!" she pleaded immediately.

"Sorry! It's all in the rules! You get chosen or deal with it with a rattling death." The headmaster rebuked the idol. She gulped and started to cry as some of us went away from her except for me, Kirigiri and most of all Naegi. The lucky student is very heartful and honest to other people's feelings and I doubt that someone who is encompassed with empathy is going to give her avoidance just because of terror.

"Maizono…" he said while comforting her.

"How many are you plotting to choose and kill?" Kirigiri asks the monochrome monster.

"Just three and it should be enough to cause a very interesting murder case." As she received an answer respectively.

"Ms. Pop Idol, please proceed to the stage to choose who you're going to kill?"

"That's an emotionally severe way to call someone who is in a brink presently. Politeness is of importance don't you think?" Ishimaru murmured to himself about the despairing atmosphere.

She walked there in a shaking manner with a realization that all in all, she's going to die if she doesn't kill someone. She's even more worried of who her target is. She uncomfortably spun it and as a result it wasn't that much of a spin at all.

"Her victim will be..."

…

…

…

**Makoto Naegi!**

I can tell that his heart smashed rock bottom upon hearing his name taking full awareness of going to be killed by his best friend… that is what I assume since they're together most of the time. I'm so sorry to hear your name, really.

Naegi, just… be careful and try not to kill her. You're screwed even if it is an accident. A death is a death.

Maizono cried even more of choosing Naegi by accident. This is now a living nightmare in the extensive level of kill or be killed, the very basis of what despair grows and blossoms.

"I… I…" her head was thumping a bit as she pulls her hair like a madman. She fell from the stage, almost fell but landed in her tush.

"Grraasdkajslkasx!" she's now beyond the limits times five. Naegi approaches her again in an act of counseling but she wormed away.

"G-get away!"

"But I…"

"Gnnngngngnghh…"

"Oh and to add it up, you can only kill the assigned person to you. Kill anyone else and you will be punished accordingly!" Monokuma added up.

"And our last contestant to have the wheel rolled is…

Drumroll again…

…

…

**Byakuya Togami**

I told you so. I won't say it twice Togami you insolent braggart. Hmmm… weird. I don't have any consent for his upcoming death or something similar that displays no mourning whatsoever. We can say for the rest when no one spoke about him being chosen like a balloting.

…

"Oh my! What a wonderful surprise! You've been backfired, much more trouble lies ahead it seems." Celes told him in a way that I cannot presume if that was sarcasm or teamwork.

Togami didn't have a reaction of shock or despair. Just a plain face. It's a life here, importantly yours.

"His victim can only be…"

…

…

…

**Kyouko Kirigiri**

Same dull face from the girl I see. Well, I can say that she has the defensive since Fujisaki will tag along with her at the locked room hence the plan starting off today. NOT tomorrow.

"So it's the war between the brains. Interesting." The heir has so much confidence just now.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed today's motive! Good luck!" Monokuma disappeared in cliché.

So we have our most susceptible killers, Celes, Maizono and Togami with the victims being Leon, Naegi and Kirigiri respectively. This murder case will be as complicated as I thought it will be. Time for the plan, we can't let emotions be a negative alter to the objective.

"I'm like so lucky that I didn't get picked." The model said out of the blue.

"Junko, that isn't helping them you know…" Asahina countered.

"Hey, you should be happy that you and your friend Sakura aren't in the death list."

"Yeah but…"

"But I'm right so I'll be joining you two so we can hang out and stuff like that." Really… a purpose you just got out of at a time like this? So unprofessional.

"You are just doing this just to save your own skin aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yes and no. I'm like… one of the honest people around here unlike moooost of you. If I were to kill, then Sakura can just pin me down. FLAT." As she points her finger at me.

"A-alright… if you say so."

"Fine. I'm out of here. Wouldn't want to get stabbed in the stomach." Junko holds Asahina's arm dragging her in the process along with Sakura having no choice but to follow.

Then the rest of us left one by one.

…

…

I called my two partners to initiate the strategy.

Let's begin.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- 9:12 a.m.**

**\- Friday**

* * *

It's good that I grabbed hold of my toolbox a few minutes after the gym call so I can give Fujisaki and Kirigiri the tools they need. Now then, I need a wooden stick or a lighter to get the party going.

…

A lighter! Excellent, just at one of the drawers near the stove area.

…

Wooden sticks.

…

Step one: Get items for combustion, check.

I'll have to make sure no one sees me. Wait for the right moment.

10 minutes later.

…

Now!

I lit the wooden spoon with my lighter when a small flame erupted from the end of it afterwards I tossed it onto one of the chairs at the classroom. Just to make sure the fire spreads, I looked at it for a few seconds and then…

…

The fire started. Now to give the toolbox and make a fast run for the signal! I went to them who were somewhere near the hallway just like I told them to. Thank you people who take devotion in listening.

Step two: Have Kirigiri and Fujisaki intercept the A/V room camera to take possession. Check.

I gave them the cue and they ran quickly to the A/V room while I made the distractions and callouts! I approached Oowada shaking him saying, "There's a fire in the classroom call everyone! Call Monokuma!".

I called Monokuma at the front of one the cameras at the hallway for him to extinguish it.

"WHAT!?"

"I-it was an accident I swear! I smelled something weird while I was at the school store and then this!"

"Aren't you the most troubling person... I'll be there!"

"Well hurry up! I didn't want this to happen! I'm sorry!"

"Whatever!" the speaker then broke out when Monokuma appeared instantly with a water hose from the middle of nowhere.

That was quick.

…

I ran towards the flaming classroom of smokes with me coughing and the sprinklers on operation. My clothes were wet again. This is just like the graduation attempt of Hagakure when Monokuma rage quitted and armed himself with a flamethrower and went all dangers out on the gym. This time, it was me who did it and he doesn't know about it.

The two of you, how are you doing back there?

…

…

17 minutes had passed.

…

…

Monokuma kept reprimanding me about whatnot. Ok, yeah I deserved that but it's all part of the plan. I waited for them to go out at the camera room so I had to talk with the others. Yep, some were as pissed as ever when they experienced the second stage of the sprinkling experience. Lucky for those who were at the second floor, the sprinklers were not active. With the amount of free time I can offer right now, this should do it.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- A/V Room**

**\- 9:55 a.m.**

**\- Friday**

* * *

Now would be the time for me to check on their status, things should be on our win. I walked to the door, opening the door knob to see Kirigiri and Fujisaki on the corner with a look of relief.

"So did it work?" I asked.

"I-it should do it. I made several modifications to the security camera including the looping clip inserted inside."

"Wait… so there's more than just a repetition?"

"Yes, umm… I'll begin with this remote right here." she showed me a small compact remote with a trigger.

"After extracting the video clip, I've managed to create a dual-surveillance feature thanks to the extra camera material provisions available. When flipping the switch, the electrical frequencies will transfer to present conditions while the other returns to A-B repeat. However, we should be quiet when inside so he wouldn't notice anything. Above anything else, if Monokuma can find countered solutions to quantum mechanics and electro-optics, everything should go in stealth succession." Fujisaki explained piece by piece.

"That's… well… another great job." I'm not fond of advanced technics.

"Anyway, Kirigiri…" I looked at her and lightly grasped her shoulder as a sign of care.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you're going to be fine? I mean Togami will fight for his life after all…"

"Don't worry; he won't even bow down to going through murder. Besides, my best guess would involve Maizono and Celes taking the fight."

"Unless others will find this motive their way of not being suspected, we should commit our efforts to not be fooled by either child's play or anything in an intermediate level."

"I'll be on my room for now. If anything you find sparks my interest, call me if you will."

"Later."

"Yeah, we should go back."

…

…

…

Time has passed until evening.

…

…

…

So here were the following things that happened before I went to my room, Junko and her "buddies" were talking about her flawless body and natural looks being a great asset to attract boys. Sakura on the other hand asks her on why she looks different on magazines. Her reply involves a lot of modifications through photoshop. One of the many things that stand out about is her strawberry blonde hair. I'm guessing she had to go great lengths to have her hair styled up. They were at the cafeteria sitting by the table with donuts and hot chocolate.

Next person was Maizono who was never happy after the motive. She was forced to kill Naegi and only Naegi if she doesn't want to be punished. But someone as innocent as her… could it be the looks could kill quote? The last time I saw her was at the infirmary rummaging through the medical cabinet together with Fukawa.

And lastly, Ishimaru and Oowada were having a swim-off at the second floor with Naegi being their spectator to see who the winner is. Yes, I went to the second floor to go to the library at first but then I saw them dragging the lucky student to the changing room. Returning to the library, I saw Togami alone reading a book. Nothing special I suppose.

Now back to my room. Ahem

…

…

Maybe I should write down the nightmares, dreams and premonitions ever since I started my steps on Hope's Peak.

Scribbling…

…

…

All finished.

…

…

Will update on the near future.

* * *

**MINDFUL** **NOTEBOOK:**

**Page 1:**

Numbers written as: 16. 2. 4. 8. 9. 11. 13.

**Page 2: Premontion List**

1\. Someone died on the bathroom sitting down - ?

2\. A person died on the floor on his very own bedroom – Confirmed to be Hagakure.

3\. Someone is dead on the swimming pool. - ?

**Page 3: Nightmare List**

1\. The masked man slashed me on the neck resulting to a giant loss of blood. He carried my body and implanted a chain on my back resulting to a spine breakage or something. Besides that is that he mauled me… like tore my skin with their teeth.

2\. They said I was found guilty and executed for being a psycho… Why is that? Did I kill someone before? Will I murder anyone in the future?

**Page 4: Dream List**

1\. The girl was laughing along with some people on a grassy meadow. The girl was hinted to be a fashion girl along with a friend a name of Jina. Moreover, a locket had me and her on it. This hints that I should know these people.

I'll update this in a few more days. Let's just… ahh forget it.

…

…

…

Time has been forwarded.

* * *

_Night Time begins now_

_This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm._

_The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it._

_Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..._

* * *

DAY 5: END

SURVIVORS: 14

* * *

**Time for the murder on the next day! Keep your fingers crossed!**

…

…

…

**Is the motive ok? Reviews.**


	13. Chapter 2E: Investigation Two

**Akorin Kokoro – Me as CaptainPancakes? Hehe! He's one of my inspirations.**

**Super Fanatic Fangurlz – A gamble has been made. Well the second round at least.**

**HunterofComedy – Thanks for the response. The next motives will no longer have a time limit to increase the element of surprise.**

**Sendokai Zak – It comes down to framing doesn't it?**

**Nyphn Yerbak – Please refer to the updated Wheel of Despair Chapter. Refer to the motive scene.**

**Flashfire912 – I agree with you about Maizono… why… sniff…**

**Naegi has THE player character but I'm not gonna let him slip in my planned chapter 5. Yes, this is all prepared in my storyline draft. It might change though.**

* * *

The second part of murder the story after the clairvoyant.

The upcoming execution for our culprit in the next three.

The students managed to discover so many things.

And made many changes by manipulation and infiltration.

Plans should go smooth and well but…

What if there was another plan? Ridiculous.

You would end up slipping and tripping.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- 7:00 a.m.**

**\- Saturday**

* * *

DAY 5: START

* * *

_Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up!_

_Let's all strive to do our best today!_

* * *

24 hours left before Celes, Togami and Maizono get rapid shot by the turrets. It gave me a shrill that Monokuma's motive could be very harsh and forceful. This is not what you call a motive, this is called mandatory order to kill. Here's what's up right now, regardless of character I see upon them, they would kill just to get themselves alive. Togami mentioned that he is going to win this game, pointing out that he will not afford death. He will make allies and threats just for his own benefit. Remember fool's play? He will end up the fool for taking advantage if ever that happens.

Celes, I know it's been a few days since the incident and I haven't said my apologies. You know to yourself that the best way to escape the academy is through cooperation. You should never know about the plan of me, Fujisaki and Kirigiri because I know of their trust. In your case, I cannot be sure yet.

Maizono, your situation is beyond limits now. From what I can see, killing your best friend Naegi would be… heartbreaking. I really have nothing else to say.

As for the others, I had a theory that this motive might not be directed to them but to those not chosen to kill their targets and frame them for it. Seeing a murder case like this would mean that it would be difficult to give them false blasphemy.

But despite all this, with smart people like Kirigiri by our side, we can solve anything. I too have solved some cases in the past trial and proved my worth. Further so, I will practice analysis and theory creation. Development of the human mind has to expand as it shapes when knowledge is obtained. Speaking of which, since I already improved on telepathy and future predictions, this will be my last resort when the debating has reached an impasse.

Nah, let's just see what's going on now.

…

…

…

Hmm… A knock on the door already? Who could that be?

After self-socialization, I got up from my bed into my clothes and opened the door. It was Fujisaki who was trembling in tears all over and tainted with a pale blue. I can tell that something is definitely wrong right now moreover with a look like that; it is just as worse as a fight.

Could that mean…

…

Gulp.

"Shiki, h-help! He's… he's…" Fujisaki cries down unable to gradually maintain a straight standing posture.

"Tell me where he is. Let's go." I ran with her immediately to where she's pointing me to go, following her upstairs to the hallway then to the library. It would seem that Togami was there with Fukawa having his cup of coffee or whatever back at the cafeteria not caring what's up. The hallway contained blood stains coming from the library going to the swimming pool area to which I pointed myself first to the right. I went inside the library and I felt the same shaking fear and amid feeling throbbing in my head. It definitely happened again.

I see this person hanging in the wall with several knives stabbed in both arms and legs furthermore there was a plasma spill nearest to the body as if it poured slowly creating several pools of blood. His head was down facing the floor with its eyes closed.

This is person is none other than…

…

…

**SHSL Baseball Player, Leon Kuwata**. Dead without a doubt.

…

…

I couldn't help myself but stare at the lifeless corpse of another, moreover so when someone would enjoy playing with dead bodies like a gravedigger. Then the speakers activated with the announcement.

* * *

_"A body has been discovered!"_

_"Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"_

* * *

This announcement can assure that everyone will wake up immediately trying to find out what's going on. Might as well stay with Fujisaki who is kneeling down crying again just like back at the execution of Hifumi. Hearing words of "Why?" and "Nooo…", all I could do was to give her comfort and security.

Looking at Leon dead, I remembered the times when we played Project Zombie two days back. I really had fun even though things were going rough. He may be a bother but in a cool way say for the swimming pool leisure activity. The conversation we had about his dream of becoming a musician? That he would make a song dedicated to the successful escape? I guess… the prophecy says to Monokuma's favor.

…

A few minutes passed and everyone was there save for Fukawa who fainted upon the sight of blood concluding that she has hemophobia. I should take note of that.

"B-blood?" is what she said before she fainted.

"She fainted again? I'm bringing her to the infirmary…" Sakura volunteers to bring her to the infirmary again. Asahina tags along with her.

"This… is not what I had in my fucking mind." Oowada is shaking too. Guess those beatups he had were not enough to scare him off.

And then Monokuma appeared, the person I least wanted to see. I only want to trick him that's what!

"Ok, so we have another victim! Work of art!"

"Can we investigate now?" Kirigiri cuts to the chase.

"Before that, let me remind that the motive is no longer active!"

"That's all!" as he leaves the library out of existence.

"Oy! Celes! You little twit!" Oowada walks towards her.

She remains silent looking displeased.

"Let's just see if the evidence points to me again." She spoke.

"Alright everyone! To the searching we go!" Ishimaru breaks it up.

And so we all scattered and the investigation started. Kirigiri was there and this time Togami was standing by pondering on thoughts.

It's time I get to do my role with the improvements over the past few days.

* * *

**===INVESTIGATION START!===**

* * *

**\- Library**

SHIKI: (A beeping sound triggered on my ElectroID tablet.)

SHIKI: "So this is the details of today's murder case."

SHIKI: "Time to avenge his death."

**EVIDENCE: ****Monokuma File # 2**** received!**

* * *

1\. Monokuma File # 2:

Victim: Leon Kuwata

Location: Swimming Pool

Time of death: 11:05 p.m.

Cause of death: Drowning and Intensification of wounds

Additional Details: Minor organ damage. Death was not immediate.

* * *

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, this is weird. The place of death is different."

KIRIGIRI: "Hmm…"

KIRIGIRI: "We should still investigate the body though."

KIRIGIRI: "If this file says what's true, then we should proceed immediately to the swimming pool for clues."

KIRIGIRI: "To think that the culprit would go to this extent."

KIRIGIRI: "I may not be sure of it but…"

SHIKI: "But…"

KIRIGIRI: "Never mind, let's not waste any time."

SHIKI: (I see Kirigiri examine the injuries of the limp body.)

SHIKI: (All I could do was just look.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Hold on!"

SHIKI: "This body feels… a little damp."

SHIKI: "But not that dry either."

SHIKI: "Supposedly a wet body should leave huge puddles of water in unison with blood trackmarks."

SHIKI: "But in this case, these puddle stains below him aren't obvious and possibly a small contradiction with common principle."

KIRIGIRI: "Then it's pretty obvious that he must have been in the swimming pool before he died."

SHIKI: "If my personality deductions are accurate at least, Leon would be the drowsy one especially at evening period."

SHIKI: "I suppose that… freewill **could** not be a reason for his arrival at the second floor."

SHIKI: "But like I said, it's simply guessing."

SHIKI: "To add up about my previous discussion, the cause of death would mean one thing."

KIRIGIRI: "A high possibility that he died on the swimming pool."

KIRIGIRI: "Then again, I want to see the entire story revealed."

**EVIDENCE: ****Drenched State**** received!**

**_Leon's body hasn't dried that much with evident signs of puddles beneath him._**

SHIKI: (I waited for Kirigiri to say her part.)

SHIKI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "How come the chest stabs have dried up? Blood no longer resides out."

KIRIGIRI: "But according to the remaining four, this must be recent as a lot of blood poured out to the floor."

KIRIGIRI: "Could there be two different cases that involve the same victim? Probably."

SHIKI: "If you so likely think that then the only people able to murder Leon are everyone but Togami and Maizono."

SHIKI: "This would also mean that Celes might be framed if the culprit's plan goes on successfully."

SHIKI: "Can I have a closer look on his injuries if you don't mind."

SHIKI: (…)

SHIKI: (These knives sure are shiny. They must have been recently used. Maybe it's just intended to shine for a long time.)

SHIKI: (Also who could leave their murder weapon lying around?)

SHIKI: (Wouldn't hiding it be the first thing to do?)

SHIKI: (Either way, I cannot be sure if this is the murder weapon.)

SHIKI: "I don't think the culprit is stupid enough to leave the murder weapon lying around."

SHIKI: "If they are smart, the real murder weapon must be hidden somewhere."

**EVIDENCE: ****Stab Wounds**** received!**

**_The victim suffered the following 6 wounds on his body namely one on the left and right arm, one on each leg and lastly two on the chest. Only the two wounds as previously mentioned at his torso have completely dried out._**

**EVIDENCE: ****Knives**** received!**

**_Four knives remain attached on his body. They appear to be large and very sharp._**

SHIKI: (I am currently reading the message just to the left.)

SHIKI: "Hmm… Bloodbath Fever."

SHIKI: (I feel pretty disturbed looking at the sign which was made with blood.)

TOGAMI: "Oy, Shiki."

SHIKI: "Togami… what were you thinking a while ago?"

TOGAMI: "This murder case… it must be similar to the Genocider Syo."

SHIKI: "You must be talking about the serial killer."

SHIKI: "But looking at the body, he was stabbed with knives."

SHIKI: "All of the murderer's victims if I remember correctly were stabbed with scissors."

SHIKI: "Why would they specifically use knives if they can use their own?"

TOGAMI: "Shiki, we are in a survival game. Falsifying the weapon is a smart move."

SHIKI: "Well, murderers need to find their way out."

SHIKI: "I won't complain on the crucifixion though."

TOGAMI: "Seems you already have pertained knowledge of the murder documents."

SHIKI: "Well, it piqued of my interests. I have a thing for mystery novels and the like."

SHIKI: "Back to the subject, you don't suppose that Genocider Syo is one of us do you?"

TOGAMI: "We'll see about that. I will surprise you later in the class trial."

SHIKI: "If Genocider Syo is indeed one of us, then there's only one evidence to back it up."

SHIKI: "Dissociative Personality Disorder."

SHIKI: "But in order for someone to gain a psychological disease, they must have witnessed or experienced a trauma; something that would trigger their sanity to the opposite."

SHIKI: "The problem is that I don't know all of their past backgrounds."

**EVIDENCE: ****Murder Case Files**** received!**

**_The case files of Genocider Syo reveal the details of their victims._**

**_\- Their victims are always killed with scissors._**

**_\- They are always crucified with the bloodied label on the wall, Bloodbath Fever._**

SHIKI: "It's time I get a seat."

SHIKI: (I grabbed myself a chair when suddenly water drops onto my shoes.)

SHIKI: "My shoes…"

SHIKI: "Wait… this chair is wet too, how come?"

SHIKI: "I know it's related to this case. I mean look at the table. If you were to spill a drink, wouldn't there be any liquid traces?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Maybe I can think this over after the investigation and before the class trial."

SHIKI: (Fujisaki arrives again and wants to tell the three of us something.)

FUJISAKI: "The swimming pool… it's… blood."

TOGAMI: "Hmph, is that so? Let's get going shall we?"

KIRIGIRI: "…"

**EVIDENCE: ****Library Chair**** received!**

**_This chair is sprinkled with bits of water on the base of the seat._**

**\- Swimming Pool**

SHIKI: "Blood trails from the swimming pool to the library… only this time it looks like a transparent pink."

SHIKI: "Could it be they dragged his body there while the body was very wet?"

SHIKI: "The blood trails I saw back at the library were pretty much dominantly bloodstained."

SHIKI: (Entering the swimming pool area only lets me see the only evidence available in the area. A pool dyed in pink.)

SHIKI: "Evidence in the bleachers? Doubt it."

FUJISAKI: "Ahh.. I didn't find anything significant in this room. Just this."

TOGAMI: "Hmph. If this is all you want to show us then we need to investigate elsewhere."

FUJISAKI: "U-uh… I'm sorry… sniff"

SHIKI: (She leaves walking.)

SHIKI: (I happen to have a feeling to go to the changing room.)

SHIKI: (Meanwhile, I was looking at Kirigiri again to see if there were any theories she could come up.)

SHIKI: (But all I got was a stare.)

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, I'll be at the changing rooms if you need me."

**\- Boys' Changing Room**

ISHIMARU: "Shiki, greetings."

SHIKI: "Anything helpful?"

ISHIMARU: "Indeed so my friend! I have found these towels with a little mixture of blood and water in all of them."

SHIKI: "I just don't understand the need to remove the wetness of the body if you were to still drag the body leaving marks. If you plan on doing so, then why didn't the culprit clean it up?"

ISHIMARU: "Maybe they forgot?"

SHIKI: "I don't think so… maybe I have to put this on my thinking list."

ISHIMARU: "Thinking list you say? I shall do so as well!"

SHIKI: "Just don't embarrass yourself like last time. If you aren't sure, ask us about it."

SHIKI: "It would be better if we can make accurate conclusions within the time limit."

ISHIMARU: "Agreed!"

SHIKI: "By the way, since you guys swam yesterday before dinner, who won?"

ISHIMARU: "Ah! I was declared the victor! Speed is essential!"

SHIKI: "Hehe."

ISHIMARU: "What is this laughter I hear upon?"

SHIKI: "You do realize that you had fun right?"

SHIKI: "The feeling of victory shone upon you bringing you joy."

ISHIMARU: "Indeed so Shiki, we shall do our best to find our criminal!"

**EVIDENCE: ****Swimming Pool**** received!**

**_The entire swimming pool was coated in blood._**

**EVIDENCE: ****Towels**** received!**

**_These towels suggest that the culprit used it to dry the corpse, for what reason exactly?_**

**EVIDENCE: ****Blood Stain Differences ****received!**

**_The blood stains coming from the swimming pool to the changing room comprises 75% of blood while the pathway to the library to the changing room is of only 25% blood._**

SHIKI: "I'll be searching on the first floor now. Continue your job here."

ISHIMARU: (nods)

**\- Cafeteria**

SAKURA: "Shiki, what is your progress?"

SHIKI: "Pretty good. Me, Kirigiri and Togami found a lot of suspicious clues."

SHIKI: "Right now I'm making theories and then cut them down until one remains."

SHIKI: "Think of it as process of elimination."

SHIKI: (I walked around the cafeteria to see another set of miniscule blood marks on the floor.)

SHIKI: (Looking around.)

SHIKI: "What's a knocked out knife rack here for?"

SHIKI: (I picked it up and placed it properly.)

SHIKI: "The culprit didn't clean up their mess. What a way to make a 'perfect' murder. Tsk."

SHIKI: (I looked at the blood stains and the place where the knife rack fell.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "So that's it…"

SHIKI: (I made visual implications to see if some of them match on the missing slots."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "I think... it's three. Three slots do not make the matches."

SHIKI: "If only I could get them back from Leon. Unfortunately, tampering with the crime scene is not allowed."

SHIKI: "A-anyway what else is up?"

ASAHINA: "Shiki hi! I've been asking Monokuma about something."

SHIKI: "And that is…"

ASAHINA: "It's this toaster, it's totally fried and we need it for repairs!"

ASAHINA: "But he keeps saying no…"

SHIKI: "That seems selfish…"

SHIKI: "So umm... what happened to Junko?"

ASAHINA: "She went in her room again. She doesn't want to help with the investigation."

SHIKI: "Obviously a suspect… or not. Interrogation would be wise in the long run."

SHIKI: "That's what you call a friend."

SAKURA: "Sarcasm."

SHIKI: "Yes."

SHIKI: (I looked at the toaster to see it smeared with a grey contrast, like from explosion.)

SHIKI: "Did someone use the toaster after the rain shower?"

ASAHINA: "I think I'll go ask."

ASAHINA: "See ya! Do your best."

SHIKI: (Asahina exits the kitchen.)

SHIKI: (Sakura picks up a broken teacup shard.)

SAKURA: "Was there an accident here?"

SHIKI: "Hmm… teacup."

SHIKI: "That reminds me of Celes. I accidentally spilled some hot tea on her, both dress and skin."

SAKURA: "That must explain the bandages on her arms and neck."

SAKURA: "But there's another question that popped up."

SAKURA: "This is milk."

SHIKI: (I walked my way to the other side of the counter to see lots of cup shards on the floor together with milk.)

SHIKI: "This sure seems a larger pile than I expected."

SHIKI: (I picked up one by one and tried to match it like a puzzle.)

SHIKI: "I knew it. More than one cup was on this counter."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Speaking of Asahina about toasting food, wasn't there supposed to be a baking sheet in the oven?"

SHIKI: (The stove-oven tray is missing a baking sheet.)

SHIKI: "To think of a baking sheet as a murder weapon is preposterous."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (Ideas…)

SHIKI: "Sakura, follow me to the infirmary."

SAKURA: "For what reason is that?"

SHIKI: "You'll figure it out."

**EVIDENCE: ****Knife Rack**** received!**

**_It was knocked out when it was found. Some knives connect to the missing slots but to be specific, three slots were empty._**

**EVIDENCE: ****Blood Traces**** received!**

**_These blood traces found at the kitchen are separate and small._**

**EVIDENCE: ****Toaster**** received!**

**_It is unusable and over circuited, must have exploded between yesterday and now._**

**EVIDENCE: ****Spilled milk and Teacup shards ****received!**

**_More shards means more than one cup of milk was there. _**

**EVIDENCE: ****Missing Baking Sheet**** received!**

**_There is reason why it was used and I can say for sure it is related to this case._**

**\- First Floor Hallway **

SHIKI: (Walking down the hallway I see Fukawa standing in the corner.)

SHIKI: (I neared her in to see what's up expecting a negative response.)

FUKAWA: "G-get away…"

FUKAWA: (Exits to her room.)

SHIKI: "Sigh…"

**\- Infirmary**

SHIKI: "Let's check the bottle cabinets. If any bottles are used, notify me."

SHIKI: (Ahh.. Celes is here.)

SHIKI: "Celes, hello."

CELES: "It's you."

SHIKI: "I wanted to apologize for the accident I caused. Really."

CELES: "Hmph."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Sigh…"

SHIKI: (I proceeded to check the cabinets if anything were used here.)

SHIKI: (Rummages.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Sakura, any luck?"

SAKURA: "Well, there's a high reduction of isopropyl alcohol."

SHIKI: "Celes, did you happen to use this?"

CELES: "If it's for your sake, yes. Yes I did."

SHIKI: "To endure that much pain, very strong-willed."

CELES: "Do you want to have ants live and let the stench worsen?"

SHIKI: "Duly noted."

CELES: "I wish to leave. If you seek for forgiveness, I would request for you to make milk-tea for a time period."

SHIKI: "Just so in exchange you wouldn't commit murder."

SHIKI: "Even if it's money or anything a gambler desires."

CELES: "Shiki, Shiki… I am the SHSL Gambler. I have earned my winnings over the generations."

CELES: "Leaving this cage would be satisfactory."

CELES: "Now then, if you will excuse me…"

CELES: (Leaves.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "That's all I want to know. Keep searching."

**EVIDENCE: ****Bottle of Alcohol**** received!**

**_A huge amount of isopropyl alcohol was used till halfway, a possibility that this was used as poison._**

SHIKI: "Now one more thing…"

SHIKI: "To the gymnasium for another question. Just one."

SHIKI: "I better get a specific answer for this."

****\- **Gymnasium**

SHIKI: "Monokuma, another question poll please?"

MONOKUMA: "You again? What do you want?"

SHIKI: "Explain to me one thing."

SHIKI: "This announcement thing… I assume that it doesn't just happen… right?"

MONOKUMA: "…"

MONOKUMA: "Oh… I was supposed to explain it to you but Junko just had to break it off."

MONOKUMA: "Blame her."

SHIKI: "How about at the class trial then?"

SHIKI: "Everyone will be eager to listen."

MONOKUMA: "I only go once so be it."

SHIKI: "There we go."

* * *

Well, that's pretty much the end of the investigation or so what I found along with the others.

"Alright! Investigation time has ended and everyone proceed to the elevators immediately!" Monokuma's voice cracked to life from the PA speakers.

First one on the elevator was me and Ishimaru, I took my stand and thought of Leon. Probably all of us are suspects, since the intention of the motive is something else.

Next up was Ludenberg and Naegi. I haven't seen Naegi during the entire duration of the investigation. How strange. Kirigiri and Fujisaki were next, who was calm and ready.

Fukawa, Togami, Asahina. Then Sakura and Oowada, Maizono and Junko in that order.

I will add Maizono, Junko and Naegi on the list since I haven't seen them the entire day.

"…" the three of them seem to be very quiet.

"What? What are you looking at?" Junko stares at me greatly.

I looked away and faced the entrance door.

"Everyone here? Good! I'll see you all in a jiffy." Monokuma presses the elevator swtich that leads us to the courtroom.

While descending, everyone was quiet unlike last time. This time, some of them are staring at Celes as she tried to ignore the disturbing aura.

…

…

…

I hope Fujisaki is doing her job on keeping Alter Ego locked and safe.

With the ride coming to an end, the doors opened walking to the courtroom. I am now visited with two more stands, Hifumi and Leon's.

I took my place at the stand beside Asahina, up and running and Hagakure's… stand.

The second class trial. The case of Leon Kuwata.

…

It begins now!

* * *

**EVIDENCE LIST:**

1\. | Monokuma File No. 2 |

* * *

Victim : Leon Kuwata

Location: Swimming Pool

Time of death: 11:05 pm.

Cause of death: Drowning and Intensification of wounds

Additional Details: Minor organ damage. Death was not immediate.

* * *

2\. | Drenched State | Leon's body hasn't dried that much with evident signs of puddles beneath him.

3\. | Stab Wounds | The victim suffered the following 6 wounds on his body namely one on the left and right arm, one on each leg and lastly two on the chest. Only the two wounds as previously mentioned at his torso have completely dried out.

4\. | Knives | Four knives remain attached on his body. They appear to be large and very sharp.

5\. | Murder Case Files | The case files of Genocider Syo reveal the details of their victims.

\- Their victims are always killed with scissors.

\- They are always crucified with the bloodied label on the wall, Bloodbath Fever.

6\. | Library Chair | This chair is sprinkled with bits of water on the base of the seat

7\. | Swimming Pool | The entire swimming pool was coated in blood.

8\. | Towels | These towels suggest that the culprit used it to dry the corpse, for what reason exactly?

9\. | Blood Stain Differences | The blood stains coming from the swimming pool to the changing room comprises 75% of blood while the pathway to the library to the changing room is of only 25% blood.

10\. | Knife Rack | It was knocked out when it was found. Some knives connect to the missing slots but to be specific, three slots were empty.

11\. | Blood Traces | These blood traces found at the kitchen are separate and small.

12\. | Toaster | It is unusable and over circuited, must have exploded between yesterday and now.

13\. | Spilled Milk and Teacup Shards | More shards means more than one cup of milk was there.

14\. | Missing Baking Sheet | There is reason why it was used and I can say for sure it is related to this case

15\. | Bottle of Alcohol | A huge amount of isopropyl alcohol was used till halfway, a possibility that this was used as poison.

* * *

DAY 6: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 13

* * *

**I apologize if I brought up the crucifixion scene from canon. I just… like it so much.**

**Now for the class trial, it will be divided into three parts and I can be confident that some of you have an idea of who will be our surprise guest.**

**Leave a review!**

**...**

**I have a fever, so I apologize if today's chapter grammar-wise wasn't up to standards.**

**Either way, PM me any mistakes so I can fix them.**


	14. Chapter 2F: Class Trial One

**flashfire912 - You bet it's brutal! Thanks for the review! Genocider Syo's entrance will start here.**

**hunterofcomedy - Keeping the culprit is really difficult! I wonder what are your theories to see if it matches.**

**SendokaiZak - Thanks so much! Glad you're still on the track.**

* * *

Another life has been sent to purgatory

or whatever belief people plunge into

A cross marked on the wall, pink bloodbath fever

Evidence that proves them as the culprit

This time the murderer has knowledge of past flaws

Let's see if they can make it out.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**\- Courtroom**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 8:00 a.m.**

* * *

**EVIDENCE LIST:**

_Have you got your facts straight?_

1\. | Monokuma File No. 2 | Review files again?

2\. | Drenched State | Leon's body hasn't dried that much with evident signs of puddles beneath him.

3\. | Stab Wounds | The victim suffered the following 6 wounds on his body namely one on the left and right arm, one on each leg and lastly two on the chest. Only the two wounds as previously mentioned at his torso have completely dried out.

4\. | Knives | Four knives remain attached on his body. They appear to be large and very sharp.

5\. | Murder Case Files | The case files of Genocider Syo reveal the details of their victims.

\- Their victims are always killed with scissors.

\- They are always crucified with the bloodied label on the wall, Bloodbath Fever.

6\. | Library Chair | This chair is sprinkled with bits of water on the base of the seat

7\. | Swimming Pool | The entire swimming pool was coated in blood.

8\. | Towels | These towels suggest that the culprit used it to dry the corpse, for what reason exactly?

9\. | Blood Stain Differences | The blood stains coming from the swimming pool to the changing room comprises 75% of blood while the pathway to the library to the changing room is of only 25% blood.

10\. | Knife Rack | It was knocked out when it was found. Some knives connect to the missing slots but to be specific, three slots were empty.

11\. | Blood Traces | These blood traces found at the kitchen are separate and small.

12\. | Toaster | It is unusable and over circuited, must have exploded between yesterday and now.

13\. | Spilled Milk and Teacup Shards | More shards means more than one cup of milk was there.

14\. | Missing Baking Sheet | There is reason why it was used and I can say for sure it is related to this case

15\. | Bottle of Alcohol | A huge amount of isopropyl alcohol was used till halfway, a possibility that this was used as poison.

* * *

**_Court is now in session!_**

* * *

MONOKUMA: "Okay! Welcome to our second class trial!"

MONOKUMA: "Please take your attention to the vast decorative changes of the courtroom."

NAEGI: (The courtroom changing from your red carpet scheme, to a hue shade of green with black polka dots on the curtains.)

MONOKUMA: "Beary lovely isn't it?"

FUKAWA: "Eeuughh..."

ALL: "..."

ALL: "..."

_NAEGI: "I don't feel so good…"_

TOGAMI: "Can we get to the gist?"

MONOKUMA: "I will let you remember the game rules."

MONOKUMA: "In order to succeed in the class trial, all of you must solve the murder of Leon Kuwata, the SHSL Baseball Player and finger the true culprit."

MONOKUMA: "When you manage to catch the true culprit, they will be executed."

MONOKUMA: "If wrong, then ALL of you will be executed."

MONOKUMA: "Get going! You have a time limit."

OOWADA: "Forget the time limit! This case seems to be easy enough!"

OOWADA: "Celes did it! The motive says so!"

CELES: "I knew someone would make an accusation at this point of time."

_NAEGI: "…"_

NAEGI: "Oowada, you can't just pull it off like that!"

_NAEGI: "…"_

NAEGI: "Let's not disregard all the clues we've obtained so far."

NAEGI: "Surely we can uncover the truth."

_NAEGI: "…"_

_NAEGI: "…"_

_NAEGI: "Get serious Naegi. We need to solve this mystery."_

NAEGI: "As a starting point, let's discuss the cause of death. Strange right?"

FUJISAKI: "Uh…"

FUJISAKI: "Yeah.."

ISHIMARU: "It states here that Leon died due to drowning and intensification of wounds."

ISHIMARU: "Clearly he must have been to the swimming pool yesterday."

ISHIMARU: "Any ideas on what the murder weapon would be?"

KIRIGIRI: "..."

SHIKI: "Drowning…"

SHIKI: "…"

NAEGI: "…"

CELES: "The term intensification of wounds is quite in intrigue."

CELES: "It seems to be… vague."

SHIKI: "If it's going to end up like this…"

SHIKI: "Let's try talking about something else."

SHIKI: "Like per say, the crucifixion."

TOGAMI: "Ah, yes."

TOGAMI: "I suppose that is a wise change of subjects."

TOGAMI: "In wisdom, I know how it all happened."

OOWADA: "Really?"

TOGAMI: "Yes, very much."

TOGAMI: "Shall we put ourselves into discussion of **Genocider Syo**?"

ASAHINA: "You mean the homicidal maniac?"

ASAHINA: "Are you assuming that Genocider is one of us?"

TOGAMI: "There is no other possibility."

TOGAMI: "But before that, I would like to address a few details."

TOGAMI: "Mainly TWO vital characteristics of each murder case."

_NAEGI: "Wait, there are?"_

TOGAMI: "First they always crucify their victims strong enough that they may leave themselves hanging on the walls."

TOGAMI: "And second, they always leave a dying message entitled Bloodbath Fever."

TOGAMI: "Needless to say, this information was confidential and shown only to those of the highest rankings in the vigilante department."

JUNKO: "Where did you get this from?"

TOGAMI: "In the library at the storage room."

TOGAMI: "It's impressive on how Hope's Peak Academy can obtain documents that only the Togami conglomerate can discover."

TOGAMI: "Nonetheless, this is out of the ordinary."

TOGAMI: "Now then, these two aspects meet the details on the crime scene at the library."

TOGAMI: "Furthermore, how do they know about the methods if it was sealed to themselves and the police?"

TOGAMI: "This affirms that Genocider Syo is one of us."

SAKURA: "If you take such viable thoughts in the school mutual killings, a true culprit would always hide as much evidence as possible."

SAKURA: "In this case, they went on a carefree blood-killing spree."

SAKURA: "That brings us to Asahina's question."

SAKURA: "Who is it among us is the serial killer?"

TOGAMI: "That I don't know of yet."

TOGAMI: "The closest as we can get is that I can confidently say…"

TOGAMI: "That at least two people were out during Night Time."

FUJISAKI: "Most of us were asleep though."

TOGAMI: "That's just an advantageous factor to the culprit so that no one will see them, another would be the motive that indecent excuse for a bear simulated."

SHIKI: "Monokuma's wheel of despair motive has chosen three killers to three victims as we know it."

SHIKI: "Celes, Maizono and Togami."

SHIKI: "And Leon, Naegi and Kirigiri respectively."

SHIKI: "These three people have only 48 hours to make their cases or else they will be punished."

KIRIGIRI: "As much I can say it, this motive was fully enforced. Monokuma, you forced us."

MONOKUMA: "Well, motivation has to give its effectiveness."

SHIKI: "Since one of the rules say that they can only kill their respective targets, Celes can only kill Leon and nobody else."

SHIKI: "Because Leon was dead, the suspect list only removes Togami and Maizono."

SHIKI: "This does not center Celes as the murderer, partially."

CELES: "…"

_NAEGI: "…"_

_NAEGI: "Back to the start…"_

KIRIGIRI: "Then let's discuss this."

KIRIGIRI: "Leon suffered 6 stab wounds, 2 at his chest have dried out and the rest are otherwise."

SAKURA: "That's quite peculiar for that to happen."

SHIKI: "That's progress for us."

_NAEGI: "Differences between the stab wounds… huh?"_

* * *

_PHASE 1_

_Nonstop Debate!_

_Available Ammunition:_

**_== Knives_**

**_== Stab Wounds_**

**_== Drenched State_**

**_== Towels_**

**_== Knife Rack_**

SHIKI: "What do you think happened to those stab wounds?"

CELES: "If it was **after his death**, then that would explain the huge amount of blood spills."

FUJISAKI: "T-that works.."

ASAHINA: "I think it was **before his death**."

SHIKI: "What is your basis?"

ASAHINA: "Maybe the knives managed to block the scar from bleeding out while he was underwater?"

FUJISAKI: "That is possible."

FUJISAKI: "E-eh? They are **both** plausible!"

ISHIMARU: "Everything does have an explanation."

NAEGI: **I concur!**

**Ammunition Used: _Drenched State_**

* * *

NAEGI: **"**I can say that those wounds were inflicted post-mortem."

ASAHINA: "Huh? What makes you think so?"

NAEGI: "Think about it."

NAEGI: "What happens when you let an open wound stay in contact on water for a lengthened period of time?"

NAEGI: "Blood will continue to spread until there is no more."

NAEGI: "And that's what happened with those 2 chest wounds."

NAEGI: "With the rest, the culprit must have dragged the body unto the library and did the rest."

NAEGI: "In your side Asahina, the knives should have been wet but they weren't."

TOGAMI: "Which brings us to another problem."

NAEGI: "Huh?"

TOGAMI: "Isn't it strange enough that they needed to bring all four knives..."

TOGAMI: "When they needed just one."

NAEGI: "Oh yeah…"

TOGAMI: "Simple it is that killing your target would require just one murder weapon."

TOGAMI: "Unless they wanted to be careful if ever knocked out."

CELES: "In that case, they only needed two, serving the second knife as a backup."

CELES: "But because four were missing, I have speculated two ideas."

CELES: "One, that again Genocider Syo is one of us."

CELES: "Or two, there are two or more murderers involved."

CELES: "Why don't we try looking at the kitchen for a moment shall we?"

CELES: "Try to remember what it looked like?"

CELES: "What does this change mean?"

_NAEGI: "..."_

_NAEGI: "The kitchen was indeed a mess."_

_NAEGI: "..."_

_NAEGI: "I already know what happened though..."_

_NAEGI: "I… just don't know if this is the right time to tell them yet."_

_NAEGI: "…"_

_NAEGI: "Maybe later."_

* * *

_PHASE 2_

_Select!_

_\- A series of clumsy accidents_

**_\- There was a fight_**

_\- An event that occurred beforehand_

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "There can only be one possibility for this to occur, there was a fight that broke out."

NAEGI: "That would also explain the cup shards and milk spills on the floor, the knife rack that got knocked out and the toaster."

NAEGI: "Sometime after that, Leon must have either tried to run away for his life ending up at the swimming pool where he drowned."

NAEGI: "Establishing that he died in the swimming pool, they dragged his body unto the library and crucified him according to Genocider Syo's methods."

NAEGI: "Knowing Leon, he should have fought back so easily meaning the fighter must have suffered cuts and bruises around their body."

OOWADA: "But these points back to Celes over and over again!"

OOWADA: "It seems all the fucking evidence points to her!"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "So you think she did it."

SHIKI: "Alright, Celes can you kindly remove your bandages?"

FUJISAKI: "You don't really have to..."

JUNKO: "Aren't you going a little too far?"

CELES: "It is fine by me. I will unwrap my wounds."

CELES: "…"

NAEGI: (I saw Celes injuries, which are only scalds.)

NAEGI: (No sign of cuts or bruises whatsoever.)

OOWADA: "Uh… uuu…"

CELES: "Are you convinced yet?"

CELES: "You are starting to break my patience you little mutt."

OOWADA: "…"

CELES: "I suggest you shut your FUCKING mouth and leave the trial to the smart ones."

CELES: "GOT IT?"

ALL: "…"

ASAHINA: "C-celes, are you ok?"

SHIKI: "She just tends to snap when things don't go her way or for the majority by hearsay."

NAEGI: (She's back to her royal etiquette.)

CELES: "Oh dear me, I apologize for the change of character."

MAIZONO: "Mmm…"

MAIZONO: "Oowada, you sure seem to be very aggressive."

OOWADA: "E-eh?"

MAIZONO: "Why are you always pushing her to be the culprit?"

OOWADA: "H-hey you're making a big mistake!"

OOWADA: "I did nothing to him I fucking swear!"

TOGAMI: "That's an obvious sign…"

CELES: "Didn't I command you to quiet down?"

ISHIMARU: "Hold on, I was with him the entire evening until 9:30."

ISHIMARU: "We did go to the cafeteria at 9:00 before we went to our rooms."

ISHIMARU: "Naegi can even vouch for our alibis!"

_NAEGI: "Of course. I was with them the entire time."_

_NAEGI: "Probably due to so many laps of swimming just to see who had… balls."_

NAEGI: "He's right, we're telling the truth."

NAEGI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "Wait for a moment."

KIRIGIRI: "You went to the cafeteria to eat?"

ISHIMARU: "Indubitably we did."

KIRIGIRI: "Whoever went to the kitchen, was a knife taken?"

ISHIMARU: "Naegi, you went to the cafeteria! Tell them."

_NAEGI: "Ah! Why didn't I mention this earlier!"_

NAEGI: "When we were going to the cafeteria, we didn't see anything suspicious."

NAEGI: "Inside the kitchen, all knives were still there before the murder."

SHIKI: "What else?"

SHIKI: "What about the milk cups and the toaster?"

NAEGI: "The milk cups weren't used, as for the toaster…"

NAEGI: "It was normal too."

SHIKI: "Did you use it?"

NAEGI: "No, why ask?"

SHIKI: "What made it explode in the first place?"

SHIKI: "The only thing I can think of is that someone used that toaster so they can eat."

SHIKI: "When by accident, they got electrocuted because they used or touched it."

ISHIMARU: "Electrocuted? How did you make such a conclusion?"

ASAHINA: "When I found it, it looked like it was part of an explosion. Of course it was fried!"

SHIKI: "Well, I've been thinking about the toaster a while back and what is the most accurate possibility."

SHIKI: "I've figured out what was the cause of the appliance's short circuitry."

SHIKI: "Naegi, I think you know what I'm talking about."

_NAEGI: "Something about the toaster…"_

_NAEGI: "What caused it to overload?"_

* * *

_PHASE 3_

_Epiphany Anagram!_

_/_/_/ _/_/_/_/_/_/

…

…

…

_/_/_/ _/_/_/_/E/_/

…

…

…

_/_/_/ _/_/T/_/E/_/

…

…

…

_/_/_/ O/_/T/_/E/_/

…

…

…

_/_/_/ O/_/T/_/E/T/

…

…

…

W/_/_/ O/_/T/_/E/T/

…

…

…

W/_/_/ O/U/T/_/E/T/

…

…

…

W/_/_/ O/U/T/L/E/T/

…

…

…

W/_/T/ O/U/T/L/E/T/

…

…

…

W/E/T/ O/U/T/L/E/T/

**WET OUTLET!**

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "I believe the toaster was connected to an electric outlet."

NAEGI: "The outlet however was wet correct?"

SHIKI: "That's right. And what should have gone to such a state is, the sprinklers should have watered the entire kitchen."

SHIKI: "I guess everyone else who tried to get food during lunch was lucky enough to not use those plugged appliances."

SHIKI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "But when we investigated the cafeteria, everything but the toaster was fully dry."

KIRIGIRI: "The milk cups and the knife racks are still in their place."

KIRIGIRI: "Monokuma, did you happen to clean the cafeteria after Leon's death?"

MONOKUMA: "…"

MONOKUMA: "Me? What makes you think so?"

KIRIGIRI: "I can't imagine someone else who is skillful to repair all appliances in a click."

KIRIGIRI: "And you are the only one who has access to the cafeteria during Night Time."

KIRIGIRI: "Teleportation perhaps? Your own machination of technology can outdo the expected?"

MONOKUMA: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "…"

MONOKUMA: "Oh you got me!"

OOWADA: "Thh…"

MONOKUMA: "Yep! I cleaned it, I was the one who tidied up the place at the morning."

OOWADA: "The fuck?"

ISHIMARU: "Why did you do it?"

MONOKUMA: "Weeeellll, I didn't want anyone to be electrocuted again so…"

MONOKUMA: "I kind of spared your lives."

FUJISAKI: "So you knew how it all happened?"

MONOKUMA: "Yes. I have surveillance."

MONOKUMA: "Be thankful that I did not tamper with critical evidences because if I did, you guys will never go anywhere!"

OOWADA: "Ok, we found out Leon used the toaster that night. So what?"

OOWADA: "Getting zapped by a wet toaster would leave you at least uncontrollable of your actions."

OOWADA: "Shouldn't the killer end his life at the kitchen?"

OOWADA: "He was stunned by the electric shock, what happened next?"

TOGAMI: "Hmm…"

TOGAMI: "I believe he had an involuntary reflex which resulted to another injury."

TOGAMI: "Kirigiri, confirm this for me."

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "I see… so that's what happened."

KIRIGIRI: "If you look at the kitchen again, observe the boundaries of the toaster."

KIRIGIRI: "If knocked backwards, what else should have happened sequentially?"

KIRIGIRI: "It is in our evidence list. Think about it."

_NAEGI: "She's trying to say that whatever was near the toaster contributed to what happened to Leon."_

_NAEGI: "I just need to remember the crime scene again."_

* * *

_PHASE 4_

_Present Evidence!_

1\. | Monokuma File No. 2 | Review files again?

2\. | Drenched State | Leon's body hasn't dried that much with evident signs of puddles beneath him.

3\. | Stab Wounds | The victim suffered the following 6 wounds on his body namely one on the left and right arm, one on each leg and lastly two on the chest. Only the two wounds as previously mentioned at his torso have completely dried out.

4\. | Knives | Four knives remain attached on his body. They appear to be large and very sharp.

5\. | Murder Case Files | The case files of Genocider Syo reveal the details of their victims.

\- Their victims are always killed with scissors.

\- They are always crucified with the bloodied label on the wall, Bloodbath Fever.

6\. | Library Chair | This chair is sprinkled with bits of water on the base of the seat

7\. | Swimming Pool | The entire swimming pool was coated in blood.

8\. | Towels | These towels suggest that the culprit used it to dry the corpse, for what reason exactly?

9\. | Blood Stain Differences | The blood stains coming from the swimming pool to the changing room comprises 75% of blood while the pathway to the library to the changing room is of only 25% blood.

**10\. | Knife Rack | It was knocked out when it was found. Some knives connect to the missing slots but to be specific, three slots were empty.**

11\. | Blood Traces | These blood traces found at the kitchen are separate and small.

12\. | Toaster | It is unusable and over circuited, must have exploded between yesterday and now.

13\. | Spilled Milk and Teacup Shards | More shards means more than one cup of milk was there.

14\. | Missing Baking Sheet | There is reason why it was used and I can say for sure it is related to this case

15\. | Bottle of Alcohol | A huge amount of isopropyl alcohol was used till halfway, a possibility that this was used as poison.

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "Are you talking about the knife rack that was on the other side of the toaster?"

TOGAMI: "That one."

TOGAMI: "Leon used the toaster, got shocked and was sent behind the knife rack."

KIRIGIRI: "Somewhat, Leon fell on the floor because of a certain object that hit on his back."

KIRIGIRI: "And that was the back handle of the many knives."

KIRIGIRI: "The knife rack was in fact, knocked next sending a number of knives stabbed at random areas of his upper torso."

ASAHINA: "And that's how they dragged his body upstairs! When he was weakened!"

OOWADA: "So… that's it?"

OOWADA: "That's what happened to Leon? Ain't no fucking way we're discussing something else."

ISHIMARU: "Practically, this is what we've reached so far. I will not let us fall back to the beginning if ever there was something we missed."

ISHIMARU: "The culprit must have dragged his unconscious body pulling it upstairs to the swimming pool, dumped his face into the water and crucified him afterwards."

SAKURA: "But we don't have any physical evidence that leads to the identity of the killer."

_NAEGI: "She's right… there's no evidence…"_

_NAEGI: "The closest we can get is the murder case files…"_

_NAEGI: "…"_

FUJISAKI: "What do we do…"

_NAEGI: "Everyone's thinking of who might be part of this case."_

_NAEGI: "Hmmm…"_

_NAEGI: "Maybe… just maybe…"_

NAEGI: "Hey guys…"

NAEGI: "Uhmmm…"

NAEGI: "Isn't the culprit… possibly someone who read the documents?"

SHIKI: "If you're going to lessen the suspect list by identifying those who already know about Genocider Syo, it wouldn't work."

NAEGI: "Ehh…"

SHIKI: "Because anyone from the past few days could have went into the library, searched for the archives bit by bit and analyzed it upon attainment."

SHIKI: "I really can't think of an idea who it might be."

SHIKI: "But because we reached an impasse, guesswork is the only selection we can breach through."

CELES: "It is dangerous to make assumptions without proof, but that's what guesswork is all about."

CELES: "We don't have a choice anymore."

NAEGI: "So… we're just going to guess the killer?"

MAIZONO: "No… I don't think we have to do it just yet."

MONOKUMA: "Awww… I thought you all are going to vote now."

MAIZONO: "Um… Let me think about something…"

OOWADA: "Well, time's wastin."

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "…"

_NAEGI: "What's she thinking about? I'm sure it's something that can help us a bit."_

MAIZONO: "I think I know who did it."

FUJISAKI: "Really? Who?"

MAIZONO: "Fukawa did it, she killed Leon."

ISHIMARU: "Wait, Touko Fukawa? But she has hemophobia! The fear of blood!"

ISHIMARU: "How could someone like her be a killer!"

ASAHINA: "The moment she sees blood, she faints!"

MAIZONO: "I know that! I know that! It's just that, something was strange about her when she woke up in the infirmary."

MAIZONO: "Remember when Fukawa fainted when she saw Leon's corpse, Sakura brought her to the infirmary to give her some rest."

MAIZONO: "I wanted to see if she was ok so I tagged along and then… she talked differently."

MAIZONO: "It was something like this…"

* * *

_Flashback!_

_MAIZONO: "Sakura, she's going to be okay right?"_

_SAKURA: "Yes, fainting is a result from fear. She should wake up eventually."_

_SAKURA: "Do you mind if you keep and eye on her while we investigate?"_

_MAIZONO: "Okay, I'll keep watch."_

_MAIZONO: "Stupid motive. I hate this… I just want to go home."_

_SAKURA: "We will, we just need to find a way."_

_SAKURA: "I will do my role now."_

_SAKURA: (Leaves.)_

_MAIZONO: "…"_

_MAIZONO: (I went to take a glass of water from the infirmary's water dispenser.)_

_MAIZONO: (And then this happened.)_

_FUKAWA: "Gahahahah!"_

_MAIZONO: "Eek!"_

_FUKAWA: "I fainted again! Oh fuck me! Always happens when you see lots of blood!"_

_FUKAWA: "Gahahahaha!"_

_MAIZONO: "Fukawa! Are you alright?"_

_FUKAWA: "Oh! Enough with the worries! I'm fine as an old lady in a rocking chair!"_

_FUKAWA: "But I'm not old, I'm a kid in a recliner bed!"_

_FUKAWA: "Gahahaha!"_

_MAIZONO: (…)_

_MAIZONO: (Fukawa is so weird!)_

_MAIZONO: (What do I ask? Should I comfort her with some water?)_

_FUKAWA: "I'm not in my room this time! Smells like a hospital in here."_

_MAIZONO: "We're in the infirmary."_

_FUKAWA: "Anyway, I'm gonna go."_

_MAIZONO: "Of course you can't go!"_

_FUKAWA: "Ohhhhhh? Why not?"_

_MAIZONO: "You need to get some rest, you just woke up. Please."_

_FUKAWA: "Oh, to fucking hell with it. Gimme some water!"_

_MAIZONO: "O-ok."_

_MAIZONO: (She's acting so different, as if she's someone else.)_

_FUKAWA: "Achoo!"_

_MAIZONO: "Here's you wa-"_

_FUKAWA: "Eh? What am I doing here?"_

_MAIZONO: "Y-you fainted from the library."_

_FUKAWA: "I- wha- the-…"_

_MAIZONO: "…"_

_FUKAWA: "What are y-y-you looking at? Go away!"_

_FUKAWA: "Leave me alone!"_

_MAIZONO: "W-wait! Come back!"_

* * *

MAIZONO: "Then after that, she just ran away."

SHIKI: "Me and Sakura saw her near the corner just outside the infirmary."

SHIKI: "She told us to go away."

SHIKI: "I assume she was running to her room."

SHIKI: "Fukawa, is there something you want to tell us?"

FUKAWA: "Huh? Huh? Huh? HA!"

FUKAWA: "I didn't do it! You can't make me!"

TOGAMI: "This is quite interesting, I wanted to see who Genocider Syo is. I will not leave this opportunity behind."

TOGAMI: "So, let's assume that Touko Fukawa is Genocider Syo's other identity, what evidence we can link to who she really is?"

SAKURA: "She was acting different thanks to Maizono being a witness so…"

_NAEGI: "Maizono's testimony states that Fukawa had a different personality."_

_NAEGI: "There is something that can support her words."_

* * *

_PHASE 5_

_Nonstop Debate!_

_Available Ammunition:_

**_== Blood Traces_**

**_== Knives_**

**_== Murder Case Files_**

**_== Library Chair_**

**_== Blood Stain Differences_**

FUKAWA: "I-I didn't do it!"

ASAHINA: "That's true, she couldn't have done it."

ASAHINA: "Her fear of blood is enough that she isn't a serial killer!"

CELES: "The murder took place in the evening yes?"

CELES: "No one has a **visible alibi** of anyone during Night Time."

ISHIMARU: "Maybe her **testimony is false**?"

MAIZONO: "I'm telling the truth."

FUKAWA: "Just stop this already!"

FUJISAKI: "Maybe she's **two different people**?"

FUKAWA: "I didn't do any of this! I hate you all!"

NAEGI: **I concur!**

**Ammunition Used: _Murder Case Files_**

* * *

NAEGI: "I think there's one specific detail to prove Maizono's statements true."

NAEGI: "It's what is according to the Genocider Syo documents."

NAEGI: "According to this, there's a small chance that they could have dissociative personality disorder."

NAEGI: "Meaning they can have more than one personality, she's bipolar."

FUKAWA: "Th-that's not enough."

FUKAWA: "Unac-ceptable!"

KIRIGIRI: "Just tell us the truth, it's really going to help. If you aren't the culprit, show Genocider Syo to us."

SHIKI: "It won't do you any harm, please."

FUKAWA: "I…. i…."

FUKAWA: "…"

ALL: "..."

FUKAWA: "A... a… aaa…"

FUKAWA: "A…AAA..AAA."

FUKAWA: "Achoo!"

NAEGI: (We all saw Fukawa sneezing so strong that she fell forward, hitting her head by the stand then falling backwards.)

NAEGI: (We waited for a while for her to wake up.)

ASAHINA: "Fukawa? Is she okay?"

SHIKI: "Wait for it."

ALL: "…"

ALL: "…"

SYO: "Hehehehe…"

SYO: "Did anyone want to see me!?"

MAIZONO: "I… I was right?"

MAIZONO: "She's Genocider Syo?!"

TOGAMI: "Well, well, well."

SHIKI: "So it begins."

NAEGI: (Are we actually meeting the mass murderer in our own naked eyes?)

SYO: "You bet you are!"

SYO: "Gahahah!"

* * *

**This trial is complicated, and I'm really ashamed. First off, the part where Leon got stabbed by several knives after the toaster incident really got me thinking on what could be the most common occurrence when hit at the back by the handles.**

**Give it a review as always.**

* * *

**By the way, just to make sure everyone understand this trial, here's what the entire cast knows right now:**

**\- The murder plot started at least 9:30 in the evening.**

**\- The killer waited for someone to go into the kitchen and it was Leon who came in first. **

**\- They fought and by coincidence, Leon must have touched the dangerous toaster and got shocked. The toaster was overcircuited because the sprinklers were activated due to the fire incident by Shiki.**

**\- After getting electrocuted a little, Leon got hit in the back by the strong handles of the knives inside the knife rack. He fell on the floor and the knife rack fell along with knives at random areas.**

**\- The murderer decided to drag his body up to the swimming and drown him to death. Afterwards, they got his body again, dried him with towels and finally crucified him in the process.**

**\- They found out that Fukawa is Genocider Syo based on Maizono's testimony, proven with the murder case files.**

**If you have any questions, please PM me.**


	15. Chapter 2G: Class Trial Two

.

Genocider Syo.

Touko Fukawa.

SHSL Murderer.

SHSL Bookworm.

Gahahaha!

Ehhh… Uh…

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**\- Courtroom**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 8:00 a.m.**

* * *

SYO: "Gahaha! There! You wanted to see me right? You're looking at'em! Let's cut to the chase!"

SYO: "My name is Genocider Syo, SHSL Murderer! My real name is Touko Fukawa which is totally lame as hell!"

ISHIMARU: "What's wrong with you Fukawa?"

SYO: "Man her sulking personality really wants to hit you in the head! Good thing a murderer's persona is the matching solution!"

SYO: "Secondary personality or whatnot, I don't care what anyone thinks. Can't you overlook a mistake of a little girl? Gahahaha!"

_NAEGI: "So this is the other side of Fukawa… I still can't believe the reality of the situation."_

_NAEGI: "Well, Maizono got what she wanted, to reveal her identity and accuse her from there."_

SYO: "Life is always full of ups and downs in comparison to lightness from flashlights and the darkness engulfing from the shadows!"

SYO: "There are things hidden from the very eyes, deception and stealth as the game."

SYO: "You can never tell the truth of anyone at all but take the risk of trust."

SYO: "I love taking risks because that's the fun fact of life! I'm one grand philosopher! Gaha!"

SHIKI: "You love to speak in riddles don't you?"

SYO: "I do both! I love to complicate people's minds! Hey! Who are you?"

SHIKI: "Shiki Takashi, SHSL Psychic. Weird question for you to ask when we already met."

SYO: "Shiki… Shiki… Hmmmmrmrmmgph…"

SYO: "Nope, don't know you!"

ASAHINA: "Of course you don't, we all just met a week back at the academy."

SYO: "We did? That's a ratchet story."

SYO: "I know you and I know you too!"

JUNKO: "You keep repeating yourself."

KIRIGIRI: "What are you talking about?"

SYO: "I know all of you! We were classmates for a long time!"

OOWADA: "Really now? Cut the crap out, it's nonsense."

SYO: "So much for that! Gaha!"

_NAEGI: "I guess you could consider it unbelievable coming from a psycho killer."_

SYO: "Haa… So? Tell me what's up? Me and gloomy don't share memories you know!"

TOGAMI: "Maizono is accusing you of Leon's murder, you chased after him and after so much effort did your guilty's pleasure."

SYO: "Hmmm… I see where this is ending up."

SYO: "Too bad! I didn't do nothing to no one!"

SAKURA: "Do you think we'd believe your words?"

SAKURA: "Such sayings from the serial killer are deceptive."

SYO: "Nah, I'm telling the truth here."

CELES: "You seem to take the cut for inhumane psychopathic traits and ability to pull off such a grieving crucifixion."

SYO: "Yeah I would, if I **WANTED** to! I don't seem to have the mood to do it though."

SYO: "Unless…"

_NAEGI: "She seems to be glaring at Togami in and intense manner."_

SYO: "Ohh.. look what handsome fellow we got here. Hiiii!"

TOGAMI: "…"

MAIZONO: "Let's not stir away from the discussion, can we guarantee that she killed Leon?"

SHIKI: "Hmm… we'll see."

_NAEGI: "Maizono says for sure that Genocider did it but the suspect herself says otherwise."_

_NAEGI: "Is there something I've overlooked at the crime scene?"_

_NAEGI: "Something's not right here…"_

* * *

_PHASE 6  
_

_Nonstop Debate!_

_Available Ammunition:_

**_== Toaster_**

**_== Library Chair_**

**_== Knife Rack_**

**_== Knives_**

**_== Drenched State_**

SYO: "I am not the **perpetrator**!"

ASAHINA: "Stop finding your way out with lies!"

CELES: "The entire story can change if you can give a **logical alibi**."

SYO: "An alibi? Wow! That's so professional!"

TOGAMI: "These past crimes and the murder of Leon…"

TOGAMI: "They have the exact **modus operandi**."

SYO: "Oh really? Fine. It's your loss."

SYO: "Gahahaha!"

MAIZONO: "Will we end it here?"

NAEGI: **You've got that wrong!**

**Ammunition Used: ****_Knives_**

* * *

NAEGI: "Wait, that can't be right at all Togami. The murder of Leon and her past crimes are not exactly the same."

TOGAMI: "Is that so? Prove it to me then."

NAEGI: "Oh, ok. First of all, Leon was crucified using knives and her past victims were crucified with scissors."

TOGAMI: "What? Is that all you can prove that she didn't do it because it doesn't seem to convince most of us here with just that."

NAEGI: "I wasn't finished yet. To continue…"

SYO: "Allow me to take over as I want to lecture this hottie and none of you can stop me."

NAEGI: "Ah…"

_NAEGI: "I guess I can't interrupt her."_

SYO: "Alright you stupid-bimbos listen up!"

SYO: "I only kill my victims using my self-created genoscissors and NOTHING else! I repeat, nothing else!"

SYO: "I stab my victims onto the wall with my handy scissors straight-on, head-on strong enough that they may be left hanging without a need for a rope!"

SYO: "And I leave a bloodybath fever message to add some spice into their deaths."

MAIZONO: "What if you didn't have your scissors with you?"

SYO: "Au contraire! I always have my scissors wherever I go!"

_NAEGI: "Genocider brings out four pairs of scissors, two in each hand held with ease."_

SYO: "Tada! I'm fully armed and ready!"

SYO: "These scissors can slit your throat without much effort in my part! And don't even bother on taking it because I have sharp eyes on these."

SYO: "I always place them at the waistlines like combat knives!"

SYO: "Speaking of knives, don't you think those kitchen knives are too big for me to place in my clothes?"

SYO: "So there you have it wimps! Are ya convinced yet? Gahaha!"

TOGAMI: "Your entire story wouldn't matter shamefully. Your own testimony will not cut it."

SYO: "Eh? Why not?"

TOGAMI: "It all comes down to survival for starters. You're making us buy the story just to conceal your real movements."

TOGAMI: "Because of your thirst to kill, you'd keep yourself alive."

SYO: "You're saying I'm doing this just for my life? Ha! Pathetic loser!"

TOGAMI: "Pat-"

SYO: "I kill with passion let me remind you thus, I don't care about motive and life and shit!"

SYO: "As the SHSL Murderer, I take murder and art very seriously!"

SYO: "It's about quality over quantity. I'd rather kill one hot person in my style rather than a hundred unattractive men!"

SYO: "I choose my victims in personal taste."

FUJISAKI: "M-murder is not art…"

SHIKI: "So you murder these kind of people because it is in your blood?"

SYO: "Bingo! Taki!"

SHIKI: "Taki…"

SYO: "Anyway, that's all I got to say for this case! I'll have a go for listening to you other pipsqueaks about this murder mystery solving limbo."

MAIZONO: "I… uh…"

MAIZONO: "…"

TOGAMI: "You seem to be running out of rebuttals Maizono."

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "Sigh…"

_NAEGI: "She gave up I suppose."_

MAIZONO: "Sorry guys…"

ISHIMARU: "W-well, we can't just stay stuck here can we?"

OOWADA: "Fine, fine. If you didn't kill Leon then it's gotta be someone who knew how Genocider kills their victims."

SHIKI: "Which is someone who went into the library before the events."

SHIKI: "In other words, they committed a copycat murder."

SHIKI: "And guess what? I can confirm that Togami had involvement in this murder."

* * *

_NAEGI: "Wait, why him?"_

CELES: "Shocking. The person standing next to me has involvement with his death, interesting."

TOGAMI: "…"

SHIKI: "Togami read the document files at one point where we met two days ago."

SHIKI: "I think he might have taken into deep consideration to commit a copycat murder in order to frame Genocider Syo."

SHIKI: "But because none of us knew about Fukawa being Syo, this brought a bit of drama and delay to the trial to his favor at least."

SHIKI: "Of course, I'm aware of the motive that he can only kill Kirigiri so some of you may infer that I am just fooling around."

SHIKI: "Think again about how I phrased it."

ASAHINA: "About what you said a while ago, Togami was involved in this case."

SHIKI: "And? What did I really mean?"

CELES: "Are you implying that Togami didn't kill Leon but crucified him anyway?"

CELES: "Which would mean that by the time he found Leon, he was already floating on the swimming pool dead."

CELES: "Am I correct?"

SHIKI: (nods.)

SHIKI: "That's right, of course I want to hear it straight from the heir's mouth to see if he can find any gaping flaws we can counter."

TOGAMI: "…"

TOGAMI: "As always, you have a hole in your argument."

TOGAMI: "You are accusing me of tampering with the body correct? And the only evidence siding up with you is your OWN personal witness of seeing me read the documents of the serial killer."

TOGAMI: "Question is, will that lead able to make your accusation believable?"

TOGAMI: "Plus, remember what you said before. Anyone could have read it beforehand."

TOGAMI: "Including you…"

SHIKI: "…"

TOGAMI: "Shiki, you brought this upon yourself."

SHIKI: "Hmmm…"

SHIKI: "Actually, someone here is a witness that can prove you crucified Leon."

TOGAMI: "Hmph, I'm listening."

SHIKI: "And she's also the one who discovered the body along with me, the one who called me this morning."

_NAEGI: "He looks at Fujisaki which startles her a little bit."_

FUJISAKI: "Ehh… yeah. I discovered the body first."

SHIKI: "Fujisaki, kindly answer the following questions truthfully so we can get somewhere."

FUJISAKI: "Uhh.. okay. I will.. do my best."

OOWADA: "How will someone who discovered the body help?"

SAKURA: "Let them have their time."

SHIKI: "You called me sometime at about 7:30 to show me Leon dead."

SHIKI: "Before you tried to, did you see anyone else when you headed for the library?"

FUJISAKI: "Uhh…"

FUJISAKI: "Yeah… I saw Fukawa and Togami sitting down at the cafeteria."

SHIKI: "Anyone else at all?"

FUJISAKI: "No… that's about it."

SHIKI: "Mmhm. I knew what I remembered was right."

SHIKI: "I guess this puzzle piece can be solved for now with a little help of timeline clarification."

SHIKI: "Naegi, care to do the honors?"

NAEGI: "Wait a second! Why are you making me do this?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "No particular reason. "

_NAEGI: "Does he mean, I can gather each piece together?"_

_NAEGI: "A puzzle piece within a puzzle piece is his intentions I suppose."_

_NAEGI: "There's no turning back after the progress we've made so far."_

* * *

_PHASE 7_

_Dive Drive!_

_##############################################################__**#############**__############__**#################**__#################__**##########**__###__**#############**__#############__**###########**__##################__**#################**__###################################################_

**Question#1 – Based on Ishimaru, Oowada and Naegi as witnesses to an important timeframe, what time did Leon entered the cafeteria?**

**A. 9:30 p.m**

B. 10:00 p.m.

C. 7:50 p.m.

_##################__**#####**__##__**##########**__####################################################__**#################**__#################__**##########**__############__**############################**__############################################__**##############**__############################_

**Question#2 – Because of the Night Time policy, all cafeteria doors close down on 10:00 p.m. including the time of death from the Monokuma File which is 11:05 p.m.; Given this, what is the possible time can the culprit crucify Leon?**

**A. 7:00 a.m. to 7:30 a.m.**

B. Both

C. 9:30 p.m to 10:00 p.m

_################################################################__**########**__###############__**#################**__######__**############**__###################__**########**__########__**##############**__##################__**#####**__###########__**#####################**__###############################_

**Question#3 – As previously discussed, who did Fujisaki see when she woke up at morning time?**

A. Shiki only

B. It's just her alone with her hallucinations

**C. Fukawa and Togami**

_#####################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################_

NAEGI:** "I've pieced it all out!"**

* * *

NAEGI: "Shiki, would you propose that Togami messed with the corpse at the morning announcement?"

NAEGI: "Fujisaki as a witness only saw these two at the cafeteria and nobody else."

NAEGI: "So the main idea of the question was to determine the time he discovered the body which was again a few minutes after Monokuma called us up."

NAEGI: "I'll explain why Togami couldn't have crucified Leon before the morning announcement."

NAEGI: "First, we know that the cafeteria is inaccessible after Night time which means he shouldn't have been able to get all 4 knives."

NAEGI: "Next, if he was ready to crucify Leon, he should have known that he was dead or at least became a witness at the crime scenes."

NAEGI: "And lastly, if he did prepare everything and thought that any rotting corpse will do, his job SHOULDN'T have been sloppy."

NAEGI: "To elaborate, he picked up his floating body at the swimming pool and dried him with the towels Ishimaru found at the boy's changing room."

NAEGI: "Because it was found in the boy's changing room, Togami, who is a male fits that one fragment."

NAEGI: "When you attempt to dry a dead body, you cannot guarantee it hence the wet library chair and the remaining water stains mixed along with some blood."

NAEGI: "Furthermore, all the towels were used, probably it wasn't enough to dry."

NAEGI: "But he still went with the crucifixion anyway just so we can cast our point of view on Genocider Syo."

CELES: "So Togami's copycat murder resulted to nothing more of a failure because of the limited time. Just when the doors open, he was able to get and return what he required from there."

OOWADA: "Hold up! So are you saying that Togami did all that at the morning? Measly 30 minutes tops to pull it off?"

SHIKI: "That pretty much calls it. 7:00 to 7:30 a.m."

SHIKI: "So there we have it, Togami's involvement in this case was drastically enormous."

TOGAMI: "…"

TOGAMI: "Hmph."

SHIKI: "Are you denying things again? We already gave our leads and are quite plenty."

TOGAMI: "…"

SHIKI: "Oh and one more thing, Syo?"

SYO: "Yeah stranger!"

SHIKI: "Just so we can confirm things, why were you with Togami at the cafeteria this morning?"

SYO: "I think you need to talk about gloomy-glasses about that."

SYO: "But I'm gonna answer it anyway because…"

SYO:** "I saw everything that happened!"**

SYO: "I know what Togami did and you guessed it like a blind challenge round! Gahahahaha!"

TOGAMI: "You… saw me did all of that?"

SYO: "Seeing Togami in a swimsuit just to avoid getting his billion-dollar suit was one of the moments I will remember!"

SYO: "Ahh! I wish I had a boner! An erection! Gahahahahaha!"

_NAEGI: "That's pretty gross…"_

SYO: "I'm disappointed though… he failed to commit a perfect copycat murder."

TOGAMI: "How could I have not noticed her… that's impossible."

SYO: "Of course you couldn't! I am an expert at espionage, more professionalism coming from me!"

ASAHINA: "Wait, you saw everything? Well, why didn't you tell us!? This could have gotten easier if you volunteered to say it!"

SYO: "Oh? Nobody asked me to confess about what he did!"

KIRIGIRI: "Now his accusation sounds believable don't you think Togami?"

TOGAMI: "Hmph."

TOGAMI: "Alright, I think this has gone far enough. I think its unanimous for the rest of you and your opinions."

TOGAMI: "So you are correct, I found his body on the swimming pool and decided to make things difficult."

TOGAMI: "I changed into my swimwear to avoid having my outfit drenched and dragged his body out."

TOGAMI: "Then I used a bountiful of towels to dry his corpse and returned it somewhere."

TOGAMI: "Afterwards, I brought him to the library and performed the crucifixion with the knives I decided to get."

TOGAMI: "I needed to position his corpse in a cross using each knife as a temporary nailstand."

TOGAMI: "I used most of my strength to impale him through the wall in a bit of succession with the rest."

TOGAMI: "This is the truth and I don't care whether you will take it to heart or not."

TOGAMI: "We will all die depending on how will you take it."

TOGAMI: "Who knows? Maybe my actions can lead to who the culprit is."

SHIKI: "…"

_NAEGI: "He doesn't seem pleased even though we managed to solve this part of the case."_

_NAEGI: "Less so I can say for Kirigiri. She's emotionless."_

_NAEGI: "It's been a bit of silence until Oowada, Asahina and Ishimaru made a tantrum to Togami."_

ASAHINA: "You…"

OOWADA: "Is this game all you fucking care about!?"

TOGAMI: "Heh heh… this is a game after all."

TOGAMI: "I'm just enjoying it while it lasts."

TOGAMI: "Funny, you call this mutual killing a game when you incent for peace and protection. Ironic."

ASAHINA: "A game…? Kuh."

* * *

JUNKO: "Hey guys, I appreciate that we got the answers from him but…"

JUNKO: "We haven't discovered the **killer** of Leon yet. Seriously guys… like come on."

FUJISAKI: "This is a hard case… I don't want to die."

JUNKO: "We only know that Fukawa is the mad killer and Togami messed with the crime scene. Do we even have any leads?"

_NAEGI: "Any leads…"_

_NAEGI: "Are there clues?"_

SHIKI: "How about we perform process of elimination in the evidence we have obtained. I know each one is very important so..."

SHIKI: "What has not been explained is… the spilled milk and cup shards and the missing baking sheet."

SHIKI: "We can start from there."

CELES: "I ask that we proceed to the next theory of mine, if you may recall."

NAEGI: "Wait… what was her other proposition again? I think it's…"

* * *

_PHASE 8_

_Select!_

_\- __**There were two different murders**_

**_\- _**_Reveal Genocider's identity again._

_\- Talk about Togami's doings again._

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "We should probably assume that another murder took place."

CELES: "It seems we have a sharp listener here. Naegi, you prove yourself worthy of being one of the intelligent."

NAEGI: "Ehh.. Thanks."

NAEGI: "…"

_NAEGI: "Wait… why am I feeling down all of a sudden."_

_NAEGI: "Brr… A chill down my spine."_

FUJISAKI: "Naegi, are you… alright?"

NAEGI: "…"

NAEGI: "Y-yeah, I'm just fine."

SAKURA: "You say that there is another culprit besides Togami?"

ISHIMARU: "We need factual confirmations that indeed one more murder occurred."

NAEGI: "Well, the easy part is that the milk in each cup was not made by coincidence."

NAEGI: "They were made by the culprit themselves most likely dosed with poison or alcohol."

CELES: "Then again, no evidence that leads to anyone."

NAEGI: "Have we confirmed that the missing baking sheet is used for self-defense?"

TOGAMI: "No, we haven't. What made you think that it was a shield against the attacker?"

NAEGI: "Because it's the only purpose for it hence its size."

CELES: "Perhaps what the victim did was to run to their last resort, their own room."

CELES: "Since that is the highest possibility when defending for life, presumably the culprit didn't stop from their mission."

ISHIMARU: "Do you mean that they tried to break down the victim's door?"

CELES: "Precisely but during my investigation, no doors were broken down."

ASAHINA: "I can vouch too since my focus of the investigation was at the dormitory hallways."

ASAHINA: "I didn't find anything suspicious at each room though…"

SAKURA: "Focusing on your theory, what ideas we can obtain through our observations?"

TOGAMI: "It's obvious, the second culprit is a girl."

OOWADA: "A girl? You have an explanation do you?"

TOGAMI: "Do I even need to answer why? What a disappointment."

TOGAMI: "Very well then."

* * *

_PHASE 9_

_Nonstop Debate!_

_Available Ammunition:_

**_== Stab Wounds_**

**_== Milk Tea and Cup Shards_**

**_== Library Chair_**

**_== Drenched State_**

**_== Blood Traces_**

FUJISAKI: "The criminal is a female?"

TOGAMI: "I'll explain it to you."

TOGAMI: "The killer tried to break down the victim's door…"

TOGAMI: "Even after **they failed to stab their victim**."

JUNKO: "There was no scratch in every door."

JUNKO: "The **locks looked just fine**."

ASAHINA: "In order to break down someone's door…"

ASAHINA: "It would require **|| their own toolbox! ||** Right?"

OOWADA: "What if they gave up?"

JUNKO: "Just for trying to get out? I don't think so cuz why stop there?"

NAEGI: **I concur!**

**Ammunition Used: ****_their own toolbox_**

* * *

NAEGI: "I think this reason alone can verify that the culprit is a female."

ISHIMARU: "Only one? Confirming a statement or such requires several!"

SHIKI: "Not necessarily. It depends on the scenario and the theories at hand."

SHIKI: "Sometimes, one reason that can be supported with several evidences may suffice."

NAEGI: "Moving back, I think the culprit is a girl because picking a door would require a toolbox right?"

NAEGI: "Only the boys have toolboxes and girls don't."

NAEGI: "And the conditions of the door alone are enough."

MAIZONO: "I have a question."

MAIZONO: "I don't think that… the killer is JUST female."

MAIZONO: "There might be a possibility that the killer can be male."

_NAEGI: "She was right about Fukawa being Genocider Syo but wrong on pointing her as the killer."_

_NAEGI: "Now she's going against the fact that the killer is female."_

_NAEGI: "She seems… persistent."_

JUNKO: "If we had any witnesses at the night of the incident, things should have gone easier."

_NAEGI: "Exactly! Would now be the time though?"_

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "You said that the boys only have access to their toolboxes."

MAIZONO: "Did you include the people who are already dead? Hagakure, Hifumi and Leon?"

MAIZONO: "The girls can get their toolboxes too right?"

MONOKUMA: "I'm beary sorry but I'm gonna slip it from there…"

MONOKUMA: "Upupu! Unfortunately you cannot access the deceased's rooms."

MONOKUMA: "Have respect for the dead! And counting!"

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "Oh… carry on."

NAEGI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "I believe all of you failed to realize an important detail."

SHIKI: "We didn't notice it?"

KIRIGIRI: "I will have my say on this now."

KIRIGIRI: "This detail is very similar to the previous of Hagakure."

KIRIGIRI: "Isn't it strange enough that we don't know who the second victim was?"

KIRIGIRI: "We may as well have at least identified how the crime occurred but it's lacking that we don't know the other person in bait."

ASAHINA: "Oh yeah! That sounds pretty weird."

MONOKUMA: "You know what would be helpful?"

MONOKUMA: "If you all wanted to bearify the second victim, he should have died along with Leon!"

SYO: "Gahaha! The robot said he! The victim was a boy!"

MONOKUMA: "Oops! I slipped again! I've said too much…"

MONOKUMA: "And I am not a robot! I'm a bear! Monokuma!"

KIRIGIRI: "What are next step should be is to figure out who is this victim?"

KIRIGIRI: "It is a miracle that he survived his fate from the murderer."

KIRIGIRI: "And I can confirm 100% that he still has the baking sheet."

KIRIGIRI: "Looking into the list of people we can talk to, there's Ishimaru, Oowada, Naegi, and Shiki."

OOWADA: "I was in my room the entire evening."

ISHIMARU: "Me too!"

SHIKI: "You can say the same for me."

SAKURA: "That leaves only you Naegi."

NAEGI: "…"

CELES: "There's no other possibility."

_NAEGI: "Haaa…"_

_NAEGI: "Should I say it now?"_

_NAEGI: "I know what happened, the second part of it actually. She tried to kill me."_

_NAEGI: "Why would she do it? Did she really want to leave for herself?"_

_NAEGI: "…"_

_NAEGI: "I suppose it's her life she prioritizes."_

KIRIGIRI: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

FUJISAKI: "Naegi, I think… you should rest for a while."

NAEGI: "Wait, no… I'm fine. It's just…"

JUNKO: "Just what? Speak up."

NAEGI: "I don't know if this is the right time to say it or rather… confess?"

SHIKI: "… You have involvement in the second murder don't you?"

NAEGI: "I don't know whether to say yes or no."

SYO: "You gonna confess that you killed baseball star!"

NAEGI: "W-wait! I didn't kill Leon."

OOWADA: "Then spit out what you're trying to say!"

NAEGI: "About the baking sheet…"

_NAEGI: "Yep, I'm going to say it."_

NAEGI: "The reason why the baking sheet was missing was because of me, I took it for THAT certain reason."

KIRIGIRI: "You were defending from your attacker."

NAEGI: "Yeah, they were trying to stab me with a knife."

NAEGI: "And just to prove that I brought the baking sheet, I am going to get it right now."

NAEGI: "But, Monokuma can you bring me to my room so I can show it to them?"

MONOKUMA: "No! No one leaves this room. That is a rule!"

KIRIGIRI: "… Wouldn't that ruin the fun?"

MONOKUMA: "Whaaaaaaa?"

KIRIGIRI: "Think about it. What better way than to identify the culprit here and now."

KIRIGIRI: "After what we've progressed, it only seems fair to both sides."

KIRIGIRI: "We've exerted our efforts and the culprit did the same."

MONOKUMA: "…"

MONOKUMA: "Okay. But! One biiig BUTT!"

MONOKUMA: "You can only access that room and ONLY that room!"

MONOKUMA: "My cameras will trace your movements and if you're caught, you will receive your penalty."

SHIKI: "... Good."

SHIKI: "Looks like we're going to need that."

KIRIGIRI: "But just to be safe, Sakura will only enter the room with Naegi. The rest of us will stay outside waiting."

ISHIMARU: "No one shall enter their rooms or even break the rule! I have my eyes on all of you, especially the culprit, whoever you are."

ASAHINA: "We are going to identify the culprit… but what we're doing right now is just confirming that Naegi has the baking sheet."

MONOKUMA: "May I remind you that this is still in the time limit."

OOWADA: "What the fuck are we waiting here for! Naegi, Sakura! Go!"

_NAEGI: "I nodded."_

SAKURA: "Naegi, let's do this."

_3 minutes passed._

_NAEGI: "All of us left the courtroom and proceed to the elevator back up."_

_NAEGI: "After this, I'm going to tell them who my attacker was."_

_NAEGI: "It was mere good luck that gave me a second chance to live."_

_NAEGI: "It was very quiet even up to the point where we reached my room."_

_NAEGI: "I went inside my room with Sakura, only acting as a guard."_

_NAEGI: "I went under the bed to find the baking sheet I used to defend myself."_

_NAEGI: "I dragged it out and showed it to Sakura, to which her facial response was a sign of relief."_

_NAEGI: "I showed this to everyone including my attacker. Some were surprised, some were smiling as if they got the answer right."_

KIRIGIRI: "So that confirms it."

KIRIGIRI: "Now that he has shown has decisive proof, he can hint to us who."

KIRIGIRI: "But we should return to the trial courtroom since that's where we need to discuss things."

_NAEGI: "A silence, the same silence went in the atmosphere until we returned to the courtroom."_

_NAEGI: "Kirigiri was the how do you say, the one in charge."_

_NAEGI: "I still brought my baking sheet anyway."_

_5 minutes passed._

KIRIGIRI: "Now then, who was this attacker you're talking about?"

KIRIGIRI: "Once we hear the name, we will ask questions to them."

NAEGI: "I'm sorry... Forgive me for this, it's for best for all of us."

* * *

_Make an Accusation!_

_Shiki Takashi_

_Makoto Naegi_

_Kyouko Kirigiri_

_Celestia Ludenburg_

_Byakuya Togami_

_Sayaka Maizono_

_Chihiro Fujisaki_

_Mondo Oowada_

_Junko Enoshima_

_Asahina Aoi_

_Oogami Sakura_

_Touko Fukawa_

_Leon Kuwata [DEAD]_

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

_Yasuhiro Hagakure [DEAD]_

_Yamada Hifumi [DEAD]_

* * *

**This is good.. really good. I apologize for the huge delay due to my hospitalization a few weeks back. I got this dengue fever due to stress. Thank God that I was cured.**

**Anyway, summary of what was discussed today:**

**\- They confirmed that Genocider Syo isn't the killer of Leon**

**\- They know that Togami was the one who tampered the crime scene.**

**\- Togami said that by the time he found the body, he was already dead.**

**\- A different crime occurred at the time of Leon's death.**

**\- Naegi was the one who took the missing baking sheet and lastly…**

**\- He's going to tell everyone who is attacker was.**

**BIG QUESTION: Who was the attacker of Naegi?**

**HINT: It's there in the dialogue, take note of the behavior of each student.**

**NOTE: We are identifying the attacker of Naegi, not the killer of Leon.**

**That's all for today! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 2H: Class Trial Three

**SendokaiZak - Hotter. Hotter. Thanks by the way for your care and review.**

**Leo the Zombie – I feel like it should end there for now. But at least you can read this! Thanks for the follow and fav!**

**Flashfire912 - Just to let it drop here, Ishimaru doesn't know who the culprit is. He is just keeping an eye on everyone in case of suspicion.**

**This will confirm who the killer is and other questions are answered here.**

**Super Fanatic Fangirlz – Concern eh? We'll see if you're right. **

**hunterofcomedy – Hey dude! Thanks for the review. Yes, Naegi is hiding a few more things, maybe. But you know for sure that Maizono is hiding something too. **

* * *

Don't you find it strange about behavior?

You can never tell what's real or not.

Be careful of who you meet and what they do.

Who knows? They might stab you in the back.

With a knife, a spear, a pipe.

Trust may gradually grow within the depths of despair.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**\- Courtroom**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 8:00 a.m.**

* * *

_Make an Accusation!_

_Shiki Takashi_

_Makoto Naegi_

_Kyouko Kirigiri_

_Celestia Ludenburg_

_Byakuya Togami_

**_Sayaka Maizono_**

_Chihiro Fujisaki_

_Mondo Oowada_

_Junko Enoshima_

_Asahina Aoi_

_Oogami Sakura_

_Touko Fukawa_

_Leon Kuwata [DEAD]_

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

_Yasuhiro Hagakure [DEAD]_

_Yamada Hifumi [DEAD]_

**_NAEGI: "You're the only one!"_**

* * *

_NAEGI: "This is it! I'm going to tell them now!"_

_NAEGI: "This for your own good Maizono but I'm sorry."_

NAEGI: "Maizono… She tried to kill me that night."

MAIZONO: "…"

ASAHINA: "Maizono? Is this true?"

TOGAMI: "Don't even bother trying to run away. Anything you say will and can be used against you."

OOWADA: "Well, Naegi's witness is pretty much enough."

MAIZONO: "Haa… haa…"

FUJISAKI: "S-someone… like her, trying to kill him. Why does this have to happen?"

TOGAMI: "She also had a motive to kill, the wheel lottery. Two days to kill and she decided to make the first move."

TOGAMI: "Figuring out a way to bring Naegi to the cafeteria at Night Time, she planned to stab the unluckster and proceeded with what she needed to do next."

TOGAMI: "Short and clear as day don't you think, starlet? This would have been a remarkable scandal, ending your career to bits, taking your SHSL title away."

CELES: "Those who cannot adapt to this new home will die. Looks like you reap what you sowed, be thankful that you are alive."

SYO: "Until your last drop of vision remains! You're going to die later!"

CELES: "I'm afraid not, she won't die for now."

SYO: "Ohhhhhhh? Really?"

CELES: "She could only kill Naegi, the fact that Leon died is enough."

CELES: "Penalized as such, chances of you dying in the next motive will be higher."

SHIKI: "Although it's okay Maizono, just tell us your entire story. I mean, you're not getting executed because you didn't kill someone."

SHIKI: "But you tried to… so I want you to learn from your actions."

MAIZONO: "What… are you talking about?"

SHIKI: "Hmm?"

MAIZONO "I didn't try to kill Naegi. Honest."

TOGAMI: "Good luck defending yourself, peasant."

TOGAMI: "And don't get me started on your friendship shenanigans as a defense. That statement can manipulate the nimblest of minds and can falter with the case."

MAIZONO: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "Ok then, why don't we try to perform abductive logic."

KIRIGIRI: "If we accuse her of attacking Naegi, what else besides the motive and the victim's testimony can incriminate her?"

* * *

_PHASE 10_

_Nonstop Debate!_

_Available Ammunition:_

**_== Knife Rack_**

**_== Blood Trails_**

**_== Toaster_**

**_== Knives_**

**_== Spilled Milk and Teacup Shards_**

ASAHINA: "The murder took place in the evening, aren't there any witnesses?"

ISHIMARU: "What about any evidences located at the kitchen?"

ISHIMARU: "Each clue has a meaning, do you agree."

SYO: "There was a messy splat of milk tea on the floor just exactly as you said before!"

FUJISAKI: "It's the **only thing that can help us**."

ASAHINA: "All we know is that two fights happened that night."

ASAHINA: "The first fight came from the **unknown criminal and Leon**."

ASAHINA: "And the second fight with Naegi and Maizono."

MAIZONO: "But I didn't do it…"

SYO: "Shaddup! Gahahaha!"

KIRIGIRI: "Let's say that Maizono was Naegi's attacker."

KIRIGIRI: "A fight as you said **happened at the kitchen**."

KIRIGIRI: "The spilled milk and cup shards were found broken at the moment of investigation."

KIRIGIRI: "The reason why it was broken was **because of a fight**."

NAEGI: **I concur!**

**Ammunition Used: ****_Spilled Milk and Cup Shards_**

* * *

NAEGI: "I think Kirigiri is up to something."

ISHIMARU: "Idealistic you are, so kindly elaborate on this 'up to something' as said."

NAEGI: "I fought with my attacker, no… defended from my attacker rather using a baking sheet as a block."

NAEGI: "Sometime before I ran away to my room, I saw my attacker fell backwards because of the pushback I gave them."

NAEGI: "Then I heard a cup crash twice."

NAEGI: "Maybe, the assaulter had either another cut from the shards or a milk stain somewhere in the body."

JUNKO: "They could clean it off from their room anyways."

JUNKO: "Simply replacing their clothes with another batch or getting washed up first thing in the morning will do to hide suspicion."

JUNKO: "They must have realized that this kind of poison or some sort got in some of her clothes or skin."

_NAEGI: "And I was getting somewhere too…"_

_NAEGI: "But she does have a point."_

CELES: "Should we perform our last resort?"

OOWADA: "Last resort? What's that?"

CELES: "It means that after presenting a large amount of evidence with theories in store, we should perform immediate persuasion."

CELES: "Simply put it, we should force the truth out of her."

MAIZONO: "…"

_NAEGI: "It's time to make sure she confesses."_

_NAEGI: "Seems that even if she didn't kill anyone, she won't admit that she attacked me."_

_NAEGI: "Like what Shiki said, she won't die."_

_NAEGI: "So… let's persuade her."_

* * *

_PHASE 11_

_Panic Talk Battle_

_[=||=][=||=][=||=] MAIZONO [=||=][=||=][=||=]_

_Shield x6: 6 remaining!_

_[=||=][=||=][=||=]__**I didn't try to kill you! Why won't you believe me?**__[=||=][=||=][=||=]_

_Shield break! : 5 remaining!_

_[=||=][=||=][=||=] __**I know the motive is a lead, but it's intended for someone else.**__[=||=][=||=] [=XX=]_

_TEMPO UP!_

_Shield break! : 4 remaining!_

_[=||=] [=||=][=||=]__**Why are you all against me!?**__[=||=][=XX=] [=XX=]_

_Shield break! : 3 remaining!_

_[=XX=] [=||=] [=||=] __**Leon was dead remember? You should be focusing on that!**__ [=||=][=XX=] [=XX=]_

_TEMPO UP!_

_Shield break! : 2 remaining!_

_[=XX=] [=XX=] [=||=] __**No... No…**__ [=||=][=XX=] [=XX=]_

_Shield break! : 1 remaining!_

_[=XX=] [=XX=] [=XX=] __**Lies and slander! All of it!**__ [=||=] [=XX=] [=XX=]_

_Shield break! : 0 remaining!_

_[=XX=] [=XX=] [=XX=]__**((You can't say I did it can you? I never went to the kitchen!))**__[=XX=] [=XX=] [=XX=]_

* * *

_EXTERNAL! INJURIES! ON! BODY!_

**_NAEGI: "Let's finish this!"_**

* * *

NAEGI: "By the way, didn't we agree that the killer fought me at the kitchen? Do you suppose they should suffer bruise marks around their arms or legs?"

SAKURA: "You did use the baking sheet as a line of defense, perhaps when they hit the tray, the hilt should have pushed backwards… along with the blade."

SAKURA: "A small cut from one of her hands can lead her to becoming the attacker."

SAKURA: "If not, scratch marks from their arms or if possible legs can be concise proof."

ISHIMARU: "And I think the only way we can prove it is if we let her pull off her sleeves and stockings."

JUNKO: "That totally rude you know, telling a girl to do that especially if you're a boy."

SYO: "Am I detecting a social conflict in here!? Count me in!"

FUJISAKI: "W-we never said anything… like that."

SHIKI: "And that's wrong to have such a mindset."

NAEGI: "So if you can prove your innocent, show us your arms and legs."

MAIZONO: "Kuh…"

CELES: "An expression of doubt? Tantamount to guilt."

MAIZONO: "…"

SHIKI: "You're cornered now."

NAEGI: "Come on. Stop lying."

NAEGI: "You are not going to get executed. That's important on your part right now."

NAEGI: "I forgive you for trying to kill me… I think I can give you a chance."

NAEGI: "The motive alone… got this entire mutual killing to continue."

NAEGI: "What's more that there's enough evidence that you're susceptible."

NAEGI: "So just tell them what you tried to do."

NAEGI: "Please."

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "Okay."

ALL: "…"

MAIZONO: "I get it. At least I get to live."

MAIZONO: **"I'll admit it, I tried to kill him."**

* * *

MAIZONO: "I'm sorry everyone, especially you Naegi. I lost control of my sanity."

MAIZONO: "I was so caught up about avoiding death…"

MAIZONO: "That I wasn't thinking so much about you and the possibility of me getting executed."

TOGAMI: "In other words, no matter how much you try to commit murder the professional way, no matter how much evidence you can remove, no matter how much you can convince people that you are innocent…"

TOGAMI: "The fact that you tried to kill someone is a memory worth becoming unforgettable in tragedy-wise, thus execution will always come for you."

TOGAMI: "You let selfishness and motive take over."

MAIZONO: "You're absolutely right… since you are a scion."

TOGAMI: "I'm not just any ordinary scion, I am Byakuya Togami, SHSL Heir. I am the ultimate amongst all heirs, you've seen my accomplishments from around the world."

TOGAMI: "Rather… we've already conquered the world."

MONOKUMA: "Upupupu! Is that so?"

TOGAMI: "Hmph. You should know that yourself Monokuma."

MONOKUMA: "…"

MONOKUMA: "Of course, of course."

MONOKUMA: "…"

TOGAMI: "It is wisest that making our escape is our way of winning I suppose, but I only care about myself and for the future of Togami Enterprises."

TOGAMI: "Once I leave, I will definitely kill the mastermind, either with my fists or with a new world order."

MONOKUMA: "Haaa? You will try to kill me? Fraid not! That's in the rules."

TOGAMI: "Oh I didn't forget about the rules too. You see, once we leave the school, your so-called mutual killing shall be put to an end."

TOGAMI: "Therefore, your futile attempts to restart the game will be lost."

TOGAMI: "Thus killing the mastermind personally is the quickest and most efficient option."

MONOKUMA: "Oh, I suppose that's possible… but you killing me? This is planned for someone else!"

MONOKUMA: "You are simply an extra, along with the rest of you bastards. Except for a measly few."

TOGAMI: "Extra? Insolence."

MONOKUMA: "But enough of that! Go back to the soap opera!"

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "I'm sorry. I'll do anything just so I can get your trust."

SYO: "And then betray us again? Gahaha! You are soooo the type to manipulate since you're an idol."

MAIZONO: "What does my talent have to do with this?"

FUJISAKI: "I think… she's saying that you know… as a celebrity, you can deceive people by acting nice and innocent."

FUJISAKI: "And then say mean things back to them when the cameras are off… but you wouldn't do that right?"

FUJISAKI: "I want to say that… after all of this is over, you will learn from your actions."

MAIZONO: "I'll repeat what I said, I'll do anything."

SHIKI: "I have a question for you, Maizono."

SHIKI: "Why did you try to hide yourself from us even if you failed to kill Naegi."

MAIZONO: "Ahh.."

MAIZONO: "I didn't know."

ASAHINA: "Didn't know what?"

MAIZONO: "That you can get executed even if you failed."

MONOKUMA: "Then that's your fault and it's the first I've seen someone fail in a murder! Disappointing!"

OOWADA: "You're not planning on helping her in the next motive are you!?"

FUJISAKI: "I don't want another motive! I just want to leave!"

TOGAMI: "There will be another motive, it is of non-delay."

MONOKUMA: "I don't play favorites, I am not biased."

* * *

KIRIGIRI: "Alright, that's enough. I don't want any more derailments after this."

SAKURA: "So for now, let us return to the case everyone."

SHIKI: "Now that we finally got her to confess, even though I knew this right from when Naegi said her name, let's ask her some questions about the crime scene."

SHIKI: "Since technically she was involved in all this, she may give us clues we never knew about."

KIRIGIRI: "Now tell us what you tried to do, and I want the details precise and accurate."

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "Okay, I'll tell you everything."

MAIZONO: "Sometime after we assembled at the gymnasium, I went at the infirmary to get a bottle of alcohol because I planned on poisoning Naegi with a huge amount."

MAIZONO: "While I was searching for a bottle of alcohol, Fukawa as herself entered inside."

MAIZONO: "But I doubt that it has something to do with the case so…"

KIRIGIRI: "What was she exactly doing?"

MAIZONO: "Uh.. she was sitting down first, and then she washed her hands glaring at me angrily for no reason."

MAIZONO: "Then she left, that's it."

MAIZONO: "Next off, I waited for the right moment to invite Naegi over at the cafeteria. When everyone is in their rooms a certain amount of minutes before Night Time."

MAIZONO: "Around 9:40 p.m, I planned to enter the cafeteria to prepare two cups of milk, one with huge dosages of alcohol."

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "But…"

KIRIGIRI: "But what?"

MAIZONO: "I already found Leon lying down on the floor, facing up with two knives plunged at his chest, well at the shoulder part."

ALL: "…"

_NAEGI: "She… what!?"_

OOWADA: "What the actual fuck!? I… Shit!"

TOGAMI: "Wow. He was actually found in such a state."

CELES: "At most, having a murder plan in your mind, you ignored the body and did not tamper with it?"

MAIZONO: "Well, I got a knife from his chest and planned on using it, so yes."

OOWADA: "Why would you do that? I bet you've seen some dead bodies haven't you."

SAKURA: "As a celebrity, face to face, I wouldn't propose that idea."

MAIZONO: "Oowada, please stop making such remarks. I was terrified naturally."

MAIZONO: "I just didn't expect Leon's body to be there in the first place, back to the topic…"

MAIZONO: "When I left the cafeteria, I went after his door and rang the doorbell to which he responded with a… smile."

MAIZONO: "So I decided to stab him by the moment he sees the body. He will get frightened and fall back."

MAIZONO: "So that opportunity arrived and did what I was forced to do."

MAIZONO: "I didn't notice that Naegi grabbed a baking sheet nearby the oven and eventually…"

MAIZONO: "He knocked me out by a pushblock and without hesitation rammed me lightly with it and that's where I was left unconscious."

NAEGI: "I… think she's still on the right track."

SHIKI: "Naegi, you knocked her out… but you're saying it in a way as if you're not sure… are you?"

NAEGI: "I was in a middle of fright and terror. I was only thinking of my life at the time."

NAEGI: "So when I brought the baking sheet with me to my room, I was afraid that I think I killed Maizono, good thing she was just left in temporary unconsciousness."

MAIZONO: "Then after that, I woke up from the same room I was in. It was still a mess like it was before except…"

MAIZONO:** "The body disappeared."**

MAIZONO: "Regarding the weapon that I still had in my hand, I returned it to the knife rack with blood still on it."

MAIZONO: "I was even more scared so I ran back to my room for safety."

MAIZONO: "So that's the end of my story."

ISHIMARU: "So the killer continued their act when you were knocked out."

ISHIMARU: "It is highly a miracle that you were avoided the fate of Leon."

ISHIMARU: "I mean, why increase the chances of you getting caught if you only need to kill one person to graduate."

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "Sigh…"

CELES: "Ahh.. I see. So the killer moved Leon's body to the swimming pool after the failed attempt of the second murder."

CELES: "We can also safely assume that she didn't see the killer before Night Time."

CELES: "Because if the doors closed down, she would stay stuck for a long time and go back when they open again."

CELES: "Since Togami and Fukawa woke up first, they didn't see Maizono at all."

SAKURA: "I will have a thought that during the time she woke up from unconsciousness, the killer was already drowning Leon."

ALL: "…"

SYO: "We're stuck again! For the third time! Gahahaha!"

SYO: "How far can you go! How far can you go!"

_NAEGI: "We are having a very hard time with this case."_

_NAEGI: "No matter how many mysteries we solve, there is no clue that can lead to who the killer is."_

_NAEGI: "Although I have two questions that I want to answer on my own or at least with the others, I doubt it might be connected."_

_NAEGI: "So, let's give it a shot."_

NAEGI: "Kirigiri, can I ask you something?"

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "I'm listening."

NAEGI: "If you were the killer and plan on drowning the victim then create red herrings via the stab wounds, why stab them first?"

KIRIGIRI: "If I were to have such an objective, a reason why I would stab them first is to weaken them. However, I would risk the chance of changing the cause of death to blood loss."

KIRIGIRI: "What should have been used is through the use of chloroform. Chloroform is a chemical used to bring unconsciousness to their victims."

KIRIGIRI: "Perform that certain step, drag their body to the water and wait for them to drown to death."

KIRIGIRI: "Finally after dragging them out, create multiple stabs at random areas of the body, if the chloroform was used."

KIRIGIRI: "But if they resulted to knife assault, stab them in the same spots."

KIRIGIRI: "The opposite objective would be the same, eliminate them with chloroform, stab them near the swimming pool and finally dump their body."

MAIZONO: "Wait, I don't think there's chloroform in the infirmary. If there was, why would it be placed there?"

TOGAMI: "For one reason, as means of aiding murderers to knock out their victims."

KIRIGIRI: "We should answer the following question of Naegi, they already managed to weaken him so…"

KIRIGIRI: "If his aim was to have the cause of death be drowning, why did they drag the body **later instead of immediately**?"

_NAEGI: "Are we even advancing than before?"_

_NAEGI: "Time is almost running out too…"_

* * *

_PHASE 12_

_Nonstop Debate!_

_Available Ammunition:_

**_== Blood Trails_**

**_== Monokuma File No.2_**

**_== Blood Stain Differences_**

**_Spilled Milk and Teacup Shards_**

**_== Bottle of Alcohol_**

TOGAMI: "So how about it? What was the reason of the killer's delay to drag the body?"

ASAHINA: "Maybe they grabbed the opportunity when **Naegi went to his room and while Maizono was knocked out**."

ASAHINA: "It'd take a while to drag someone upstairs; **no one can see you** after that."

SHIKI: "That would be an estimation of around 10 to 15 minutes."

SHIKI: "That's enough time to finish the job."

SAKURA: "But according to the testimonies of Naegi and Maizono, they didn't see anyone either at the cafeteria or at the kitchen."

MAIZONO: "There's **no place for them hide at all**, wouldn't there?"

CELES: "I have to agree with this as well, since I have a tendency to stay at the cafeteria very often."

ISHIMARU: "Also, there would be **no reason for Maizono to lie at all**."

ISHIMARU: "She knows that she will live after this trial and is given a chance to change."

ISHIMARU: "And she has contributed greatly to this enigma."

MAIZONO: "I told you guys **everything** though."

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "Something's not right at all."

KIRIGIRI: "The connections don't make sense."

OOWADA: "What do you mean by connections? Is there something that… wasn't supposed to happen?"

NAEGI: **You've got that wrong!**

**Ammunition Used: ****_Monokuma File No.2_**

* * *

NAEGI: "Okay, we know that the murderer dragged the body before Night Time."

NAEGI: "Maizono invited me at around 9:40 p.m."

NAEGI: "We stayed there for around 5 minutes because the plan lasted quite shortly."

NAEGI: "I'll make an inference that Maizono left the cafeteria a few minutes before Night Time."

NAEGI: "So taking the presumption that they did so at 9:50 p.m."

NAEGI: "Something does not match up, time-wise."

OOWADA: "Why must there something be wrong in everything, I probably should have studied harder."

TOGAMI: "What error are you trying to detail on?"

NAEGI: "Take a look at the time of death: it says that he died at 11:05 p.m."

NAEGI: "Why would it take two more hours to end someone's life after dragging them to the swimming pool?"

NAEGI: "Aren't you supposed to finalize the entire plan to avoid suspicion if possible?"

FUJISAKI: "Well… I guess. There's the part about removing evidence."

FUJISAKI: "I wonder why the killer didn't clean off the blood stains from the cafeteria?"

FUJISAKI: "Isn't that something a killer should do? Not that I'm not the one who killed Leon."

SHIKI: "…"

FUJISAKI: "… What?"

SHIKI: "Oh, it's nothing. I don't think you're suspicious."

SYO: "Why bring suspicion to a girl who couldn't kill a fly?"

SYO: "But if she was able to kill, it would be the greatest plot twist ever! Gahahahaha!"

SHIKI: "But she didn't, and I can prove it with this evidence that wasn't explained."

SHIKI: "This defense is going to be pretty quick and easy."

SHIKI: "Monokuma, explain to us about the **corpse discovery announcement**."

MONOKUMA: (snooze… snooze…)

_NAEGI: "He's sleeping…"_

MONOKUMA: (snooze… snooze…)

JUNKO: "Hey! Wake up! We're trying to ask you something!"

MONOKUMA: "Wah!"

MONOKUMA: (cough.)

MONOKUMA: "This trial is so boring! Sigh…"

MONOKUMA: "Whaddya want?"

SAKURA: "The full explanation of the corpse discovery announcement."

MONOKUMA: "Oh… that."

MONOKUMA: "Ok, listen up you bastards!"

MONOKUMA: "The corpse discovery announcement triggers when three people discover the body, not counting the culprit."

MONOKUMA: "Alright. Have you guys figured out who the killer is?"

CELES: "We are reaching its summit, close to finish this."

SHIKI: "So with that explained, we have certain people who saw the body."

SHIKI: "Togami, Fujisaki, me, Naegi and Maizono."

ASAHINA: "What about Genocider Syo?"

SYO: "Oh? Me? Nope! I was 100% focusing on Togami, the great!"

SYO: "I couldn't care about the body since my main attraction was directed to you know who!"

MAIZONO: "So you're asking that… who were the three people who found his corpse."

SHIKI: "Yep, that alone can prove that Fujisaki has no involvement."

_NAEGI: "And that order is…"_

* * *

_PHASE 13_

_Select!_

_\- Maizono, Naegi, Togami_

**_\- _**_Naegi, Togami, Syo_

_\- __**Togami, Fujisaki, Shiki**_

NAEGI: **This is it!**

* * *

NAEGI: "If we are talking about the order of the discovery of the body, Togami was the first to find him."

NAEGI: "Then Fujisaki, found the body next making her second."

NAEGI: "Lastly, she called Shiki to see the body which made him the third to see the body, triggering the corpse discovery announcement."

NAEGI: "So I think that this what Shiki meant, short and easy."

SHIKI: "So that reasserts it, she's innocent."

* * *

TOGAMI:** "I'm putting you down to exile for your mistake!"**

TOGAMI: "Did you actually believe those previous words just now?"

NAEGI: "…"

NAEGI: "Huh?"

NAEGI: "Do you have an objection?"

TOGAMI: "Why of course I do."

TOGAMI: "Genocider Syo said she didn't see the body, it's very contradictory to what she mentioned before."

TOGAMI: "And moreover, I've overlooked several of your theories."

TOGAMI: "I will have this case come to an end in my favor."

TOGAMI: "This favor as you are curious is that **Chihiro Fujisaki **is the culprit."

FUJISAKI: "…H-hey, what's going on?"

FUJISAKI: "Why am I being accused for something I didn't do?"

TOGAMI: "This trial has gone too long for this."

TOGAMI: "This will be the judgment day of the second murder."

* * *

PHASE 14

Cross Swords Battle!

Available Swords:

== Murder Case Files

== Knives

== Blood Traces

== Library Chair

== Stab Wounds

The certain part where you po==/==int Fujisaki as one of the innocent.

Is proven wrong because of Syo's fake testi==/==mony or rather her clumsy verbal mistake.

She said that she ==/==didn't see they body while she was spying on me.

But knowing her, she never left her sight ==/== on me each second, including the corpse.

I dragged his body twice, near the changing room and to the library meaning she ==/== should have seen a tiny glimpse of it.

This is without doubts the destined==/== truth, the corpse discovery announcement order should be me, Syo and Shiki.

Is Genocider Syo trustworthy as she think she is? A psycho==/==pathic murderer can have a loss of saying the right words.

I don't care how Fujisaki acts, she ==/==can be deceptive basing this on human possibilities.

**…**

**DEVELOPMENT!**

**...**

NAEGI: "I don't think Fujisaki is able to bring Leon's body all the way to the swimming pool."

NAEGI: "If you think she was able to do so, she would have needed an accomplice."

NAEGI: "But we already know the point of being an accomplice means nothing."

NAEGI: "Do you think she was able fight Leon all alone? I don't think so."

Oh but she could, with a help of image manip==/==ulation and innocence.

Leon is a person of big gulli==/==bility equal to the dead fortune-teller.

He was tricked upon seei==/==ng Fujisaki and was marked defenseless.

Fujisaki didn't need any effort to perfo==/==rm her next step.

**She simply pushed Leon to the toaster to which he was electrocuted.**

From the inferences made, Leon was hit b==/==y the knife rack with its several hilts.

Fujisaki therefore suffered no exter==/==nal injuries.

That's the second basis of w==/==hat is in mind.

**…**

**DEVELOPMENT!**

**...**

NAEGI: "You said that she pushed Leon to the toaster."

NAEGI: "Wouldn't she have expected the toaster to be broken in the first place?"

NAEGI: "Because if she did then she must have been the one who started the fire as well."

Exactly. She was also the one who==/== burned the classroom on the first floor.

It was prepared beforehand, u==/==sing tools from the cafeteria if I theorize.

Starting with the third conclusion, after sh==/==e weakened Leon, she pulled his body to the location of death.

The reason why the Monokuma File says that the ==/==time of death is at 11:05 instead of 10:00…

…is because Fujisaki had difficulty ==/==in such a task that would require improved physical strength.

Since I found him dead at the swimming p==/==ool, we can also establish that Fujisaki removed the knives.

**And lastly she returned the knives just the way it was supposed to be.**

NAEGI: **I'll cut that claim into pieces!**

**Sword used: Knives**

* * *

NAEGI: "I don't think the knives were returned after the murder, you should know that yourself Togami!"

NAEGI: "You were the first one to enter the cafeteria after those two incidents!"

NAEGI: "You said that you got the knives in order to crucify Leon."

NAEGI: "So tell me, where exactly in the kitchen did you get those knives?"

TOGAMI: "In the knife rack, where else? This is pointless."

NAEGI: "Oh but it wasn't, in fact Maizono can help me."

MAIZONO: "…Huh?"

NAEGI: "Maizono, when we saw the body of Leon, you said there were two knives stuck at his left shoulder area."

NAEGI: "Did you see any other knives on the floor?"

MAIZONO: "Let me remember for a while…"

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "Wait, there was an extra knife that fell between his waist and arm."

NAEGI: "And when the body disappeared, where were the knives?"

MAIZONO: "Hmmm…"

MAIZONO: "They were still there."

TOGAMI: "..."

NAEGI: "If you said that Fujisaki must have returned the knives after the murder, then why did it remain on the floor?"

NAEGI: "You mentioned that it took Fujisaki a certain amount of hours until 11:05 p.m to kill Leon."

NAEGI: "If so, how would she return the knives back into the knife rack if the cafeteria doors were already closed?"

NAEGI: "There, that's where you made a mistake."

NAEGI: "Just to make things even clearer, you were the first one to enter the cafeteria in the morning."

NAEGI: "You should have seen what Maizono had seen before she left the cafeteria."

TOGAMI: "…"

TOGAMI: "No way…"

TOGAMI: "I… you little."

SHIKI: "You're not the brightest one on the bunch are you?"

CELES: "Heh heh… how amusing."

TOGAMI: "…"

TOGAMI: "Grr…"

ASAHINA: "So how about it guys! Who is the freaking culprit?"

JUNKO: "This has totally come and gone."

_NAEGI: "The killer would never be clumsy of their actions…"_

_NAEGI: "Better off saying, why be clumsy if you want to leave the school?"_

_NAEGI: "All of these inconsistencies… maybe this murder…"_

_NAEGI: "Backfired to himself."_

* * *

_Make an Accusation!_

_Shiki Takashi_

_Makoto Naegi_

_Kyouko Kirigiri_

_Celestia Ludenburg_

_Byakuya Togami_

_Sayaka Maizono_

_Chihiro Fujisaki_

_Mondo Oowada_

_Junko Enoshima_

_Asahina Aoi_

_Oogami Sakura_

_Touko Fukawa_

**_Leon Kuwata [DEAD]_**

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

_Yasuhiro Hagakure [DEAD]_

_Yamada Hifumi [DEAD]_

**_NAEGI: "It could only be you!"_**

* * *

NAEGI: "The entire murder… Leon killed himself."

JUNKO: "Hold on! That can't be right at all."

OOWADA: "Naegi, don't tell me you're spouting nonsense?"

ISHIMARU: "We've probably consumed so much time in this trial and this derailment is not quite I had hoped."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Then what reason would Leon kill himself for?"

SHIKI: "We've seen his attitude during the motive."

SHIKI: "He was in a stance where he was ready to defend himself from Celes."

SHIKI: "I can't see this case as a suicide."

NAEGI: "I'm quite sure that no one here but Leon committed a murder onto himself."

SHIKI: "Then provide evidence."

KIRIGIRI: "Shiki, I have evidence to support his claim."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Alright."

KIRIGIRI: "We said that the killer dragged Leon upstairs correct?"

KIRIGIRI: "Observe the blood stains at the kitchen, and the trails that were found upstairs just before the pathway entrance to the library."

KIRIGIRI: "Does that look like someone was dragged to you."

KIRIGIRI: "The amount of blood is just an illusion that someone was pulled to the floor."

KIRIGIRI: "Refer to the evidence list in your ElectroIDs and zoom in."

KIRIGIRI: "This evidence, along with the discrepancy of the fact that the killer should have returned the knives."

KIRIGIRI: "And the fact that the killer should have cleaned the blood stains around the cafeteria."

KIRIGIRI: "Should conclude that Leon Kuwata died by himself."

_NAEGI: "We all stared into the ElectroIDs and zoomed in as ordered."_

_NAEGI: "Hmmm…"_

_NAEGI: "…"_

_NAEGI: "She's right… these don't look like drag marks at all."_

_NAEGI: "Or brush marks in a canvas."_

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "I get it now."

SHIKI: "Okay, he did die by himself as how you phrase it."

SHIKI: "I guess that explains a few more things that I was thinking."

SHIKI: "That one, there was no reason for Leon to go to the cafeteria, except to get something to eat."

SHIKI: "He must have used the toaster and thought that it was okay to use it."

SHIKI: "After the stabbing incident, he went upstairs to the swimming pool and fell."

SHIKI: "He drowned and died of excess pain which was described by Monokuma as **'drowning and intensification of wounds'**."

SHIKI: "When you immerse yourself in water with such deep injuries, you feel pain in an intense level and the brain cannot react much higher."

SHIKI: "We all know for sure that he should've gone to the infirmary to get healed."

SHIKI: "But if there was a SHSL Doctor, then confirmation is more understandable."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, when you lose a lot of blood, does your vision blur and you lose control of your actions?"

KIRIGIRI: "Partially."

SHIKI: "And because it was already Night Time by the time he left, it was already dark so…"

SHIKI: "He couldn't see where he was going."

NAEGI: "And this wasn't called a murder at all."

NAEGI: "This can be called a suicide but he didn't want to die as previously discussed."

NAEGI: "So this scenario can be described as…"

* * *

PHASE 15

Epiphany Anagram!

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

…

...

...

_/_/_/_/_/E/_/_/

...

...

...

_/_/_/_/_/E/_/T/

...

...

...

_/_/_/I/_/E/_/T/

...

...

...

_/C/_/I/_/E/_/T/

...

...

...

A/C/_/I/_/E/_/T/

...

...

...

A/C/_/I/D/E/_/T/

...

...

...

A/C/C/I/D/E/_/T/

...

...

...

A/C/C/I/D/E/N/T/

NAEGI: "This is it!"

* * *

NAEGI: "Leon wasn't just a murder victim, he was also a culprit but in the accidental point of view."

NAEGI: "Simply put it as, this entire murder scenario is an accident."

OOWADA: "Poor dude man. He was going up and ready on staying alive."

CELES: "I guess he wasn't lucky…"

SHIKI: "He did adapt to the school life because I was with him."

SHIKI: "He's willing to cooperate to leave but…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "I don't know anymore. Why did this have to happen?"

SAKURA: "The universe doesn't revolve at us always."

SAKURA: "We are just human beings."

MAIZONO: "Leon…"

JUNKO: "Naegi, just wrap it up already."

JUNKO: "I think we've made our decision on who to vote."

NAEGI: "Yeah, it's time to finish this."

* * *

_=== Act 1:_

_Monokuma called us to the gymnasium for the next motive, the wheel of despair as he names it. It was a kind of lottery wherein three killers are allowed to kill their targeted victims in the spinning wheel. The results were the following: Celestia Ludenberg to Leon Kuwata, Maizono Sayaka to me and Byakuya Togami to Kyouko Kirigiri._

_=== Act 2:_

_After the motive, there was a fire that occurred in the first floor classroom. Shiki was the first to witness the fire and called Monokuma to extinguish the fire. This caused adjacent rooms to activate their sprinklers due to the presence of smoke. As a result, the cafeteria sprinklers also activated and the kitchen appliances were drenched with water including the toaster that was plugged in an outlet. _

_=== Act 3:_

_Maizono had to go with the motive and decided to kill me. In order to do so, she decided to poison me with alcohol that she got from the infirmary. Then she returned to her room and resumed her normal activities until it was the right time to call me._

_=== Act 4:_

_The next event occurred at least an hour before Night Time, where Leon entered the kitchen to get something to eat. To his misfortune, when he touched the toaster that was wet, he was electrocuted and the toaster exploded. He was knocked backwards and his back was hit with several hilts from the knife rack. The rack that was knocked over and several knives fell, which some of it punctured his left shoulder area while the rest hit the floor._

_=== Act 5:_

_When Maizono was about to prepare the poison with the milk cups, she saw Leon facing upwards most likely injured and unconscious from the blood loss. Whilst shocked from seeing this, there was a small turn of events. She decided to still prepare the poisoned drinks as a backup plan and prioritized to another method. Once I was invited over to the kitchen, I saw the corpse and was also frightened. Within that moment of final action, she decided to stab me with a knife he got from Leon. It was a wonderful chance that I managed to get a baking sheet in time as a sign of shielding. I did something that I shouldn't have done and that was knocking Maizono unconscious, I ran to my room afterwards thinking of what I have done._

_=== Act 6:_

_After the failed plan, Maizono woke up from her unconscious state within 10 minutes and was even more terrified to see that Leon was no longer in the kitchen. She returned the knife back at the knife rack still with blood on it and afraid of what might happen, she ran to her room and locked it for safety reasons. By the time she left, the night time announcement occurred and the cafeteria doors closed down leaving the knives that were left on the floor untouched._

_=== Act 7:_

_The reason why Leon disappeared was because Leon was still alive at the time, he removed the knives that was plunged at him and tried to get himself to the infirmary. Because of blood loss, his vision and the fact that it was dark proves that he was going to the wrong direction. He instead got himself to go to the swimming pool and accidentally fell there. This is where he died, by drowning and intensification of wounds as stated in the Monokuma File._

_=== Act 8:_

_It was already morning and Togami and Fukawa were the first to wake up however something was wrong with Fukawa at this time. She wasn't Touko Fukawa but the infamous murderer Genocider Syo. Togami was the first to discover the body and decided to make the situation harder for all of us, by faking the crime scene. Since he read the documents of the methods of Genocider Syo's murder techniques, he thought of framing her by creating a copycat murder. He changed to his swimsuit as what Syo observed, and pulled Leon's body to the ground. Next, he dragged his body to the boy's changing room and dried the corpse with all the towels. _

_=== Act 9:_

_He performed the main act of his plan: the crucifixion. He gathered at least four knives at the cafeteria and dragged his body to the library. Using the library chair as a stand to get Leon to stand still, he stabbed very strongly the knives at his left arm, right arm and both legs. And he was able to be left hanging at the wall just like that. After that he and Syo went downstairs and pretend that nothing happened._

_=== Act 10:_

_Fujisaki was the next person to wake up and went to the library to see Togami's work. She was in deep terror and ran to Shiki's room, crying so much and turning pale the minute passed. Shiki opened the door and noticed her like that and followed her. By the time he saw Leon, that's where the corpse discovery announcement occurred._

NAEGI: "And that's what happened tonight!"

NAEGI: "This case was an accidental suicide!"

* * *

**And here lie the end of chapter 2's class trial. Confetti guys!**

**Yey! We've already concluded the remaining details at part 3 of the class trial! Since the previous trial has 2 parts, this one has three parts.**

**This by far is one of the longest chapters I've typed, with the results being 34 pages.**

**So a little question list will do for today's review:**

**What was your favorite part of the trial and explain thoroughly.**

**What was your opinion of Naegi being involved in a murder?**

**I know Togami's involvement and the revealing of Genocider Syo was the same as the one in canon chapter 2, I thought this would be great to reveal Genocider Syo and have Togami enjoy playing with corpses. You don't mind that do you?**

**I think the climax return was TOO detailed, which is good as I see it. More details = more story to the murder.**

**And the big question for today is… *drumroll***

**Who will be executed?**

**I also apologize if the number of lines each character gets is a little off. I know that each character should have their time to talk but character analysis wise, I had to do what I researched. ^_^**

**Please leave a marvelous review since we are nearing the end of chapter 2. I like long ones but… I'm not forcing you to do that. **

**And please, any errors on the third part of the trial, please PM me. Theories wise and all that. Don't worry though, the summary is at the climax return.**

**Good day to you fellow Dangan Ronpa readers! I had a really great time for this trial!**

**From complicated to good to very understandable! I think.**


	17. Chapter 2I: Class Trial End

**james95 – Oh he will eventually, you'll see. And thanks for the review by the way, totally appreciate it. And when you called him a Paris Hilton wannabe cracked me up a bit. And I don't see Maizono break any rules, but I haven't considered what might happen if you failed to kill someone. At least we know for sure that the motive is negated when a person dies regardless of time so Maizono's life has been spared.**

**hunterofcomedy – Yep, I decided to have Monokuma still execute someone because it is according to the class trial rules. Chapter 3 huh? Well, I need to think over what the plotline should be next.**

**flashfire912 – Nope, Monokuma has not found Alter Ego yet, or maybe he did. We can never know for sure. Yes, originality brings excellent results. I'll see you too later.**

**SendokaiZak – Hi! I've got some free time because it's a weekend. What a twist huh? The entire case has been an accident. Ishimaru would never kill, unless of course there's a motive targeted for him. That's right, I think Junko should say something a little significant, HOWEVER what she said is something you should think about. Why did she say it anyway if she was supposed to portray the chick who doesn't want to be involved in this. Naegi's the sub-protagonist in the story so chances of him living has decreased. I just love Genocider Syo as much as everyone else, especially my OC Shiki, she's a crazy bitch!**

**Leo the Zombie – Thanks for the review! Figuring out who will be executed is the good part.**

**I just love talking to my reviewers and friends. Anyway, let's get to this chapter shall we?**

* * *

Are you trying to become a copycat?

Because it didn't work out as I thought it should have.

At least you didn't kill someone so…

You're safe… for now.

Murders, murders, murders.

It still happens anyway, unexpected as it is.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**\- Courtroom**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 10:05 a.m.**

* * *

"Alright! Time's up!", Monokuma announced as we heard the blowhorn echoing from the green-dotted courtroom. We managed to finish the entire discussion in the nick of time. I never thought this case would be this difficult, I mean really? First, we thought that Genocider Syo was the culprit, then there was Togami who was suspicious because he committed a copycat murder, but didn't technically kill Leon, and then there's Maizono and Naegi whose scene was in a different point of the story. So there should have been two separate murders if Naegi wasn't able to get that baking sheet, and I can tell that was through pure good luck. If that is one evidence that makes him deserving of the title, SHSL Good Luck, then good for you Naegi. Good for you.

So now that this is over, who are we supposed to vote? If the victim is Leon and at the same the culprit, then we should vote for the dead man.

"So… we vote for Leon?" Asahina asked to all of us.

"Technically he's the culprit so that is the only answer." Celes answered facing her then grabbed her ElectroID immediately.

"W-wait… what if we get it wrong?" Fujisaki with her eyes semi-widened with doubt.

"Only one way to find out!" Syo brings out her ElectroID and just stares to the only person I can guess, Togami.

"If we all die cuz we got it wrong, I blame Togami." Junko answered with her fist on the side of her waist. Yes, Togami is to blame since he gave us a hard time to solve this mystery. But like Syo said, the only way we can see if we are correct in this case is to vote.

"Okay you bastards! Please refer to your ElectroIDs and cast your vote on today's culprit! This really was a hard trial but at least… nope. I'll keep it to myself until everyone voted." He said just like before, he really does want to add secrets huh?

I opened my ElectroID to see the empty menu tab to which I swiped to the vote section. I saw the updated icons of Hifumi and Leon with a pink-bloodied cross mark sequentially, I tapped the face of Leon because we all agreed to. Please get it right, we've gone through so much.

Too much actually.

Nobody was complaining after we all voted, we just simply waited for Monokuma to fetch the results. It lasted only for a minute or two.

The slot machine rose up again from the center of the circle and as it stopped, the machine started to function by having the three reels spin. The neon-sign, "Who's the Culprit?" stopped flashing and the reels slowed down to who we voted.

…

…

…

And the icon of the colorless Leon, three times were in place, and then coins erupted from it signifying only one thing, we got the answers right. The truth has been revealed, Leon DID die in an accident, his own accident, something we didn't want. I just bit my lip a bit and looked at Leon's stand. I feel bad for him since this was an event we all didn't expect.

Now I want to think about what Maizono tried to do, I stared at her with no sign of emotion at all, except for a little dent of anger on target. Now, now, I know she was trying to protect herself from the motive but… no. She was forced just like what Kirigiri said moments ago. If someone didn't die when the timer expired then not only will I be losing one but THREE people because of this. Maizono, Celes and Togami would have been punished to bits if Leon didn't die. Wait, hold on! I won't be blaming people right now. This is all Monokuma's puppeteer show.

Yeah, that's right. A freaking show for despair.

"Congratulations bastards! That's two points for all of you! The killer of today's murder case is the victim himself, Leon Kuwata!", I just swept him from my mind.

However for one thing, he might be important as he's just a robot. Maybe. Being controlled by the mastermind is obvious so what if Alter Ego can trace the person responsible for this. If cameras are one thing she can possess in a computerized manner, then that should do it. She did say something that if we try to connect to the network, she might be detected by the mastermind and can be traced and destroyed. Risks for rewards or risks and end up with nothing, I should try to talk to Fujisaki about creating countermeasures if detected, like constructing another Alter Ego with another laptop, if there's one that is.

"So we were correct! I'm very relieved." Ishimaru said holding his stand with his right hand.

"Togami, don't you even bother pissing us off again. Just try faking the crime scene next time and I'll beat you up till you regret it." While Oowada was snapping his knuckles.

"Hmph. If there is a next time. I was just simply playing around." The heir replied back.

"Well, you've got what you wanted Togami. Now stay out of our business and we'll stay out of yours. You said it yourself that YOU want to win this game without a need for murder. Good luck with that." I said to him.

"Oh? I didn't say anything about not murdering someone. I will grab the perfect opportunity to murder one of you in the near future."

"Hmph, we can't stop him on his tracks. Let him be, or so at least regroup with him going solo." Asahina grunted away.

"Ohhhh? Then I'll be all alone with the white prince! Gahahaha!" Syo twirled with her tongue all over the place. That's creepy as hell.

"But at least only one person here is my problem, becoming my personal slave will do business with you." As he looked away from Syo as a sign of disgust.

"I just want to ask someone here one question and I'm looking at you Celes." Naegi spoke to the gambler. Celes was ready to answer his question with no problem at all.

"Was it the question you were to pass on was… did I even plan to kill the moment I was chosen for this motive?"

"Heh heh… I was just simply relying on my skill."

"Your gambling skill?"

"I will give further details if no interruptions will come about. I was betting on Maizono committing the murder since she is delicate at heart."

"I can also confirm that you and Leon are candidates for being both a victim or a murderer. To conclude, my guess on Leon as being both as foretold was correct." That's what you expect from the Ultimate Gambler, she took the risk on guessing but at least she made sure of it with knowledge by her side. She knows how and when to be careful on playing her cards.

"We are going to talk later Maizono, you too Naegi." I said to them to which they nodded immediately.

"Umm… excuse me. May I barge in on your little counseling?" Monokuma interrupted me by the time I was finished with my first sentence.

"No. Bring us up." I monotonely told him.

"You're too impatient, Shiki. Why we haven't started on the judgment day of despair yet, if you know what I mean."

"…" What do you mean by that?

"Are you saying what I think you're going to say next?"

"Saaaayyy iiiit." He glared at me acutely while bending forward from his little throne.

"What is he trying to say?" Fujisaki as curious as she is.

"That…" I looked down again.

**"****One of us will still be executed."**

This brought everyone but Kirigiri, Togami and Celes a bit of a shock. We have no idea on who we are going to execute, unless Monokuma recycles Leon's body and smashes it again. I don't think Monokuma will accept my idea, he likes living people die.

"W-what!? No way… Eh." Maizono is starting to stutter with the loss of words.

"You can't be serious! Leon is the culprit and he's already dead! That's the end of the trial. No more executions." The biker shouted loudly.

"Nope. Someone here will still be executed and that can't be the victim. Remember, even if they were a culprit, a title as a victim gives them immunity from being executed hence dead as a bird falling down from the sky."

"Also, we are in a class trial! A successful one would mean that an execution should take place."

"Then how do you propose we do it?" Kirigiri asks. You just dive into the point, just like me.

"Hmmmmm… we could use the wheel and choose our sacrifice at random." That's too far and unjust. The spinning lottery wheel appeared below the front of the throne. He came by prepared for the occasion.

"Or… you all can choose someone to have executed." Monokuma suggested again.

"But that's immoral! I don't want to pick off someone here to die!" Asahina stammered holding the podium top firmly.

"But I will give you this, you have all the time you need to decide who to vote but as a reminder, one of you will die in this courtroom before stepping into the elevator." Monokuma spoke again.

"So, I will be in my delicious honey jar and listen to part 2 of the soap opera." You are a spectator so… I guess that counts. But we have other issues right now. Do I really have to pick someone off or do I depend on the wheel of despair motive. If we choose the spinning wheel, then everyone has a fair chance of getting executed… maybe except for Celes and Naegi for their exceptional skills, mostly on Celes.

"No! I won't do it! This is just going to tear us apart!" Naegi shouted suddenly.

"Why do we have to go through this!? Are we going to do with what the majority will follow? I will not participate in the voting."

"Then do you want someone here to die at random instead? It doesn't seem fair either…" Sakura said.

"Not unless…" I mumbled thinking of another plan.

"Unless what? We don't have much of a choice here." Oowada, are you willing to vote? That's not like you.

Let's see… I have to bend the rules again just like the time about the cameras. I exited the podium and walked towards Monokuma, people were still staring at me for what I might do. I even heard Ishimaru say the rule no.5, at least he was making sure I wouldn't do anything atrocious or suicidal. I'm smart hence the talent and all of that, you get used to it. But here's the thing…

I'm not aiming for the animatronic.

I'm aiming for the wheel.

And it's a good thing that it was of human size, compact and able to be carried.

So I am going to eliminate the motive.

Bluntly, I'm breaking the wheel.

I just held the top of the wheel and… slammed it down with all my strength. I think I heard a glass crash from the machine.

Surprise, surprise to all who were watching me, I didn't say a word nor made an expression of any kind. Monokuma really, REALLY was pissed at this moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He roared extremely. I just returned to my podium without saying anything.

"Answer me you BASTARD!" I sighed so I can get this part over with.

"I'm trying to make sure no one gets executed here. So, you didn't say anything about breaking the motive." Heh. Rule bending in its finest.

"I didn't break any rules; I was just playing the game only with a twist towards the headmaster." Some of them checked their ElectroIDs and analyzed each one. They confirmed that I wasn't breaking any rules at all.

"I second it. He's safe." Kirigiri as the smart woman she is to be, she's 100% accurate on my defense.

"So there! Now that we won't vote, there's no way you can use the random lottery ticking anymore." Ha! Take that Monokuma.

"…" He just stood silent for quite a while. 9 minutes to be exact.

"He's not responding." Fujisaki said.

"Maybe he was speechless because of the sudden turn of events." So you considered my move sudden Maizono. I'll take that as a compliment, but we still need to talk for what you've done.

Monokuma got back in operation and fell back to his seat.

"Oh Shiki, you little bastard you… oh well. At least the motive will be much more intense next time. Upupupu!" Greats, now I have to face an even bigger motive.

"I'm not voting so you can't do anything about it." I repeated until he was joined by several others.

"You do realize why I disappeared don't you?" he told me.

"Oh well, doesn't matter! If one of you won' t bother on who to sacrifice, then I'll force you all to vote with these little rules."

Damn you, I was getting somewhere and you decided to fight back with rules.

"One, if none of you will abstain from voting. All of you will receive zero votes thus a giant roll of executions!"

"Two, if there is at least one vote for someone, then they will be executed. This also applies to those who want to have another person executed, if you prefer." I won't have two people die.

"Third, in the case of someone getting exactly half the votes and the other half didn't participate. The results will be invalidated and the results will go back to zero! So if ever such a tie occurs, one of you on the other half has to vote!"

"So there! Since I am the controller of the courtroom, what I say this time goes. And it only seems fair because your fellow psychic broke my machine! I'll let it slide with your brain cells."

My efforts were wasted. Period. I guess… I'll be listening to what the people have to say for themselves.

"So we still have to vote then." Sakura faced down with her eyes closed.

"I… need to see my friends… how they're doing… and my fans too. I can't die here." Maizono spurted.

"Says the one who tried to murder her best friend!" Junko mocked her.

"Maizono, after with what we've been through before and at the swimming pool! This is what you've become!"

"This is our chance to punish her guys! She tried to kill an innocent person!" you liked her back then now you're going all betrayal on the concept of friendship. Model, you are not a dear friend. Maizono went pale the instant Junko gave her own words to execute the idol.

"But she was motivated wait no… forced by the motive." Ishimaru stopped for a while and remembered what Kirigiri said from the beginning of the trial.

"W-wait, I already forgave her. You don't have to vote for her. She will change! I will ensure that! Shiki will monitor her as promised." Naegi, I didn't promise anything, but if it means doing something then… oh well.

I didn't forget about my goal in the first place: to prevent murders. So with Maizono in suspicion in the next few days, I will be the scout.

"Then what about Togami! He gave us a fucking hard time! Changing the crime scene for his own personal reasons… at least he'll get what he deserved." Oowada pointed at Togami and this time, the heir was pressured. Death is powerful without a doubt. Heh, an eye twitch.

"I was just simply playing the game. Though if there's one thing you can relieve yourself from death for the time, Genocider Syo is our top priority."

"Togami! You gonna shoot me off!? But I won't get the chance to kill you!" Syo blushed with her tongue moving fast for being referred.

"You're giving yourself away, you scumbag. Keep it up and your chances will increase." He turned away to avoid her glimpse.

"Hahaha… Togami, you are scurrying from the gates of hell are you?" Celes giggled more as this conversation was in her amusement, just pointing at people and making them angry, waiting for something spectacular on her terms. Togami began to shake very gradually, only a few can notice with sharp eyes.

"This confirms it, you aren't as composed as you are to be. As a psychic, I can already tell what my target person feels and thinks, but only a bit of information I can get." I said.

"You tried to frame Genocider Syo by impromptu chance, played with the corpse and yet you don't feel mercy for a person's life. In the case of Maizono, she more human than you are. She's willing to change for the better and even volunteered to be guarded by Naegi and me." Did I just increase the chances of having the person I hate die?

"Executing me will be your biggest mistake, Shiki!" he's now fighting for his life.

"This is too messed up… THIS IS A GODDAMN POPULARITY CONTEST! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" he totally snapped. This is what I call a surprise. Since I hate him, I'm happy… I think.

"You should have displayed proper and good attitude from the very beginning. Don't you agree Kirigiri?" I turned to her.

"I am not siding for anyone. On the point of acquaintances, yes." Now staring at Togami even more.

"Death has sided and will be joining you shortly." Celes smiled.

"This game is all about intelligence fools! I'm better than any of them! Kill the useless people like Fujisaki or… anyone who's dumb as a corpse! The world only deserves people of vast knowledge! You know better than that!"

"I can help you all in the next trials, better yet I can provide non-delicate solutions on our escape of this hellhole!"

"Oh not Fujisaki. She's been proven most helpful. She's also honest unlike you. Please try again." Fujisaki was shocked back there but was fine moments when I defended her. As we defense each one here, he begins to grow insane by the minute.

"What about Junko!? She's the most pathetic one here of all! She hasn't done ANYTHING AT ALL TO HELP! A model? Don't make me laugh! Shiki you were a major witness! She is not willing to participate in the trial, she even try to stomp Monokuma. What better more for her than to be PUNISHED!"

"At least I'm not playing with dead bodies." The model pulled a raspberry.

"Any more ideas?"

"Shiki, don't you damn dare!"

"So you ran out. Tsk." I shrugged. He remained silent but the pressure was still there. This was going to be his final moments and he has no idea on how to get out of this situation. Unfortunately, there's no exit. And then someone interrupted me. Again.

"Oi! You vote for my white knight!? I won't let you!" Genocider Syo began to defend Togami because of her… attraction.

"Vote for her instead! She's willing to be sacrificed!" the panicking heir commented aside.

"I'll take care of that." I said, which coerced him as mentioned.

"Syo, what would you rather choose? Have yourself executed but never kill Togami again… or have Togami executed and find someone else who is as attractive as him. Remember, there are other people like him… unless if this person is better than anyone else."

"Or how about… you executing him. Your style, your scissors, your bloodbath fever. Sounds good?" I suggested.

"No! I won't let a serial killer go ahead before me! That's beyond the actions of the headmaster! I won't allow it!" Monokuma countered.

"But hey, at least the blood will splatter on us close by. The feeling of despair when someone dies closeby and you witness it…" Sorry Celes and Fujisaki, I just want him to atone for his sins. I'm just saying these things for the hell of it.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh… reconsidered but I can't waste the execution for him though, if he's voted." Monokuma did an imaginary action wherein he writes on an imaginary paper signifying that this is an exception.

"So yeah let's vote for.."

"SHIKI! STOP IT!" the luckster shouted at me. Whoa, Naegi calm down. I stood quiet for a few seconds and decided to let him speak.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked.

"Yeah! Your influencing everyone to vote for Togami! Do you want him to die so bad?" Yes, yes I do.

"We don't have a choice Naegi. What do YOU want?"

"I want no one to die here! Don't you see? We are all just choosing someone's head to be piked! He's just a human being like the rest of us! I rather just die and sacrifice myself rather than see people continue to point at people on who to execute! I know that we need to survive but… this is… agh." He has a point… big point.

"I don't know anymore."

"So what now? Who's going to be executed? If no one is going to vote then we all will die." Junko backed in scratching her head.

"I… have a suggestion. I will vote for myself." Naegi, really? Don't be a hero. Maybe you're not thinking straight. Yeah, everyone was in for a shock that led Maizono to tears as the best friend.

"N-naegi! No! Don't do this! I want to go into accord and apologize to you! I want to be better next time. It's not fair!" she grabbed his arm tightly.

"You have nothing to die for Naegi. You've been great help for the last two trials." Kirigiri said.

"…That's all you have to thank me for? Because I managed to solve most questions?" she was silent when she about to speak.

"Everyone. Just stop. Shut up and just vote for me. I've had enough of this fight."

"We're talking about sacrifice right? Well, there you have it. I'll be the one to be tributed."

I couldn't find an objection to his sense of heroism. I've already told the things Togami deserve to die for and then Naegi decides to be executed just so we can keep the friendships high. We never had any friendships with Togami…

…

…

Unless he wants us to give him a chance to change.

"Let's assume you are dead. Then what? What do you think will happen after we've found out more about Togami's purpose in the academy? He said that most of us were useless, including your best friend Maizono. He is willing to win no matter what, that counts him committing murder in the future. As for Genocider Syo, well there's her other persona Touko Fukawa so Sakura should keep an eye on her but knowing her she'll be his personal slave, most likely the living pawn to Togami's mission, then there's Maizono who I can join with from now on. Think of the possibilities while Togami is alive." I was aiming for Togami to be executed, and I'll fail again.

"The chances of becoming a victim in a murder case may decrease when Togami is executed, it will decrease further when we also bring Genocider Syo, but we agreed that only one will die here so. Are you going for sentimentality or probability?"

"And one last thing Naegi, think again about what you want to do for it may be your last."

"He said that we were useless, he also accomplished in tricking us into getting the wrong answers in today's case and I think he will oppose in learning the lessons we've and we'll encounter. That's all I have to say." Then I shut my mouth and let the rest of the class decide who to vote.

"I don't care about those things, Shiki. Just… give him a chance to change like Maizono…" then after that, he just smiled and wept a small tear. He really does want us to forgive people no matter what.

…

Why do I hate people who give no significance to others?

…

Why?

…

"Ballot time everyone? It seems Shiki and Naegi gave us a cliffhanger." Monokuma was tilting his left leg.

"Togami or Naegi? Who are you going to vote for! Two smart students too!"

Everyone was thinking so hard about what Naegi's side and my side. I was just there observing the people and their facial gestures to which I can infer on some things. Maizono will definitely vote for Togami using my basis, that also goes for Asahina, Fujisaki and Oowada. Here are the following reasons why the following will vote for Togami: Asahina because she's had it with his shenanigans and insults, Fujisaki because she thinks that Naegi has no reason to be executed for and finally Oowada because he hates Togami so much. That's already 4 votes for him in my opinion. Then the people I cannot get an analysis of: Celes, Kirigiri, Ishimaru, and Sakura. Poker faces are hard to understand. Ishimaru might abide the vote by law or by emotion, maybe. I cannot say for sure about Junko though. In Naegi's vote count, there's Togami, Syo and himself. 3 votes. I doubt Genocider Syo would win this poll.

"Okay you bastards! I can't wait for the results! This is too exciting! Ladies and gents! It's ballot time. And this time, I will not use the guessing machine again because we've used it already and the coins are already ejected. So I'll just base this using my own handy-dandy gadget!" He brought out a handbook just like ours only it's customized to his monochrome art style.

…

…

…

And the result of the candidate of execution is...

…

…

…

A vote count of 6…

…

…

…

And another vote count for 7…

…

…

…

Congrats to…

…

…

…

**Makoto Naegi! **

My mouth was a little gape from the results of the vote. Naegi, you're going to die just like you wanted. Let's see if this sacrifice will be worth it, or to put it bluntly, will Togami learn from all of this now that we've seen his truest form of treachery and injustice.

I couldn't express the right emotions to Naegi for making a decision that won't be its worth in the future. The ones who voted for Togami were in the same reaction as me. They didn't want Naegi to suffer because he was of pure innocence and heart.

"Anything else you have to say to the people here?" Monokuma asked the soon-to-be-dead luckster for his final words.

"…"

"Well, I guess I have a few things to say.", he looked at Maizono first and waited for the right time to speak.

"Maizono, again I forgive you for what you were enforced to do. I want you to continue to grow strong with Shiki and the rest."

"Why Naegi… I don't get you with your intentions. This….. fffffuck." She now cried normally with her hands on her face tears flowing.

"Togami, I know you won't care after I die but… if you want to get out of here without the risk of being dead, don't play the game anymore. Just cooperate with Kirigiri and Shiki. You can escape the school if you will play nice. That's it." Togami just stared and blinked once having his eyes move a little bit to the left from his vision with him. It seems that this is a small chance that he will reconsider his actions. You heard it Togami. Obey the dead.

Hmmm… I pondered on another guest besides Maizono… or two more.

"And everyone else, avoid murders and keep… being hopeful." These were almost his last moments. Asahina cried along with Fujisaki, Sakura clenched her fist along with Oowada who has the same guilt of letting an innocent feel despair. Kirigiri and Celes remained still and passive, like I said, poker face equates to hard time inferring about traits and personality.

"Monokuma, let's… go." Naegi said walking towards him and stood up and kept his posture tall like a soldier. Maizono kept crying and wanted to hug Naegi but… it was too late.

"Okay everyone! It's time to initiate the execution of our own luckster student, Makoto Naegi aka the guy who was supposed to die later but died now. Upupupu!"

He told us a few messages before his impending end:

"Everyone, I want you all to escape this academy for me, for the world I guess… don't tell my parents or my sister Komaru about me. I don't want them to worry."

"Also Shiki, I know you changed your mind about Togami." How does he know that? Intuition? I looked at Togami and did so back.

A sign of hope…

…

…

…

Hope.

…

…

…

I guess that's what he wants.

…

…

…

Why does that sound familiar?

"You want us to never give in to despair don't you?" Kirigiri asked him.

"Heh… you could say that."

…

But he's right… I'll spare him.

"Enough with this hopeful treachery! It's killing my heart! I shouldn't give you permission to speak this hateful hope! As I was saying…"

After that, he said something to me, the answer to my question.

"I choose sentimentality."

"It's punishment time!" he said after he pounded the button with his gavel.

* * *

**MAKOTO NAEGI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**COMMENCING EXECUTION!**

* * *

Just like the previous execution, Makoto Naegi was bound to the neck by the cuffing chain that appeared on his back. He wasn't fighting back as he accepted his fate. We were then told by Monokuma to proceed to the hallway to where Naegi was dragged into. We all walked towards the hallways to see the following execution area:

Naegi, lying down presuming the chain was removed, was in a giant grey box and we could see him just standing there looking around to find a glass door that leads to another hallway. This time he wasn't handcuffed or tied onto a rope unlike the previous execution however something deadly and scary was about to occur anytime soon. We see that Monokuma is on the other side with a remote control, which is to say he is operating a rolling time bomb which resembled the ordinary circled.

**THE RUNAWAY TO DESPAIR**

Monokuma started to get the show on the road by making his first move with the controller. The bomb starts to roll really slowly towards the luckster and does not hesitate on banging the door. He got an idea from before and he still has the baking sheet with him since I saw him brought it along when he came back. He started breaking the glass with the metal sheet and luckily, it broke within a few seconds. Now he has to make a run for his life to avoid the bomb blast radius. Of course, knowing Monokuma he always a plan for it. So he increases the speed of the bomb and it begins to chase after Naegi.

He runs and runs and runs… until he enters another door that leads him to a dead end and looks back to see that the bomb is in high speed waiting to crush him and put him to smithereens upon detonation. Naegi closes his eyes in fear and pray that something lucky were to happen hence the distance of the other end to the door but because this is an execution, his destiny can't be stopped. Somewhat, the bomb wasn't able to move through the weirdly impenetrable door but Monokuma decides to increase the timer countdown to ensure the door is destroyed along with the room Naegi is contained inside.

It explodes and we could assure that Naegi couldn't make it due to the blast radius.

In the end, we could only see the debris of the wrecked room but no sight of him.

This was the end of Makoto Naegi, SHSL Lucky Student.

* * *

Maizono is crying at the floor with her hands clutched at the barbed wires slumping slowly, Fujisaki was also at the same emotional pressure of witnessing someone innocent die. Oowada and Ishimaru were just looking down trying to forget what they saw but they couldn't. Oowada was stomping his foot once while Ishimaru remained standing but shaking as well. Sakura and Asahina laid their hands down and turned away from the execution site. Togami, Syo, Kirigiri, Celes and Junko had no reaction whatsoever. Me? Well, I was angry and then guilty about this but… I shouldn't give up hope just as he said.

"Well, that was a thing now my dear students? No one can escape from the lovely Monobomb!" he jumped for joy. He then brought out something.

"More coins for the despairingly needy!" Monokuma gave me another sack of coins. I took it anyway without a need to reply to him.

"Leon's death was an accident… and now Naegi volunteered himself to be executed just so we could give Togami a chance to live… and to change." Celes summarized the entire story with that one sentence.

"So now what? I don't feel like having lunch later… I think." Oowada said.

"Shouldn't we talk about Togami, Syo and Maizono first?" Asahina says with a little bit of anger on all three of them.

"That's where I come in. My little interrogation and counseling shall do so after we go upstairs." I looked at all three them and told them to proceed to my room immediately.

"You three, my room. Now."

Maizono walked towards me and hugged me all of a sudden. I guess she needed someone to be with for the moment's time. Practically one of the moments where I become caring and friendly-wise intimate towards the emotionally-fragile starlet. I patted her in the back to make her stop crying of what she saw, but because of the relationship she and Naegi had, this was too much for her to bear.

Togami is someone I should keep an eye on… also Fukawa and her serial killer persona. He wasn't in a mood to respond to us after revealing his true colors when we all assume to vote for him instead. I'll just say a few words in my room and have him leave. Genocider though was someone I need to talk to, regarding her identity birth.

"That is what you get Maizono for not obeying the night time proposal. Please cooperate with us next time." The gambler said to her before taking the first in the elevator. The rest followed and I was last.

While in the elevator, nobody spoke. They just wanted to forget what they saw, some wanted to keep remembrance of the deceased. I wanted to go for option 2. Even so, I have to be careful for the next motive and aware of the people around me. All of them. But I can only keep an eye on some of them, unless of course some of them will cooperate.

No no no no… I already listed an objective to keeping Fujisaki alive as she is the SHSL Programmer and Kirigiri as… I don't know what her talent even is… I'll just consider her a trump card in every trial since her eyes are the sharpest.

Hope is what we all want but all we get is just more despair…

Does despair coexist with hope and the other way around?

Despair. Hope. They are opposite to each other.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 10:30 a.m.**

* * *

Yes, I entered with Maizono, Togami and Syo following me as requested. Normally, Togami wouldn't follow anyone at all but… just this once, he did so because of his revelation. I sat on my bed with Maizono, Togami was just standing looking at the corkboard with the serial killer just browsing around to judge my room appearance. It's not sloppy that's for sure unlike Hagakure's.

"I believe I will say this here and now." Togami wants to get to the bottom of this and leave as soon as possible.

"You want me to behave for the rest of our days here until we leave. I know now too well that all efforts upon entering the stage murder will always leave an execution the finale."

"I know how you, Kirigiri, Celes and Naegi think things. Intelligent as you may be but know this: Winning this game requires solving each trial case head-on-head with the battle of the brains on the line. Murder is just something Monokuma wants and I will not give him that. I will only cooperate with you humans for the sake of survival."

"Detective skills, logical display of words and theory accuracy… I will be the victor after all this. I don't care who the leader is but if they were to perform their tasks poorly, as the ultimate heir will take such a role and manage you all as my assistants."

"As long as you don't insult us or consider us slaves, then we'll return polite and sincere behavior in the same measure." I replied.

Then he just left with Syo following him. Now I am left with Maizono who was crying less compared to before. She will never express emotion of optimism for today or even tomorrow.

"Maizono, I'm sorry for your loss and we can make it through this. We won't forget him and he will be forever in our hearts." I said to him as I held her hand firmly as a sign of the search of strength.

"Thank you but…" she wanted to get rid of her depression for the moment.

"I want to rest for now… I'll join with you later." she walked slowly to her room to sleep, though… she may be useful in the future. Perhaps when she joins the group, she can become a decoy to distract Monokuma from the main plot.

I'll rethink about having a fourth member in the group.

Now then… letter writing.

* * *

LETTERS TO THE DEAD II

LEON KUWATA AND MAKOTO NAEGI

To Leon Kuwata:

Leon, I guess these are some of my thoughts regarding you until your life's end: we met by accident at the lottery way, then I gave you some game and we played it, fun game. You are the go-getter type in gaming and I still remembered what you told me about becoming a musician. I think I want to share my opinion regarding your said dream.

The reason why you were given the title of SHSL Baseball Player is of course your remarkable skill in the said game so given this, I just wanted to know on your reason of playing the game or rather putting interest in the game in the first place? Did you play the game because you wanted to or maybe you were forced to by the P.E teacher for practical examinations. I know you liked you teammates back then but didn't like mud or dirt getting on your shoes, and also the uniformed prerequisites of properness to the baseball audience AKA your hair has to be shaved for the hell of it.

Being a musician is one of the many artistic aspirations of the pop-loving community. Like Maizono, she has that big dream of showing the world her true talent in singing and dancing and look where she ended up, in flowers and applause, in high income and benefits. That also goes the same for you Leon for you will be given more gigs and more likely photoshoots like Junko but only the entire band with his album covers and interviews from fans and paparazzi. Just remember though, if you want to have sex with girls, that's fine but as long as you don't make a giant scandal because of your actions. AIDS, caught by cameras and the like. You've been given warnings.

Regarding your death, I can't really believe that after your commitment to avoiding death from Celes and from Monokuma at least, this all has to happen. But there's something I'd like to complain about one thing… Why in the name of hell did you use the toaster if you didn't notice the wetness of the toaster?! But even if you did notice it, you should know to yourself not to use wet electric appliances. That's the only problem I would like to address to that.

Above all else, rest in peace.

You will be very missed.

Sincerely,

Shiki Takashi

Dated: July 19, 2014

To Makoto Naegi:

Hi Naegi. I would like to thank you so for your erm… sacrifice just to convey your message of hope to us. I understand where you're going with this and I will acknowledge every sense of the word. Heroism as you portray it will grow old eventually, reason? Realism and logic. You chose sentimentality so you could end the fighting and treachery against Togami and also you wanted to give him a chance to live and to convert his cruel ways to their respective opposites. In your name, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything that is against your thinking.

SHSL Luckster, you told me before back in the infirmary that you wanted to be a safe indoor sports player… I think it was chess, or any game that guarantees you away from danger. Because you entered the academy by a lucky drawlot from the lotteries, I think it was because we needed regular people like you to feel that us, talented in our own category will not feel alone with the ordinary. You seem to pay a lot of attention to the main events since day one so I can also say that you like to catch up to things to get ideas of the current situation unlike me in the first day where I overslept and ended up being slapped by the headmaster with a salmon that came out of nowhere, good thing it wasn't a punishment or something. He would have speared me through the chest and piked my head off.

Oh and with Maizono, I'll take care of her. Even if she has so many personal and fanservice experiences in her career if you also include regular solo activities in the city, she still needs to be guided when it comes to serious happenings like murder. She is unstable and can be either a fragile glass or an uncontrollable madwoman like what happened in the last case. It was a relief that you survived her attempt of murder and that she confessed to us the truth of her plan. If she was lying, then we would have reached an impasse and ended up guessing on Celes or Fujisaki.

I don't think I have anything to say but this. What more from the heart right?

Again, thank you for giving us a little glint of hope and we will not forget you.

Rest in peace, you will be missed.

Sincerely,

Shiki Takashi

Dated: July 19, 2014

* * *

This school life…

Some parts of it…

It's like… a second experience.

Only it's different.

Why am I getting these memories?

…

…

I still have my mental books from the library.

I better read them.

…

Oh…I forgot about one thing…

…

…

…

I'm getting Project Zombie back.

* * *

DAY 6: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 12

* * *

**Author's note: Alright! End of chapter 2! **

**Chapter 3 will focus on… yes I'm going to say it. Shiki. Chapter 3 will be about Shiki Takashi and something something. Time to give a little share about his memories. If you notice some parts on certain chapters, he's getting these memories from the past about… think about it. Don't make me say it. It's there.**

**Characters available:**

**Celes, Fukawa or Syo, Sakura, Asahina, Kirigiri, Junko, Ishimaru.**

**You cannot converse with Maizono, Togami and Oowada. Sorry.**

**A review about the ENTIRE chapter would be great, including more significance in this one.**

**I'm sorry Naegi-lovers but he needs to go.**

**Moving to another apartment lately so expect chapter 3 to start later than before.**

**See you guys next time! I'll be sure to do my best.**


	18. Chapter 3A: Wild

**hunterofcomedy – That's right! Shiki as the original protagonist of the story will now take Naegi's place as the 'You've got that wrong!' mascot in the class trials. Will there be much of a difference without Naegi around? Who knows? Yep, we all now hate Togami even more that he didn't win the vote. But that's how I roll dude!**

**James95 – I'm sure you know that Naegi was meant to be first to be executed in the school mode of Dangan Ronpa. Funny really but in this case, this has been one of your dramatic endings of the case of Leon. You gave us hope Naegi… praise you. Boom! Togami was spared by one vote. ONE VOTE! Think about this one… who voted who? Hehe! Secrets will be revealed in one chapter. You'll see.**

**SendokaiZak – Yo! The vote counts prove that it was double-sided. Some voted for Togami because they hate him and some voted for Naegi just to spare. Sigh… Oh well. It happened. Maizono's actions will be observed by our little psychic here so she will never kill again! Hihi! Oops.**

**Flashfire912 – Character immunity has to dissipate and fade in time. And I agree… Naegi is just a regular person like anyone else who was part of the lottery. Luck is one thing because it can go on various levels. Yes, that's about it for him. I'd worry about Chihiro and Oowada if I were you… Should I let one of them go? I'm not going to spill it. You'll see who in the next few chapters**

**Supersilver46 – We all at one point want to see Naegi actually get executed. Thank you!**

**The Lonesome Komaeda – Luck is always at Naegi's side. Hope too! So… yeah. We can't tell for sure if he survived the explosive blast. Wait for chapter 5 or the epilogue I suppose. MAIZONO EXPERIENCED DESPAIR! YAY! I mean boo… The next chapter will bring more hope and despair than the previous one so look forward to it.**

**Confiamento Solitario – Thanks….Here ya go…. Chapter 3…. I've gained my words back. Haha!**

**Leo the Zombie – Hi Leo! Your palms sweated a bit… Haha! I'm glad I made you get the drama in the last chapter. Ooohh… Shiki and Celes are currently ummm… -5 on acquaintance. Shiki feels bad and wants her to open up a bit or something. Celes says otherwise. Interesting as you can say… accidents and dresses and what not. Thank you for bringing followers here! I totally appreciate your efforts!**

**A Starlit Drive – So you read the entire thing? I'm glad you like the first two chapters! More Celes and Shiki moments will go slowly one at a time. Look forward to it.**

**I'd like to give a shoutout to Crimson Paws, CaptainPancakes, Kizi199, Unify, Akorin Kokoro and ShyJoker! Hello! That's all.**

**And to you the readers! I've almost reached the 100k word milestone! Let's do this with hope!**

* * *

Chapter 3 starts here.

Three's in a fold, cards.

Triple the trouble, scissors, fists and guns.

Trio teams of fours, twelve.

3 threes minus one makes an eight.

Three, three, three.

3.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 11:00 a.m.**

* * *

So I have to wait for Maizono then… at least she has company or a guard if you remember the past events. As the result of her attempt of murder to Naegi and in irony, the luckster volunteered for execution. I don't think she will consider me as a replacement due to friendship laws and policies. Monokuma wants us to be mesmerized by his despair or the despair of the assumed outside world. Speaking of which, I haven't thought of the current status of what's happening beyond the school barriers, I guess it's fine just as I entered the academy before. You don't actually expect the world to be in the apocalypse don't you? It would require missile bombardments and ravage warfare around the world, every spot used for strategic attacks.

I silenced myself about the possibilities of what occurrences are most likely to relate and match to our situation here and the letter that we found in the library 3 days ago. If I am sure, it said something around the lines of the closure of Hope's Peak Academy due to some issues regarding several incidents that occurred outside the school. I think it said that the problem was too much to bear even for any executive committee and the principal himself. If it is serious, how serious is it? It better not be a war or anything like that, that'd be outrageous. I suppose I can theorize this for now, if I can find more clues in the next floor, it would be very swell and dandy for the remaining students here. Hmmm….

…

Shouldn't the shutters at the third floor be available to us now? I want to make the most of the time before lunch period, technically 1 hour. Oh well, I've given my letters to the dead and I should get going now. I don't want to keep the others waiting for me at the cafeteria or at the entrance to the third floor. I got my shoes tied and walked my way out of my room, I think I'll knock on Maizono's door first since she can be of little help in regards to covering every inch of the new floor.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Hotel Despair Hallway**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 11:10 a.m.**

* * *

Entrance to Maizono's door, will begin knocking and wait for the response. I tapped on her door-calling button twice so she would respond a little bit faster, too much and it will annoy her. She opened the door with a little-toned down sad face, we all know why she's like this. It might take more than just a while or a day or possibly a week to lift her spirits up, but nonetheless she kept to her word to be joined by me or to be locked in her room to avoid suspicion in the next possible murder case.

"Oh, Shiki… do you want me to go with you now?" she asked me.

"You only rested for merely 30 minutes. And this time, we are NEEDED by Monokuma to explore the third floor. Let's just hope we can find anything familiar in the rooms that we can enter. Sounds well?" I said to her sequentially taking her a few seconds to reply.

"Okay, but I'll be resting after all this… I want to be alone. I'll write a message to Naegi to soothe my nerves and avoid bad thoughts." She says in the same modish tone. She went back to get her room key and followed me to the cafeteria as we left her room. We should either be meeting the gang on the cafeteria or proceed to the entrance shutters on the third floor. I'm worried about what the reactions of the survivors especially Junko, Togami and Fukawa be. The rest, maybe it's possible, we'll have to see.

It's obvious enough that the jolly idol is a temporary emo due to witnessing the execution of Naegi. She didn't back down on her deal and I'll make sure she doesn't. Punishments or reprimands will be given accordingly, it's only fair.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 11:14 a.m.**

* * *

We entered the cafeteria side-by-side only to stand still involuntarily by the gazes of the other students who knew what her best friend did to the other. Several reactions include Junko, who was gave her a death stare and just continued with her lip gloss, Togami who was calm as before hoping he'd be less of a dick than he was before being found out and Genocider Syo who's still the same as she is… when will she turn back? I'm a bit worried that she might kill me after killing Togami if ever, she did say that she kills men who turn him on so… I'm not going to say that I'm ugly. Rest have their typical sad, shocked, angered reactions. We went to our seats and the rest seems to ignore her and remained quiet.

"Hey there, traitor…" as Junko looked at her a bit and applied foundation on her face, that mirror is a bit larger than the usual handpocket- variants.

Maizono remained quiet and accepted all faults incoming. I had to cut her off just so we can discuss about Monokuma and the killings. Ishimaru doesn't want to take attendance anymore, I take it? He's kind of depressed just as the rest of us are… except for Celes, Togami and Kirigiri. Poker face.

"Junko, that can wait in another time. So, I think we should all proceed to the third floor?"

"It should be available to us now. A trial was successful thus the next floor opening should have occurred anytime soon." Kirigiri said.

"It doesn't matter… I don't think we can find anything that can help us out. The fully-reinforced door, the shutters in every single window here, nothing." Junko after she closed her make-up mirror.

"Don't even think about saying that murder is the answer. I don't want that!" Asahina slumped on the table tapping the table lightly with one of her fingers.

"What other answer can you think of then? I expect of you beyond the average response of a norm." Togami while drinking his cup of coffee. Asahina looked at him and then back to the slumping vision and thought about it for a while. No answer was spoken from the sad swimmer and the heir did not respond and continued to drink his coffee. Syo was just staring at him and sometimes to other people.

"I don't think this hope thing ain't worth the time." Oowada complained a bit after hearing Naegi's message.

"You're disrespecting Naegi, stop it." Maizono, with her bit lip signing that she was offended upon hearing the message.

Okay, let's stop it again! Change topic.

"Anyone want something to eat before we go? I guess Monokuma wants us to settle down… I think. I don't think he would but…" I scratched my cheek with my finger, even so I continued along.

"Who's in charge for lunch session?" I turned into the ElectroID handbook to swipe to where I usually do and found out that Celestia Ludenberg and Touko Fukawa will be making food for us. I was worried for a minute there when I found that the bookworm was supposed to be on duty for food as Genocider Syo will be cooking… or cutting all the vegetables for Celes' desired cooking recipe. I looked at Syo in worry and at the same time in comedic discontent.

"Ooooooohhhh! I will be cooking!? That's totes awesome! AAACHACHACHA!" she exclaimed in joy practicing her stabbing and slicing techniques.

"So y-you can cook food?" Fujisaki asks. I think she's contented that she's nowhere beyond the distance area of getting cut.

"Why do you fucking think I said it's awesome for!? Of course I don't know how to make edible yum-yums!" Fujisaki was startled upon receiving a close up of her face.

"T-then we just have to ask… someone else." She looked at any candidate for her place, she just wanted to eat I suppose like Asahina wants to eat donuts.

"Nope! I can tooootally take the cake in this one!"

"Togami! I will make you something sooo nice that the level of excitement is equal to my creative corpses!" Don't remind me about that.

"And the only possible product that you imbecile will show is nothing but poisonous dumpster trash." Togami continued on his personal actions.

"Such another incident of flames will NOT occur any longer! I will enforce it!" Ishimaru commanded as he was in rejection to the fire incident from before.

"Shut your yap red-eyes, I'm gonna get the fun started! Gahahahaha!" she ran quickly to the kitchen presumably to the refrigerator to get ingredients. Meanwhile, Celes still sat down assuming she will not participate with the serial psycho or within the act itself. She's not playing fair with the rest of us. Some of us looked at her and she doesn't seem to care. She's a princess or how she titles herself to be. In here, you are just like all of us.

"Celes, get going ." Oowada pointed his face at the area of where she needs to be working, replied with a sip of her milk tea.

Now we all looked at her in disdain of her rejection. Unacceptable.

"Don't make me spill you with HOT tea again, even if on accident." This pissed her as I saw her tightened her grip on the cup handle.

"Well Celes? Help or not?" still nothing.

…

You're not threatened at all Celes?

…

Goddamn it.

"Shiki, allow me to take her place." Sakura volunteered to keep both an eye on Syo and cook up something good, but will I agree to it? Celes needs to learn how to be fair to others regardless of activities. Don't tell me this is because of fear of hot water or the spillage of her gothic lolita dress?

I decided to give in to this and sit down and wait for the food.

"Ok Sakura, go ahead. Thank you. Make sure Genocider Syo doesn't cause any trouble..."

"I will ensure her presumed routines will be performed with safety." She went to the kitchen to provide us with food while we wait.

Here's a conclusion I can make I repeat, a conclusion not a guess, not an inference… We all got used to Celes and Togami's attitude when it comes to simple favors or humane conversations as norms. Royal, smart and ethical they may be, but I think they won't last as much as some of us here. Asahina, Oowada and Maizono can't get enough of them that's for sure especially about insults to the dead.

While waiting, we had to discuss about something out of camera's reach… Oh yeah, I will conduct another meetup with Kirigiri and Fujisaki later about Alter Ego's decryption status. It'd better be something worthwhile after all this.

It got me thinking about some people here particularly: Celes, Junko, Fujisaki, Oowada… and Kirigiri.

"So Celes, if I may ask… why the dress?" Celes didn't understand what I mean by that.

"I mean… why do you love gothic lolita clothing? I'm not against it but is it related to your gambler skills?" Before answering, she took the final sip of her tea.

"It brings in to deception and trickery, Shiki. My innocence and enormity in sincerity can fool even the advanced risk takers of the world. I'll have you know that my journey was quite the myth as some of you won't believe the obstacles trespassed."

"My goodness Shiki, I expected more of you but like some, you are pretty much like a simpleton." Hey, didn't I contribute to the trial much like Naegi did? She should have expected that within the previous two.

"Even though at a chance that you will continue your school life forward, there will be a point where you will have incentive to leave the school. Take my word for it."

"Also, what or so happened to your objective of avoiding murders? You clearly failed."

"We need to cooperate Celes, why won't you play fair for once? It's just a chore." I tiredly continued.

"I do play fair… the competition is just beginning. Now that the numbers have gradually lessened, we've lost one genius at our hands. This will be an interesting school life even for me. Yes, the means of escape are practical… I have my own ways." This is your way of saying that you are going to be innocent in the next few days and then commit murder right on spot.

"And also, chores are not my forte. Unless if you become my personal servant that is." She smiled hoping that I will fall under her knees. Oh! Great princess of gambling prodigies Celestia Ludenberg! I praise you for your aesthetic beauty that outmatches none other! 30-70 on that. 70 means I have arguments.

"We all can kill if we had to. You're right about one thing, but murder is clearly a dead end for us. So a situation will be emplaced." I tapped the table with my index finger.

"What will you do if you were caught in the next trial Celes? Clearly we can't trust you when a murder happens moreover, we can't trust each other that much unless testimony and high amounts of logic are played in the cards. Kirigiri, Me, Togami and you. It's the battle of wits the stand in the next trial. Checkmate?" No response from her.

"You know, you were a simpleton like all of us at one point in our life. Being simple is unavoidable." As I said that, she rest her hands on her thighs and didn't have a change in facial stature.

"Hey! What are we here for!?" Asahina still shouted like she always does.

"Have you made excellent theories at one point? The closest as I can get is to make you find common clues. You're not useless Asahina, I'm just glad that you have no intent for escape along with Sakura. It seems as if you guys are the people I would last go to when I all go hopeless." I said to her which made her change her angered expression to a pouted face.

"…Just don't be mean alright? Don't be like Togami or Celes." I nodded and smiled.

"We all are friends as much I have to admit it, even in the end I ingest this in."

"Sigh… seeing isn't believing. How ludicrous…" She said.

"I know that, but I'm a psychic remember? I know what you're thinking." She finally flinched but remained still in her seat.

"Don't tell me you were careless about my talent? Do you think I was sitting around doing nothing? I believe I know some part of you now."

"Celes, you're thinking of how to get out of here like all of us but here's something that contradicts a certain aspect in our conversation starting from the first day… I knew it when I heard your voice back when I slept at your bed."

"You two slept together! Shiki, you're naïve at love." Ishimaru was flustered in an feminine-sided offense.

"So are you Ishimaru." Annnnd… he stops and just sits down and listens.

"We switched rooms at the time, chill."

"Anyway, here's that thing." I took a silent deep breath and…

…

…

…

"She couldn't stand living in the academy." I said which draws suspicion to Celes. She was a good liar and I was a good detector of liars. If some you may not notice that as time passes, my psychic powers are beginning to improve with a little focus on the mind and some meditation. Neat right?

"And I will not expect a statement that involves the invalidity of my powers. What do you think I was invited to the school for?" then the gambler said one more thing.

"If all you are having a hard time of who is in favor, which of us two do you choose? A gothic lolita woman with the title of Queen of Liars or a regular man who was possession of psychic powers." They all didn't want taking sides so no one bothered to answer.

"He was right about figuring out the location of deaths twice." Maizono said.

"And that he read what was on my mind." Asahina vouched for me.

I heard a giggle from the gambler on edge.

"Inclined to say, I am quite pleased with our little argument. This has been utmost formidable and pleasant simultaneously."

"You are stirring away from the topic here." I gently slammed my hand on the table.

...

"We agreed to do our roles here in school and you didn't apply for any of it. You WILL be fair with us."

She sighed.

"Heh heh. Agreed. I will assist her in the culinary arts however…"

"GAHAHAHAHA!" We all heard a giant cackle and several taps in disarray. It's not a glass crash that's for sure.

"It seems that I won't be able to do my role anymore. Such bad timing don't you think? Maybe next time."

"Teehee.."

…

She planned this all along? Or was it? Screw it. I don't care. It ended.

POOF.

…

Genocider whipped up something… even I cannot describe. She was carrying a disorderly giant pot with Sakura and by the smell of it, excess amounts of meat and some sauce assumed to be gravy. She placed the pot on the side of the floor and as the plates were distributed, so was the goop. It was brown, I can see some meat, too much spices, and enough rice. So this is her bloody version of a chicken rice meal with plentiful of sauce or gravy. I stared at it for a while and it smelled OK. Just ok. Not good but not bad either.

"I am not eating this cataclysmic pile of scrap." Togami left his chair and distanced near the door while Kirigiri just gave a glare at the murderer's work of culinary art.

"Togami my prince! Don't waste it!" She flails.

"No."

She was cut off from there and was murmuring something for a second there.

"I'll make sure you eat this little gift basket soon. You're not going to regret it! Like STUFFING PEOPLE'S MOUTH WITH A FISH AND AN UMBRELLA! All the way deep down…"She's now drooling in her imaginable orgasm in her mind… Not a right time to talk about something in front of the food.

"Is this food from the kitchen because it looks like crap. Is this even edible?" Junko gave disappointing criticism while getting a good angle on some bubbly sections of the sauce.

"The ingredients are from the kitchen, I don't see why we should worry." Ishimaru inspected the food.

"C'mon now! Dig in! It's just chicken, rice and sauce! You go simple… AND YOU smash it all together!" As she demonstrated what she did in the kitchen.

"I mixed all the guts into one giant shloop! I even tried it with my own hands! Gahahaha!"

"Did you even wash your hands from those metal scissors?" Asahina checks her food.

"I made sure she did." Sakura added.

"I made guarantee that the chicken meat was cooked in proper condition, the gravy mix was performed by her to include it. She possesses such great speeds that she can be at many places at once, perhaps due to her fitness outstands mine." Sakura gave her thoughts while she was in the kitchen guiding her.

I really want to eat something… gulp.

I'll go take first bite. I grabbed my spoon and took my first scoop assuring that all ingredients were in.

Nervous but nonetheless, I ate it. Munch, munch, munch.

…

"Looks like Shiki took the lead. He'll say if it's good." Oowada gave his trust to me to see if the food was worth eating.

…

"Seems we have our third victim, everyone." Celes joked. Not a good moment to play cute comedian in this time, you seem to be the only one giggling here.

…

Pretty chewy.

…

"Shiki seems to not have any problems with the food, that means this is just average." Maizono ate her meal with a half-scoop.

…

Hrrmmmmpgh…

…

Why is my mouth burning…

…

"Shiki, are you ok?" Does it look like I'm okay Ishimaru?

…

I swallowed my food and imagined myself throwing up flamethrowers in a higher intensity of that of Monokuma. I need to drink something. FAST!

"It's goddamn spicy! Water! Water! WATER! " I fell to the floor and my tears are flowing out like a destroyed dam. Asahina took action by grabbing a bottle of cold water in the fridge. The person who followed the spicy disaster was Maizono although this time… very ineffective as mine. It's as if she got used to pepper-dosed meals, how is she capable of such?

"It's fine… A little spicy though." Maizono continued to eat her food as normal.

Kirigiri looked at my meal while Asahina gave me a bottle of water. Thank God I'm saved. Kirigiri was drawing suspicion towards Syo, the cook herself.

"What did you do to this specific meal plate?" she asks.

"Ohh nothing… just a little pinch of super pepper powder! Gahahahaha!" she was playing a little prank on me? It was good but why?

"A prank? I have a huge distaste towards such imbecile activities. It is never welcome in a school environment." Ishimaru reprimands Syo but was oblivious to his shouting.

"Oh shut your trap again red-eyes!" Is revealing the reason so important or maybe it's one of her personal hobbies.

"Ain't no one gonna stop me at what I do! Especially to the ones who voted Togami away so I can't crucify him!" I was given an intense stare by the killer. I feel like my lifespan has lessened when closing up to her.

"I will stay wiiiith my beloved white knight to his very end! Gahahahaha!" You're now called a stalker for keeps.

"Eheheheh… I am enjoying this very much. From our intelligent argument to his fallow-low comedy skit? Such wonder." Celes giggles and looks at me as I can totally see a devil's glare behind that innocent smile. Not so innocent actually.. just a mask.

Oowada takes the next bite. His food tastes normal as his reaction shows no sign of terror or panic. Ishimaru was next. Same reaction.

Then Celes, Sakura, Asahina, Kirigiri, Fujisaki, all the same. So Genocider was aiming for me. Sigh…

Do I still want to eat this? It's so spicy…

…

But I'm so hungry. And what a waste this would be.

…

"Sakura, are there any remaining servings in that bowl?"

…

"Yes Shiki, there is enough more for a few."

…

I'll dump this food and have it replaced with a new scoop. I left my chair and brought the pranked meal and dumped it inside a trash can, to which I got another plate and poured myself Syo's food, at least this time the chicken goop isn't that spicy anymore. You can say that I finished my food and it was a satisfactory meal, a little bit of salty but good in and out.

The food was good and now I want to hurry to explore the third floor. I went first then some of them followed shortly.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**\- Second Floor Hallway**

**\- Saturday **

**\- 12:01 p.m.**

* * *

6 minutes…

Everyone is now here and Monokuma is getting a little sloppy of being the headmaster of the school. Why the sloppiness though? As the mastermind, shouldn't they be taking this seriously to avoid any student suspicions of the revelation of their identities? As far as I'm concerned, I would suggest that maybe… they're focusing on one camera at a time and will supervise the students and remove any troubles. The time where I set up the fire and called out for Monokuma, they don't seem to notice Kirigiri and Fujisaki's infiltration sequence in the A/V Room. It could be a hint but performing another could be more risky as Monokuma knows too well that he won't fall for it again.

Expect cameras at all rooms at the third floor… at least we have the A/V Room and the changing room near the sauna.

Monokuma spoke at the intercom as the speakers held a vibration.

"Excellent job on the third trial you bastards! Here's the third floor to your exploring pleasure. Beary interesting to look there no doubt!" The shutters began to open as he removed the key from the shutter lock thus, all are ready to split up as intended. We began exploring the third floor.

Please be something. Something.

"Hey Kirigiri, Fujisaki can you accompany me to explore the rooms I want to search." Kirigiri and Fujisaki showed sign of agreement as they know me already."

"It is inevitable that someone will die in a few days based on Monokuma's continuous motive giving and influences around the school." Kirigiri said while walking next to me.

"I… want to avoid it No more…" Fujisaki was falling behind and I can see in her eyes that she got used to find corpses. It was already on the death count of four so that confirms it.

"Byakuya! Please walk beside me and live happily ever after in my arms." The scion avoided her gaze because he got used to her shenanigans and counter any move she may pull off… except for being murdered. He's facing a SHSL murderer so in conclusion, chances of him winning are zero.

Partners of exploration: Kirigiri, Fujisaki and Maizono.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Third Floor**

**\- Recreation Room**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 12:07 a.m.**

* * *

First stop, recreation room. I entered first then Kirigiri and Fujisaki followed afterwards, Oowada and Celes also came by since this IS a room full of entertainment. Let's see what's inside.

I gazed around the room to see a variety of recreation games most to observed is the pool table for billiards, the darts arena, a little game of Shogi and Othello as well. I'm no good with cards but…I do love a little pool game of billiards. Precision is the key to knock out as many pool balls as possible within a lesser amount of turns. Darts are cool too but it suggest that it would be used as a projectile weapon to the neck or head. I won't tell them any of my ideas, it could be a chance for another tough case.

The MonoMono Machine was seen beside a potted plant only to be observed by Oowada who just stares at it and lightly kicks the bottom of the machine. Steel, just like the doors he tried to break in. How can anyone break steel? I know one, superheroes.

And a magazine rack full of Junko Enoshima… is there a cover about doctors or the mind? I like to look at pictures of a little bit of pop-business. Maizono should be in several photo cover pages. Time for me to browse these racks before messing with the pool table…

While I was browsing at each magazine, conversation by Oowada began.

"Tch. Like this will be of any help."

"Oh what joy! Forms of entertainment I can expand. Care for a play of shogi anyone?" Celes asks us.

"How about a game of 'Escape?'." The biker looked around the room again.

"How about a game called 'Murder'." Monokuma appeared at the back of the door unattended.

"You again. What do you want?" Kirigiri is tired with sudden appearances. Thought wasn't startled was she expecting something like that.

"Just a little reminder about those magazines over there… I removed all mature content as this is rated T." Rated T? You and your delusional statements.

"It's like you're in drugs all the time. If you have anything else to say, spill it and leave." I told him.

"…"

"Hey, why are these magazines not updated to the current date? It is July 19 but the dates are a few years back?" I noticed.

"Oh that… well, the publishing stopped printing models for our lovely Junko because of a certain scandal." Monochrome-bear answered.

"And how come we know about this how do you say, scandal?" Celes said.

"It's because you guys aren't updated much to what's going on! It's the internet for Despair's sake." Monokuma laughed and made a shooing gesture signifying that we are not fond of our mobile gadgets… Weird.

"That is all! Prepare for the fourth day of today! Motives, motives, motives… Upupupupupu!" then he left.

On the fourth day…

…

Motives.

While I was browsing the magazines, I happened to stumble of a picture under the pool table. Seeing it from below, reveals that Naegi, Hagakure and Leon are playing baseball. Naegi is the pitcher, Leon as the batter and Hagakure as the catcher. This is really, really weird!

This picture portrays that they know each other, but we all met as strangers 5 days ago… is this another one of Monokuma's tricks to deceive us again? Why leave it around if its that significant to our discoveries… I should keep it very silently and out of the range of the cameras. I snooped in the photo into my waist and buckled my belt to keep it from falling and out of suspicion. This is a new issue we need to discuss at the changing room.

If Monokuma saw this, then he would have taken it. Good thing he's monitoring the others now that he's done with us.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Third Floor**

**\- Art Room**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 12:15 p.m.**

* * *

Well, look what we have here… an art room with stone statues in my eyes already. Not bad… not bad at all. I don't usually criticize other's work but… if I was given a chance then I would have.

Because several students from Hope's Peak Academy were here, I assume some of them are SHSL Grafitti Artists, Sculptors, Painters and Architects. Look at these, these are amazing… A source of inspiration I suppose.

Hmm… hey, its Togami and Syo… wonder what's up with them.

Syo is currently making a mess at a canvas assuming she's painting something for Togami.

…

Its just pink paint and it says: "I LOVE TOGAMI!". A master copy with no sense… to art critics and professionals. Kids can tell by one glare the message of it although its painted in pink, I hope they don't get a perception or imagination of violence.

"Hey, Togami. What's up with-"

"None of your business Shiki. We can only converse about important matters, not plebian interests."

"Ohh… See you later." I left while he continued to do his thing, then I saw Ishimaru who walked in and shouted because of the sight of irrational and sloppy acts the serial killer did. Can he face the serial killer though? My bets call in that he will scurry.

…

My ears hurt! Thanks red-eyes.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Third Floor**

**\- Physics Room**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 12:23 p.m.**

* * *

A giant machine! I must be invading the scientist's space. Control panels, other inventions on functions, and a storage room. This must be a room with some objects made by our fellow scientists of many categories.

"Monokuma. Why are you here?" I sense his paw footsteps from the back. One point for detecting Monokuma. The mind can expand further… I hope I don't abuse it.

"Just to let you know, this is one of man's best buddies! The air purifier."

"Lemme guess, this one provides oxygen for the entire academy."

"You are very smart Shiki! Talkative you may be before but you can become the mastermind if you wanted to!"

…

"Do we know each other?"

...

"You're spouting nonsense again, are you."

…

"Well played, little psychic but unfortunately, you can't read my mind because I'm a robot. Too bad! Upupupupu!" as he twirled away from the room.

He needs to be in rehab, well the mastermind at least. Next up, the storage room.

I entered the room to find lesser boxes… and lots of properly arranged cases with bottles on them. Extra toolboxes and smoke gas pellets. I guess there's more than meets the eye for some of the scientists unmentioned… are there any explosives? That would be nice.

I made little bit of time browsing some of the items in some of the boxes.

Screws, wrenches, hammers.

No explosives.

Smoke gas… more gasses.

No explosives.

…

Kirigiri and Fujisaki stood behind the storage room door and was a jump scare.

"Shiki, what are you doing?" Fujisaki asks.

"Just looking for explosives… thought that we can blow up a wall and jump."

"None of us will make it without a rope." The programmer hypothesizes.

"Don't even bother…" I said to her.

"They are now calling us for a debriefing."

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 1:00 p.m.**

* * *

Same places, same people, debriefing begins.

"Begin reports of discoveries in the third floor." Ishimaru as he stands up and prepares to take information.

"I'll go first." Asahina says while looking at her ElectroID.

"I found an art room with lots of supplies for future painters and stuff. The storage room has hammers, brushes of many varieties and transportation for sculptures like a trolley. There's only one though."

"The paintings were fair but I only value of high reputation. Nonetheless, the iron plates were secure like the others." Togami said.

"I made a deliciously aspiring painting!" I think she left the painting there to dry and she can bring it downstairs to her room in the next few hours.

"I had to clean the art room by myself to avoid the ethics of a room under school grounds." Ishimaru was still angry at her but at least he knows how to be collected.

"There's the recreation room… just games and a MonoMono machine… I guess it's another machine like the one back in the game corner." Fujisaki said.

"Sorry if nothing was helpful in my search…" She sighed.

"Also, another thing I would like to add up regarding that room. The magazines are very outdated. And because we are in one of the most privileged schools in the world, shouldn't every aspect of the school be filled with relaxation and entertainment?" I shouted to the camera.

"I agree, I am very disappointed with the looks of this drivel so I don't think that anymore students will enjoy this filth." Togami eats his well-made bagel. Such food also is within human norms, I expected much better.

"There's not even a collection of the very games I usually enjoy. A wine rack is also an option too. I do enjoy cups of alcohol now and then." Celes said.

"Ahh so you drink as well Ludenberg?" I said.

"Oh dearest me! I have the highest tolerance of alcohol. I simply enjoy the amusement of seeing others drunk… with this camera of course." She brings out a pink camera with fairy designs, assuming this is Hifumi's.

"Where did you get that?" Kirigiri interrupts upon finding something important?

"At one of the cabinets near the pool table. I can theorize that this belongs to none other than Hifumi but because of his death and the truth that we cannot access the third floor from before, this must be under the possession of someone like him."

"Speaking of convenience, I would like a blender, a food processor and an ice cream machine please? We don't have those specific items in the kitchen." Asahina suggested.

"Oi! How is this going to help get out of here?!" Oowada is pissed that nothing is progressing.

"We have to make the most of our time here I suppose. No harm in asking for these things right?" Maizono retorts and smiles.

"I mean, I'm okay with it as long as no one will kill."

"Yeahhh… whatever." Junko sighs.

"Let's see here…" Monokuma appears at the TV screen.

"More fancy food… ok."

"Extra varieties for board gaming, ok."

"Wine rack, ok… but the level of alcohol will be on children's level."

"Blender, food processor, ice cream machine… yes, yes and… yes."

"Oooh! How about a bomb?" I asked.

"If you want to break a rule, then be my guest."

"…Oh."

"How about two sofas in the recreation room? It IS a recreation room after all. You play so much and then you get tired and want to rest. Oowada, care for a game?" Since I was the one talking to him this time, he wasn't angry due to our little talk back at the sauna room and his buddy principles.

"…You know what, the chick's right. No more killings. Just wait for the day of escape." I think Oowada is siding with me now, I smiled as thanks.

"How about a lifesize replica of me to remove this pest of my area." Togami's idea wasn't so bad.

"Yes! Yes! I can have two of the same kind! This is one hell of a run! Gahahahaha!"

"I think that's too much already. That's the last item on the checklist. It's maximized so the items will be available tomorrow."

"I'm such a generous bear! The best you'll ever have!" Then the screen turned off.

"Ok, now were back to our reports. Please do not derail." Ishimaru guided us back to topic.

"There is a physics lab with a built-in air purifier. Quite my interest at that… and some dangerous items in the storage room. I want it that it is forbidden to enter the storage room for any purpose whatsoever." Kirigiri said her part.

"I second." The prefect automatically joined her as it was a very wise choice.

"Third." Junko avoids anything that's dangerous.

"Anymore to report before being dismissed?"

…

…

…

"Let's call it a day everyone. Very good work on your investigation." Ishimaru leaves to go get some strength and energy upstairs… Swimming again? Likely.

This was the end of our information-gathering and I should tell Kirigiri and Fujisaki about what's up with the photo I've taken.

Maybe I'll talk to Kirigiri for a while about anything of interest since our investigation has ended in a few hours.

* * *

FREE TIME!

SHIKI: "Well, I suppose a break is in order?"

_SHIKI: "I looked at her and proposed that we have a little talk about little things."_

KIRIGIRI: "There is one more thing we need to do… but I suppose we can let it pass for now."

KIRIGIRI: "Settled. Let's take a short break."

SHIKI: "Let's go to you know… the little place."

KIRIGIRI: "…"

_SHIKI: "She knows what I meant by that, the changing room."_

"Don't even bother…" I said to her.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Changing Room**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 1:20 p.m.**

* * *

SHIKI: "Okay, here's one thing I have to say before we discuss about anything else."

SHIKI: "I'd like to thank you for being completely honest with your cooperation."

SHIKI: "The moment I gave you those blueprints, you had more regard and determination for clues."

KIRIGIRI: "…"

SHIKI: "Naegi wouldn't want us losing hope even after all this…"

SHIKI: "Eheheh… anyway, it's time we talk about… something simple. I need to be of acquaintance with you."

KIRIGIRI: "…What if I refuse?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "You still don't trust me do you? Or Fujisaki for the matter?"

KIRIGIRI: "I can't trust anyone… yet. Trust is poisonous."

SHIKI: "There's always a cure for a poison like that."

SHIKI: "The fact that there's a solution to everything proves it."

KIRIGIRI: "…I guess I can trust Fujisaki because she wanted to leave… with her help."

SHIKI: "She's not useless as Togami thought he'd think."

KIRIGIRI: "But there's you…"

SHIKI: "Tsk… what about me then?"

KIRIGIRI: "You let your emotions out too easily… but at the very least you are not that much like Asahina and Maizono."

SHIKI: "At least I've contributed significantly to the past two trials! Come on Kirigiri…"

KIRIGIRI: "I'm afraid not…"

SHIKI: "…Why oh why?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Ok, how about this. What if I told you that I found a photo that could be helpful in some way."

KIRIGIRI: "…You are going to elaborate on that."

SHIKI: "I could tell it to you straight but I'm not going to tell you unless you gain my trust."

SHIKI: "Look, I have it right here. But I'm not going to let you see it."

KIRIGIRI: "If this is your way of tricking me then you are going to do better than that."

SHIKI: "Au contraire Kirigiri."

KIRIGIRI: "You won't deceive me."

SHIKI: "Ugh.."

SHIKI: "Forget it. I'll just show it to you once Fujisaki arrives."

SHIKI: "By the way, I don't mind if you don't display your emotions to others… I know how you work."

KIRIGIRI: "You seem to know more than you should have."

SHIKI: "I read books, logic, psychology, culinary arts. I have to progress and avoid doing nothing… like you."

KIRIGIRI: "You take the time to do more."

SHIKI: "And that's exactly what I want to do right now. At this moment, I want you to trust me."

SHIKI: "Just have a thought of it some other time. The first plan worked out well didn't it?"

SHIKI: "We have control of the A/V Room. We are slowly progressing."

SHIKI: "And with Alter Ego by our side, we are cutting the chains of Monokuma apparently."

SHIKI: "Besides, why did I call you out in the first place?"

SHIKI: "You seem to have the most knowledge of the group when it comes to investigating so…"

KIRIGIRI: "…"

SHIKI: "So there. That's my defense."

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "Hmmm…"

KIRIGIRI: "I suppose I can give this 'trust' a shot."

SHIKI: "Pinkie swear Kirigiri."

KIRIGIRI: "Uh."

SHIKI: "It's a thing we all do. Just do it. It's part of it."

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "Ok."

_SHIKI: "We gave a pinkie swear, so she trusts me a bit."_

SHIKI: "Heheh…"

KIRIGIRI: "You are satisfied I point?"

SHIKI: "Here's a little something for trusting me… I think you might like this."

* * *

Give Present!

**Self-Erasing Cassette Tape.**

Hand Bra

Super Strategy Encyclopedia

Genius Author Foundation Pen

Project Zombie

Rose Whip

* * *

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "A self-erasing cassette tape."

KIRIGIRI: "Very useful for recording in espionage missions."

KIRIGIRI: "I like it."

KIRIGIRI: "Thank you Shiki, I will keep this for future usage."

KIRIGIRI: "Here's a little advice from me so I want you to listen."

SHIKI: "Ok. Go on."

KIRIGIRI: "To avoid deception, never give your heart to anyone. If you do, you will be manipulated in time's pacing."

SHIKI: "I'm aware of it… and I'll be taking the risk if such an event occurs."

SHIKI: "Because we investigate a lot, I require some of you personal advances in investigating a corpse."

KIRIGIRI: "…We can do that if you wish for someone here to be killed."

SHIKI: "…I take it back."

KIRIGIRI: "Too late."

SHIKI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "I suppose this was a good short break. You've earned something and I did as well."

KIRIGIRI: "Thank you."

SHIKI: _"I smiled back. We did get along."_

* * *

"But now… things are going to get more serious." Kirigiri changed her tone slightly.

"Get Fujisaki… and a fourth member."

"Fourth member? What's up?"

"I have a plan and it's something you will be very interested in." Something like that… I will look forward to it.

* * *

DAY 6: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 12

* * *

**Author's note: The beginning of chapter 3 is here everyone. I'm surprised that NO ONE chose Genocider Syo as this chapter's free time event. Kirigiri was the first candidate so the rest who requested will go in other chapters, order will not be told.**

**Choose Syo because she's Syo. **

**Just to repeat, I need candidates for the next chapter's free time event.**

**I think most of the scene here was about the cafeteria fight between Shiki and Celes. I wouldn't say that this was an argument but some of form of an intelligent conversation. This wouldn't have happened if Celes were to just say yes on cooking, but nooo…**

**She doesn't want to have her dress dirty and stated from Chapter 1.**

**Memories will be explored in the later chapters.**

**When it comes to shipping, I don't mind at all. If you think on who would be Shiki's partner, leave a review and to you romance lovers think why. **

**Oh and by the way, you can also choose Monokuma and Alter Ego as free-time candidates. We could use them for a while.**

**Later guys!**


	19. Chapter 3B: Fighters

**Supersilver46 – Kirigiri trust Shiki a little bit. The psychic has to prove himself worthy to be kin with the detective.**

**Flashfire912 – Hehe. I already looked it up. Top notch my friend! You can't summon Dialga in the Dangan Ronpa Universe because Monokuma. Upupupu!**

**SendokaiZak – Hahaha! I just love the psycho killer! The victim has been placed, the murder has been finalized. So just keep guessing at the motive itself.**

**Shyjoker – Hey buddy!**

**kudo Master – A little romance goes a long way. It'll take place in one of the sections here but not too much gooey love.**

**hunterofcomedy – I miss Makoto too. I'll set aside the time-based motives and go with a little… flair.**

**gta-anime45 – One free time with Monokuma coming soon. **

* * *

There's always a plan for everything.

Lucky 7 in threes, guarantees the win.

Skills are something to be observed.

And to be censored amongst others.

Fight the power, gain the power.

To escape the clutches of eternity.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Changing Room**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 2:00 p.m.**

* * *

"Go find a fourth person in this plan." She said in a stern voice. Why a fourth member though…

"Whatever happened to the part where only three of us should only be involved with Alter Ego?" I asked her.

"I was thinking about how to go through the plan in accordance to avoid Monokuma's sight by the security cameras. This fourth person is our distraction agent. When the moment of time comes, that's our moment to strike."

I had to think about what she said… I know that as a smartie, she needs to eliminate all possible flaws and interruptions to increase the probability of success. I too would get rid of errors if I were to scheme. I looked at her and bit my lip a bit.

"Ok, I'll go find someone who will be willing and truthful to help us." I left the changing room to think about who are potential spies or excellent distractors for Monokuma. First of all, there's Oowada… I don't think so, Monokuma would probably figure it out on why would the biker talk to him in the first place. You can say the same for Genocider Syo who will even screw it up for the group. Togami on the other hand would be willing to join… I don't want to pick him because I don't like him.

Who else…

Maizono, Celes, Ishimaru, Aoi, Sakura and Junko.

Defintely not Junko, Ishimaru and Aoi for their loud voices…

Sorry Sakura but you stand out too much to be a distraction.

Let's see here… the gambler or the idol.

Maizono has been in under stress right now as I believe that she is in her room trying to forget and go. Surely she must be sleeping at this time. Celes, well… she beat me in that formal argument! It's like she planned it all from the very beginning. I guess that means that she has high potential and devotion to her character, her other character. The cutesy and patient queen persona is just a bluff to who she really is, acting very well she is but her temper is something to be observed. Most likely to snap is when things don't go her way or when people don't understand what her words or ideas prescribe .

So there. I'm choosing Celestia Ludenberg as the fourth member and distractor to Kirigiri's plan. It's time I need to find her as soon as possible.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 2:05 p.m.**

* * *

"Back for more I suppose Shiki?" she says while she was on another table for two. She was alone and she was bored about this school life, you can't be amused forever. You have to obtain your personal gains by exertion of hardwork and idealism. You can also say that this maintains your sanity for as long as you can maintain.

"I'm here for something else, something serious and critical."

"Worth my time?"

"It will be. Just follow me to the changing room and I will discuss everything with…"

"With who?" she asks upon me stopping in uttering Kirigiri's name in the cafeteria.

"…" I stayed silent for a while.

"You'll see."

It took her another mere minute to get her out of her chair or rather to finish her cup of milk tea but alas, she drank it all.

…

…

…

Celes, what are you waiting for? Come on...

…

Kirigiri's waiting for us.

…

"I didn't say I would go with you. I need information in exchange for it."

…

"I'll tell you when we get there. Ugh." I was getting a little pissed in her game.

…

"Hehe... very well then. No waste of time." She stood and gracefully walked her way out from the cafeteria. Finally, I convinced her to participate in out little campaign of victory and hope. Wait! I didn't tell her which place is to go yet! I ran towards her to give way.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Changing Room**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 2:10 p.m.**

* * *

I entered the room along with Celes, the trickster to see Fujisaki and Kirigiri together with Alter Ego. Fujisaki and her creation was in a souped up mood. Was the decryption finished? Did we step another stone? Only one way to know: Ask.

"Fuijsaki, why the smile?" I said curiously.

"Alter Ego managed to find something useful... although it isn't part of escaping." she said.

"But I know it's important for you two to know as well!"

"I've decided that all classified information will be shown only once to avoid repetition. I don't want any delays or interruptions whatsoever." Kirigiri interjects our conversation. Obviously she isn't the patient type coming to conferences. She gave a good glare at Celes because of the concept of trust and deception. No matter what illusory acts or faces may come by, do not be deceived in any case. Trust is poison, friendship is treatment, hope is the antidote.

"Kirigiri, if I may to speak... I understand your perspective on people and I will acknowledge it." The sleuth did not say a word.

"This school life is beginning to grow tiresome. 6 days and we have 4 people dead. Our survival is beginning to decrease thus cooperation is needed."

"Don't bring the fun factor without me as the ace in a hole. Hehe... deception is my specialty." Celes said.

"Just don't betray us please? We've gone so much already and I want us to escape alive." I said.

"Not until you become my servant." You've got to be kidding me.

"You said you only wanted information! That's uncalled for!"

"Do you want me in or not? I call out." Quitting on her role.

"Alter Ego will tell you everything." Kirigiri was cold. She went to the laptop and typed a request that will command the AI to proceed debriefing of gathered data.

"Ah... ok. Ahem."

"So I've gathered some information about Hope's Peak's principal. The reason why we were locked here is based on this document. I will begin displaying the text now. You may scroll up and down to your wish on the mouse pad." She transformed into several letters which can help us out. Kirigiri butted in since she was so into serious business.

LETTER 1:

"Hope's Peak Academy has closed down due to 'The World's Most Despair-Inducing Incident' and set on Code Red. All students are required to stay in the school premises for safety reasons. This... incident as they rumored was bound to be dangerous and frightening. Please... take care of yourselves out there in Winter Cross Academy.

Signed: Taiki Hoshigawa, SHSL President.

"So this can support the idea of a major incident from the world with this and the old letter found at the library." I said.

"Albeit this, they mentioned something about Winter Cross Academy. I would assume that where we are right now, this academy is located somewhere far hence the word winter." Kirigiri said.

"In Canada, Russia, the nothern United States or the poles... my 50 cents. Just geographical knowledge."

"Just how dangerous and alarming this was? Involving the rest of the nation would involve the rest of the world..." Kirigiri pondered,

"Was the emphasis on naming the incident necessary?"

"If we can read the rest of the letters, then we can reach further conclusions."

"Moving on..." Celes requested for the next letter.

LETTER 2:

"They're coming for us... this thing they call Despair. They call themselves Super High School Level Despair. Why the group? Purpose? Motive? These are no ordinary people as speculated by some SHSL operatives... but we've never received contact after they sent those messages. We presume that they were killed after being spotted, praise God that they gave us their final message. We know the group's name but not the reasons for doing so.

I don't want to bring anymore people to Operation: Suicide. We'll proceed to plan C."

Signed: Jayson Arnold, SHSL Spy

"Jayson Arnold must be the root of... this spy association. I hope... that h-he's alive." Fujisaki was thinking this seriously.

"Having the SHSL title, doubtful." Celes brought down her spirits. I needed to bring them back to place.

"He's a spy. I'm sure he's prepared when a surprise attack comes in." Fujisaki smiled... Great.

"Super High School Level Despair... dangerous. Motive... hmm... Purpose..." Kirigiri was making theories.

"They're mostly more than one man. An organization similar to mafia. Even so, what is the relevance to this and the academy?"

"We can start of with this: how about we relate it to Monokuma." they looked at me when an idea came out.

"If Monokuma's purpose for the mutual killing was to bring despair, wouldn't that be related to the name of the group? This group hypothetically speaking was to aim for despair to the school."

"Hope and Despair are total opposites..." I said.

"Perahps they were a rebellious group that hated hope hence the name of the school? Local dropouts and rejects?" Celes asked.

"Hope's Peak Academy, to aim for the highest level of hope."

"I guess. There are many colors in one's personality, like you."

"Apparently all of us do." she answered back smiling as if she makes the odds even up.

"I wonder... how many of these people were sent to investigate this … group? I think..."

"Maybe lots of them... they said they were at high risk." Fujisaki had a grave thought. A moment of silence after the passing of spy operatives.

…

"They mentioned something about Plan C... was it this one? To lock us up here?"

"But why only the 16 of us? Where are the other students?" she asked again.

"That... I really don't know at all." I said bluntly.

"..."

"What's next?"

…

LETTER 3:

"Principal! Plan C was a success. Super High School Level Despair was no more! They are now under arrest by the Japanese Black-Ops and SHSL Operatives. Each of them in military prison cells with cameras installed in each one in case they do anything. Walls are unbreakable and sensors will detect any inch of escape. We've done it."

Signed: Jayson Arnold, SHSL Spy

"So Jayson did made it out. Bloody good work." I gave him a mental thumbs up.

"Well look what we have here, they say that the group is under arrest, under high security." I said.

"Sigh... so much for that. Just a typical rebel group who pulled an amazing but short-lived stunt."

"Hmm... this isn't good." Kirigiri's face had a invisible pale. It's there just not shown.

"H-huh? What could be so wrong about this letter?" Fujisaki asks again.

"If the military was involved in this, then that means they are no laughing matter. They are no ordinary organization and doubtful that their era has ended. Each member imprisoned means each one is a force to be reckoned with."

"And now?"

"They are still on the loose... a prison is just a prison regardless of additions."

Sigh... she has a point. The fact that all of us are here locked supreme in the mutual killings is on a level near it.

The debriefing ended there as no letters were available, showing it that this was the only information Alter Ego can get during those past few days. The school is Hope's Peak, no hacker except Chihiro would be man enough to face this security.

"Well, that's just about what I can give you for now. I will continue to find more." Alter Ego said after this.

"Please continue your mission. This was insufficient but at least we know something." Kirigiri typed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't reach your expectations.. I'm just an AI after all." Alter Ego replied sadly then I butted in.

"It was good. Without you, we would still remain stuck waiting for another motive. Thank you." I typed.

"Hehe." that was she said before she transferred into binary code signifying that she is currently on hunting mode.

"A murder would be much convenient if it is information you seek." Celes retorted.

"As long as it is none of us four then I'm fine with it." Kirigiri was cold towards people.

"You both are heartless. Prevention is on my watch but... given with the last two cases..."

…

Couldn't think of an intelligent statement.

…

"Anyway, here's something the three of you will be questioned on your minds."

I showed them a photo of Hagakure as the catcher, Naegi as the pitcher and Leon as the batter. As expected, they were astonished to see what I judge the impossibly possible.

"That doesn't make any sense... how can we know each other if we… never did?"

The three of us could not give an answer. Even I couldn't say anything regarding this but complaints of how and what.

"There's no possibility that they are still alive... we saw them in their final moments."

A rollcall went through my head.

Hagakure with blunt force trauma.

Hifumi executed by several stabs of pens and sharp points of magazines.

Leon drowned with his open wounds on water.

Naegi executed by a bomb blast and some debris.

She's right. They are all without a doubt dead.

"Since it was displayed in a baseball field, if Leon was invited here as the SHSL Baseball Player, do you think that this was taken at the school premises?" I asked.

"A possibility. But all of this is just too much for us to handle."

"Maybe they knew each other and pretended they don't while the rest of us have no clear memory about anything?" I asked.

"You're assuming that they are accomplices to the mastermind. I would disagree with that for a mastermind would not kill his subordinates." Another point Kirigiri, so much for that.

"But enough of that... I needed you all gathered here even if I suspected Shiki to call us after a search."

We all listened to the following instructions she was about to say.

"I have a plan that would involve the following: A distraction, a watchout and a burglary."

"Phase one: Celes will then call Monokuma to distract him by her methods. It should last long enough for around a few minutes or so."

"Phase two: Fujisaki will then need to gather paper supplies from the library. I asked her to supply with a bag, to which she did gratefully."

"I... have one in my room. It's just a laptop bag so I'll do my best to get clean papers..." The programmer was focusing on her given task.

"Phase three: While phase two is in process, Shiki needs to go to the boy's bathroom at the second floor. In it is a hidden room behind a janitor's closet. There you will find a shelf full of documents. I have not read them yet for I might be spotted when I stay longer. Get all of them and wait for Fujisaki to move near the boy's bathroom. Kindly before entering the bathroom break the light bulb."

"Phase four: Give Fujisaki the papers out of camera's sight, Fujisaki do your best to hide the bag and papers since you are with Shiki. Now that the papers have switched, return the decoy papers back in the hidden room as if it was not visited. It shouldn't be too hard for you to retrace your steps in the dark."

"As for me, in this duration I supplied myself with masking tapes as another force of distraction. If he sees me wrap tape in those cameras at the first floor, he is so surely to scold me immediately. The cameras themselves will just block their field of vision."

"Phase five, we all meet here again for the continuation of debriefing. Any questions?"

"I have one Kirigiri, how would you propose Celes can distract Monokuma?" I asks.

"Hehehe... lies and slander are my specialty. I can deceive the bear as much as I want to." The gambler was betting on how long she can handle the bear.

"Also, how can we be so sure to contact each other when necessary? If we have any source of communication, it would ensure each phase will go as mentioned?" Celes asks.

"Uhmm... Kirigiri told me to do something for us." she brings out the laptop bag and pulls out four walkie-talkies. They don't look normal but they function properly.

"It's fine to use them... I just hope Monokuma doesn't hear us. I had to make sure these frequencies were not unique to his, if ever he has anything computer-related like... computers and radios."

"A radio?" I ask.

"Not the classy radios. The advanced generation variants, you use them for satellite communications and for most common functions on technological and robotic creations." She really knows her stuff... she could become a SHSL Roboticist and Scientist one day.

I received one and tested it.

"Testing one two three."

"..."

"Works just swell." I smiled.

"How long did you take to make four?"

"Roughly for function purposes only... 30 minutes." she said.

"Quite the amazement from the SHSL Programmer, perhaps a robotic butler would be convenient for us all." Celes wanted relaxation at the highest.

"Now's not the time for that."

"A-actually I could... but I'm going to need mechanics since I can't carry heavy things... and combine each part." Of course... she's a girl for pete's sake, she's petite.

"..." Kirigiri was waiting for us to finish talking.

"Okay, don't use them just yet. Only communicate with these if you are finished with your role. Shiki and Fujisaki, instead of talking, just activate the buzzer. If Monokuma were to talk to either me or Celes and suddenly hears your voices, it will all come to ruin. A buzzer would let him perceive as something else. It wouldn't matter if Celes would talk to me through since we are located on the same floor. It would be much luckier if others were accidentally cooperating with the distraction."

"You don't suppose there are cameras in those bathrooms?" I asked once more.

"Unless the mastermind has a thing for perversion, no. That would go too far."

"If no questions are in your minds, proceed to your roles. It begins."

…

"Now."

So there it was, Kirigiri's plan to infiltrate the hidden room located at the second floor, boy's bathroom. Let's do this!

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**\- Boy's Bathroom**

**\- Saturday**

**\- 2:45 p.m.**

* * *

She said that there should be a hidden room behind this janitor's closet. Good thing she kept her word about not having a camera inside a bathroom. Thank maturity for that... unless the mastermind is perverted. However, a security camera still remains in one of the hallways facing the bathroom door sideways. I'll make my movements slow and quiet once I enter the janitor's closet. I'm guessing this was the confidential information Kirigiri didn't want to reveal beforehand. Much to my knowledge, I wonder why the one in charge decided to have a secret room here? Shouldn't it be somewhere you know... classified? Laser tripwires, alarms, nothing of the sort makes the cut.

I was inside the janitor's closet to see a wall... just a wall. Kirigiri said that it should be behind here. Maybe it's a sliding door? I inspected it and found no knobs, password inputs or handprint scanners. It's just a sliding door. Well, that's just about that.

"I hope I don't mess up... or the others too."

Time to enter inside and get the files, I'll read them as soon as the plan finishes.

Once I entered in, I decided to take a good look at this hidden room for there may be something else besides the items Kirigiri requested me to obtain. I walked to the left side of the room to find cabinets containing nothing. It's just dust so I would confirm that nothing was placed. I checked the other two cabinets next to it with the same results. Next, I found an outlet that's not for electricity but for network purposes. I do remember Alter Ego mentioning that in order to get more files, she would require a plug to the school network. I guess that can wait, one step at a time. And lastly, I found a student file laying around the floor but like I said, I will be taking a good look after all this.

So there, only half-minute to search and time to get these files. Fujisaki's waiting for me.

Speaking of which, I wonder how Celes and Kirigiri are doing?

…

Alright, I should be staying near the door out of sight. Fujisaki should be here anytime soon, getting scraps of paper from the library to here shouldn't be that hard, unless if she's overthinking on how much she needs.

...

I see Fujisaki just now running towards the door with the same laptop bag. I signaled her to enter the boy's bathroom door to which she immediately did. I whispered into her ear to say what the next steps are.

"Fujisaki, help me put the files together in this bag. We are going for the switcheroo." she understood what I meant and we made action post-haste.

…

That is until someone had to accidentally barge in our little scheme. Togami walked into the bathroom to see me and Fujisaki and some papers.

"Well, what do we have here?" he says wanting to know what's up. What do I do? What do I do?

"I was just helping Fujisaki with her papers, I just happen to see her here and I thought it would be swell."

"No. What is a girl doing in a boy's bathroom?"

Fujisaki didn't say anything... we were both under pressure on how to evade this.

"Papers in a bathroom? What rather incompetent activity do you even partake in? This is definitely suspicious."

Oh, bite me. This isn't good.

"It's none of your concern Togami so please move out of the way."

"Not until you tell me what you are ACTUALLY doing?"

…

Sorry Togami. This is for your own good. I grabbed one of the steel pipes in the janitor's closet and did what I had to do for the plan.

…

WHACK.

…

There's Togami. I knocked him out in the head with a strong blow. I hope I didn't kill him, but if I did I needed to give myself in. Fujisaki witnessed what I did and was moreso feared of the scion's fate. I checked his pulse for a few seconds and God's miracle shone upon it, he was still conscious just out cold. I think he should wake-up after all of this is over.

"Fujisaki, he's still okay. You can test his heartbeat if you want." Fujisaki decided not to and went along with the plan. I signaled her to place the laptop bag inside my vest and that the bottom part of it would attach to my pants. I tightened my belt just to make sure it doesn't fall off. I have a huge feeling I made a girl blush upon seeing my... underwear. I should apologize fully to a girl for this and bow 90 degrees to show respect.

"Ehehe... It's fine really. It's for what we do." She blushed and giggled.

"Anyway, go. Monokuma might think you took so long at the bathroom. I also think that you should leave first, then me ad then Togami." I suppose that makes a lot of sense.

That was so close! I thought it would all be over.

Okay Shiki focus. Go to the changing room for debriefing and then wait for the other members to arrive as well. I walked normally on the way downstairs, towards the hallway to see Celes and Monokuma having a misunderstood argument about her needs. I couldn't get the gist of what they're talking about so much that I will have Celes tell me about it. I accomplished my mission when I went inside.

Shouldn't Kirigiri be back after me? Yes.

…

3 minutes has passed.

…

Fujisaki has entered the meeting area with mixed emotions: about the success of the mission and for what I did. I think she has doubts about me and my testimony regarding Togami. I did tell her that she can test it herself to see if she's alive, so why?

"S-shiki, they're still not here yet?" I gave indication that they have not arrived.

While I waited, I decided to have a little conversation with Alter Ego despite her business ongoing. It won't hurt anyway. I'm still going to need Fujisaki's permission though.

"Fujisaki, do you mind if I can use Alter Ego for a while? It's just a little talk."

"Uhhh... sure but make it quick. Kirigiri and Celes might suspect you of doing silly things." Duly noted.

* * *

FREE TIME!

(AN: In this specific freetime, Shiki's non-italicized words will be represented as if he typed it in like in canon.)

SHIKI: _"__I opened the laptop and clicked the Alter Ego icon."_

ALTER EGO: "Oh, hello Shiki. How I may help you?"

SHIKI: "Nothing much. I just want to see how you're doing without anyone on watch."

ALTER EGO: "Well, every absence between you, Kirigiri and Fujisaki... there was one person who found out about it."

SHIKI: "And I'm assuming this isn't Celes?"

ALTER EGO: "Y-yes... it's Naegi."

SHIKI: _"__Wh-what? Him? How could he find out about this? Does that mean he must have told the others?"_

SHIKI: "Wasn't the password encrypted to the three names?"

ALTER EGO: "It was, you even told me not to communicate to the others besides you three."

SHIKI: "I know you're aware of it but you're artificial intelligence. You're programmed not to do so."

ALTER EGO: "That... I can explain."

SHIKI: "Tell me everything before the murder happened."

ALTER EGO: "Will proceed."

SHIKI: _"__Alter Ego opens an application that plays a clip of Naegi using this for the first time."_

NAEGI: "Alter Ego, this is Makoto Naegi. I found about you because I... kind of spied on Shiki, Kirigiri and Fujisaki."

NAEGI: "I'm not a pawn of Monokuma or anything. I'm just confused about all this."

NAEGI: "I need to ask you something about them. Why didn't they tell us this? We were supposed to be one team."

ALTER EGO: "..."

NAEGI: "Please respond. I just want to know. I promise I won't tell the others about this."

ALTER EGO: "..."

NAEGI: "..."

ALTER EGO: "..."

ALTER EGO: "I will give you a recording of what they would probably say."

ALTER EGO: "Fujisaki while creating the code of me also created a voice interface that analyzes the personality of those she knows."

ALTER EGO: "Exceptional of her skill."

ALTER EGO: "Moving on, here's my assumed thoughts as them."

ALTER EGO: "..."

ALTER SHIKI: "I don't think it's a good idea to have this spread towards the others. Monokuma will find out eventually about this."

ALTER KIRIGIRI: "Monokuma WILL find out about this in time. What we should do is to prolong its life span."

ALTER FUJISAKI: "I did mention about connecting it to the network but it will be dangerous."

ALTER SHIKI: "We are not taking that risk unless we have no other choice."

ALTER SHIKI: "And there are many opportunities for that, I can assure it."

ALTER KIRIGIRI: "I know the concept of unity and teamwork but it is apparent we are facing a newborn enemy beyond strength."

ALTER KIRIGIRI: "Espionage and stealthy measures are to be taken in all events."

ALTER KIRIGIRI: "Keep the core items out of sight and proceed as directed."

ALTER SHIKI: "We will get out eventually. We just need time. The reasons for the chain of killings are due to Monokuma."

ALTER SHIKI: "Resisting motives are extremely difficult."

ALTER FUJISAKI: "I just want to live happy and end this madness."

ALTER SHIKI: "Naegi, we feel the same as you. We are just doing our role."

ALTER EGO: "..."

ALTER EGO: "That's that. It's not pretty accurate but at least my master knows the core personalities of each."

NAEGI: "No, I think that was great. It's like talking to them but only through a computer."

ALTER EGO: "Eheh... thank you."

NAEGI: "I have nothing else to ask... I shall be on my way now."

ALTER EGO: "Take care of yourself."

SHIKI: "So he snooped in when we met. What more if it was the others... Shoot."

ALTER EGO: "I-I'm sorry Shiki! It's just..."

SHIKI: "It's fine."

ALTER EGO: "No it's not!"

SHIKI: "..."

ALTER EGO: "As an artificial intelligence, it is obligatory to be obedient towards the commands given."

ALTER EGO: "I just let the bug infect me. A virus."

SHIKI: "A virus of curiosity."

SHIKI: "It infects all of us... and we strive to find a cure."

SHIKI: "Well, at least he got what he wanted."

SHIKI: "And that you're safe... for now."

ALTER EGO: "E-eh?"

SHIKI: "Some of them might have found out about you besides the four of us."

SHIKI: "But please... this time do it right. Scream when its someone else, doesn't matter who it is. It don't care if its Asahina or Junko. Just do it."

SHIKI: "And that's a permanent command from me."

ALTER EGO: "..."

ALTER EGO: "Command authorized."

ALTER EGO: "Y-yes Shiki. I will not make the same mistake again."

SHIKI: "Alright, good."

ALTER EGO: "Shiki... may I ask you something?"

SHIKI: "Go ahead."

ALTER EGO: "Do you think Fujisaki will die anytime soon? Her chances of survival is exceptionally law especially around a motive."

SHIKI: "Simple. I will make sure she makes it out alive."

SHIKI: "I will simply accompany her along with Maizono for the time being."

ALTER EGO: "Please... I think she deserves to live after all of her efforts."

ALTER EGO: "To see her die would... make me sad."

ALTER EGO: "Funny... hearing that from a computer..."

SHIKI: "But you're Fujisaki's creation. Be proud of it."

ALTER EGO: "..."

ALTER EGO: "Ehehe... I will."

SHIKI: "I won't put you under Hope's Peak Academy network coms until there is a right moment to strike."

ALTER EGO: "What if Kirigiri or Celes commands it?"

SHIKI: "Trust me, they know better than to perform a last resort."

ALTER EGO: "I see..."

ALTER EGO: "Ah! Kirigiri and Celes are here. You all should proceed to whatever you need to do next. It might be important."

ALTER EGO: "Goodbye."

SHIKI: "Sure, I'll talk to you soon. Don't die on us or get caught by Monokuma."

* * *

Kirigiri and Celes both entered a little be exhausted from what they're doing. No signs of panting but a gut tells me true.

"Did you manage?" she asked and I nodded. A mission was a success. Kirigiri was in smiles but she felt like she needed to do what was next.

"Hand over the laptop bag." she said.

"Oh.. here." I gave it to her.

"There's not much time, Monokuma is heading here anytime soon so I'm going to take a photo of all these."

"But you don't have a camera." Fujisaki says.

"I do." Celes answered. The question is, does she have it with her? In that frilly dress, I hope there are pockets.

"Celes, I request that you take it immediately." she commanded, but the gambler took it out from her... umm...

"It was simply inside my sleeves. Anything can fit nicely without damaging my clothes." Oh. That's nice.

"Now go before you are all in danger." Wouldn't you be in danger too? Nonetheless, we all left the changing room only leaving me to the door. I simply took the role of guarding the entrance in case Monokuma gets in.

The announcement came in arrival with Monokuma relentless yammering about the taped cameras on the second floor.

"WHO THE HELL TAPED ALL THE CAMERAS IN THE FIRST FLOOR!? SOMEONE TAKE THEM OFF!" Boy was he loud as ever.

"SHIKI! DID YOU DO THIS?" He cast suspicion on me like he used to.

"Nope. What are you talking about?" I said.

"Do you even have proof that I did it? If you don't make dirty and inhumane assumptions, as a headmaster you should know better."

"Maybe someone was plotting a murder in revenge of Naegi's death."

"I suggest you ask everyone who is more in involvement with the luckster Monokuma."

"Hmm... friendship can go bend. Upupupu! Now you're up to something! BUT I'M STILL KEEPING AN EYE ON YOU."

"Why me? Am I that important to all of this? Or perhaps your concept of non-biasing is crushed."

"I'm in despair! I love it. Oh well... I'll tell everyone something. I can't wait to watch!"

"Wait... what?"

"Have a good night's sleep! It will be promising tomorrow."

"Upupupu!" Then the speakers were down for the count.

…

…

…

I hope he didn't find out about the plan. The distraction, the tapes, it should have cornered him while the main plot take place.

…

…

…

It's 4:00 p.m

…

…

…

I took my time to get some sleep. Starting from this time, I just continued reading a storybook about a girl who was lost in the woods but then was mauled alive by a pack of wolves who then was revived under the gods of darkness. She sought for revenge and killed those who have eaten her. Afterwards, nothing occurred near the forest after that. I was on the part of the unnamed main character renting a home or a cottage to stay in.

It was night like now.

I was alone in the dark.

Someone is there to kill me soon.

A spirit or a man-eater.

Despair-bear or a murderer.

Safety doesn't ensure it.

I need to live.

We all have to.

I can't lose.

…

…

…

_Layne, you shouldn't think so much about his talent._

_I know to well what's up with him, I just want experience. Just legitimacy all in well._

_Besides, as an assassin wouldn't you be curious too? All you ever meet is just killers and criminals._

_Hey, I just do my job. I'm with the military. Please._

_Ok, I won't push you._

_Good._

…

…

…

_You're not a princess in here Olivia, you're just one of us._

_No! I don't want to partake this... atrocious life. I just..._

_We all have wants and needs. This is about life, not desires._

_No...you won't make me._

_Then go ahead, we'll make sure you're voted guilty._

_Ggghh..._

_If you will you won't go anywhere._

…

_Okay, so be it. I need people to accompany me, I feel unsafe now that I'm a target._

_Shiki will do it._

_Splendid. We shall proceed to one of my numbers back in Paris._

…

…

…

Layne, Olivia and an assassin?

I know four people are involved.

Hmmm... take note.

* * *

**MINDFUL** **NOTEBOOK:**

**Page 1:**

Numbers written as: 16. 2. 4. 8. 9. 11. 13.

**Page 2: Premontion List**

1\. Someone died on the bathroom sitting down - ?

2\. A person died on the floor on his very own bedroom – Confirmed to be Hagakure.

3\. Someone is dead on the swimming pool. - Confirmed to be Leon.

4\. Naegi volunteered to be executed. - Naegi.

**Page 3: Nightmare List**

1\. The masked man slashed me on the neck resulting to a giant loss of blood. He carried my body and implanted a chain on my back resulting to a spine breakage or something. Besides that is that he mauled me… like tore my skin with their teeth.

2\. They said I was found guilty and executed for being a psycho… Why is that? Did I kill someone before? Will I murder anyone in the future?

3\. No nightmare occurrences in the past few days.

**Page 4: Dream List**

1\. The girl was laughing along with some people on a grassy meadow. The girl was hinted to be a fashion girl along with a friend a name of Jina. Moreover, a locket had me and her on it. This hints that I should know these people.

2\. Another thing to remember, Layne, Olivia, an assassin and a fourth person. I should know them too, maybe it's just me.

* * *

_Night Time begins now_

_This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm._

_The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it._

_Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..._

* * *

DAY 6: END

SURVIVORS: 12

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah, I'll keep the other free-time requests in the next section. Your votes are still counted! It's just when you should know about.**

**I decided to add in a memory saver in the end because I can't ignore why these memories are going back to him.**

**Reviews guys! And advanced Merry Christmas because... yeah.**


	20. Chapter 3C: Voice

**SendokaiZak - Motive will be original don't worry about it. But here's one thing I can confirm, that one of the original motives in canon will be used with slight modifications.**

**Flashfire912 - I checked it. Totes sweet!**

**Rwanime442 - Knowing Celes, she's not willing to murder unless the motive say otherwise. These school documents are what prevented her to do bad. She wants more as I can see it.**

**Shyjoker - Yeah! Whack Togami in the head!**

**qaerh0gunsdofiua - Uhh... okay? Thanks I guess... **

**Well, that was something. Hahaha!**

**Super Fanatic Fangurlz - It's cool! I got this! Thanks for the support. I appreciate it very much.**

**SHSL Thrash - Thank you for reviewing. Yes, it's best to stay original as long as nothing canon will be revealed... right? Anyway, I think it's just a troll. No big deal about it...**

**hunterofcomedy - Sup? Naegi has to have that extra route somehow, so it's a filler for Alter Ego's free time.**

* * *

Think about why the word success exists

because it happened, they needed to make a word for it.

A coincidence it is for the group to succeed.

Or was it a trap, who knows.

Wait does it even exists?

Oh who cares, it's in the dictionary.

* * *

**DAY 7: START**

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Sunday**

**\- 6:00 a.m.**

* * *

I was sleeping soundly for the past few hours, dreaming about the people I was supposed to know. I get it, I should have known them in the past but the question was... why did I lose my memories? I don't recall anything that made me amnesic. I only met some students in a bear trap losing 4 people, under Monobear's despair and now I had. HAD. Nightmares and dreams in several occurrences. I should keep my mind organized about things, if I were to make confirmations about my theories, physical evidence that Kirigiri had found can as previously said reach its aim to another direction.

I already know why Kirigiri decided to take immediate and steady focused pictures with the camera she borrowed from Celes. If ever Monokuma were to find out about these files, possibly to confiscate them for our irrational behavior, this can be served as a backup source and possibly transferred to Alter Ego's database for analysis. As someone of her who is clever, she has the keen mind for backup and emergency sources.

I wonder... what were the contents of the paper that I found laying on the floor. It's a student file hence the logo of Hope's Peak being there. Who's file was it? I bet it's one of us... or someone part of the school. I want to know so much! Patience. You'll find your answers soon enough.

And then someone knocked in my door.

I asked to myself who would knock in my door at this time? Was it Kirigiri? Celes? Fujisaki? Maybe it's Togami who's plotting on revenge... Genocider' Syo's even worse.

I opened the door to see that no one was at the hallway. Clean as a whistle. I guess a mechanical error on the doorbell's part and definitely not hallucinating on that one.

"Gotcha good!" Monokuma jumped from behind me and pounced at me like some fangirl.

"Ack! Monokuma! I'm trying to get some sleep! Have some sympathy will you?" I said angrily.

"I was just paying you a visit for no particular reason!" He retorted.

"That's a lie."

"A headmaster never lies, you're just like everyone else in the world."

"But I'm a special being in the depths of the universe. Beary kind in of the masses!"

"Whatever." I ignored him and went back to bed, blanket on the opposite side from where Monokuma is.

Time for bed. Good nigh-

"Ain't leaving till we get a good conversation going!"

…

…

…

"..." Oh god.

* * *

FREE TIME!

SHIKI: "What do you want now?"

MONOKUMA: "I decided that we will partake in interest involving the school grounds."

SHIKI: "But I've seen what I've seen... and made use of it."

MONOKUMA: "Like the recreation room perhaps? I know you like billiards for a reason."

SHIKI: "Yeah I know. You have an idea because you know us, you abducted and decided to get more personal information on each."

SHIKI: "You're just killing time because you couldn't do anything."

MONOKUMA: "Oh, am I? I am a bear full of preparations. Simply put, I have finished what I was supposed to do."

MONOKUMA: "I'll tell you that you were in conflict with Togami and resorted to violence."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "I suspected of you to know the moment I did it."

MONOKUMA: "I know what's up Shiki."

SHIKI: "But there are no cameras in the bathroom..."

MONOKUMA: "Put intuition and a few people screaming... Fukawa of course."

SHIKI: "So that's why... this motive is…"

MONOKUMA: "An appetizer metaphorically."

SHIKI: "I know you want to push for murder regardless of its purpose... so what?"

SHIKI: "It will wither in eventuality."

MONOKUMA: "Soooo cliché. You're a failure. Just like the experimentation you always were."

MONOKUMA: "Despair... to your... souuuuuullll."

SHIKI: "Me? An experiment? Don't resort to hyperbolic bluffs. It isn't working."

SHIKI: "Like someone who takes drugs."

MONOKUMA: "You can't even read my mind."

MONOKUMA: "But on druugss… I'll try it. It might be fun no?"

MONOKUMA: "Think about it! The moment I'll announce what you did, revenge and payback then MURDER!"

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "I think we're done here. I want to sleep."

MONOKUMA: "I have to remind you a few things."

MONOKUMA: "You're on cooking duty so I expect proper behavior and food poisoning. The last time someone cooked, it was a disaster!"

SHIKI: "There you go again."

MONOKUMA: "I'm serious on that one. Genocider Syo is one crazy glasses-girl! Watching her pop out amuses and pushes me for her to kill anyone!"

SHIKI: "I think I have a feeling that you will push the motive on her."

MONOKUMA: "Motives are always intended to be of equality. All will be affected drastically."

MONOKUMA: "There's alcohol as well imported by the oldest native ones available in Italy."

MONOKUMA: "The taste will be intoxicating and orgasmic."

SHIKI: "..."

SHIKI: "Yeah. Let's go with that."

MONOKUMA: "It is my duty to bring my students to their highest comfort... and the highest despair."

MONOKUMA: "But most probably despair will conquer all."

SHIKI: "Why do you talk so much about despair? Maybe you have a dark past?"

MONOKUMA: "Eh..."

SHIKI: "It's time to turn the tables shall we?"

MONOKUMA: "Ha! Fat chance!"

MONOKUMA: "Upupupu!"

SHIKI: "Come on, open up now. Aren't we supposed to be bonding with each other."

MONOKUMA: "But.."

SHIKI: "Answer my questions straight-forwardly and I will begin personality analysis."

MONOKUMA: "Oh what the heck! I could use a little stardom now and then."

MONOKUMA: "Alright! You wanna know why I'm all about despair?"

MONOKUMA: "It's because despair is the best feeling in the world!"

SHIKI: "…Ok. What else?"

MONOKUMA: "Despair can be caused by many things!"

MONOKUMA: "And that hope Naegi blabbered about, I hate it!"

MONOKUMA: "It disgusts me! It's despair-inducing too!"

SHIKI: "How about giving you lots of hope? You want despair right?"

MONOKUMA: "That despair isn't enough! It gives weak impact. Murder is best!"

MONOKUMA: "I'm choosy on how I want to despair you know."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Despair-fetish… Anti-hope…"

SHIKI: "That's all I want to know. Get out."

MONOKUMA: "Upupu! As you wish your highness…"

MONOKUMA: "Remember about despair Shiki… you've engulfed it."

MONOKUMA: "Bit by bit, it will grow."

MONOKUMA: "I'll see you soon. Upupupu!"

SHIKI: "…"

At least that was a bit shorter than my other conversations… getting an interview from the target person was a goofy but good idea regardless of my current condition of annoyance at this time. I'll forget about it for now, let's just start off like we always do and meet up with Kirigiri and the gang.

I saw Monokuma leave the door open as it annoyed me pushing myself to get up and close the door once more. I walked and slumped to my bed and wrapped in a blanket to get some beauty sleep.

…

…

…

I need to prepare my emotions for something afar worse than despair from death.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Sunday**

**\- 7:20 a.m.**

* * *

Yep, a little late due to stress. Is there anything else to do than to wait? I was on my seat with Maizono who just came in, followed by Fukawa. The woman with glasses gave me an intense glare, not the kind based from social division but from vengeance. Monokuma kept his word: She found out about Togami knocked out and she won't leave without a fight… by intentionally turning to Syo.

If I also remember, she once said that they don't share memories… That means letter writing is a thing for her.

Back to Maizono, I think she has come back to her senses. Regular face.

"Maizono… how are you?" I asked.

"Ah, I'm okay. It's time to restart my life here." She's okay from the look on her face.

"Speaking of which, I overheard about Monokuma being angry at the hall yesterday… I have my intuition that you know something about it." Of course, Monokuma called me out.

"Care to share to me about it?"

…

"Well, you already know that Monokuma complained about the taping of cameras but… I have no idea." I need to keep single information related to the group hidden no matter what. It's totally dangerous.

"I think it's because he doesn't like me for being a troublemaker in a different perspective, don't compare me to Oowada please."

"Oh… sorry for judging you… you see, the moment when Monokuma accused of something yesterday, I immediately thought you had involvement in a special task or something like that." You're implying that I'm special right?

"I guess either that or Monokuma hates me for solving mysteries and insulting him in some opportunities." I said annoyingly pointing to him.

"I know and our numbers our decreasing… 4 people are dead." Maizono said sadly.

"Preventing murders from those previous times didn't work out. I know motives give its effects and people would do everything to reach it. Say for example, your family is danger: What would you do? They are your closest in your life. Say the same for Oowada's gang, Leon's baseball team… maybe and your idolmates." This made Maizono more pale upon the topic of her idolmates.

"Don't say that Shiki! I know my idolmates are fine!" she shouted.

"I was just making examples… I'm just making a point. Motives are so powerful that it even hit me. My parents are waiting for me worried sick. They're all I care in the world." I needed to shift to another topic again.

"Do you have any siblings Maizono?"

"Not really… I consider my idolmates as the best of my friends, more than just that. Sisters. Family."

"But you're under the entertainment industry, I wonder what's like behind the cameras."

"You already know Shiki, you're smart, not just booksmart. Idols are two-sided… some of them. But for me and my sisters, we are true to our fans and our staff teams in music and movies. It's always mandatory to maintain a serene image in and out, a person should never wear a mask."

"Heh, take the crane that Naegi saved for example. That's when I noticed I want to be friends with a hero. Maybe that heroism got him to enter Hope's Peak as a Luckster. He should have been called the SHSL Hero!" Such optimism… she giggles because of her attempt to shine bright.

"...You're right."

"It reminded of that one time I was well... sorry. It's my dark secret." I said. It's true that I've got a secret like everyone else.

"I've got a dark secret too… but for praised that no one ever found out. A scandal that could change my life forever."

"Are you aware of these terms as an idol? Like when you read a contract… a long one?" I asked.

"Again, those things are important to remember. I'm not naïve, I know my responsibilities." She slumps into the table with her finger sliding on the table.

"While I was in my room, I would think to myself. If I committed murder and did succeed at graduation, what would people think of me? As the Ultimate Pop Idol, sources will be made when I make my first step out of the school. From cameramen, police, paparazzi to stalkers and my fanbase and my relatives for sure. My entire career might cripple over my actions of escape, sacrificing someone and my dream for my life… it's very difficult to manage."

"See what I did? I showed my weakness already..." She whispered.

I wasn't fully convinced of her behavior but the term would emphasize as a 85% yes and a 15% no. Naegi's death was something that struck her heart. That's why she wanted to be alone, to think about her thoughts and reorganize. She can't handle it alone. That's why I'm here for everyone as one good person would say so to think that the things that hurt us are our selfish thoughts. Time to cook food before everyone else arrives.

"Ah, you're on cooking duty right? I'm currently on taking out garbage so I'll meet you up with everyone by the time you're done cooking." She walked out of the cafeteria and afterward, I checked my ElectroID to validate it. Why do I even have to check anyway? There's no reason for her to lie.

Here I am with my overactive thoughts.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Kitchen**

**\- Sunday**

**\- 7:31 a.m.**

* * *

What's on my mind? Let's go try something that's not easy to make but not hard either. Opening the fridge, I found a tub of butter next to some eggs and cheese. Cheesecake? I've decided against it and will proceed to a meaty dish. A cordon bleu meal will do good, I grabbed a huge lump of ham and eggs. The reason I wanted to cook eggs is to make a sandwich with optional dressings.

While the defrosting of ham is going on, Sakura went in and made some sort of shake, I continued with what I was doing nonetheless.

"Good morning Sakura." I greeted.

"Good day to you Shiki, I see you are on cooking duty." That's the second time.

"Yeah, I'll be fine on my own. Who's awake at this time?"

"Upon walking my way accompanied by Asahina, I happen to greet Kirigiri, Maizono and Togami." Hmmm…

"Fukawa discovered Togami laying down on the bathroom with a head wound on the side." Curiosity got her, I'll pretend to act curious about it. There's a reason why I did it.

"Togami… oh. Unfortunate but, we should discover who did it."

"We tried asking but he was left very unconscious, we decided to put him to bed and let him sleep. Perhaps he'll tell us by today then we can give the proper punishment." Oh crap.

"Detainment is an option that's for sure." I suggested that I spare myself from the fists of fury.

"I'll leave you to your preparations." As she exited the kitchen, I went with it.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Sunday**

**\- 8:31 a.m.**

* * *

It's been one hour. I've finally done the cordon bleu sandwiches, 20 for 11 people. First come, first serve basis. I left the kitchen with the two mealplates on each hand.

"First come first serve guys, you're going to love this." I placed it on the middle of the dining table telling Oowada to politely excuse himself. Unfortunately, someone grabbed me from the shoulder, seems to be Asahina who was angry at me.

"SHIKI! HOW COULD YOU!?" She said shaking me strongly. I remained silent looking at her and then facing right to everyone.

"Togami told us what you did. Fujisaki was there too." Junko replied. I looked at Fujisaki whose head was facing down unable to respond to this situation we are all in. Ishimaru looked very displeased and was for sure to give reprimand.

"Shiki, you one too well than to resort to violence after… what happened to the rest. You have become more irresponsible with your actions regardless of your intellectual efforts."

"…"

"Fine, I'll accept any form of punishment. I don't want any fights. We'll keep it short and easy." I said.

"Exile in my room, that I can go with."

"Not until you tell us why you did it!?" Asahina shouted again at me. Tsk.

"Just for revenge. That's it." I said.

"Just for revenge? I'm not convinced." Togami with a cold compress wrapped around his head. He grabbed everyone's attention for he was going to say what I think he will say next.

"Shiki is hiding something from all of us, Fujisaki is involved in this. You will not leave this room unless you give in." Crap. What do I do?

"How about we get the answers from Fujisaki? That's easy enough." Junko said. It seems that I forgot to tell Kirigiri and Celes about what I did and in their heads, they're probably thinking on why I did it or how.

"I… just helped him with some papers… I didn't do anything wrong." Fujisaki murmured to herself weakly.

"Ain't no way you two are leaving until we get what we want." Oowada blocked the entrance door. I need to find a way out of this mess, they CANNOT know the plan! Think Shiki, think!

…

Togami already got his revenge… sort of from me but for them that's not a valid reason at all. They want to know our secret and I can't tell them that.

…

"Nothing Shiki?" Oowada lifted my shirt and I couldn't struggle from the pain at the back. I still decided not to give up.

…

…

…

"What were those papers in that bag? Tell us." Togami interrogated me along with the others.

…

…

…

"I have something." Kirigiri took out a piece of paper, a clean sheet. Is she going to give vital information? Togami immediately snatched the paper out of her hands and began reading it.

"Hmmm…" The heir read it quickly, then slammed it onto the table.

"Well, what is it?" Asahina eager enough to know what was the content.

"It's just information about the entire academy. The floors only contain five but… its architectural structure has been modified somewhat." He said. Of course! Genius Kirigiri! Give them information that we already know and what they don't! I gave her a document 3 or 4 days back on our first or second meeting.

"Is that satisfactory enough for you?" She said to him.

"Where are the other pieces?" He demanded.

"That's all I can give you, now stand aside and let Shiki be. You're better off with this than nothing." The logician also commanded to let me go.

"I'm getting… hurt from holding up." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Let him go! You're suffocating him! Aren't you his friend? Buddy of sorts?" Maizono tried to give the friendship remembrance approach which did nothing to the hothead.

Took a while but…

…

…

He finally dropped me down, I was coughing a lot. I need to breath a lot, oxygen.

"Tsk. Whatever." As he sat down and grabbed a sandwich. That's was mean of you. I didn't stand up and just looked at the floor for a moment's time. Ishimaru walked to me and gave me the message of teamwork and unity.

"Shiki, please don't hide anything from us. Aren't we all one team? You told us that we are going to get out of here right? That you are going to be a hero-" I interrupted him shortly.

"I am doing the most of the time here before the next murder. I don't tell you guys this because it would only lead to trouble if everyone else is involved. Do you realize that if more are involved in a plan or something like that would increase the chances of failure? I'm here to ensure that everything goes well."

"W-what if you're attempting murder? You can't be trusted at any case! T-trying to trick us by stabbing us at the back!" Fukawa added.

"Then don't trust me, I don't care."

"I'm sure it would be better if you bring us in!" Ishimaru is pushing for having the rest join us.

"No Ishimaru! I only do things alone! I don't want any groupwork and that's final!" I shouted.

"T-then you're grounded! You will be exiled as you suggested earlier! I'll have Sakura imprison you!"

"Oh yeah, make me then! What progress can you even do without me on the line. You consider that progress? Seriously."

"Also let me add up something real quick before I lock myself in my room, perhaps we had a little cooperation as one big team. Then what happened, we lost four people upon doing so. Hagakure, Hifumi, Leon and Naegi. If you want to try and plan out something as one big team, go ahead. You won't… no, you can't have my support since I'm grounded as you perceive it."

"W-well…" Ishimaru couldn't find anything else to say.

"Then so be it, Shiki. I will take the lead from here, your attempts of being leader before were suckish beforehand. I don't care what your excuses are so don't you forget it. No one will forgive you for what you did." Togami is now leader of this… group. I call our group, a secret team that no one knows. I just hope Fujisaki didn't confess into anything else, she better not bring harm to us.

That said, I exited the cafeteria only for Oowada to forcefully turn towards him in anger, AGAIN.

"What do you want now?" I asked pissed and sad.

"You better change for the better Shiki or I'll beat you up."

"This crap again…" I put my palm and slammed it onto my forehead. I snapped now because of people reprimanding me, getting this so-called physical treatment and the ganging up situation on my loss.

…

*snap*

…

"What about you then? When have YOU changed? That certain day that you were nice to me meant so much for your sake, emotions and me because of your willingness to fight against your fears, but you know what happened after that day, you changed back to your gangster personality and started being a raging bull. You hide your feelings with your fists, you show that you are strong with your title to prove it, unfortunately, we breached through your defense and captured your vital point. You act tough but you really aren't! It seems that your brother wouldn't feel happy seeing you like this huh?"

"Oowada, you're my 'bro'. I know I'm not supposed to tell these mean things but I want you to be… composed and open."

…

Then I felt something.

…

…

…

THUD

…

…

…

What the hell? Ugh… *cough*

…

Is that blood? On my shirt? No… it's spilling a lot as I cough… floor.

…

My vision is blurring…no! I can't die now. Breathe, breathe, breathe…

…

It still blurs but I can see a bit of what's up…

…

Fujisaki… it's you. I recognize you by the hair.

…

Kirigiri, I knew you'd care… a little.

…

Celes, sorry. I don't see the reason why you'd approach me but… I don't care about that.

…

Maizono, thanks for being there… wait, where are you going? You're taking Fujisaki with you?

"Shiki, don't lose control. You're going to be okay, they are preparing the medical supplies." Kirigiri's voice I heard, holding my stomach to ease the pain. Friends, they're there like flower petals binding to the stems. Such great friends… hehe.

…

Keep breathing Shiki, take it slow.

…

Am I hearing an argument from Sakura and Ishimaru? Oowada and Junko seem to be part of it too.

…

This voice… it feels so familiar… raging hormones, a pressure point. A glass crash? Hold up, this is Celes' voice in my dream back in day 2.

"You better be thankful that I am in your side, I am sick and tired of hearing from these people. You were right about them not doing anything but laying their fists on the steel doors." Celes then took a step behind me and began to do her style of reprimanding.

**"HEY! WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?"** This caught guard of the four, silent as they stood canceling their past arguments and feared.

** "Look at what you idiots have been doing! Fighting the shit amongst yourselves, trying to win out the situation with this political sense of respect and peace! Guess what? It. Did. Nothing. It was nothing but fucking crap. You guys never stopped arguing from the past few days! It was good that I was able to get a good eye on what you all been doing, and I regretted knowing this pile of horseshit!"**

** "Sure! Shiki made mistakes, the fail from the defense against the first motive. Hifumi already planned the murder quickly, what can we do! Then, the proposal of going in threes! It didn't work either because you didn't participate! Realizing this, he resigned forevermore on this leader task, in actuality; there never was a leader to begin with! Ishimaru, you were always an annoyance and incompetence the moment you shouted so loud since day one of our time here!" **

"B-but we can't give up-" Ishimaru began to stutter.

**"We can't give up this, can't give up that, SUCK A GODDAMN PUSSY! Trying to talk people out of this with the power of this friendship and this SHSL Talent of yours! Look what happened to the four people who died shithole! Fuck off will ya!?"**

"So much for your princess royalty persona." Junko said.

**"Ahh you, little fashionista bitch! BITCH! That's right you are! You are also one of the most useless people here besides dreadlocks boy! Selfish and self-conceited on pride! Manipulating others for their own good! Goddamn it, I wish YOU were executed instead of Naegi, the person who deserved to live because he proved himself to win with wits! You didn't do anything at all at the past two trials but complain! COMPLAIN! Kill yourself!" **She turned next to Oowada whom she was so angry at the most.

"**Are you going to solve this problem with your fists too? Yeah! Let's go have a rebuttal party in the form of punches and kicks! You've beaten up a girl haven't you yeah!? That'd be a BIG shame to the world to figure that out! Jail to your little shit brain! Rot in a sewer for solving again with punches! You can't get your shit together!"**

**"Lastly, Togami. Good luck with what you're getting, this was just the beginning of this revenge you received. No, I ain't doing shit to you."**

**"Be glad that I have nothing to say to you Asahina and Sakura, stay that way. You're the only people in your group who are sane."**

"Don't expect me to join you anytime in the future. This is where the survival stays in the edge." Celes returned back to becoming Celestia Ludenberg. God, I was so speechless… I was right about the voice. This is her true personality, not really… just a part of what's real. You know what was good about it? She defended me because she couldn't stand the same uselessness she witnessed the past week.

"Kirigiri, don't just stand there. Aren't you going to bring Shiki to the infirmary and get him treated?" Kirigiri with no emotion brought me to the infirmary shoving Oowada out of the way, for the third time. Celes followed me afterwards as the original team regrouped, maybe it's time for Maizono to join the group now proven on my support for me.

"This personality of yours prevented me from leaving, what do you expect?" she said.

"Heh… Attraction." Celes replied.

Ishimaru as I foresee it was just on his knees experiencing the feeling of being overpowered, losing, defeat. Oowada was sure to never talk to us again for what had happened. Say the same for Junko and the rest… Genocider Syo mentioned at the class trial that she and Fukawa have separate memories, do you think that she will remember this?

Do I need to say more about Togami? Nope, but this was all because of me. I started this.

It's my fault.

…

IT'S REALLY MY FAULT.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Infirmary**

**\- Sunday**

**\- 10:21 a.m.**

* * *

"I said I'm sorry ok Celes? Kirigiri?" We were in the middle of an argument.

"Not until you tell us what you entirely did. Specifications will do, as long as you are telling the truth." Kirigiri wanted to find out the story bit by bit. I was in the infirmary bed with Fujisaki standing next to me putting a pain pill along with a cup of water.

"I think… this should get you better…" then she started crying. To interpret her thoughts, she might have partly responsible for this, either for being clumsy for not being strong enough. Then again, as a smart girl she needed to make sure that Togami found out nothing.

"Fujisaki, you did nothing wrong. This is me, not you. Kirigiri, aren't you going to praise her or something?" Kirigiri walked to her and said this:

"You need to stay strong, like me, Celes and Maizono. I think that Maizono knows the purpose of this game and is prepared to face it." She said facing Maizono afterwards.

"Yeah… if my friends, which are the only people I have are left are gone, then I would snap. We already witnessed two cases and I've learned much to endure. Naegi gave me hope to keep pushing through my dreams once we leave. I'll start small and then reach high peaks, just like when I was a child." Fujisaki kept quiet and wiped her tears.

"What I said back when I met Shiki for the first time, we've gone so much now. We are not turning back. We won't turn back!" The three girls and me smiled, then I took my pain pill and drank some water.

"I'll tell you what I exactly just so we can resolve this issue… wait. Why here though?" Fiddlesticks. I was hinting them that there was a camera here. The mastermind cannot know about how it happened, Monokuma only knows that Fukawa screamed and discovered Togami laying there.

"I guess it can wait. Get better soon. Fujisaki and Maizono, take charge." Kirigiri and Celes left to check what maybe is up with the others and check on Alter Ego.

"I knew it! Hehe!" Maizono laughed all of a sudden, maybe this drama got her to find out that we are in a group after all. She crept closer to my ear to tell me something.

"I know that something's up. You really are something special! Papers in a bathroom, a laptop bag, Fujisaki in a boy's bathroom?" She whispered with a tone of gleam.

I was a bit tired of talking or was it because of the pain in my stomach that I can't speak up at certain times. I sighed instead with a smile.

"Just come to the changing room." I hushed her back, then I bypassed my view on Fujisaki who was now blushing. Weird.

"Heh… I think the both of you would be… you know… a great pair." Now I'm the one who's blushing…

"Is it because we both have blue hair?" I jested. What a turnover of events… whew.

…

…

I realized that I can only sleep at the dorm rooms… Hmph.

…

…

It's been an hour. Kirigiri gave us the remaining sandwiches I made. I couldn't get the opportunity to eat my creations, thank you Kirigiri for not letting the chance slip away. We asked Kirigiri if she ate with Celes, she said that it was delicious.

"Shiki, this one's kinda soft… but the cheese covers it up. Mmhmm… Good." Fujisaki was mumbling on her food and so was the starlet.

"So I guess we can go now?" We needed to go to changing room so that we can begin our usual debriefing. Kirigiri needs to tell us what data we have gathered. Albeit this, I was carried in each arm respectively by the two because they are angels who care. Am I exaggerating it? Nah.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Changing Room**

**\- Sunday**

**\- 11:35 a.m.**

* * *

"Did Shiki force you two into this?" Celes made a statement that made her disappointed I guess.

"Shiki, be careful with anything you do. I'm starting to feel recklessness gradually increasing in you." The gambler said again.

"Come on now. I don't want to waste any time here." The lavender girl didn't want any breaks. She brought out the camera.

"Finally, what we came here for." I said.

…

…

…

What was in the first snapshot was a student profile by the name of Enjo Semiyoka, the SHSL Chess Player as it was printed here.

"Was he a student here?" Fujisaki asked.

"Most likely." Kirigiri answered.

Then there were was Sophia Taylor, SHSL Theorist. Thomas Stone, SHSL Survivalist, then the list goes on and on…

David Vivani, SHSL Pizza Chef. Lucy Tohsaka, SHSL Doll Maker. Mikasa Yuki, SHSL Toxicologist.

Kyle Deisuki, SHSL Stunt Double. Valerie Hwang, SHSL Cosplayer. Jayson Arnold, SHSL Spy.

"Wait, Jayson Arnold? Uhmm… Never mind. I just remembered something that's all." They paused at a moment and then continued.

Now there were these people:

Sphinx Erde, SHSL Assassin. Olivia Mourey, SHSL Harpist, Layne Marcos, SHSL Architect.

And finally:

Jina Hayeon, SHSL Dancer. Tiffany Minasaki, SHSL Fashion Critic.

…

…

…

They were shocked to see the last person on the list, I too was shocked to find this… except for Kirigiri of course.

…

…

…

It was the student profile of me. Shiki Takashi, SHSL Psychic.

Kirigiri immediately asked me this question:

"Do you know these people? You are in the same batch as them."

…

"I should know them… but I don't know them. I swear… I had dreams of them too… the girl, Tiffany, Jina, Layne, the assassin girl Sphinx and then Olivia…"

…

"I think I know what happened to me."

…

"So you really do?" Celes said.

…

"I need more proof that I…"

…

"I lost my memories."

* * *

DAY 7: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 12

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, happy 20th chapter everyone! And 10,000 views! I'm glad with the progress so far.**

**I felt like the third chapter was a good time to have Shiki reveal that he lost his memories with these people. Yes, the next chapter will be about Shiki, big time and the school, Winter Cross Academy.**

**4 weeks delay huh? My apologies, it's the holidays!**

**And I might drank too much… Just kidding. *burp***

**So what do you think of this chapter? Next freetime will be my choice, Genocider Syo.**

**There are a few more free-time events for Maizono and Celes, the only people Shiki can have now. I don't think Asahina will be in the mood to talk to Shiki anymore. Sorry Fanatic Fangirlz… it had to be done.**


	21. Chapter 3D: Fantasy

**flashfire912 - Celestia Ludenberg at her finest!**

**SendokaiZak - She might be... the murder plot has been planned. Let's see who we got under the scythe of Death.**

**BrightlyNoire - Two of them is under fire, at least by now. Read the last part of this section who was under the manipulative hands of Junko.**

**Shyjoker - Genocider is as crazy as ever! Celes is my favorite... too bad she's dead.**

**hunterofcomedy - Grammar has been fixed. I thought that statement alone could target Ishimaru automatically. And the punch thing, like in the message Shiki is kind of weak even though he has a fair build. The reason why is about Shiki's dark past which you'll find out in the end of Chapter 3. **

**I did mention that this was supposed to be about Shiki which it will. Every section is like gathering the missing fragments.**

**Super Fanatic Fangurlz - 100th review for the world! And yes, Syo free-time event has been granted.**

* * *

Fiction stories and their respective genre and theme.

People just think happy endings are cliché.

So they're suggesting for the worse, bad endings.

Bad routes, death and beyond.

Sadness, fear, anger and despair.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Changing Room**

**\- Sunday**

**\- 11:45 a.m.**

* * *

"Can someone explain to me the entire gist of it? I seem to be losing track on all this." Maizono said knowing that she got in first with my approval. She will be safe.

"Shiki… if you were to confirm your loss of memories, we are going to require more than dream encounters. Yes, we have your document compiled along with the rest of the new 15 but there are specifically no details about **which academy they reside.**" Kirigiri said thoroughly. That's right, there's not a specific academy within these documents pertain to. The information of each document was the following:

Name, Age, Height, Weight and Super High School Level. The paper has no specific features in the background so that's a minus. Speaking of which, I needed to speak about something in relation to that one discussion pertaining to the supposed outside world.

"Can we discuss about Alter Ego's first report?" I said grabbing their point.

"You are to recall the previous details and relate to what we have now?" Celes asked as I nodded.

"These reports, the outside world, Winter Cross, Hope's Peak and Super High School Level Despair."

"…"

"The academy closed down due to this connection, the letter if I recall stated that it was a serious problem that assures them of responsibility of any discrepancies. Given this, I think Super High School Level Despair started all of this don't you think?" I said to them, then I looked at the door and walked to check that no one was there. Good thing I was whispering or talking in a soft tone.

"Similar to massacres, I would bet a terrorist mission on their hands… hmmm." Celes needed to think about the connection showing her cooperation.

"Perhaps Super High School Level Despair made invasion to Hope's Peak as noted by these letters from Jayson and Taiki thus wreak havoc after." She added.

"Do we even know anyone who is SHSL Despair? We… don't have proof of any identities…" Fujisaki made points.

"I know… this is just the story, we don't know the people portraying those characters." I answered back.

"On a certain note, military precautions were mentioned last time. We can confirm it." Celes said again.

"What about the principal then? Could they be the one controlling Monokuma?" I asked.

"Possibly. He or she must be in a secret room where no one can enter." Kirigiri gave note of that.

"Maybe Alter Ego's report can help... why don't we ask? You okay Fujisaki?" I need her permission since it's technically hers.

"I'll go check…" Fujisaki entered the command line for debriefing hearing that Alter Ego hasn't found anything convenient yet thus bringing my hopes a little bit on the dryer.

"S-sorry Master. It may have been a day or two but the security protocols are hard to disintegrate without a direct network…" Alter Ego responded.

"There's a network cable at the hidden room I went into, maybe after we reached the top floor then we can make use of it." I said.

"Do you recall any relations with Jayson? If we want leads, we need any statements from him in your memories that will help, better yet any statement from these people in regards to Super High School Level Despair." Celes said to me.

"Are you saying you want me to sleep in longer periods of time Celes?"

"If you are so eager to accomplish, it is for the best, don't blame me for your death albeit. Genocider Syo might come for you since she only kills men that turn him on."

"I'm not a turn-on." I blushed in embarrassment.

"In her eyes, it might be."

"As long as I keep away from her it'll be fine."

"Hehe… Such a funny pawn you are." What a tease she is…

"Hmph."

"So much for that… is there anything I can do to help?" Maizono wants to give effort to prove her usefulness but… there's nothing much to do.

"I'm afraid there are no specific objectives at the moment. Maybe guard the laptop?" I suggested.

"They may be well-equipped with picklocks but breaking the door on its own is a problem. I will take charge of the locker room in every 2 hours changing places with Celes, you, and lastly Fujisaki and Maizono together. Maizono, you have to protect her at all costs. She's the SHSL Programmer and you know that very well." Kirigiri suddenly planned a schedule for all of us. What a shocker… really it was a shocker.

"Can we assure that since she's new, she can betray us at any time?" Celes was not comfortable bringing her to such a position.

"Wait… Celes, you don't trust me?" Maizono felt betrayed in a spur of the moment.

"Shiki specifically said that only the four of us would be the maximum capacity of the group. Unacceptable."

"But I dragged her into this, what's the deal? I trust her." I backed the starlet up because of her sincerity.

"Hmmm… so be it. I will not partake in such vile activities in the near future, I have my standards as you know it. Remember this, no matter what you do when you try to kill, you will be executed in the end because you are looking at the most intelligent people by many terms."

"I really understand Celes. I will NOT kill, ok? Last time was just a sign of confession." Celes was still not convinced about her… unless if she does a sneak analysis every now and then…

"Back to you Shiki, discuss about your assumed lost memories." Celes is like some novice in information search huh…

"Well… they were talking about me and then to each other about murder… and that they like me. There's nothing useful for that I'm afraid. Also, one girl by the name of Olivia was pushing for murder due to not being to stand it in wherever they are and lastly, they keep relating me to another girl by the name of Tiffany."

"If I may ask, did you guys recover any of your memories?" I asked them because maybe they have memories restored somehow…

"What a question this is, I do not recall any loss of it. We just knew each other before, it must be due to your psychic abilities that allow you to retain your lost memories." Maizono said.

"Wait… I got it! How about YOU use your psychic powers to see if we have any fragments to remember, assuming we lost it right?" Maizono sure wants to take steps up.

"Well, I guess why not? Fujisaki can we start with you?" I agreed to it anyways.

"Uhmm… I… don't want to." She seems to feel unsafe.

"Why not?" Celes asked.

"Well, I… I just don't."

"This won't hurt you, I've done this with Asahina and Celes alright?" If you may recall Celes' encounter was pretty much faked up even though I knew how, it's the pain in the aftermath.

"I uhh.. umm… fine. I trust you, all of you." She said.

"Seems you will take risks, strong-willed." The gambler commented on her own terms. I sat beside Fujisaki and placed one of my fingers on her forehead, to connect it to mine and let psychics do the work. My goal right now is to gain memories of what they should have, but for me to be the judge of it seems to be an involuntary haul for all.

Let's see… Fujisaki and her father in middle school… that's a school… just that.

Is this Fujisaki as a kid? A round bobcut? Hmph.

…

Huh? What's this? Are those kids bullying her? What for?

She's a girl for Pete's sake! Leave her alone! Mean kids.

…

I wonder why she didn't thought of getting stronger in this past? I mean consultation with parents right?

This is pretty much the end of what I need to do, there's nothing that has to do with these… memories that Maizono inferred. Without a doubt you guys didn't lose any memories, it was just another kidnapping in a whole level.

"Nope. Nothing." I said after I scooted a bit from her and rubbed my forehead to ease the pain. They sighed in disappointment.

"Are we done here?" Celes felt like leaving since this is of no use for now.

"Yes." Kirigiri closed the locker and placed her key on her pocket signaling the beginning of guard schedules each leaving one by one.

So let me get this straight, what we did just now was another theory-plot about the school, then we discussed about my lost memories to see if it is connected to our situation which of course is a negatory. I asked them to see if they are in the same situation as me with a popup idea that Maizono pulled off with the use of my powers, again nothing worked for them.

"Shiki, one moment please. We need to talk about our previous plan." I heard her so I went back and stood up.

"Was eliminating Togami intentional or an accident?" The truth is the easiest way out.

"I had no choice, he just appeared out of the blue and was about to interfere with our plan. We were switching the papers back and forth and he wanted knowledge of the situation."

"Hmm… I see." I'm glad she understands if she were in my shoes.

"If you gave in and told him about the plan, Monokuma would have indirectly received that information through him transmitting it to the rest. I don't blame you Shiki, you had to do what needs to be done… like me back in the day." She added.

"All life choices have its drawbacks and risks, there may be no perfect solution but have it be reasonable and beneficial in the aftermath."

"I'll talk to you soon; the only things we can do are to wait for the motive and prevent the next murder… if I can this time." I was afraid to fail for the third time. They say three times the charm… applied to the headmaster's favor…

"Oh and uhmm… one more thing. Can you take a picture of this? No particular reason." I gave the picture of Naegi, Hagakure, and Leon together. She gave a small delay to think and checked the memory usage of the camera.

"There's still memory in this left so I guess there shouldn't be a problem with it." I grabbed the photo and let her take the snapshot afterwards returning it to me.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Third Floor**

**\- Recreation Room**

**\- Sunday**

**\- 1:15 p.m.**

* * *

"Time for a game of billboards." A set of rounds alone would be nice.

I set up the billboard table and began playing the first round; one precise hit that led only most of the balls down the gutter. When was the last time I played billboards? My first time playing it was at a hotel.

Moments passed and after 2 rounds including the first one, I decided to have a go at darts. I really wasn't good at throwing from far distances so I needed to take my time to practice. The first dart was a rough start, the second one was close then the third went back down. Oh, phew.

It's been around 15 minutes of playtime so, I guess that works out. Then I heard something from the door, I looked at it and called out.

"Hello? Anyone?" No response. I looked around and checked if someone was hiding on me and why?

I went back and shrugged, then I felt someone on my back by air distance. I looked back and it's to see…

"Gahaha! Peek-a-boo! Gahahaha! Taka-shit!" It was Genocider Syo again and she's making fun of me now too? Great going Ludenberg.

"How it's going you little chump! Good to be back! How did things go with glasses-nerd?" Oh yeah… you both don't share memories.

"Nothing much, just a group argument regarding teamwork. And you saw Togami's injury?"

"Togami had an injury?! I want to treat it with my scissors!"

"It already was… why are you here anyway? To assassinate me?"

"What such luck! I might."

"…"

"You serious? Because if you are, please don't."

"There will be a time. Gahaha! Let's play since I got nothing much to do!"

"I'm already done with these games… I want to lie down in this sofa that Monokuma delivered to us this morning." I lay down on a red sofa that was very comfortable to rest on. Unfortunately, I can't sleep here since it would be breaking the rules.

* * *

FREE TIME!

SHIKI: "So tell me the reason you're here again?"

SYO: "I thought I'd like to get my head on the game here! Out of all the pathetic people here, you are one of the missing link!"

SYO: "If I know you more, I can make ideas for surprises, pranks and MURDERS!"

SYO: "Unfortunately, I hate you and you don't turn me on. What a shame!"

SHIKI: "Good thing I'm not a turn-on anymore. Games you want? Fine."

SHIKI: "But let me tell you a few things. First of all don't use your scissors for destruction of school property."

SHIKI: "If you break them, you can't kill Togami anymore because you will be shot on sight."

SHIKI: "Second, I'll join your activities and whatever as long as you don't do any blood-spurting activities."

SYO: "Awwww…. Screw this shit! I ain't taking orders from nobody!"

SHIKI: "…"

_SHIKI: "Goddamn it."_

_SHIKI: "So for the first 10 minutes, we were playing billiards again and she keeps hitting me on the back with her stick for no reason."_

SHIKI: "That's hurts! Cut it out!"

_SYO: "Whack!"_

SHIKI: "Stop it!"

_SYO: "Whack!"_

_SHIKI: "I threw the stick onto her and it hit her head lightly."_

SHIKI: "I said no hitting!"

SYO: "Gahahaha!"

_SHIKI: "Sigh…"_

_SHIKI: "She can be reckless… she IS reckless and dangerous."_

_SHIKI: "…"_

_SHIKI: "And a bit of a bully too."_

SHIKI: "Hmm…"

SYO: "Why the stare? You little peeping tom!"

SHIKI: "No no no... that's not it."

SHIKI: "If I may ask, how did you come into existence? You and Fukawa are total opposites of each other and I can't come up with a theory."

SYO: "Well… to explain that, here's a little story."

SYO: "There are 10 puzzle pieces in a board and none of them fit with each other."

SYO: "There are sweets in a counter and you complain that it isn't sweet enough."

SYO: "The only condiment available is just salt, where does this get you?"

SHIKI: "It gets me nowehere, you're not making any sense."

SYO: "Oh but there is!"

SHIKI: "And that is…"

SYO: "What's there is not there! Inside a zero is not a zero but an invisible number!"

SYO: "What's a cookie without chocolate chips? What's a pasta without any sauce?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "There's no point is there…"

SYO: "No! There's still a point! A point that makes no point!"

SHIKI: "That's what I said!"

SYO: "Not even close! Gahahaha!"

SHIKI: "Where were we again?"

SYO: "My existence is very special to me but nonsensical to others. I'm nothing compared to glasses girl!"

SYO: "It's complications are widespread and numerous! You'll never understand why."

SYO: "Boy am I a genius! Gahaha!"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Never mind… I'll just figure it out for myself."

SYO: "The only source of Genocider Syo is right here. There's nothing you can do but talk to my shenanigans."

SHIKI: "… Sigh. Fine."

SHIKI: "At least we're getting along right? I mean, you're kind of strong in a sense."

SYO: "Friends? I just do what I want and disregard everything else. A crazy psychopath needs to break the balance of sanity."

SHIKI: "Can you just say yes or no?"

SYO: "Nope. Not gonna do it."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "You're still my friend, don't forget that…"

SYO: "Meh, whatever."

SYO: "Gahahahaha! Achoo!"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Huh…"

_SHIKI: "She's back to being Fukawa."_

FUKAWA: "Eh? Eh? What happened?"

SHIKI: "You whacked me in the head several times… and we played a round of billiards together."

FUKAWA: "Eh? She did that? Don't compare me to her! I'm nothing like her!"

SHIKI: "Of course you aren't… that alone is obvious."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "So what's up?"

FUKAWA: "You... tried to kill Togami didn't you?"

SHIKI: "I had no choice, and I just needed to knock him out not murder."

FUKAWA: "…needed?"

SHIKI: "For revenge, that's it."

FUKAWA: "How dare you try to murder my white prince! I'll get you for this but if I d-don't, karma will!"

FUKAWA: "M-mark my words S-shiki! You will die early!"

SHIKI: "Is that so? Well then…"

_SHIKI: "I gave her a dart to make her do her bidding."_

SHIKI: "Go. Do it if you can. You'll die too anyway."

FUKAWA: "…Hah?"

SHIKI: "Crime investigation, trial, Kirigiri, Celes, Togami and everyone else. They'll finger you as the culprit anytime soon."

SHIKI: "Even your white prince will not care for you."

FUKAWA: "…"

SHIKI: "…Well?"

FUKAWA: "…"

FUKAWA: "This isn't over…"

FUKAWA: "I want to live too you know. Execution will come for you someday."

SHIKI: "You really despise me from the start huh?"

FUKAWA: "Why ask when you know the answer?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Goodbye."

* * *

I'm so done with her tyranny, I'm sooo done. Why is she so pessimistic? She hates everyone and only becomes positive-ish to Togami as if she's his personal assistant… doesn't she realize that Togami does not care for her? When will she get her stuff straight?

I left the recreation room to proceed downstairs to the library to get my fifth book to read. Entering the stairs, I happen to meet Togami who was furious about my act.

"If you want to talk about what happened, I'll be glad to tell you that I hit you for vengeance. Simple. Good day." Then I proceeded downstairs until he grabbed my tie.

"I know you're hiding something Shiki and I will seek to find out."

"Good luck with that Togami."

"Togami, the light at the end of the tunnel is getting near."

"…"

"Never mind, here I am with nonsense words to you.. hehehe. I'll be on my way now." I needed to say one more thing and that's what Togami usually wants at the end of the deal.

"Talking to you means you don't have time for friendship, cold-hearted jerk and umm… yes, we are in a game and it seems you are in checkpoint… zero like most of them."

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**\- Library**

**\- Sunday**

**\- 2:32 p.m.**

* * *

What a lovely book to read, Little Red Riding Hood. The original story is still there, the kids version or the real deal. I looked at the bookcase filled with fiction stories and I happen to stumble on one of my childhood favorites. Being 17 and all, reality is something that needs to be in one's mind to increase awareness of the world.

Yep, you guessed it. I read the original again.

While I was reading the book, I unknowingly found someone writing on a faraway corner, wearing all white.

"Ishimaru, what are you doing here? Must be writing great huh?" I called from my chair.

"…It's in my motto."

"What motto?"

"…The world develops under industriousness and devotion."

"What is your business here… Shiki. Please don't interrupt me from my work."

"Oh… sorry." I returned back to reading Chapter 2 of the story.

…

_What would happen if you were God? You could change the world according to your thoughts and feelings._

_You could have protected those you lost but you didn't._

_Why oh why?_

_Such a sad feeling._

_What a god you are._

_…_

"Why am I thinking like this? Is this because of the dark theme of the wolf? Grandma, woodsman, girl, wolf. I feel guilty for the grandmother's death and the wasted efforts of the woodsman and girl. This is a relation to our current situation, what a pain."

"I wish I brought an axe with me… or a poison apple, wait. Monokuma can't eat an apple... he's a robot!"

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Sunday**

**\- 4:08 p.m.**

* * *

Someone knocked in my door while I was taking a short nap, I opened and… umm. What a surprise, it's Junko, Oowada and Fujisaki… with a bottle of wine.

"Is this Celes' idea because she was the one who wanted alcohol." I asked Junko.

"No, not at all… and hey… sorry about today." She apologized.

"I know and let me guess what's gonna happen." This made her nervous.

"…"

"We are going to forget this ever happened with a drink."

"Yeah... whatever you think will suit me." Oowada shrugged and just grabbed a chair nearby my cabinet to sit down. Fujisaki is allowed to drink at this age? I don't think that's a good idea.

"Shiki, don't worry about me. I'll be ok. Junko said it's ok if I drink very little. She just needed company."

"Alright guys! Let's have a little fun shall we?" the fashionista was so eager to want to forget the fight and Celes' rampage.

Yes, I didn't feel any nervousness about a drink besides what's so wrong about wine?

…

…

…

First drink.

"Sorry if I act so weak, I just need help like Shiki to motivate me to think positive." Fujisaki was the first one to confess, although we already knew that from the very beginning, we'll consider it.

"Maybe I should have paid equal attention to you and Junko and none of this would have happened. I mean, the umm… point is that the bond should have been shared with everyone else besides my circle of friends." That's me and my open heart.

"I just let the anger take over me all the time. I try to be strong but I'm not, maybe friendship is what we need. Family. Love. Camaraderie and shit. Tsk." Oowada's turn to talk.

"Alright, you're the last one after our confession time. Let's play a round of snakes and ladders." Junko immediately picked up my board set under my bed.

"Wait, we haven't heard yours yet! Junko!" Nice try gossip girl. She knew she could get away with it but she failed.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry for being ignorant and stuff… and I'll contribute to the investigations."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" I smiled with excitement and a little bit of glee.

…

…

…

Second drink.

"Not the snake, not the snake, NOT THE SNAKE!"

…

"It landed on snakes on checkpoint 98, you're down to 8 Shiki. So lucky for me!" Junko was on 93 on the lead while Fujisaki is at 89 and Oowada at 64.

"Grrr…"

"My turn…" Fujisaki grabbed hold of the two dices, shook it and let it drop on the board.

…

5 and 6. 11.

89 to 100.

"Fujisaki won. Alright!"

"Hehe… I think I had enough drinking… I'm going to bed. Thanks for letting me stop by." Fuijsaki looked a bit drowsy after her 2nd drink. This really was her first time drinking after all.

…

…

…

Third drink.

"I think I set my house on fire on accident… maybe." I said.

"Wait, why maybe? It's your memory." Oowada listened to my memory stance.

Fourth drink.

"Wait! I wasn't finished yet. Let me finish sketching."

Hiccup.

…

"Isn't that funny? A spaghetti that looks like tentacles." Oowada drank his 6th cup and did not feel any changes.

"One more?" she asks once more, I nodded.

Fifth drrr..

Fifth drrr..

Drrrr…

Drrr…

…

Zzzzzz….

I went overboard.

* * *

DAY 7: END

SURVIVORS: 12

* * *

**Author's note: I think I named this chapter 'Fantasy' because the fact that friendship and unity in the entire group is simply never going to happen unless the numbers decrease. Also, in Syo's free time, I decided to add in a little Fukawa because its her original body-ish I dunno. I just care about Fukawa more than Togami does.**

**Some of you may wonder, Fujisaki and alcohol? You should ask Oowada about that.**

**Lastly, please check my deviantart DespairFrost for the survivor count picture, anime style. Shiki has an anime sprite like the others so happy looking.**

**And on an extra note, the motive chapter is tomorrow. Yes, unique, dangerous and magical. These are your clue words.**


	22. Chapter 3E: Wishes

**Akorin Kokoro – I was stupid so many time so Lol!**

**Shyjoker – I did see your art in deviantart! Pencil sketches yeah? Nostalgic!**

**Rwanime442 – Read it here. You'll expect the obvious dear friend.**

**flashfire912 – I think a well is considered magical, metaphorically speaking of course.**

**SendokaiZak – More like, she has to help to avoid suspicion of being Mukuro or an agent of Monokuma.**

**hunterofcomedy – Thanks for the review. You just need to know why Fujisaki joined them in the drinking session. Well there are two plausible reasons but I'll leave it in one part of the trial.**

**I'm not sure if you're taking attention to the number of days but… I've decided to pace things further. Instead of 2-3 chapters on one day, it's now on 1-2 chapters.**

**Why? Because according to canon, they've stayed in the academy for two to three weeks. So why not? The good part you can get is that most of the development will be compiled in one to two of those sections.**

* * *

A past that can kill so much, it is all hidden within us.

The moment you open your mouth to tell someone about it.

I think it can soothe the nerve because they know they can care for you.

Because they're real friends and not backstabbers like some.

People hope or rather wish everyone can be the same.

But when pressure points are targeted, it can lead to criticality.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Monday**

**\- 7:07 a.m.**

* * *

I'm currently closing my eyes, feeling and floating at nothingness. There's no point in opening my eyes anyway.

Have I gone a little too far on the drinking? And I thought that coming out honestly was going to help in any way to soothe this mess. If I can still recall, a little or should I say over-headed drinking session was on board with Oowada, Fujisaki and Junko whom which wanted to do so to forget the tragic events. Like a clean slate or so, they'll start over… and don't flip things over to the wrong landing spots.

I seem to have a problem with this though… out of all the people, Fujisaki, who is shy and easily scarred on serious conversations wanted to have a cup of wine in her mouth. I don't know her age but people who see her will think that she might be taking things too far from her usual routine as the SHSL Programmer. I need to talk to her about this before the motive happens…

…

Motive?

…

**Holy crap**… it's the third day, Monokuma's reign has restarted. He already said that this motive will be deadly... wait, will it? I really need to warn the others who either don't know or ignored the announcement. To take note though, I fell drunk and literally collapsed. It may be fun, well… some of it. Yawn… maybe I just want to be happy. No more of this, just… relax.

It's strange that I can express myself even more when no one is really around, cameras included. It's like talking in a mirror or in an enclosed room with soundproof walls, thinking about the present time, about the people you love, about the future. At the same time, you are saddened that no one will talk to you except those who are assigned to stay there, for their own personal reasons or for governmental plans.

God, my dark past really gets me… whenever I think about it. It just stings me in the brain in what **they** did to me.

They **ruined** me, they went **too far**.

And at a moment, I felt like my body is falling down. Gravity you say, I can't tell. I kept my eyes closed for God knows how long and was scared for the next entitled event.

…

…

…

Huh. Where am I now? I looked around me and this must be a recall of something so familiar. The lights were on, I could feel the cold air from the conditioners but I couldn't find anyone. It's like a ghost town only I'm in a facility. I walked around with no idea on where to go, still no people.

Where is everyone? I called out to see if someone would pop out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" I shouted very loud at the third hallway I stumbled upon. How sad…

I coughed after I put pressure on my tonsils for the scream and continued with what I did; that is until a certain time I blinked, the entire area was beginning to have a hue of red. And I finally saw people, walking around. I think this might be a hospital because there are doctors and nurses. I shouted to see if they can hear me this time but to no avail. I do have to be reminded that this is all just a fragment of my imagination.

An imagination I did not want.

I investigated the situation and nothing was found awkward, no weird happenstances, just your typical play doctor experience in the real deal. I feel bad about people getting sicknesses and diseases for many reasons, whether they are good are not. People become worried, some into tears and lastly some into joy. Reminds of the time when one of my cousins almost died from a brain tumor, I'm contented that they got it removed safely. I tried sitting on one of the benches and to remove worry, I was actually able to sit on it. You'd expect that I would fall due to my apparition status.

Moments later, I happen to see several medical workers meet two parents with a baby with blue hair. He is able to walk so I would presume he is in the age of 3 or 4. These people were not happy by the looks of their faces and were impatient as well.

"Doctor, if it is okay that we take this child under your hands?" the mother said.

"May I know the reasons of such?" The doctor asks.

"He's… something different. How do you say this…" she tried to explain but the father cut her off.

"This child seems to know about the next event, I think. Honey, remember that one time of the winning lottery numbers when he was in his crib all day?" I think he's almost getting a loss of words too.

"That's because I know everything!" The kid said.

"…"

"Here is his medical certificate and other documents you might find useful. We… just want a regular kid." The mother gave one of the assisting officers those papers.

"Hmm…" The doctor was thinking on whether to accept this responsibility in a knick of time.

"Please doctor, he's not normal!" Okay, that's going a little too far, Mr. Man.

…

"Very well then, you may go." The father gave the baby to the other nurse and the two of them respectively brought the infant to one of the treatment rooms in the mental section. The parent shook the hands of the doctor and exited the hospital quickly. Darn parents who abandon their children like that. I hate those kinds of people.

I shed a tear in the end because I realized who this person was. Blue hair and was able forecast the future, **that was me**, most probably. But to make sure, I snuck into one of the offices where the nurse was in. Since I was ghostly, it wouldn't matter at all anyway. I opened the second drawer which had the documents at the very top, being placed seconds ago. Reading this, I confirmed it.

My parents abandoned me… How could they?

I started crying and crying when I kept seeing this… It may be a nightmare but this one pierces the heart sharply like a spear.

I've been shifted to another room in an instant where I was in my hospital room. Only I was together with psychologists hence the tags on their uniforms. I was standing around surrounded by these people checking up on me for… I really have no idea. Since they can't see me, I took a good look on both the situation and the stuff they had. I went into one of the monitoring rooms and into my disdain, I will assume they took care of me just for experimentation. These documents are not from your usual visits from the doctor, these details only pertain to my tests as a psychic! I also happen to find two blood capsules with my name on it… I know! I was a test subject for psychical foresight. This was all for research.

There you have it… I was abandoned and then researched on… Sooner or later I might be experimented with their respective chemical potions.

…

…

"Shiki, wake up!" this must be Maizono's voice. I felt like someone was shaking me, and it was true that the starlet took the action upon so.

I opened my eyes, blurry at first, to see Maizono's face along with everyone else.

"A horrible stench…" Togami commented from far way back. He didn't want to enter into my room.

* * *

**DAY 9: START**

* * *

I looked around my room and it was kind of a mess: The table was knocked over, the glass of wine fell and it shattered into pieces, my bed was also disorderly! I angrily stared at Junko and Oowada who was responsible for all this.

"What did the two of you do?" I asked.

"Tsk, we just carried you unto bed but you wouldn't stop moving around. You're one crazed up dude." He said.

"Shiki, I think I might have gone a bit too far on the alcohol, hehe! Sorry." She scratched her head and apologized.

"It's… fine. Everyone leave." Before some of them left, Ishimaru made a disastrous comment on my behavior yesterday.

"Shiki, this demeanor shall not be tolerated…" then he left the room. The only ones who did not leave were Kirigiri, Celes, Fujisaki and Maizono. The same people in the group as it ever was… with the exception of Ludenberg and Sayaka who were new recruits. Junko and Asahina were to notice them.

"Hey, he said leave." Asahina said.

"We should be fine; we ARE his friends after all." Maizono replied back. The swimmer was then offended by those words thinking that she wasn't that friendly to me.

"Remember what you said when you all pointed the blame on him? Think about that." Maizono wanted her to leave because of what she did. She looked at Junko next which needed no words either.

"Yours is self-explanatory." She added and as a result, Junko groaned and left anyway closing the door. Immediately, Maizono and Fujisaki began cleaning the room voluntarily.

"Thanks for your help. I'll explain everything later… Oh my god… I think I'm gonna be sick.." I rushed towards the bathroom to throw but of course I needed to lock the door to avoid their gazes. It seems that I couldn't hear anything from here to the bedroom so this means that the walls here are soundproof along with the exterior. I sat on my bed trying to get myself together… for so many times.

"So how did you guys get into my room? I suppose you didn't break my lock." I said.

"Monokuma let us in. It's already 9:00 and you didn't respond. We were worried…" Kirigiri answered.

"Didn't Junko, Oowada or Fuji…" I stopped to look at Fujisaki for a second and the programmer looked at me too while he was organizing the game pieces of the snakes and ladders board.

"I-I left early… remember? I didn't know what happened after that… I-I'm sorry!" She looked down on herself and hurriedly continued with the cleaning.

"No, they did not spoke a word. I find it peculiar that during our stay at the cafeteria, Ishimaru was the first as obvious to find your absence absolute and those two had no care in opening their mouths." Celes said.

"Speaking of which, why did **you **let them venture into your only place of safety when they have a grudge with you? Bringing your enemies closer is extremely dangerous." Maizono was sweeping the floor at the time.

"They wanted to forget about what happened that's all." I answered.

"And their only way to forget things is through a drinking session. Shiki, you should know better than to let anyone besides us inside. Anything could happen, no matter what the conditions are." Kirigiri gave me discipline. With her words giving me incentive, I looked at my most important belongings and gladly none of them were stolen. I had a personal thought that maybe they looked into my things and then returned it. Snooping is an offense not to be ignored.

"Friendship and trust can be gained and at the same time... be destroyed. Do not be the mirror that makes you the fool out of true ego." She said.

"Let us remind you this from now on, we are not to associate with the rest of them, ever. We've all come into a mutual agreement of the possibilities of forming an alliance in the latter." Celes made final remarks on Kirigiri's behalf.

"Shiki, let's… not do this with them again… Sigh…" Fujisaki felt like she had responsibility of my fate. I looked at Maizono who seemed to have accepted this deal. I guess I should as well.

I think getting out of here alive with as much as people as possible is an objective that needs adjustments.

From now, it will be: **escape the school alive, with friends or alone. **It's final.

"Fine, we'll do all of this but I have to make sure you four will be in my priority list." I stood up with a little bit of encouragement, done from the hangover.

…

And what we hate the most, today is the motive. By coincidence, the speaker in my room turned on.

* * *

_This is a school announcement. _

_Please proceed to the gym immediately!_

_I repeat, please proceed to the gym immediately!_

* * *

"He's looking at us right now. We should go." I said to which we all left for the motive.

"I'll personally say this, if only the five us are to make it alive, would we go on our separate ways?" Maizono asked which brings up my dubiousness. Would we ever see each other again after all this has come to an unknown end? Would I go back and return to my adopters and forget this all happened?

"We can never be sure about that. We never received the question on whether Monokuma will come for his retribution. If I were to theorize, his taste for murder might not suffice. If we all were to separate, he would take us on one by one similar to the conventional domino effect." Kirigiri said.

"Are you making an implication that… we're still in danger of getting killed even if we escape?" Fujisaki gasped a bit from the realistic but sorrowful words.

"It's a possibility, a dangerous one of that matter." She replied.

"Death will never leave us, there will come a time where it will reap for souls in the withering moments. Take the seppuku tradition of the samurai as an example. Such a ritual suicide states that either they or the puppeteers hold their destiny. In correlation to here, Monokuma and us students hold our destiny to live or die." Celes as she was the first among us to enter the gym.

"Then we will bend that destiny to our favor." I told them as another small piece of encouragement.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Gymnasium**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 9:25 a.m.**

* * *

With our group as the last ones to arrive, we waited for a few minutes for Monokuma to pop up at the podium. When he did, he wasn't wearing anything unlike the last time we had a motive but he had a couple of papers at his right side.

"Uhh… what's that?" Asahina asks.

"Oh nothing of the sort, this is your motive!" Monokuma answered.

"What's inside those papers?" I asked.

"Why don't you figure it out yourself you bastard!" Watch your tone there. Monokuma huffed down a bit and gained his incentive to talk.

"Anyway… here's a little something for you to kill someone. Do not even bother opening what's not yours or else it's punishment for you!" He threw up in the air, all of them in which they are scattered around the gym. Out of curiosity, each envelope had a name on it. I was trying to look for mine because on the first two envelopes were Fukawa's and Togami's envelopes. Upon finding mine, I decided to look at the other's faces so I can get a good list of suspects. If these reactions are bound to put themselves to despair or anything negative, they are immediately into the list.

"Just so we're in the clear here, before making your decision after succeeding in the class trial without being suspected as the culprit, I'll have to let you get a good look in the outside world. Rules are, there are no rules in that piece of paper you have. These are mildly hints on effectively using up your wish. Don't worry, I will do my best to have your **wishes **come true. If any of these contradict the situation, it's considered a free wish coupon meaning you can think up for your other desires for all I care." He explained in full detail what today's motive is all about. So I'm guessing that desire is for today, when you graduate here, you can get whatever you want. That's that in a nutshell.

"W-wait… you really mean that?" Fujisaki asks.

"Why did you think I gave you all those precious gifts days back? It was all for convenience. I can't let my students murder if they don't have the energy to do so." He said.

"I-if you put it… that way…" Fukawa was mumbling and shaking at what she read. She wasn't sad though, she was in her fantasies with her white knight. But what about Genocider Syo? What is her wish?

"This better not be a trick…" Why Asahina? Are you trying to murder too? Guess it got you.

"Sigh… your giving yourself away imbecile. I have no need for this." Togami insulted the swimmer while tearing the paper into shreds. Being impatient, I opened my envelope to start reading the note.

"Good morning Shiki, I realized what you've been doing all this time and it's all because I checked the hidden room in the boy's bathroom on the second floor but… I also made thought that it wouldn't matter since you would never know my identity until a **certain number of students die.** Those students you've read in those documents while you were inside, they have nothing to do with this mutual killing or rather pointless clues to the near future. One part of your methods useless once again! I reign."

"Anyway, now's not the time for that. Here's the deal, if you can commit murder with this motive as your basis, instead of this wish motive, you can substitute it for the lives of **one **of your friends. Kill two and get two with you and so on and so forth. If you killed yourself back from the first motive about the dolls, there wouldn't be much of a difference. I'm going to stop writing this message now, because I have other people to observe in the time of despair. I wouldn't want to miss the aura!" So this is your plan… I kept my paper in my right pocket and immediately and looked at my groupmates. I cannot tell if they are affected by the motive… except for Fujisaki who's probably thinking if this may either be a trap or a good opportunity for her own personal objectives.

"Any questions students?" Monokuma asks.

"None? Very good, continue with your school activities." Monokuma jumped into the podium of abyss. This wasn't my day, a pileup of twist and turns and now everyone is joining in the dilemma.

I wonder how long we are going to last for this… I was the first to exit the podium this time to let some stress go. I decided to go to the cafeteria not to eat but to just sit down… and look at whatever I can look.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 10:01 a.m.**

* * *

I was sitting down at my chair and was thinking about a few things: Forget about the murdering conditions and the freedom with one or two people reward. What if I was given 3 wishes like your genie in the lamp? We were told to think wisely and make sure that it would last for a lifetime. When it comes to word manipulation, there's quantity, time and quality meaning each of these 3 should correlate and be in par with one another for a wish to be a blessing. For example, I wish for a food catering service of politeness that will serve me whatever I please and whenever I please. Now I don't see anything wrong with this wish because of the careful usage of words. Anyway, what was it I was going to wish for?

I really wish… that I get to meet my parents who abandoned me just to talk to them about what they've done without any anger. This is based on personal needs in memories.

I also wish that I wouldn't be considered a special child of the sort. Ever since middle school, people who knew about my powers started calling me weird and a psycho. I wasn't a psycho or anything near that, just a nice person who helps people and all that. I was a victim of bullying.

Then I received an invitation from Hope's Peak Academy for a talent so rare, they needed to meet me and can help me with improving my skills further. I couldn't say no because this was the school among schools. So I said yes and by doing that, I got myself into the school life of mutual killing.

I'm so bored to do anything nor was I in a mood to converse either… however someone approached me. It was Asahina from the opposing side. What could she ever want with me? She sat down putting her envelope on the table. This is going to be a conversation that could end on both sides.

* * *

FREE TIME!

ASAHINA: "Oi.. Shiki."

SHIKI: "Yeah? What?"

ASAHINA: "You don't seem to be in the mood to talk!"

SHIKI: "Seriously? It's been after the motive."

ASAHINA: "So? It hasn't hurt me. It's just some dumb wish offer!"

SHIKI: "Maybe to some but we have wishes we want to reach so badly."

ASAHINA: "Like who?"

SHIKI: "People who have a mission in life. You weren't affected because of your numerous achievements."

SHIKI: "SHSL Swimmer, Asahina Aoi. The legendary swimmer in Japan. I don't know how many medals and trophies you've garnered…"

ASAHINA: "12 medals gold, 5 trophies gold."

SHIKI: "… Ok, thanks for the info. But you've got to understand others you know."

ASAHINA: "I do understand others! It's just that they need to get over it and continue to find a way out!"

SHIKI: "We are in an iron-armored door. There aren't any supplies here that can trigger a detonation around the school."

SHIKI: "Getting information here at the very least is what we can do. Unfortunately, there's nothing to be found."

SHIKI: "Unless you want them to punch the door and bleed out."

ASAHINA: "You're so negative today…"

SHIKI: "Can't you even tell? Look… sorry for the fit. It's just that stuff has come to mind so fast in those previous two days."

SHIKI: "And yes. Classified information and what not, won't tell you."

ASAHINA: "I get that part already."

SHIKI: "…"

ASAHINA: "Look, I'm here because of this paper. This wish motive thing, I might…"

SHIKI: "Might what?"

ASAHINA: "I might get murdered. Easy bait."

SHIKI: "We all have the fear of death, to visit the grim reaper."

SHIKI: "I am afraid too you know, with the situation I got myself into, Togami or Oowada might go for the kill."

ASAHINA: "You think that you're the most likely to die like last time?"

SHIKI: "Putting the situation into your knowledge can match the probabilities."

SHIKI: "I need to defend myself, or lock away into my room with a weapon that won't let them bleed."

SHIKI: "Like a… frying pan or… pepper spray."

ASAHINA: "… I guess that totally works. It's self-defense after all."

SHIKI: "But be warned that by the moment they are left unconscious, pray that they aren't dead. I mean it."

ASAHINA: "Can't you just check their pulse?"

SHIKI: "And suffer a snap on the neck. Good luck with that."

ASAHINA: "Then what are your suggestions?"

SHIKI: "Ok, fine. I'll explain things briefly in the said situation."

SHIKI: "You hit them in the head with a frying pan. What do you do?"

SHIKI: "You can kick them in the crotch and steal all their weapons in pockets, hands, feet etc."

SHIKI: "Be the security guard and play safe. Lock their weapons in a stash and wait for someone to call you."

ASAHINA: "…"

SHIKI: "Wait… you're writing this down?"

ASAHINA: "Can't hurt right?"

_SHIKI: "I grabbed her paper and tore it apart."_

ASAHINA: "H-hey! What are you doing!?"

SHIKI: "Just… listen okay? You have sharp ears and a long-term memory."

ASAHINA: "Okay okay! Sheesh."

SHIKI: "Now then, you can get an emergency pepper spray kit in one of the cabinets at the kitchen. If you want, you can also get a frying pan as well."

SHIKI: "It's never too wrong to be careful, it's about self-defense anyway."

ASAHINA: "True, true."

ASAHINA: "So umm… I guess I can do that after I get something to eat…"

SHIKI: "Well, go eat then. No one's stopping you…"

ASAHINA: "Of course, I'm going to have donuts again!"

SHIKI: "It seems that I've seen you eat donuts over and over again."

ASAHINA: "So what? It's delicious!"

SHIKI: "You could get diabetes!"

ASAHINA: "Well…"

SHIKI: "Lower your sugar intake for God's sake! Do you want to die this way!?"

ASAHINA: "Hey, I don't overeat!"

SHIKI: "That's not my point. Try to eat less donuts or eat only once a week."

ASAHINA: "That's torture! Donuts are my ultimate favorite! I need to have a consumption of donuts for at least thrice a week!"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Are you kidding me? Ugh, who am I… pfft."

SHIKI: "Ok, here's what you can cope up for the rest of your life. Drink water. W-A-T-E-R. This liquid reduces the amount of sugar inside your stomach to prevent higher chances of diabetes."

SHIKI: "If you drink more than you eat, you'll be fine and healthy."

SHIKI: "Don't forget to eat other foods as well to avoid the solo sugar in the stomach issues."

ASAHINA: "I get it. Ok, let's eat!"

_SHIKI: "I see her rush to the cafeteria to get a cold box of donuts."_

_SHIKI: "I think I've gone into one incident where I couldn't stop eating those fruity pops."_

_SHIKI: "Sigh."_

_…_

_SHIKI: "Asahina's back with those donuts."_

_SHIKI: "There's strawberry, vanilla, sugar-coat and chocolate."_

_SHIKI: "…"_

SHIKI: "I want sugar-coated donuts. Two."

_SHIKI: "So by this time, we were quiet in eating our donuts. So delicious when in cold temperatures."_

_SHIKI: "I think I should get going but… I'll have to ask her something."_

_SHIKI: "…"_

_SHIKI: "Does this really have to happen to me?"_

_SHIKI: "…"_

SHIKI: "Asahina, how would you feel if the only thing you treasure the most… is now gone in your hands?"

ASAHINA: "Mmmprmmgh… what?"

ASAHINA: "Well… I'd cry at first… then ask for someone's shoulder to cry on."

ASAHINA: "Then try to accept the fact that it happened and… you know carry on with life."

SHIKI: "…"

ASAHINA: "I don't know where you got that question from but… knowing you, keep moving forward in an energetic mood."

ASAHINA: "It's like sports. Regardless of any injuries you might suffer, you need to move and push to the goal."

ASAHINA: "That's how I worked up with my medals and trophies."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Thanks for that… I have to go."

ASAHINA: "Oh.. okay."

ASAHINA: "…"

ASAHINA: "H-hey! Why are you crying!?"

SHIKI: "…"

ASAHINA: "Hey Shiki! Shiki!"

* * *

"Why am I like this? Why can't I get over it?" I was running at the hallways for my room because of my nervous breakdown. It was good that nobody was there… except for Monokuma who's looking at me in his joy.

…

…

…

**"****I hate my parents! Why did this have to happen to me? What the actual fuck is wrong with them!?"** Upon entering my room I screamed in my pillow continuously.

…

…

…

**"****Is it because they consider psychic powers as abnormal!? The doctors were just only interested in me for research! Shit!"**

…

…

…

**"****I show myself to others that I am strong but the truth be told! It still wasn't enough!"**

…

…

…

I heard someone knock on the door. I had to keep my calm and converse with them as normal. I wiped my tears with my blanket and walked to the door to open it. It was Fujisaki who needed my permission for something really important.

"S-Shiki hello. I need to talk to you about something really personal." She said.

"This is it, I'm not going to be weak anymore." Mumbling to herself on what she has to do though I can't seem to follow.

"H-hold on… Shiki! Why are you crying?" She found out by the redness of my face, dammit.

"It's nothing, it's something personal too. I think now would be time to… sigh." I thought to myself.

"That's right, what Asahina said. A shoulder to cry on, someone who will understand and care for you in all aspects." I let her into my room to have her sit on my bed. She took in a few deep breaths to talk.

"I have a secret to tell you… a very dark one. But because we are with the cameras, I'm going to whisper into your ear instead." She scooted near me and requested me to lower my head so she can be ready.

"I'm… not a girl. I'm a boy." Oh so that's….

…

…

Wait. You're a… boy? I have something to ask her- I mean, him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." I whispered back.

"Okay… I'll try to make this quick and short." Fujisaki began softly mumbling the story to me to assure that the camera in my room doesn't record his voice.

"It was the time when I was really young that I developed a masculinity complex because people keep telling me to man up for society. I'll assure you that I work so hard just to reach male societal terms but… it never worked or rather it was never going to work from the moment I thought of it. I was totally discouraged and thus accepting myself as one of the weaklings and exiles of the community. It would also seem that even though my father cared so much, it only made me stronger for a temporary amount of time."

"I was made fun of in my previous school years for I was clinging to stuffed toys, being too soft on girls and for being a coward. I was bullied obviously and they made it as a remembrance to their school lives. I… blamed myself for it because I was a weakling, I was nothing. So I needed to think over what happened over those years and decided on doing the impossible, on something that would work but would result into critical mass of humiliation and regret… **I changed into women's clothes.**"

"It seemed to work so well. Not only my clothes but my hairstyle as well for I researched on what a women should look like in middle school times. I practiced and practiced every bit of it even if it was in totality a danger zone of who I really am supposed to be. Everyone thought I was a girl; I was never bullied but instead… I was attracted because of my personal hobby and career… a programmer, an interest that only a few women would partake in. They only defended me because I was cute and innocent."

"But now that you know the truth, I feel… comfortable now that I removed my shell because you can empathize with anyone, even me. You've made me strong a couple of times, you encouraged me with your compliments, there's more to this that I can thank you for but… I'll end it here. Monokuma might be suspicious that the two of us are… you know… ehehe…" Fujisaki blushed a bit and felt relaxed.

"I admire strong people." I said, and yes I was referring to him too. I would suggest that this is his darkest secret. It would take extreme impediments and risks to tell something like that.

"But now then… it's my turn." I sniffed out a tear and tried not to cry.

"When I was young, for an unapparent chance, I think it was during my infant years, I was able to… see the future ahead of me. I was able to forecast the happenings in the next few minutes or maybe… hours but due to the gained knowledge as a baby, I gave no care to it for I associated this with imagination."

"Years later, I was able to understand these strange premonitions occurring inside my head. Like this one time where my mom was supposed to be at the hospital for falling down the stairs. What triggered it was a rug that was placed along the stairstep and the forward space that the rug was able to stay still on. I well, walked to throw the rug backwards so she wouldn't have to trip. My… mother … thought that I was being a careless hunch. Take application for a lottery numbers for my… father… ugh. I managed to see the upcoming numbers in the television and told him the numbers before the show even started in which I presume it was umm… an hour early."

"Now this is where I hate the moments, three weeks before my birthday, I was given to an adoption center because I was… weird. Knowing things I shouldn't know yet, predicting the future often categorizing it with the abnormal. You know you can ask that why don't they accept you either way as no harm will be done anyways. I wanted to know the answer to that too. I also remembered that these doctors only cared for me because I had a gift no one else had. In addition to giving me the nutrients I need, I was also given tests to further analyze on me. I was never cared for in the heart but only in the brain."

"I was an abandoned lab rat." I started to cry… for the third time. Fujisaki saw this but somehow avoided the tears and just had looks on concern.

"I hate… my parents. I hate those doctors that only used me."

"I was… never…"

"In a good side of the past."

"A dark past."

"All because of this psychic power that brought all to this."

I began to fall on my bed and never stopped crying because I reenacted the thoughts, the feelings and the facts.

* * *

DAY 9: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 12

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, next up will be one more free-time event. I need to make sure that everyone gets a chance to talk with Shiki (too bad for Hagakure and Hifumi though…) Then it has been planned that the investigation will be after that. I promise. **

**Speaking of promise, I felt like this was the right time for Fujisaki to reveal his secret because of finding strength. He chose Shiki for the reason that he felt very close with him by the huge bond along with Maizono, Celes and Kirigiri.**

**I felt like the wish is inspired by the "desire" motive just like how money is inspired by the same thing. Asahina and Sakura and some don't buy the 10 billion yen but they have some… thoughts and concerns when it comes to wishery.**

**So this was part of Shiki's dark past, more like the baby to young child stages. You haven't heard of the middle school and beyond dark pasts so I'll leave it up to there.**

**The next section of chapter 3 will not only focus on the reactions of the other students towards the motive but also in regards to Junko's role as an observer as stated in canon.**

**Shiki's group is beginning to progress into discovering information about their reasons of being here, SHSL Despair operatives, the fate of both Hope's Peak and Winter Cross Academy, Shiki's relationship with the other 15 students in the archives and lastly the relevance of the situation with Shiki's nightmares. **

**Besides murder and motives, what do you think are some possible major events in the future, I will see if they are close to my planned storyline.**

**Cheers for the day!**


	23. Chapter 3F: Schedules

**You thought I was never going to come back? Not really, I was just doing other stuff for school. Nothing more.**

**Alright! Let's answer these reviews!**

**Minakoto Yukisato – There's your dark past for you… I've decided that his past should hit you all in the feels… I think. Having a psychic in the family is good without a doubt but what if they were to abuse this power and turn it to a weapon? Nah, that depends on the personality of course. **

**flashfire912 – I pat you on the back.**

**SendokaiZak – The surprise will be on the next chapter… now is more character development so Shiki would get to know the others more… Probably in the end of the story, the extras chapter will have free-time events of Hagakure and Hifumi since I killed them off at Chapter 1.**

**hunterofcomedy – PM'ed a way back… haha! This chapter won't have the huge feel factor though. The main idea in this chapter would be about the assigned task that Kirigiri made, guarding Alter Ego for two hours… and some filler stuff that would bring screentime to other characters that had a little bit…**

**bryf963 – PM'ed as well… Shiki as a… well, person with dark skin? Uhmm…. I…. tried it and it wasn't... well.**

* * *

Eh? What's this? Is this a dumbbell?

You will go on training? That's good of you to do so rather than just lying around.

Don't tell me you're just doing this to defend yourself from murder?

Of course, it's impossible! Death is always near.

You're going to need company.

To protect me? Or frame me?

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 1:27 p.m.**

* * *

"H-hey… Shiki, let's move on for now. I want to go to the boy's changing room and do a little bit of exercise." Fujisaki with her uh… I mean his physique would require muscular strength. Since he's kind of a little thin, maybe a little meat consumption will do forth after exercise. Perhaps I could use the same treatment as well, easing the mind and soul with a great friend at your hands. It kind of reminds me of an energetic man in high school at gym class, I'm not implying that I screwed up on those practical tests but consider him as my buddy in exercise. I can't seem to remember his name though, must have been meeting so many people and yet I tend to forget. I really need to remember their names!

I took off another piece of tissue next to the table in my bed, wiping off little of the tears in my face. What's done has been done with my biological parents so I should move on. MOVE. ON. Be strong Shiki, try comparing yourself to Sakura at least. It will get me to keep my emotions stable, I won't do careless things out of sentimentality.

"Alright Fujisaki, let's start with level 1 dumbbells, the lightest ones will do for at least a week. Then we will use heavier ones and so on and so forth. Jogging around the academy will increase our stamina so let's eat some protein." I squeezed my feet into my black shoes and began tying the knots.

"I'll teach you how to cook too. Remember the grilled cheese sandwiches I made? We'll start off slow from there on." Fujisaki giggled a bit and his face shone a little; seems that he feels excited in doing things without depending on anyone. I think his father or mother does most of his things when the house is completely sealed, windows and doors.

"You want me to go ahead Shiki?" he asks.

"Nah, I'm almost done tying my shoes." as I got up and shook my feet to check if they were still not tied up. Shaking my feet, I was ready to go.

"Shiki… things come and go right?" he asks. I wonder why he would ask something like this…

"Well yes. If there are chances whereby we can undo the wrongdoings, then I'd take that chance already. In here, you really have to think it through." I said to him, reminding myself that if such a situation comes in.

"Why did you ask me this?" Fujisaki was expecting this to come.

"Uhmm… I guess it's because I should forget those times where they bullied me and just push forward… You really can't go anywhere if you just cling to those bad memories." Fujisaki said while taking the first few steps to the staircase.

"I guess so…" As I followed him in the usual pace.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: Second Floor**

**\- Male Changing Room**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 1:45 p.m.**

* * *

As we approached the door to the changing room, I realized something regarding the programmer's secret. It was a must to not let anyone know about Fujisaki's real gender.

"Fujisaki, shouldn't you be in the girls' changing room to disguise one's self?" I asked.

"Uhmm… well… according to the rules, there nothing that defies entering into the opposite room." I checked my student handbook in review of the rules section.

* * *

1\. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.

2\. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.

3\. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.

4\. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.

5\. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monokuma. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.

6\. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.

7\. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.

**8\. Physical contact with the camera with the intention of either tampering or modification is forbidden.**

**9\. Changing rooms can only be accessed by their respective genders. Going to the opposite rooms will result into punishment.**

**10\. Only a maximum of two people can be murdered in a criminal case.**

* * *

…

What the hell is this? How come these rules were added without us knowing? I called Monokuma out to explain this.

"Monokuma! I need to ask you something!" The screen that was located next to us operated and he was seen with a cup of wine.

"I suppose this is about the three added rules? Upupupu! There's a reason why I did not tell you." This saying got me thinking… what reason made him not turn it to a public announcement.

"You don't mean…"

"That's right, you know what I mean! And it's the consequences of your actions. Surely you did a good job with a loophole on rule number 5, but that won't happen this time!" I sighed in discontent, giving him a glare of disgust.

"Machine guns are ready to aim at you the moment you try to do it but… since I'm a merciful bear, you are only given two seconds to retreat from the violation you are to commit. This only applies to certain rules for obvious reasons." You always say you're merciful…

"Now that's useless! Ugh." My eye twitched from this so-called rollback.

"I guess that's a little despair I can get from you… oh well! This conversation is publicly announced so some would be coming to you soon. Goodbye." then the PA screen turned off.

"So much for that… now at least one of the boys will be coming after us soon. Let's just quickly change into our gym outfits fast." Fujisaki agreed and we scanned our ElectroIDs to gain access to the room to quickly wear our tracksuits. It took us about 5 minutes to get done.

"What exercise do we do now? Dumbbells will not do with what situation Monokuma put us in."

"Then we'll just get the small ones. At least they are colored pink for you…" I laughed just because the color pink is mostly referred to girls and since Fujisaki looks girly with that skirt of his plus the composure as well, it fits him.

But I'll make changes within a few days, starting with that skirt of his. As much as I hate to say it but he will reveal his deep dark secret in the near future, with this risk: His entire fanbase with this mindset in which they adore or fall over knees to a petite girl who has the highest knowledge of programming. What would happen if that image of theirs was wrong? They would make fun of him obviously, and the bully-scene would now be recreated. So with this, it is my responsibility to fight back those bullies along with the rest of us as his companions.

Moments later, we were ready to leave the changing room with the dumbbells I packed in a gym bag. Fujisaki was wearing a blue tracksuit with a headband with his hair smudged in. I also happen to be wearing the same but with two hand towels stuffed in the bag… oh yeah, I was wearing a deep colored fuchsia tracksuit. I've decided against it to wear the P.E shorts due to the fact that it's in the wash.

By the time Sakura and Asahina, which they've heard my talk with Monokuma, needed to know about it nicely. Asahina, fortunately doesn't seem to be angry at me anymore, needed to ask me about my breakdown hours ago.

"Hey! Shiki! We need to talk! Why did you cry from before? I'm really worried right now!" She shouted. I could tell them my past but… I'll keep the details short.

"It's just something about my parents… you know, they abandoned me at the hospital. I was an adopted child." I said sighing at the last sentence.

"O-oh… I'm sorry I asked." The swimmer said politely bowing halfway.

"Anyway, if you wanted to know about the talk between me and Monokuma… he just added new rules without us knowing because he simply wants to annoy us." That excuse is convincing enough.

"I can't say for sure if Monokuma is doing his role as a headmaster properly from the past incidents." I brought up a good point there.

"Sakura, can you do me a good favor, actually also you Asahina." I added.

"A favor? What would it ever be?" Sakura was prepared whether I would be using her or not.

"It's not much but… just be careful with everyone here, counting me and Fujisaki. That motive of Monokuma is a genie's lamp. Probably you would think that I could have just read their minds one at the time but… to do all that… would tire my brain."

"I used some of my mental energy on Fujisaki because she needed me for something, I won't tell you anything else inside that because it's a personal consultation. You have to understand that okay?" They both nodded and began to be cautious, staying together at all costs.

"I want the both of you to sleep in the same room, yours." I was looking at Asahina hinting that they will sleep in her place.

"…"

"…"

"So we better get going now, we're just going to have a little exercise session with Fujisaki." I said.

"Wait… why her?" Asahina asked.

"Do you have a problem with it?" I asked.

"Of course I do! I mean, are you both dating?" Asahina, you're so straightforward!

"It's nothing like that! It's just an exercise nothing more, nothing less." Fujisaki was making gestures deemed indecipherable. I put the palm of my hand to my face as a result. I just walked away from the conversation making Fujisaki follow me afterwards.

"Oh! They're so sweet." I heard from the swimmer from a distance.

We were now heading to the swimming pool not to swim but to hold off as an exercise area. The space between the bleachers and the pool would be enough since we are going to perform dumbbell lifts.

"We're boys… ain't no way that's going to happen." I shrugged in embarrassment.

"W-well… Asahina is pretty lively. She seems to love gossip as much as Junko, well at least she knows what to say and what not to say." The programmer said.

"We'll just have to deal with it, their safety is what matters. Everyone." I grabbed my pair of dumbbells and started aiming for 50's.

"Fujisaki to start off, you are going to do 30 lifts of those mini-dumbbells. It's gradual progress of those muscles, so you won't notice the difference by a few weeks. If you feel any pain, my guess is that would be your limit." Even though I was average at P.E class back then, it's the knowledge of exercise that was stacked in my brain. Fujisaki was just standing thinking a bit on the plan, then began getting both of the pink dumbbells.

…

…

"I can only do 30, my arms are tired from going up and down." Fujisaki was sitting down with his arms close to no life.

"Get some rest then but don't sleep. It's going to break your concentration I think." I advised to him.

…

…

This was the same event looped around a few times in around 3 hours.

From my report on this, Fujisaki only managed to half of what I told him to do even though it looks pretty light in my handle, but this isn't bad as this was just the beginning.

"Alright, good job for today! Let's get something good to eat. Protein." I said, bringing my bag.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 4:06 p.m.**

* * *

*munch* *munch* *munch*

"We're eating the leftover food I made. Those sandwiches are the bomb!" Because they're mine, I worked hard for it.

Me and Fujisaki had not much to talk about, mainly because we're tired from our exercise. While eating my food, I took sight on Junko who was alone on a table doing nothing… guess there wasn't much for her to do. Then Kirigiri and Sakura came in 30 minutes later, I wonder what's up. Sakura was looking at the locked shutters, alone. I thought she was with Asahina.

Kirigiri sat down next to us for some serious talk, though she wasn't serious but from my perspective, she seems bored.

"Ahh… Kirigiri, is it something important?" I asked. She gave me an "it's nothing" hand sign.

"There is no strange activity from my observation of the other students. I take it that you and Fujisaki are on a stress-relief activity?" We nodded.

"Want a sandwich? It's from last time." I gave her the meal with the plate on it, she took the knife and sliced it in a x-cross. She then started taking small bites mostly to relish the flavor.

"Uhmm… how's… that." I asked making a square figure with my fingers and placed it on Fuijsaki's face. It's about Alter Ego and the information we got from the hidden room.

"Well, there's no more. Its role is done." Kirigiri said. Wait… are you saying that Alter Ego is useless? I was making eyebrow gestures along with hands.

"…" She can't decipher it so I wrote it down and passed it to her.

…

She did not write it down this time and whispered to me her answer.

"Remember that there should be a network cable at the hidden room. We plug it in there and it may be able to hack the system of the school, Alter Ego said it herself." she said. Even if the surveillance cameras were aiming, they cannot record a whisper very soft.

"But its protection is guaranteed. I locked it using a locker key only I have. When the moment arrives, we will let it perform a security breach." Kirigiri shook her chest without obviousness for example by adjusting her chair. I heard a jingle signaling it to be a key.

"Then what we can do now is to survive. I advised Asahina and Sakura to sleep together and… well, why don't you tell the others to sleep together." Kirigiri pointed at Fujisaki.

"I uhh…" Fujisaki needed to tell the secret because we are a team.

"Fujisaki, are you sure you want to do this?" Me being worried about the dark secret.

"Shiki, I think its ok. I trust Kirigiri." he said to me. He whispered Kirigiri his secret.

…

The outcome was… nothing. She didn't react, because she can handle a lot of things. She can keep a secret if you are trustworthy and sincere at heart.

"I wanted to talk about the motive, it's pretty ineffective as long as you don't think about it and the process of getting the wish which is murder." She said.

"Hmmm… mine wasn't that much of a wish but… a bargain." I said.

"It was written that for each person I murder and when I graduate, I can also bring with me ones who fail to catch me as the culprit.

"Take care of each other." Before returning to her bedroom, she looked at Sakura and Junko who were like standstills in what they are currently doing.

Then I told Fujisaki to help me with the dishes, it was typical and I hate the soggy feeling in your hands because of the usage of dishwashing soap.

I told him afterwards to stay in my room as I gave him my room key. He was a little shocked but knew the reason immediately as he ran quickly to my room. I was left at the kitchen to polish the rest of the area. Sakura went inside just like this morning wherein we are going to talk about something… and we did once again.

* * *

FREE TIME!

SHIKI: "Sakura, I need to ask you something and I hope it won't bother you."

SAKURA: "Have no worries Shiki, what is it?"

SHIKI: "Why were you staring at the shutters? Staring in blank space? Or was it clouds of thought…"

SAKURA: "Merely an important yet personal thought of something that shouldn't be made a precise deal of.

SAKURA: "Curiosity create infectious paths for answers, and no. You did not reach the line of offensiveness."

SHIKI: "Oh… ok then. Would you like a sandwich? I 'll make one again."

SAKURA: "I'll pass on the offer but thank you. I have a protein shake so you shouldn't be worried."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "You sure follow the healthy lifestyle 24/7 huh?"

SAKURA: "It is to keep the body and soul in shape. You should avoid eating so much meat as it can block your arteries in a certain time."

SHIKI: "Wouldn't water be enough? It disinfects certain chemicals in your stomach like a clean slate injection."

SAKURA: "True but please lessen your meat consumption and give vegetables a chance."

SHIKI: "Hmmm… are you judging me as one of those who hate vegetables?"

SAKURA: "Not at all… although I've been observing you lately on your eating habits."

SHIKI: "Cat's out of the bag for me… I'm exercising now with Fujisaki. I'll try to have Maizono join in soon."

SHIKI: "Understood… did you move your bed to Asahina's room?"

SAKURA: "I have... since it does not break the rules, it was a wise idea. For that I thank you."

SAKURA: "Although it was simply the mattress… it will still suffice."

SHIKI: "I hope it fits in nicely… "

SHIKI: "So my guess is that you want a lifestyle that relaxes and energizes you everyday?"

SHIKI: "Something as if an event arrives, you get all pumped up to do what's right."

SAKURA: "Affirmed. I am proactive."

SAKURA: "I deem that you have someone to sleep in you room?"

SHIKI: "Well…"

SHIKI: "As long as it is not Togami. Who in the world would sleep with that jerk? Spare not the wicked."

SAKURA: "Hmm…"

SHIKI: "You know what I would wish for? That none of this would happen in the first place."

SHIKI: "But due to the fact that Monokuma is the one in charge here, this has its limits."

SHIKI: "Like the doll stealing competition, and the so-called wheel of despair."

SHIKI: "I'm wondering how these ideas would be made possible."

SHIKI: "Psychopath, insane and semi-cold-hearted."

SAKURA: "Semi-cold-hearted? You would dare explain the executions and the unannounced rules."

SHIKI: "I can explain that actually, Monokuma was a little generous several times only for prolonging his amusement in the murder-game."

SHIKI: "The clues that we failed to find and the slipped tongue predicament...

SHIKI: "Whether on purpose or on accident, it has happened more than once."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "His plan foregoes on the 'till nothing's left' process."

SHIKI: "Till one of us remain alone with 15 stands on the courtroom."

SHIKI: "The final showdown as he wants in the next few weeks."

SHIKI: "If we all get out of here with Togami as a sacrifice, I'll buy it."

SAKURA: "…"

SHIKI: "What? Would you feel the same if he killed a person dearest to you?"

SAKURA: "…"

SAKURA: "You are going too far."

SHIKI: "Oh… oops. Sorry."

SHIKI: "Ahem… Just take care of Asahina and yourself ok?"

SAKURA: "Such objectives are to be fully focused on."

SAKURA: "I really need to advise you to have strong patience with Togami."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Excuse me?"

SAKURA: "I fully understand that even up to now, you have a grudge against him."

SAKURA: "But I want you to disregard it because you are still clinging onto that."

SAKURA: "I see that ignoring him isn't enough for you. So I see that you should stay next to me and Asahina for the time being."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Hmm…"

SAKURA: "It's for the best."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "What about Maizono and Fujisaki?"

SAKURA: "Perhaps we can join you in those upcoming activities. Since you have told me about exercise…"

SAKURA: "Improvement would be mostly observed."

SHIKI: "Your physique is enough to prove it."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Ohh what the heck…"

SHIKI: "Only on the exercises, no more and no less."

SAKURA: "Good enough."

SAKURA: "…"

SAKURA: "…"

SHIKI: "I didn't read your mind or anything, it's pretty obvious."

SHIKI: "Your behavior is like that of Siamese twins, although you are the head of the duo."

SHIKI: "I do not treat Asahina lowly, she can fend for herself because of her athletic strength."

SHIKI: "A bigger company is safe as long as they can trust each other."

SAKURA: "Heh."

SAKURA: "I'll take it as a compliment."

SHIKI: "You should."

SAKURA: "Well… if there's one thing I can describe you, you seem to possess great skill in reading thoughts."

SAKURA: "Hence your SHSL talent."

SAKURA: "But there is such a saying, a cage cannot be broken if one does not have the spirit to break into the outside."

SHIKI: "You're telling me to forget all these troubles just to avoid depression or revenge…"

SHIKI: "Hmm… I won't take it."

SAKURA: "Hmm?"

SHIKI: "Just on the part of our friend's deaths. We all have a purpose in life, so much to live for."

SHIKI: "They have dreams and life goals, it's just that Monokuma ruined it."

SHIKI: "When it comes to people like Togami and Monokuma, I'll try to cope up with their behavior until they admit their wrongdoings."

SHIKI: "Under the case of Fukawa and Syo, it brings me interest so I'll get to know them."

SAKURA: "…"

SHIKI: "I know you're curious about this morning's incident. But don't worry about it."

SHIKI: "I… think that moment will come to pass soon."

SAKURA: "Hmm… a secret I deem to presume."

SAKURA: "No need for you to tell me, I seek nothing behind it. It would put us in trouble somewhat."

SHIKI: "Heh, ok. Thank you. I'm going to the public bathroom for a little hot spring relaxation."

SAKURA: "Take care of Maizono and Fujisaki."

SHIKI: "Ehh… why are you copying my line?"

SAKURA: "Quite the humor you are."

_SHIKI: "I exited the kitchen after leaning on the kitchen counter."_

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Public Bathroom**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 6:38 p.m.**

* * *

I went into the changing room to get myself a towel and enjoy a steam. Apparently, the locker with a lock on it contains Alter Ego, which I was informed by Kirigiri. It means that Alter Ego must have stopped researching the entire facility, so the only thing we can do is have him access the system raw. Because I am the one making decisions… wait… how about a majority vote soon. I saw Celes sitting in the corner with a teacup on her hand. Must she be addicted to tea all the time even though it's healthy for you? Too much of good is also bad! Sheesh…

"Hi Celes, how are you doing?" I asked.

"It seems that the atmosphere I am experiencing is quite dull. I was starting to think that it wouldn't work out with what Kirigiri proposed but upon thinking it through, there was no rule wherein you CANNOT break the locks of the locker if existed. So it was to ensure its safety further." she said.

"This laptop is really, really important for our escape, for our lives." She was silent for a while.

"You're in for the group just to avoid murder. Survival of the fittest, bottom line." I said.

…

"Yes, I am fighting for my life too. We're all afraid to die. I just want to do more than just protecting myself. Keep an eye on the door with a defensive weapon that won't kill but stun them." I added.

"What do you suggest? There are no tasers by my knowledge of our investigation, although we can make use of pepper sprays found in one of the cabinets in the kitchen." Celes' idea was similar to mine because I told Asahina the same thing. She should have held at least one of them by now.

"It will be your turn to guard here, so after your time in the public bathroom, you will stay here." Celes reminded me of what is next.

I wonder if anyone else receives a different motive like mine? What if the wish motive was a fake? I think I'll ask the others about what they read in those papers. You know what better person to ask?

…

Actually, I think I don't have a right answer for that. Anyway, I packed my clothes in my personal locker after wrapping myself in a towel. Of course I had to change in the public bathroom blocking the door so Celes wouldn't see me naked, she would have added bleach in her eyes if I was stupid enough to do it in public. I got my bathroom products provided inside the bath and took a dip in the semi-hot tub and let out a relaxed look in my face.

I was sitting in the tub for quite a while because of the soothing feeling along with the playing of waddling my feet like a duck. Swaying your body just like a kid makes me smile.

I took a bottle of shampoo after I got up from the tub and dragged a stool into the low shower and began scrubbing my hair.

While I was scrubbing my hair with a towel on me, it seems that someone entered into the public bath. It was Togami, scion, heir, whatever. I applied what Sakura taught me a while ago.

Just ignore.

Just ignore.

No eye contact, no talking, just pretend that he doesn't exist.

…

I rinsed my hair after the shampoo scrub then I got into the bathtub to sooth my body from the cold. I realized that I was sitting next to Togami.

…

He doesn't even want to look at me so that's good. Nobody likes you anyway!

…

I guess I'll think about something… dark past is done, information debriefing is done, the motive has been thought of already…

Hmm… what else to think… Got it.

The guarding schedule that Kirigiri proposed, I hope they are putting it to good use. So by 7:00, I'll be staying in the changing room and guard Alter Ego. Then again, I'll just ask Celes or anyone else to bring me dinner because it is practical to maintain eating habits to a high amount. Fujisaki and Maizono should be guarding here only this time at one hour because of the Night Time announcement.

Why do I still have this gut that they can break the locker door and rob Alter Ego at Night Time? Should I suggest to Kirigiri to extend the schedules beyond midnight? Anyone with a curiosity on a secure locker has to mean something! Or maybe I'm just overthinking things… maybe they'll think that the items inside are just personal items and accessories. Kirigiri did lecture me on not letting your guard down on anyone. Is she suspicious on everyone? Even me?

…

I don't want to think of that but if I were on her shoes, it would have been the same output. Trust, survival, cooperation. They can stab me at the back if the opportunity arises from the grave. Mixed emotions indeed I have, but that's a normal human habit.

I think I'm pretty much done here, I shouldn't keep Celes waiting beyond working hours. Wouldn't want her to have one of those anger burst returns like the tea-flavored hot shower several days ago. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to the sauna room leaving Togami, still sitting down on the tub. While telling Celes that I am almost finished, I grabbed my clothes from my locker and went back to my usual attire, telling the gambler that her task is done.

"Well then, I will see you tomorrow." she says upon exiting the changing room happy of finish her shift. The only thing I have to do is to simply sit down, do your usual tasks like reading a book and exercising the mind aka meditating for about two hours and then sleep. It's good that I can soothe the mind now, I really need it.

So there I was, closing my eyes, leaning on the locker Alter Ego is in improving my psychic abilities if necessary. There has to be some use of it during a criminal case. Sigh… the only thing proven useful was just to read minds of those who are asked for it. Asahina, Fujisaki, Celes (not really) and… I haven't read Genocider Syo's head yet I'm curious with her current thoughts, though I won't be accepted for sure.

…

20 minutes later, Togami left the public bathroom right after changing his clothes. He looked at me standing for a few seconds as I did the same with a dull face, not returning an answer one bit. He's probably thinking right now of why I am staying here? Being prideful, he assumes me of pedestrian things. Oh well, at least I'm not complaining about it THIS TIME, unlike before thanks to the hatred that is still inside. He did tell me something though…

…

…

…

Oh wait! Never mind. He just gave me the angry look then left. Well, back to meditating! Time to make the most of it.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Public Bathroom**

**\- Tuesday**

**\- 8:03 p.m.**

* * *

There was a weird book I received from Ishimaru and it was about behavior, I deem that he still isn't pleased with my behavior till now. I still wanted to read it because usefulness is everywhere, I just hope I can find one here too.

"Shiki! Wasn't expecting you to read a book here." Junko arriving without any makeup brings me to assume of having a wash. Maybe she doesn't want any of her makeup hit her favorite clothes? Possibly but I should ask.

"And I wasn't expecting you to be here either. What brings you here anyway?" I answered back proving a small point.

"Oh nothing… just looking for a guy to hang out with or whatever." A pause for about a few seconds happened.

"…What?" I looked at her strangely even though she's totally harmless, leaving her a little irritated

"Shiki, do you think I'm suspicious? I'm just a fashion girl!" I can see her pout and blush.

"Hey, one of you could be planning a murder sometime soon. That's why I'm checking everyone's movements, I will not be fooled." I answered.

"You're no fun Shiki… but I'll just let it slide or something. Let's have fun like last time! Chit-chat on fashion and boys!" She lets out a small stack of magazines with articles on dating, makeup and runaway series.

"We drank and I fainted because of you… wait, I slept actually from drunkenness. It's your fault that it happened to me, I don't want another strong drink like that again so I've had enough alcohol for one day." I said.

"That… actually wasn't my idea. It was Oowada's, that pushover. I think he wasn't angry so he needed people who can you know… bring a good party. Of all people, he chose me because of my sense of style and the need to be in celebrity toasts. When I said yes, he dragged me to Fujisaki and that's that."

"She agreed immediately? Huh..." I commented.

"So can we get to business now? I don't want to feel depressed again! Seriously, Syo had the guts to do one of her noogies and mess with my hair! She is so oblivious in the fashion industry! You do not mess with a supermodel!" She complains.

"Maybe she has no idea how the entire story of aesthetics work? Probably she was never interested of that sort to begin with." I gave her a thought to ponder on.

"Sure, I guess that can be true. Let's get started!" She started off teaching me about hairstyles and then complaining about some of us here who aren't in the trend pointing out everyone but Maizono, Celes and herself. Am I not in style? My outfits are kind of unique, so to say the rare navy blue design scheme adding those deep black slacks and shoes. I dared not to complain because these conversations come from the SHSL Fashion Model, the queen of what's hot and what's not.

The same routine happened in clothes, jewelry, makeup and poses. It was almost going to be Fujisaki and Maizono's turn so I should be expecting them not so late.

"Well, I guess it's an hour before bedtime… better go to bed. Later Shiki, be careful!" She leaves going to her room after getting her small magazine pile. It left me with a thought that maybe it's kind of okay to get a change in style… maybe? How about when we escape, I'll go build up my muscles a bit, dye my hair black and wear bright colored suits if that would make Junko feel better.

"Maizono and Fujisaki… finally. I'm going to bed now so keep a good job at the task. Good night you two." They both got in the changing room with regular faces. Just to make sure, I needed to get a few answers from these two.

"Who did you talk to today besides me?"

"Uhmm… Ishimaru and Fukawa. We were together for quite a while because of your suggestion, I'm kind of nervous about tomorrow." Maizono said.

"S-shiki, please don't sleep yet. Because the doors are automatically locked when you close it, you might not be able to let me in while your sleeping despite the doorbell ringing… probably." Fujisaki added.

"I think you're saying that because you don't want me to have those mood swings when disturbing others in their beauty sleep. Ok." I shrugged. It is pretty much clear that you are the gentle boy, got it from your mother huh? Right?

…

It can be.

…

Sigh… I guess I should finish reading this few number of pages on the case of Hiyoko Saionji, who was considered a terrible bully despite her petite disguise. It has been reported that she is of young age although due to the fact that she is a well-known traditional dancer. One can assume that her childhood wasn't that swell and that all she did was of training. Someone needs a little bit of sunshine and coping up with niceness.

I'm in my room now and I should be reading with what happened to this girl. I removed my shoes and relaxed myself on my pillow and began reading the few remaining pages, waiting for Fujisaki to come in.

…

…

…

Yawn.

…

Zzzz…

…

*door opens*

* * *

_Night Time begins now_

_This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm._

_The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it._

_Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..._

* * *

DAY 9: END

SURVIVORS: 12

* * *

**It's time I've kept you waiting long enough… Investigation on the next chapter!**

**Again, I've returned from a short hiatus. Let's go go go like go go juice!**

**…**

**Don't drink go go juice… I've tried a little bit waaaayy back.**

**Hehehe.**

**…**

**Why did I say that?**


	24. Chapter 3G: Investigation Three

**flashfire912 – Here it is all revealed. ^_^ I'm not that mainstream if you're referring to story elements in the canon series. I still need to apply very few scenes from the original for some reasons.**

**Maxi – There is a poll at the moment.**

**NOTE: In my profile, can you be sweet little angels and answer the poll for me please? That would be very lovely. Don't ask why, I just like putting up my very first poll. ^_^**

** – Character development comes first above everything else then I'll kill some people off.**

**SDProductions – Thank you for reading the entire story so far. I just personally think that Makoto's death turned everything to a new direction… and it did! Trials that are fully detailed are the best.**

**Limeade Space Dorito – Thanks! I read lots of character analysis on everyone just to keep things in order.**

**So yes, Shiki will be the one taking the ropes starting from here onto the class trials.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Murders on three, victims between one to three.

Complexity is the key or stealth for the matter.

Disguises will never do, that's being caught by a witness.

Hide everything, seal everything, use what's only necessary.

Don't let the opportunity get wasted.

Your life is definitely on the line.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Shiki's Room**

**\- 7:44 a.m.**

**\- Wednesday**

* * *

DAY 10: START

* * *

_Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up!_

_Let's all strive to do our best today!_

* * *

"Mmm… eh?" I was tugging tight unto my hotdog pillow with a blanket on. I wanted to sleep more because of my laziness to do the same routines. Having such a thought while being trapped in the school is something not to be considered… unless if you know what's going to happen anyways.

Speaking of which, Fujisaki indeed slept here. I saw his mattress on the other side of my bed along with his pillows, he could have just scooted next to the bed hence its size… but then the possibility of falling down planting my face flat to the ground would occur. Oops.

Anyways, I think I should go now and eat breakfast, then a 30 minute-break, a dumbbell exercise and lastly a refreshing bath.

I really need to fix my room, then place Fujisaki's mattress under my bed so there wouldn't be too much space.

I think I should check up on Maizono and Fujisaki first for a thought in my head says that they might have stayed in too long and Monokuma would be there getting some answers. As for Celes and Kirigiri, I'm sure they're perfectly capable of themselves, I mean they know what's up.

After exiting my room, I rang the doorbell at Maizono's room waiting for the door to open.

"Maizono, it's me Shiki. Good morning by the way! I hope you are doing well." I said on front of her door even though the rooms are soundproof, it's the thought that counts right? Would anyone care though?

"Shiki! Good morning to you too. Me and Fujisaki had brought in a chessboard while you were asleep so we wouldn't bore ourselves. Gladly, I didn't find anyone coming in… except for Oowada who needed people to talk to. He keeps murmuring about being avoided in getting a conversation going sooo… I think it's his voracious rage." She greeted me with one of her smiles, while brushing her hair. Her hair was very smooth and straight so she knows how to take care of her aesthetics.

"I should be joining you shortly; you go on ahead and eat breakfast. I'll catch up with you later." She says after closing the door softly.

With that, I checked up on Fujisaki's door and rang the doorbell. Because they were together, he's definitely fine.

…

…

…

Hmm… maybe I should press the door button several times.

…

…

…

"Fujisaki? Fujisaki?" This time I banged the door with my fists strongly. Now this got me worried a little, what's keeping him from opening the door? I was spotted by Junko who had a discomforted look, sighing.

"If you're looking for Fujisaki, she already left. The doorbell is the only thing the occupant can hear from you. Forget banging on the door or shouting for the matter. Don't worry about it." She said willing to accompany me to the cafeteria.

Or maybe he just left the room already… yeah, that's it. Ok, ok, let's just get something to eat.

"Shiki, you're worried aren't you? Take a chill pill." Junko grabs my arm and drags me for breakfast.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Cafeteria**

**\- 7:56 a.m.**

**\- Wednesday**

* * *

I happen to see Ishimaru in his chair drinking a cup of chocolate, alone I guess. This has to be one of the days where they don't wake up immediately by the morning announcement with the number of days here… with the exception of him who keeps his name and title to reminder in everything he does. I did remember catching him late several times, including that one time in the cafeteria for his proposed attendance.

Maybe I should talk to him about it if there was a chance, I know something's not right for someone like him.

"Good morning Ishimaru. I hope you are doing well today." I gave him the same greeting with a smile after sitting down on the table.

"Did you just got here?" I asked.

"I have not this time as you may have noticed… well… my unintended tardiness. I was either dragged by our friends or water difficulties. Have no worry about it!" Are you making up excuses to cover it up? If you are then you're doing a bad job at it, being bad. Oh well, at least you tried.

"Ok, sure. I'm pretty convinced." I made my sarcasm obvious for him to get a hint.

"So have you seen Fujisaki lately?" I asked.

"Hmm… I have not. I was here first, exactly at 7:30 a.m. seeing no one else in the premises. If she's not in the cafeteria, where else would she be so early in the morning?" He answered confidently.

"Do you want to search the entire area then? If we can you know, search everywhere then that means she's in her room." Junko wanted this to get over with here and there.

"What are you implying? She's totally fine right?" I said.

"I… don't want to think for the worst, but let's go with my idea." Are you telling me that… I feel that my heart dropped a lot because it was Fujisaki in danger.

"It has been decided, we should convey a search then, and should an entire student call be processed? It should cover areas quickly in numbers." the prefect said standing up.

"If we want answers then-" I paused the moment I saw… smoke from the stairs, the two followed forth and began to take steps back.

"What the fuck is that?" the fashionista cusses in fright.

"You tell me… I have no idea!" I said.

"S-stay back! Stay back!" Ishimaru shouted in anger holding his chair. The heck?

…

…

…

*BOOM*

…

I was interrupted by a loud explosive sound from above.

"What the hell!?" We were all in fright! I was in shock! What's happening right now!?

"A..are we being saved!? Has someone come to help us?" Ishimaru was with his hopes up, an explosion in a building? It's got to make a hole for us to get out of here, but who is responsible? Never mind that!

"Come on guys! Let's get something done! Ishimaru, you're with me! Junko, call the others and tell them what's going on." I led the situation and gave them commands. Me and Ishimaru did our best in tracking the sound by going to the top floor. Floor 3 is our limit.

I saw smoke just as we stepped onto the second floor. This smoke was so painful to the eyes and it made me cough so much. The both of us covered our noses and mouth using our clothes. I immediately removed my vest and wrapped it around my face. As for Ishimaru… he just raised his stiff uniform.

"Ishimaru! Remove your jacket!" I told him shoving him in the shoulder with my shoulder. Without hesitation, he removed his jacket and did the same afterwards.

"I can't see anything! Where is it coming from!?" I can see barely where we are Ishimaru!

"Let's try the third floor! I don't see any red or orange blaze here! Flame trails I think that's what they're called?" I tried getting out of the smoke dragging Ishimaru along to find an area not entrapped by smoke, the library.

"It's got to be on the third floor! Is there a fire extinguisher around here?" The both of us got the chance to breathe quickly thinking of ideas on getting rid of the smoke.

"Would a bucket of water be sufficient?" Ishimaru says very fast.

"No!" Then I paused for a moment.

"Actually, that's an idea we can use if there's no fire extinguisher!"

"Then what is your decision? You're assigned leader! I have to follow orders!" Oh! Give me a break moral compass! Speak a little slower!

"Uhh! Monokuma! Monokuma!" I decided to ask for help and I heard his voice.

"Well, this is something! The hell do you want at this time? Don't tell me this is one of your plans?" Monokuma was in his giggles.

"Where is the fire extinguisher? The nearest one! Anything!" I… pleaded.

"Ok… I'll help you just because I want more trials… it's gonna cost you!" I wasn't thinking and I just accepted his assistance.

"Just help!"

"Shiki! Don't yell at your headmaster! It's verbal violence! Anyhow, do you want me to use the sprinklers to let it off easy? Of course not! Now will be the test of hardwork and determination! Check this, in each floor there is a fire extinguisher that you can find hooked to the hallway walls, now go get them! Get rid of the fire and discover the corpse for me!" Monokuma said.

…

…

…

What?

…

…

…

"Someone did die!?" I shouted.

"Why do you think there was a fire in the first place? Just for pranks? Just because? No! One of you bastards caused this and I will have to clean this up after you finger the culprit! Can't you guys just murder without causing a mess?" Monokuma was trying to make me despair, and he was good at it.

"I know you're in despair right now because I can see the look of your face. Pale skin, fast heart rate and shaking! Upupupu! Do you want someone else to die because of this? Common sense! Get going before things get harder for you!" The speakers crackled back to off. I needed to get myself into control. Monokuma's intentional spill of the beans was a way to make us despair…

…

I was shaking some sense into myself and let my mind have the "keep focusing" set up.

"Alright! Let's try and find an extinguisher!" The both of us split up, me taking the third floor and Ishimaru searching the hallways for what we need.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy: First Floor**

**\- Physics Room**

**\- 8:38 a.m.**

**\- Wednesday**

* * *

"Shi- *cough* *cough* Where the hell is it?!" I was squirming under the smoke after running for quite a while. It means that I'm getting close to where the fire is. I started turning right to reach a dead end nearby the classrooms.

…

I finally found one! I grabbed it immediately after breaking the emergency glass, carrying it with difficulty due to its massive weight.

"Ishimaru! I found one! The fire's at the Physics Room! Get your way there and help me out!" I shouted at the stairway before proceeding to the location of the fire.

"Fujisaki! Where are you!? I'm here!" I am already inside the Physics Room and I can see orange beaming lights in the storage room to which the location of fire is found. I saw a set of iron pipes blocking the door so I easily swept them off the handle and began rampaging through the storage room. I couldn't hear Fujisaki so I just went into removing the conflagration. Maybe one is insufficient but I just maximized the usage of the extinguisher until Ishimaru arrives to help. I was doing my best to aim without difficulty by making use of my bottom weight to keep it from falling down.

Ishimaru, I could use some help right now! Please!

"Shiki! It's working! Keep going!" He went straight for the fire and pulled the pin and swayed it to the base of the fire. We were almost done… but still no sign of Fujisaki. There were several pipes scattered nearby the storage room so we needed to be careful in our steps or else we might fall down and get smacked.

…

…

…

The fire is done, the smoke hasn't dissipated yet but it will do for a while. Then we found something to our most disdain.

…

…

…

We found a corpse, burned to a crisp, numb on the corner of the cabinet. I couldn't find out who it was until I found a pair of glasses.

…

…

…

**You guessed it. Byakuya Togami is no more.**

I was panting sitting down at this mess, removing the sweat on my entire body using my vest. Ishimaru placed one of his fists at one of the charred tables breaking it due to its brittleness. It took me a moment to process this series of events. When the smoke finally dissipated, I finally found someone outside the Physics Lab.

Fujisaki was down on the floor, ashes embroidered on his skin and dress, of course he was unconscious. I stood up and ran, tripping on the floor due to fatigue, getting back to my steps for a while. I grabbed his head and let him lay on my thighs.

"N-no… don't do this to me! Please! Don't… die." I had to brush off the ash on his face and performed CPR, I had to do it! This can't be over!

…

No heartbeat.

…

Come on! Fujisaki! Get yourself together! I tried doing it a second time.

…

Wait… a pulse! Sigh… He's okay for now. A pulse means that he's still alive.

…

I can't even imagine how Fukawa will feel about this… what more if its Genocider Syo…

…

If I discovered a corpse, that means I have to investigate the crime scene with or without Kirigiri and Celes. I asked Ishimaru if he can help me search for evidence while the corpse discovery announcement has not started.

"Come on Ishimaru, help me out with this." Ishimaru with his face trembling, he coughed.

"What about Fujisaki? Are we just going to leave her?"

"She's going to be ok, besides, you keep an eye on her." Ishimaru nods and sat next to the computer programmer. A sudden switch in commands was impromptu.

* * *

**===INVESTIGATION START!===**

* * *

**\- Physics Storage Room**

SHIKI: (I immediately approached Togami's lifeless body to check for anything he has, inside pockets, his chest or… anywhere else.)

SHIKI: (Every bit has to count so… I hope Ishimaru doesn't spot me doing… what I think he might think.)

SHIKI: (Euuggh…)

SHIKI: (But before all that, I immediately found something next to him.)

SHIKI: (It was a bunsen burner… It was next to him and on the floor calls it to be critical evidence.)

SHIKI: (And… it's still on? Wow.)

**EVIDENCE: Bunsen Burner received!**

SHIKI: "Hey Ishimaru, I think this is the murder weapon… my 20 cents since we haven't received the Monokuma File yet."

SHIKI: (Ishimaru talks to me from a distance.)

ISHIMARU: "He already caught our attention though he has his restrictions. He can't stop us correct?"

ISHIMARU: "In fact, I need to talk to you personally after catching our culprit."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "I was going to talk to you too later about personal affairs."

SHIKI: "We'll take everything in discussion after this."

SHIKI: "Besides, I'm busy."

SHIKI: "Anyway, I think that the killer used the bunsen burner on Togami's clothes and skin but as always, there are several problems about it."

ISHIMARU: "Such as?"

SHIKI: "Togami would never be caught off-guard by something like this. Sneak attacks, brute force and of similar acts as well for example."

SHIKI: "This suggests a certain margin of possibilities which are the following…"

SHIKI: "The culprit had to make use of chloroform or beat him up unconscious…"

SHIKI: "I think a trap mechanism also works.."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri would know better… I mean she's the best one out here."

ISHIMARU: "That I would agree mostly… I fear that since this is our third case, they should know better what evidence to leave out for trickery purposes."

ISHIMARU: "I wonder who is responsible for this… I am saddened greatly."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "You're crying in the inside, I can see it in you."

ISHIMARU: "… You are? Of course… you are the SHSL Psychic."

ISHIMARU: "…"

ISHIMARU: "You are abusing your powers."

SHIKI: "Did I invade your personal mental space? Sorry about it."

ISHIMARU: "…Hmph."

SHIKI: "You still mad at me for this?"

ISHIMARU: "I just can't handle your behavior any longer."

SHIKI: "?"

SHIKI: "Seriously? I think our entire conversation after the trial will be all about this."

SHIKI: "I'll be investigating more and you will hear it from me in the trial."

SHIKI: "I'm not in a mood to talk to you now that you brought it up."

SHIKI: (We started to not talk to each other and parted ways. I still might have to keep an eye on him regardless.)

SHIKI: "Sit on the side! I still need to see Fujisaki."

SHIKI: (He did what I told him to.)

SHIKI: "Moving on…"

SHIKI: (Right after taking record of our first evidence, I began with what I told myself to do, search his entire burnt body.)

SHIKI: (…)

SHIKI: (This took about a few minutes, 4 to be precise.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Is this…"

SHIKI: (I found a piece of crumpled paper almost burnt to a crisp. Unfortunately, it is undecipherable as if no word can be found, literally.)

SHIKI: "This has to mean something but I don't know what it is…"

**EVIDENCE: Burnt Paper Remains received!**

SHIKI: "…I'll put in my pocket."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Oh god! Eee!"

SHIKI: (On Togami's abdomen was an oblong mark with very little bit of blood opening from the center. Ouch!)

SHIKI: "A kick in the stomach…"

**EVIDENCE: Kick Mark received!**

SHIKI: (That's probably the end of the corpse search; I've done it all from head to foot.)

SHIKI: "Now to have a good look around…"

SHIKI: (I looked around and all I see is nothing but ashes, blackened items and melted glass…)

SHIKI: (When I turned around, I saw the some of them running to Fujisaki and Ishimaru with some screaming.)

SHIKI: (We all heard the Corpse Discovery Announcement.)

MONOKUMA: "Ping pong pang pong!"

* * *

_"A body has been discovered!"_

_"Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"_

* * *

SHIKI: (I immediately converted that view to Kirigiri who saw me while I hear Junko's shouting to give him some space to breathe.)

KIRIGIRI: "…Tsk."

KIRIGIRI: "And another one passes away."

KIRIGIRI: "My suspicions on him are correct… the idiom, what you do unto others will do unto you applies to this case."

KIRIGIRI: "…"

SHIKI: "Haaa.."

KIRIGIRI: "You began your investigation early on I presume?"

SHIKI: "Yep. The announcement was triggered by Ishimaru and me simultaneously then you."

SHIKI: "I found some vital clues already but I feel like there's more."

KIRIGIRI: "Like these bottles of shards right on the back door? They were scattered the moment I saw it."

SHIKI: "My eyes were not sharp! I had to extinguish the fire because we heard an explosion."

SHIKI: (My ElectroID made a beeping sound, must be the Monokuma File.)

SHIKI: (I opened the notification to lead me to Togami's death details.)

**EVIDENCE: Monokuma File # 3 received!**

* * *

1\. Monokuma File # 3:

Victim: Byakuya Togami

Location: Physics Storage Room

Time of death: 7:18 a.m.

Cause of death: Severe third-degree burns

Additional Details: None.

* * *

SHIKI: (He died almost an hour ago?)

SHIKI: (This got me thinking… it was tricky but I needed to solve it.)

KIRIGIRI: "There was a small shaking in my room… merely thought it was an earthquake so I had to check it out."

SHIKI: "An earthquake you say? We would have all died if that really happened. Ok, we shouldn't waste any time now."

SHIKI: (I immediately took record of the glass shards Kirigiri mentioned.)

SHIKI: "These sure are so many for just one bottle... Hmm…"

**EVIDENCE: Bottle Shards received!**

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, thanks for the heads-up! I'll go investigate outside the storage room for a while. Good luck out there if there is something I missed."

KIRIGIRI: "Will do. Do your best."

**\- Physics Room**

SHIKI: "Why are you all still here?"

FUKAWA: "I-investigating of course you idiot! Stop asking rhetorical questions!"

SHIKI: "Why is Fujisaki still here?"

OOWADA: "S-she's gone…"

ISHIMARU: "Uhh… one moment."

SHIKI: "Why don't you check her heartbeat, Oowada. It might make you feel better."

JUNKO: "The announcement was made! Fujisaki is-"

SHIKI: "If you would please…"

JUNKO: "Argh…"

OOWADA: (nods and presses his fingers on his wrist, figuring out that his pulse is active.)

OOWADA: "…"

OOWADA: "She's… still alive!"

MAIZONO: "Oh thank God!" *sobs with tears of relief*

CELES: "A miracle…"

SHIKI: "I gave her CPR, jeez…"

SHIKI: "Take her to the infirmary to give her some rest. And asking for a testimony from her can wait until the trial."

SHIKI: "Oowada, can you take care of her while we investigate?"

OOWADA: "…Yeah, yeah whatever."

OOWADA: (He carries Fujisaki and brings her out of the Physics Room. Ishimaru and Junko follow.)

CELES: "Then who is the deceased person?"

SHIKI: "See for yourself in the storage room… and Fukawa?"

FUKAWA: "W-what?"

SHIKI: (I placed my hand on her shoulder, she swipes my hand away in disgust.)

FUKAWA: "The heck are you trying to do!? Don't touch me!"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "I guess I'll just say it then… your white knight Togami is dead."

SHIKI: "Sorry for your loss."

FUKAWA: "…"

FUKAWA: "…Ha?"

FUKAWA: "…"

FUKAWA: "No…"

SHIKI: "Sigh…"

FUKAWA: "He left me… he can't love me again."

SHIKI: "Actually he didn't-"

FUKAWA: "Shut up!"

SHIKI: "A- umm…"

FUKAWA: "It's hopeless… this was all going to happen to me. Everything is karma."

FUKAWA: "All my special ones… gone."

FUKAWA: "…"

FUKAWA: (She runs away… just like that.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Maizono and Celes, search for clues."

MAIZONO: "Ok."

SHIKI: (The three of us began searching the physics lab. The only visible evidence was those pieces of iron pipes on the front door.)

SHIKI: (Celes walks towards the pipes and stares at them for quite a while thinking.)

CELES: "A barricade to the door indeed."

CELES: "These are easy to carry…"

MAIZONO: "I guess there's not much to say about it but that huh?"

SHIKI: "Pretty much…"

CELES: "Not necessarily…"

SHIKI: "…Hm?"

CELES: "These don't seem to have that many scratches or bumps… Simply very few."

SHIKI: "You're expecting many because the victim should have tried pushing the door?"

MAIZONO: "…I guess you have a point."

MAIZONO: "But wouldn't Togami be thinking of a smarter alternative?"

SHIKI: "Yep, our victim is a smart-ass. He should have known a better way."

**EVIDENCE: Metal Pipes received!**

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (Are… these… pellets that I found back when I discovered the physics storage room?)

SHIKI: (There are so many of them! Are they used up?)

SHIKI: (I took in one of the gas pellets and checked for a pin to pull… seems that the pin has been pulled out already by the culprit.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (When you want to use a gas pellet, you have to pull the pin and throw it right?)

SHIKI: (Why would the culprit need to use so much?)

SHIKI: (Either they were too careful just to make sure or they just felt like it.)

**EVIDENCE: Gas Pellets received!**

MAIZONO: "Check this out guys!"

SHIKI: (We all looked into Maizono to which she holds a container.)

MAIZONO: "I found a container and some of these bottles are missing."

KIRIGIRI: "May I have a look?"

SHIKI: (She exits the storage assuming she's done there.)

SHIKI: (Maizono gives it to Kirigiri and checks the label.)

KIRIGIRI: "…This is kerosene."

SHIKI: (She looks into the evidence list and compares the shards to it.)

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "This is definitely a match."

KIRIGIRI: "Anything else useful here?"

ALL: "…"

SHIKI: "Alright then, if there are no answers, we should go to the victim's room."

CELES: "Agreed."

SHIKI: (So we all exited the Physics Room deciding that there was no more clues to find in that area.)

**EVIDENCE: Kerosene Bottles received!**

**\- Hallways**

MAIZONO: "I'm glad Fujisaki's okay. Maybe we can ask him questions during the class trial after getting recovery."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Did you say him?"

MAIZONO: "Y-yeah… Fujisaki told me…"

MAIZONO: (whispers)

MAIZONO: "His secret."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (I facepalmed… he never shuts his mouth!)

SHIKI: "It's no longer a secret now that he told you guys…"

KIRIGIRI: "That's because he trust us."

CELES: "Much to my surprise, he told it to me when we met at the changing room."

CELES: "Care to say, he had courage. He… sounded determined to be honest with himself probably breaking his own shell."

CELES: "Anyhow, they decided to give in to the motive I see."

CELES: "If it would be acceptable to answer a question of mine, can you be so kindly to show your envelope with the motive inside?"

SHIKI: "Who goes first? I'll go second."

KIRIGIRI: "I don't think that's important right now."

CELES: "I think it would help quite nicely."

KIRIGIRI: "For your personal amusement."

CELES: "You aren't afraid are you?"

KIRIGIRI: "I am not… it's just extremely classified. That's all I can say for the matter."

KIRIGIRI: "Don't you even try reading my thoughts Shiki."

SHIKI: "I just did, thanks Celes."

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "…Sigh."

KIRIGIRI: "Do whatever you want, we've gone this far."

SHIKI: "I was just kidding! I need to have physical contact with you in order for me to do that! I'm sorry!"

SHIKI: "Come on Celes! You apologize too!"

CELES: "You took it to a newer level."

MAIZONO: "…"

MAIZONO: "Kirigiri, just forgive them ok? It was just a practical joke."

KIRIGIRI: "I do not entertain jokes that involve personal affairs."

KIRIGIRI: "Now to Togami's Room…"

**\- Togami's Room**

SHIKI: "Check it out, a book on the floor."

SHIKI: "I call it."

SHIKI: (I picked up the book and began skimming through some pages while everyone else is searching his room thoroughly.)

SHIKI: "Any luck guys?"

MAIZONO: "His cabinet seems neat."

CELES: "There's nothing suspicious in the bathroom as well."

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "There's nothing."

SHIKI: (The search ended already in a few minutes.)

KIRIGIRI: "Everything's clean… nothing strange except for that book you're holding."

KIRIGIRI: "Something must have happened here with him and the culprit."

KIRIGIRI: "We'll come to an agreement soon enough."

**EVIDENCE: Togami's Book received!**

SHIKI: "Now what are some other places we can look?"

SHIKI: "Fujisaki's room is a place we can investigate.."

MAIZONO: "I saw him going to his room during the Night Time announcement."

SHIKI: "He needed to bring his mattress and pillows to my room because he proposed the idea of sleeping with me."

SHIKI: "The bed can only accommodate 1 person for comfort reasons but two can technically fit."

SHIKI: "He indeed told me to wait for him and stay awake… so I read a book to cut the time."

SHIKI: "But I yawn a lot later and I just… slept."

SHIKI: "Wait a minute! My mistake, I gave him my room key to bring his stuff this morning, not evening."

SHIKI: "Maizono, you made me mix things."

MAIZONO: "But I really did see him that night."

SHIKI: "Yeah, I know… you were both together at the changing room."

SHIKI: "Well, we should go see how the others are doing."

MONOKUMA: "Ping pong pang pong!"

* * *

_"A body has been discovered!"_

_"Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"_

* * *

SHIKI: "W-what the? Another corpse discovery announcement?"

SAKURA: "…"

MAIZONO: "Sakura, hello. How is the investigation going?"

SAKURA: "…"

SAKURA: "…"

MAIZONO: "H-hey... you doing ok?"

SAKURA: "Haa… please find the killer."

KIRIGIRI: "We will do well, who murdered Togami."

SAKURA: "Not Togami."

ALL: "…"

SHIKI: "What!?"

MAIZONO: "Don't tell me someone else is dead!?"

CELES: "…"

SAKURA: "I can't handle it… I should keep my emotions to myself until the blackened gets executed."

SAKURA: "I need to be alone…"

SAKURA: "Go!"

SHIKI: (With her devoted shout, we all ran immediately, to where she pointed which was the infirmary.)

SHIKI: (And with all that, we entered the infirmary with Oowada and Ishimaru standing next to someone.)

SHIKI: (She was lying down with several spills of blood on the infirmary bed, her hands lay down limp.)

SHIKI: (Asahina Aoi has departed.)

MAIZONO: "Asahina! Noo…"

CELES: "This is shocking…"

SHIKI: "…"

JUNKO: (She entered the infirmary after us and saw the corpse.)

JUNKO: "Oh my god…"

OOWADA: "No… no…"

OOWADA: "What the fuck is going on with everyone!?"

KIRIGIRI: "We have to investigate immediately."

KIRIGIRI: "Oowada, Ishimaru and Junko, stay on guard. Maizono, you're with me on the body search. Shiki and Celes, search up Asahina's room."

**\- Asahina's Room**

SHIKI: (Me and Celes entered her room where I see Sakura's mattress. To add it up, there was an amount of vomit trailed from where we are facing to the bathroom.)

SHIKI: *beep*

SHIKI: "The Monokuma File for her is here…"

**EVIDENCE: Monokuma File # 4 received!**

* * *

1\. Monokuma File # 4:

Victim: Asahina Aoi

Location: Infirmary

Time of death: 7:54 a.m.

Cause of death: Poisoning

Additional Details: None

* * *

SHIKI: "I think we are supposed to investigate this vomit?"

CELES: "You do it, you are a gentleman correct?"

SHIKI: "Yeah, yeah.."

SHIKI: (I crouched to get a good look on her vomit. I had to smell it and along with some blood, I mostly got chocolate.)

SHIKI: "Gross…"

SHIKI: "Asahina drank something with chocolate on it."

CELES: "A fetid smell…"

CELES: "There were premade chocolate bottles inside the fridge."

CELES: "It was restocked 2 days ago."

SHIKI: "Do we even know what kind of poison was used?"

CELES: "We should ask Kirigiri… maybe she has an idea."

**EVIDENCE: Vomit received!**

CELES: "We should go to the cafeteria and inspect these chocolate drinks."

SHIKI: "Alright then."

SHIKI: (We left her room.)

SHIKI: (Before I went to the cafeteria, I took a little sneak at the infirmary just to make sure of some things.)

SHIKI: (Fujisaki is still resting at the moment, not moving a muscle.)

SHIKI: (Oowada and Ishimaru were just talking about certain things, surprisingly enough that they weren't angry at each other.)

SHIKI: (Didn't they had a conflict while I was interrogated by Togami? I can't understand them…)

SHIKI: (I was sad and I shed a small tear when I looked at Asahina who was dead… I feel so bad for Sakura because they were best friends.)

SHIKI: (She comforted me at one of my bad moments… why must Mother Nature be this way?)

SHIKI: (Anyway, I saw Kirigiri and Maizono talking about something but I couldn't understand it due to my distance.)

CELES: "What are you trying to do? Stop fooling around for once please."

SHIKI: "S-sorry Celes, it was just something in my mind about Asahina that's all."

**\- Cafeteria**

SHIKI: (I ran immediately to the refrigerator, opening the door to see that the chocolate bottles are in a container.)

SHIKI: "So three of them were used up… someone is an avid drinker of chocolate."

SHIKI: (I turn at Celes with a smile.)

CELES: "…What?"

CELES: "I only prefer the finest chocolate in forms of cake."

SHIKI: "Yeah, sure…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Looks like someone made a small spill... a dead giveaway."

SHIKI: (My sharp eyes caught a small splash of pink liquid at one of the counters next to the fridge.)

SHIKI: (I pressed my finger into this liquid, it was wet. I smelled it and I thought of it to be paint.)

SHIKI: "Now it's stuck to my skin for a while."

SHIKI: "I can't wash this…"

CELES: "We are to need that evidence, do not wash it."

CELES: "And if you find paint, you proceed to the Arts Room."

CELES: "I know what to look for…"

SHIKI: (We both went to the art room, almost forgetting to leave the fridge door open.)

**EVIDENCE: Chocolate Bottles received!**

**EVIDENCE: Paint Spill received!**

SHIKI: (While going upstairs, I happen to see Sakura again.)

SHIKI: "Don't worry, we've found lots of clues regarding Asahina's murder. You will be avenged."

SAKURA: "…"

SAKURA: "Thank you."

SHIKI: (She goes to the library.)

SHIKI: "Let's continue."

**\- Art Room**

CELES: "Where is the bucket that contains the color pink?"

SHIKI: "Over there!"

SHIKI: (I grabbed all of the buckets that had pink paint supply in it, 2 to be exact.)

SHIKI: (I lifted both of the buckets with my hands.)

SHIKI: "What else is in your mind Celes?"

CELES: "Hmmm…"

CELES: "They needed to extract the paint into the chocolate bottle. I just require the object used for extraction."

CELES: "If not found, we can assume that they burned most of the hand-held evidence."

SHIKI: "I think they actually did dispose of them…"

SHIKI: "Several items here that they can use are eye-droppers, a small tube of some sort and… a small spoon."

CELES: "Do you happen to have knowledge of who are the bystanders in this room within the past few days?"

SHIKI: "Hmmm starting from yesterday?"

SHIKI: "We'll just ask them at the beginning of the trial."

SHIKI: "Better yet, let's just ask several questions that wouldn't catch any suspicion on any them. I'm including you and the rest of the group."

CELES: "…It should at most not be a failure."

SHIKI: "We have to do with what we've got."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (Of all the things, I forgot to include the motive…)

SHIKI: (Who among us here gave in to the motive?)

SHIKI: (Maybe this would be considered a last resort… I'll just ask for their papers in the envelope.)

**EVIDENCE: Paint Buckets received!**

**EVIDENCE: Extraction Method received!**

**EVIDENCE: Wish Motive received!**

SHIKI: (Then Monokuma happened.)

MONOKUMA: "Time's up everyone! Please proceed to the elevator immediately for the class trial!"

* * *

So ends another investigation… two searches actually. In my opinion, it was a huge surprise that Asahina was poisoned out of sight. There were three incidents today namely, Togami's death, Fujisaki's injury and then her. The culprit indeed had this planned perfectly, disposing portable evidence.

As of the moment, I don't have any suspects.

…

…

…

So we were all in the elevator except for Fujisaki who is still resting on the infirmary bed. Monokuma somehow repeated the same announcement everytime they call us to the elevator.

"I repeat, everyone, please proceed to the elevator immediately for the class trial." I think he was referring to the programmer who was still unconscious.

"Are we supposed to bring a wheelchair or something?" Oowada adjusts his arm to hear several cracks like a knuckle.

"I guess we should. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Fujisaki… just saying." Junko decided to go out of the elevator with Maizono joining her.

I was just standing there asking Kirigiri what she and Maizono investigated.

"I checked up on the corpse first, proceeded to the art room for clues and asked Ishimaru, Oowada and Sakura their whereabouts."

"So we just wait now…" Kirigiri nodded.

…

…

"Oi! Junko! Maizono! I ain't got all day!" Monokuma said through the speakers.

"We're almost done!" she shouted.

…

…

Now I saw Maizono pushing the wheelchair with Fujisaki's head tilted to the side and Junko walking rubbing her forehead without her nails touching.

This is it.

The third class trial.

Let's do it!

* * *

**EVIDENCE LIST:**

1\. | Monokuma File No. 3 |

* * *

Victim: Byakuya Togami

Location: Physics Storage Room

Time of death: 7:18 a.m.

Cause of death: Severe third-degree burns

Additional Details: None.

* * *

2\. | Bunsen Burner | Found nearby the body, singed and still on.

3\. | Kick Mark | A kick mark was found on Togami's abdomen. It formed an oblong shape.

4\. | Burnt Paper Remains | In his pocket are burnt pieces of paper.

5\. | Metal Pipes | These were used to block the door to prevent escape.

6\. | Gas Pellets | scattered across the physics lab, all of them were used.

7\. | Kerosene Bottles | These were found in the physics lab and were used by the culprit for flammable purposes.

8\. | Togami's Book | The only thing suspicious in that room is a dropped book.

9\. | Monokuma File No. 4 |

* * *

Victim: Asahina Aoi

Location: Infirmary

Time of death: 9:01 a.m.

Cause of death: Poisoning

Additional Details: On ingestion of poison, death was close to immediate.

* * *

10\. | Vomit | this vomit was mixed along with blood... and chocolate?

11\. | Chocolate Bottles | these bottles of chocolate are found in the refrigerator in a container and three of these are used.

12\. | Paint Spill | A very small spill of pink paint was found at one of the counters at the cafeteria.

13\. | Paint Buckets | it suggests that the killer used one of the buckets for the murder as poison.

14\. | Extractor | The object used for extraction might have been disposed.

15\. | Wish Motive | There are several reasons why the motive is useful despite how easy it is to ignore it.

* * *

DAY 10: PAUSED

SURVIVORS: 10

* * *

**Alright! I'll ask thee for another request from you guys.**

**Suspects?**

**Theories?**

**Anything strange?**

**Share it all in the reviews!**

**The long-awaited class-trial will be out in a few days!**

***confetti***


	25. Chapter 3H: Class Trial One

**flashfir912 – Yep. They needed to go for more alternate routes of the story. I feel bad taking Asahina out though… **

**James95 – Just to let you know, Fujisaki walked not in the doors direction but somewhere near it. She got hurt big time that's what I can say.**

**hunterofcomedy – This trend is fun. Yah, I know. Anyhow, the trial won't be long… maybe around three chapters again but that can change.**

**SendokaiZak – Surprise attack on Asahina! Boom!**

**PRrussiaGC and CrimsonSkyTamer – PM'ed you. ^_^ Here is the trial by the way.**

**Now for the recent poll about who would fit for Shiki… and I was surprised someone had to pick Sakura. REALLY? I laughed a bit upon seeing the results but… here they are.**

**7 - Celes**

**6 - Maizono**

**4 – Asahina and Fujisaki**

**2 – Kirigiri, Fukawa and Junko**

**1 – Sakura**

**Another poll on my profile page but it would be better to vote after reading this chapter.**

**This current poll will be closed after section 2 of the class trial is published. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

It all started in a bang.

From what is up above.

Chase it! Chase it Chase it!

You grabbed it. Now study it.

A drip of chocolate on the floor.

This isn't good at all.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**\- Courtroom**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 9:45 a.m.**

* * *

**EVIDENCE LIST:**

_Have you got your facts straight?_

1\. | Monokuma File No. 3 | Review files again?

2\. | Bunsen Burner | Found nearby the body, singed and still on.

3\. | Kick Mark | A kick mark was found on Togami's abdomen. It formed an oblong shape.

4\. | Burnt Paper Remains | In his pocket are burnt pieces of paper.

5\. | Metal Pipes | These were used to block the door to prevent escape.

6\. | Gas Pellets | scattered across the physics lab, all of them were used.

7\. | Kerosene Bottles | These were found in the physics lab and were used by the culprit for flammable purposes.

8\. | Togami's Book | The only thing suspicious in that room is a dropped book.

9\. | Monokuma File No. 4 | Review files again?

10\. | Vomit | this vomit was mixed along with blood... and chocolate?

11\. | Chocolate Bottles | these bottles of chocolate are found in the refrigerator in a container and three of these are used.

12\. | Paint Spill | A very small spill of pink paint was found at one of the counters at the cafeteria.

13\. | Paint Buckets | it suggests that the killer used one of the buckets for the murder as poison.

14\. | Extractor | The object used for extraction might have been disposed.

15\. | Wish Motive | There are several reasons why the motive is useful despite how easy it is to ignore it.

* * *

**_Court is now in session!_**

* * *

MONOKUMA: "Well, would you look at that! We have 2 people dead instead of one. Fantastic!"

OOWADA: "Shut it… let's just get solving."

MONOKUMA: "Slow there big cornhead! You need to remember the rules don't you?"

OOWADA: "Did you just… ugh. Whatever."

SHIKI: (I guess he did learn how to calm down…)

SHIKI: (Today's courtroom is different today thank God. That polka-dotted scheme sucks.)

SHIKI: (This seems to bear a romantic theme, the curtains fabric has been swapped with royal velvet red, the tile floor is now an entire carpet of black.)

SHIKI: (The lights from the previous class trial is now a giant diamond chandelier… and lastly are three new death stands of Naegi, Togami and Asahina.)

SHIKI: (I feel a little uncomfortable standing next to another death portrait…)

SHIKI: (We are decreasing…)

SHIKI: (Am I losing hope? Can we really get out of here without… goddamn it!)

SHIKI: (…)

SHIKI: "Stay calm, stay focused…"

SHIKI: (I tapped my head several times to get my head in the game.)

MAIZONO: "You don't seem alright… we can do this!"

MAIZONO: "I've been trained to focus on certain things during my training idol days."

MAIZONO: "I'll back you up when you're down!"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (I guess that made me smile a bit.)

SHIKI: "Thank you Maizono… Alright Monokuma, do what you usually do."

MONOKUMA: "Good! I've had enough crap with your drama story at several points in my life."

MONOKUMA: "Alright students! Welcome to the third class trial! Figure out who murdered Byakuya Togami and Asahina Aoi."

MONOKUMA: "If you guessed right, they will be executed. Otherwise, they're free to go!"

MONOKUMA: "There, that's pretty much about it! Proceed you bastards!"

SHIKI: (I looked to my left and right to see if anyone will have the act to start our discussion.)

SHIKI: (I was also staring at Fujisaki who is still lying on the wheel chair hoping he would wake up anytime soon.)

SHIKI: (And because me, Ishimaru and Junko were the ones awake first… I feel like the three of us should tell what we did during that timeframe provided that there are no lies.)

SHIKI: "So umm… Ishimaru, can you tell us what we did the entire morning? You were first at the cafeteria correct?"

ISHIMARU: "Yes. I was the earliest to be in breakfast at approximately 7:30 a.m."

ISHIMARU: "I gave myself a drink-worthy amount of hot chocolate which then I saw you and Junko enter."

ISHIMARU: "We then had a small argument regarding Fujisaki's whereabouts… in which it grew by Shiki himself."

JUNKO: "I saw him standing by her door for quite a while so I thought… maybe she's somewhere else and she's early."

JUNKO: "Then I decided to stop him to make sure he gets a chill pill… kinda worrisome don't you think?"

SHIKI: "I thought it would be just one of those regular days…"

SHIKI: "So yeah, we went inside the cafeteria to see him."

ISHIMARU: "Ahem! Upon further detail on our fight, I had a thought that Shiki would worry so much about Fujisaki. Junko gave out the possibility of her being dead…"

JUNKO: "I had that idea because maybe she wasn't in her room, and the first thing to do was to go to the cafeteria and eat."

ISHIMARU: "So a search has been established and she was in charge of waking you all up to catch the culprit off their tracks."

ISHIMARU: "It was all going according to plan until a certain incident occurred."

ISHIMARU: "That is to say, an explosion was heard all the way to the Physics Room."

SHIKI: "That was my best guess because of the incineration results at the scene of the crime."

SHIKI: "I told Ishimaru to help me find a fire extinguisher but there was so much smoke that we weren't able to see that much."

SHIKI: "I asked Monokuma for some help on where I can find one."

MONOKUMA: "And remember what I said? Upupu!"

MONOKUMA: "It came with a price so I guess I should say it after you're done with your little tattle-tale chitter-chatter."

SHIKI: "A-m.. So me and Ishimaru split up as I went to the third floor to which to my favor the fire is located."

SHIKI: "I finally found one, shouted at Ishimaru and then entered the Physics Room to find the fire to be located at the storage room. Of course there was a problem."

SHIKI: "There were several pipes blocking the door so I just swept them off and then… that's about it."

SHIKI: "The fire was all gone, then me and Ishimaru found Togami's body."

SHIKI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "Something else happened after that, when did you see Fujisaki?"

SHIKI: "Oh yeah, umm I found her while I was investigating. To make things clearer, it was before all of you got in. I just gave her CPR because I thought she was dead… thank God she wasn't."

SHIKI: "Then I gave Oowada the command to bring her to the infirmary. Junko and Ishimaru followed along and the only people in the Physics Room was me, Kirigiri, Celes and Maizono."

SHIKI: "Then we started investigating until Monokuma called us in the elevator… That's pretty much it."

SHIKI: "Me, Ishimaru and Junko have alibis and the rest of you were still in bed while the three of us were awake."

JUNKO: "I woke up everyone, didn't see anyone acting strange."

SHIKI: "…Any questions?"

SHIKI: "…"

ALL: "…"

ALL: "…"

MAIZONO: "I-isn't anyone going to say something?"

KIRIGIRI: "So there are no arguments for the matter then…"

OOWADA: "Guess not…"

KIRIGIRI: "To proceed further, now that we have a starting point, I suggest we discuss the Monokuma File."

CELES: "According to the file, Togami died at 7:18 in the morning in the Physics Storage Room due to severe third-degree burns."

JUNKO: "The explosion obviously… that's where it came from."

CELES: "I believe we have to discuss an important detail regarding that…"

CELES: "How did the explosion happened? What were the prerequisites in creating it?"

ISHIMARU: "So shall it be, let's share our thoughts and make an agreement."

MAIZONO: "Ishimaru, it's not going to be that easy… Because this is our third case, the culprit knows what's bound to happen and what we think."

JUNKO: "Let's just go for it anyway! We have nothing to lose here."

SHIKI: (Celes' finally brought up something to debate on. What did the culprit do to create such an explosion?)

SHIKI: (Only one way to find out…)

* * *

_PHASE 1_

_Nonstop Debate!_

_Available Ammunition:_

**_== Bunsen Burner_**

**_== Kerosene Bottles_**

**_== Gas Pellets_**

**_== Kick Mark_**

**_== Extractor_**

MAIZONO: "In order to create an explosion, you need some sort of flammable material right?"

ISHIMARU: "The bunsen burner is located literally next to the corpse..."

ISHIMARU: "Could it be that the flammable material was **next to it**?"

KIRIGIRI: "But upon my search, it would only trigger a fire, not an explosion."

FUKAWA: "B-but it has to be somewhere inside… t-the scene of the crime."

OOWADA: "Well… what about something that seems **out of place**?"

JUNKO: "Come on! The thing you're probably looking for is **already in flames and disposed!**"

OOWADA: "What? Like you have a better idea?"

SHIKI:** "I agree with that!"**

**Ammunition Used: Kerosene Bottles**

* * *

SHIKI: "Something inside the physics storage seems out of place..."

SHIKI: "Besides the bunsen burner for all we know, there were these kerosene bottles that Kirigiri discovered the moment she stepped inside."

SHIKI: "Upon observation, there wasn't any sort of glass located around the storage room."

SHIKI: "And to top that off, the color and kind of glass that was found there matches the ones Maizono found."

MAIZONO: "I found a container of bottles that seem to have several of that kind missing."

CELES: "Easy enough to say that this was used to create what has happened now."

CELES: "They guaranteed on a fire spread by lighting it on the corpse, which should follow along the rest of the storage room in time."

CELES: "If I may Kirigiri, how strong was the blast?"

KIRIGIRI: "Considering both the Physics and Storage room dimensions, my hypothesis calls for a minor blast radius."

KIRIGIRI: "The degree of burns depends of those from their regular distance… in other words, if you are near from the storage room entrance, you could die from the blast."

JUNKO: "...So they just needed to wait for the fire to reach the bottles and… that's it?"

MAIZONO: "They wanted to be sure that killing the victim this way would provide themselves with an alibi."

MAIZONO: "Speaking of alibis, would that be useful before Togami's death?"

KIRIGIRI: "If that were the case, then I need to verify a few inconsistencies first."

KIRIGIRI: "Such as the crumbled paper and scraps that Shiki found in Togami's pocket."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: (I reached for the semi-burnt piece of paper along with all the scraps in my pocket and showed it to everyone.)

OOWADA: "It's just pieces of burnt paper scraps…"

SHIKI: "What do you guys think? What does this paper signify?"

CELES: "Better yet, why don't we imagine the contents in this paper he found?"

ISHIMARU: "Hmm… perhaps it was something that he would fall for… knowing him he can sense trickery."

JUNKO: "So… a letter to invite him over is definitely out of the question. I don't think the killer would do something like that…"

JUNKO: "Or better yet, there's nothing that would intimidate Togami!"

MAIZONO: "Me neither… but there's got to be an explanation."

SHIKI: (If that letter I found wasn't an invitation, then what is it?)

SHIKI: (There's nothing Togami could be motivated because he's a powerful man.)

SHIKI: (Celes told us to create possible causes…)

SHIKI: (Hmm…)

SHIKI: "…"

SAKURA: "What if this piece of evidence is fabricated?"

FUKAWA: "W-what? Explain it!"

SAKURA: "Disregarding any sort of content inside that paper…"

SAKURA: "…Hm."

SAKURA: "In this case, the killer crumpled pieces of paper into his pocket before lighting the fire…"

SAKURA: "They probably thought that it would be efficient to stall time."

SAKURA: "A theory in mind… chances may be slim but…"

JUNKO: "A killer at this time would probably do…"

SHIKI: "I think… that could be it, but something's not right with it."

SHIKI:** "In fact, this evidence should never be found in the first place." **

SHIKI: "To further elaborate, the paper should have been caught in the blast."

SHIKI: "An explosion occurred in the Physics Storage Room should in fact guarantee this to be burnt to ashes."

SHIKI: "But this one wasn't… well partially."

OOWADA: "Let's talk about something else alright? The killer probably wanted us to talk about this to waste time."

KIRIGIRI: "No… Shiki, toss me the paper if you may?"

SHIKI: "Uh.. Sure, although I tried reading it… no words I can find at all."

SHIKI: (I tossed it at her to which she catches.)

SHIKI: (She gently unfolds the paper, gets its other remains and does something…)

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "Shiki is correct, this shouldn't have survived."

KIRIGIRI: "…They might have been overthinking about trying to throw us off."

KIRIGIRI: "Think about it, why would the killer want to forge an invitation letter when you can avoid creating one to avoid suspicion?"

KIRIGIRI: "This trial would have come to a closer finish if decipherable words are found."

ISHIMARU: "It would be much more if by such chances the words are pivotal but for it to be a turn around without further thinking."

FUKAWA: "Aahh… I don't know if that helped at all!"

FUKAWA: "Or it might have been my… letters."

OOWADA: "Are those your usual love letters, because they're all over the place."

FUKAWA: "H-how! Are you trying to steal my letters to make fun of me!? That's what you always do!"

OOWADA: "I just throw them away actually."

FUKAWA: "Arrgh! How dare you try!"

ISHIMARU: "Ahem!"

MAIZONO: "We know how the culprit killed Togami, how the explosion worked out… hey!"

MAIZONO: "How did Togami even end up there to begin with? Well, ignoring the letter of course."

CELES: "There are methods on how to lure someone of his intellect such as chloroform, a trap mechanism and a hit to the body although there are a few minorities to look over."

CELES: "Thus we need to know which among the three the culprit would most wisely use with the help of trial and error."

CELES: "Chloroform is most effective though the necessity of a handkerchief or a makeshift of such would be thrown in the incinerator."

CELES: "A trap mechanism wouldn't work here because it needs to be crafty. Should this method be used, there would have been evidence in regards to used tools such as metal and wood."

CELES: "And the last of them is the impractical hit of suppressed strength to weaken the victim and make ahead with the plan."

SHIKI: (And the method they chose is…)

* * *

_PHASE 2_

Select!

\- **Chloroform**

\- Trap Mechanism

\- Hit

SHIKI: **"This should be it!"**

* * *

SHIKI: "Chloroform has to be the easiest way to get Togami unconscious, whether which floor he was in…"

OOWADA: "All they had to do was use a handkerchief, apply chloroform and…"

OOWADA: "Wait a minute! How did they get to cover his face?"

MAIZONO: "He has a point."

ISHIMARU: "…A sneak attack maybe?"

ISHIMARU: "They needed to know where he is going and then make the opportune strike."

FUKAWA: "B-but he died at… morning. Why would he be awake before the morning announcement!?"

FUKAWA: "He wouldn't let anyone in! He can detect suspicious behavior in an instant!"

FUKAWA: "Who killed him!? Who did it!? Die you!"

OOWADA: "…She can't catch a break."

JUNKO: "It's her white knight as his entitlement."

JUNKO: "…And we're running out of ideas."

MAIZONO: "What do we do?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Hmm…"

SHIKI: (What happened before the morning announcement? If someone was awake between… 4:00 a.m to 7:00 a.m then it would be convenient.)

SHIKI: (But did I ask? I guess not.)

SHIKI: "Was anyone awake around 4:00 a.m. to 7:00 a.m.?"

ALL: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Darn it. If only there was someone out of their room, we could have gotten a witness."

SHIKI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "Let me ask the three of you something… what time did the three of you wake up?"

SHIKI: "I got out of my room at… 7:52 a.m."

JUNKO: "My time out of the room was around… 7:30 a.m."

ISHIMARU: "I was 20 minutes after 7:00. There seems to be a suspicion among the three of us."

JUNKO: "Is this one of the moments where you accuse us? Because I can assure you that I had nothing to do with murdering Togami."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri, what are you up to?"

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "I'm making possible timeframes… you carry on with what evidence we have, don't mind me. I'll help you later."

SHIKI: "…"

MAIZONO: "So we should leave her be and continue discussing… she has a plan."

SHIKI: (Instincts too Maizono? Heh.)

SHIKI: "Alright… what else can we talk about?"

SHIKI: (Some of us brought out our ElectroID's and began scrolling through the evidence list.)

OOWADA: "Can I ask you guys something? You guys found useless evidence."

CELES: "There is no evidence termed useless.. You lack need of thinking in that muscle."

OOWADA: "Why you-"

CELES: "Do not talk back to a lady, manners."

OOWADA: "I don't think I should be talking at all fuck dammit!"

MAIZONO: "I'm sorry Oowada… please carry on."

OOWADA: "It's this…"

OOWADA: (He refers to the item, Togami's Book.)

MAIZONO: "Ohh… that. It really is just a book… but it's on the floor."

FUKAWA: "He's very orderly! Not a sloppy hog like you!"

OOWADA: "…"

OOWADA: (His eye twitches.)

SHIKI: "Guys, enough. Fukawa, please… don't say anything bad ok? Your badmouthing won't do any good here… that means you too Oowada."

SHIKI: "Keep it direct."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Celes, that's enough mockery I'm hearing from you, pretty please."

CELES: "…"

SHIKI: (She doesn't give a damn at all.)

SHIKI: "Oowada, the book I found on the victim's room, like Fukawa said, it is not like him to just drop it on the floor."

SHIKI: "Something happened in that room either before or after the morning announcement…"

SHIKI: (I think I might need to take a lot of time.)

* * *

_PHASE 3_

_Nonstop Debate!_

_Available Ammunition:_

**_== Wish Motive_**

**_== Kick Mark_**

**_== Metal Pipes_**

**_== Burnt Paper Remains_**

**_== Monokuma File No.3_**

CELES: "So what we are discussing is what happened to the victim in their own room?"

CELES: "How did they manage to chloroform Togami?"

OOWADA: "The **only thing** **strange** is just his book."

MAIZONO: "I think he was **caught off-guard**…"

MAIZONO: "There might have been a way for them to go for the kill…"

MAIZONO: "If his door was open.. to which it would never be."

JUNKO: "Consider what you guys think a fight or whatever but… his room besides the book was **spotless**!"

JUNKO: "That's contradictory to what should things look like!"

ISHIMARU: "…What if this happened **outside**?"

JUNKO: "Then the book should have been there!"

SHIKI:** "No! That's wrong!"**

**Ammunition Used: Kick Mark**

* * *

SHIKI: "Hmm… yes. That what should happen.."

MAIZONO: "…What?"

SHIKI: "It should have been there…"

FUKAWA: "What's there? Stop babbling and make yourself useful!"

SHIKI: (Speak for yourself…)

SHIKI: "Celes, it was a huge guarantee from the four of us that the room was spotless correct?"

CELES: (nods)

SHIKI: "Guys, can you tell me what you see about the kick mark on Togami's abdomen?"

SHIKI: (They all did what I said and began saying two things I expected them to answer.)

SHIKI: "…"

MAIZONO: "It's just a kick mark that looks like an oblong… and it has a small blood stain that dried up."

SHIKI: "…And?"

ISHIMARU: "…Nothing else seems peculiar about it."

KIRIGIRI: "He's expecting you to answer more than just that."

JUNKO: "Can't he just answer to us?"

SHIKI: "Ok, ok… I'll tell it quickly. Why do you think there's blood in a kick mark? Clearly a kick doesn't do much bleeding."

SHIKI: "Oowada, confirm this for me since you do a lot of violence as the SHSL Biker."

OOWADA: "Well, it depends… but for regulars like you, it should only be a small bruise without any bleeding."

OOWADA: "So I would guess… the killer is someone who is pretty strong."

OOWADA: "Sides, if you wanna let them bleed, kick more, harder and faster."

OOWADA: "So… one mark means the culprit is strong."

SAKURA: "…"

SHIKI: (We began staring at Sakura since she's the strongest amongst us here, Oowada doesn't seem pressured.)

OOWADA: "I'm definitely strong and I may have a grudge against Togami but I didn't kill him. Got it?"

MAIZONO: "We aren't assuming of anything you know…"

OOWADA: "Just being careful and all… I ain't hiding anything."

OOWADA: "So yeah! Somebody here knows how to make them bleed in one attempt."

SHIKI: "Back to me, there should have been at least a VERY little speck somewhere on the victim's room."

SHIKI: "Either that or he is wearing more than one layer of clothing."

CELES: "I choose the latter… the opening is very small and all that blood should have dried out within minutes."

CELES: "To think of it, they also took the time to bring him all the way to the third floor."

CELES: "Should they avoid difficulties in bringing a human, dragging is of one option but that would give them away."

MAIZONO: "And why is that?"

CELES: "It simply means that the killer is someone who cannot carry a corpse from three floors up."

CELES: "Upon closer inspection of the corpse, there were no external injuries."

CELES: "No bumps, no scratches on his skin… clothes on the other hand is an exception."

CELES: "If a fight occurrence is in agreement between us all, we can always check for injuries."

SHIKI: "Now where I am going with this? Of course, it only leaves us with a little inspection."

SHIKI: "Can you please stand still and let me check your shoes?"

SHIKI: "But of course, I'll take out my shoes and have you check it yourselves."

SHIKI: "I'm currently looking for someone whose shoes match the shape of the wound."

SHIKI: "Once caught, we can end this right away."

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "The only suspects here are all the girls with the exception of Sakura and Fukawa."

SHIKI: "Kirigiri is innocent because she was the third person to trigger the Body Discovery Announcement."

SHIKI: "Which leaves the three of you, Celes, Maizono and Junko."

ISHIMARU: "Just in case, you can also account us because we were the first two to see the body."

SHIKI: "The rest of us can carry the corpse if we wanted to cover our tracks."

ISHIMARU: "So what's next Shiki? Is there something else we can discuss?"

SHIKI: "Hmm…"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Aside from Asahina's murder, I don't know."

SHIKI: "It would be best if we only stick to Togami's murder for a while because I don't want things to derail."

KIRIGIRI: "You have a long way to go Shiki."

KIRIGIRI: "You missed a very important detail that could unfortunately bring all effort fruitless."

SHIKI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: **"This kick mark is false, again to throw us off."**

SHIKI: "Give me a fucking break!"

SHIKI: (I cussed… it means I'm angry, big time.)

SHIKI: (Junko placed the palm of her hand into her face.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Grr…"

MONOKUMA: "Well, well, well… you guys are going nowhere!"

MONOKUMA: "I'll help you with that because you're debating performances were desbearingly irritating as fuck!"

MONOKUMA: "Ok! Here's a hint! You are correct that Togami suffered a kick wound in the stomach."

MONOKUMA: "You are also right on the killer's attempts to use chloroform!"

MONOKUMA: "Here's the juice! Which of these did the killer do first?"

CELES: "The killer did both?"

MONOKUMA: "Yep! Now get going you bastards!"

FUKAWA: "I-it was first! First! First!"

FUKAWA: "The kick is a trap again!"

MAIZONO: "Speaking of chloroform, you can find it in the infirmary right?"

KIRIGIRI: "How did you know that?"

MAIZONO: "Remember when I tried plotting a… murder on Naegi, besides the bottle of alcohol, I also found chloroform."

MAIZONO: "So does anyone know who visited the infirmary yesterday or before?"

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "It was you, me, Kirigiri, Celes and Fujisaki that one time. It was all the way before the motive even started."

SHIKI: "Maybe that was the motive for killing Togami in the first place? We all fought with each other."

SHIKI: "Celes… you went on a tirade for a small moment. Did you… kill him?"

CELES: "I'm not stupid Shiki, I expected you to know better."

CELES: "I would have committed a murder for a better reason."

ISHIMARU: **"Stop right there Celestia! I still know you did it."**

SHIKI: "?"

CELES: "Hm?"

ISHIMARU: "Don't you think you're going to get away! I saw you yesterday night at the cafeteria!"

CELES: "And?"

ISHIMARU: "You planned your murder!"

JUNKO: "Hey! Excuse me! Why didn't you tell us earlier!?"

ISHIMARU: "We didn't make a full agreement on the use of chloroform. There's no proof that the killer used chloroform…"

ISHIMARU: "Until Monokuma confirmed that the killer did indeed use it… so I thought of people who were at the infirmary after the motive."

ISHIMARU: "That is all for me to say regarding this case. Celestia Ludenberg, admit your crimes like the gambler you are."

CELES: "…"

CELES: "…"

CELES: "…"

* * *

**By the way, just to make sure everyone understands this trial:**

**\- Thanks to Monokuma, they know that the killer used the chloroform and kicked Togami in the stomach to waste time during the class trial.**

**\- Also, the shape of the wound matches to Junko, Maizono and Celes.**

**\- The killer used the kerosene bottles as the source of the explosion leaving the bunsen burner on over the next few hours.**

**\- They agreed that the burnt paper remains was just a trap to stall time.**

**\- The only people so far who are not guilty are Shiki, Ishimaru and Kirigiri.**

**Update: Pick the killer in the poll.**


	26. Chapter 3I: Class Trial Two

**flashfire912 – Indeed that is correct. The trial never stops at part 2… or does it?**

**hunterofcomedy – Ishimaru will always find ways… he just needs to be sneaky about it. That's all. Asahina's murder will finally be discussed on the next part.**

**SendokaiZak – Ishimaru might be doing right although he needs to think when giving evidence that is based from personal thoughts.**

**PRrussiaGC – Observations are very stellar. Indeed that Fujisaki being absent would mean a lot of things, they would never get any answers from her. They can only hope that Fujisaki might wake up in this class trial for clues.**

**Now for the recent poll about who killed Togami, not bad at all guys.**

**3 – Junko**

**2 – Oowada and Fujisaki**

**1 – Sakura**

**Attention once more, poll has been updated to see if any of you changed your minds. Enjoy part 2 of the class trial!**

* * *

Friendships are to be treasured always.

Only you, me and the universe.

The moments are never limited to good things.

Sometimes, arguments are important to develop things further.

Reconcile and give a hug. Have a cup of chocolate.

This shouldn't be over soon.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy : Underground Floor**

**\- Courtroom**

**\- Wednesday**

**\- 10:24 a.m.**

* * *

CELES: "…"

ISHIMARU: "Well, are you going to stand upfront and come clean?"

CELES: "You have to be serious to accuse me like that… I propose an idea."

CELES: "If you wish to accuse me, kindly bring out proofs that I indeed murdered Togami."

CELES: "If you also plan on accusing me on Asahina's murder, so be it."

SHIKI: (What is she thinking? She may not be the first three to trigger the Body Discovery Announcement but would she really do it?)

SHIKI: (I think I'll keep my mouth shut until a point where an error can be found is spoken out of them.)

SHIKI: (Perhaps this is her way of acting innocent… the Queen of Liars.)

SHIKI: (Could it be that her entire alliance with us was an entire lie as well?)

ISHIMARU: "My witness seeing you while I was at the cafeteria is one to ante up."

SHIKI: (The question was what time did he see her?)

ISHIMARU: "Second forth, the fact that you can trick Togami with your elusive lies."

ISHIMARU: "If I may to theorize, there's an ulterior motive for you joining Shiki's team in the first place."

ISHIMARU: "You wanted to remove suspicion this way and probably frame your teammates!"

SHIKI: (A weak point although valid.)

ISHIMARU: "Lastly, you timed your murder perfectly because your physical capabilities are strictly limited to norms!"

ISHIMARU: "No knives were washed, no signs of hammers being used in the art room."

ISHIMARU: "But then you thought of something that would give us an unclear time of the murderer's time to begin, using the kerosene bottles and the bunsen burner to accomplish that certain requirement."

SHIKI: (Wow, on point Ishimaru. I applaud a little.)

SHIKI: "…"

CELES: "Is that all?"

ISHIMARU: "Yes."

CELES: "Sigh…"

ISHIMARU: "Don't play away again."

CELES: "Am I? I think someone else here knows better."

KIRIGIRI: "…"

KIRIGIRI: "Why are you looking at me? Just because I'm the person with the highest capability of analysis doesn't mean I am to be depended on."

CELES: "But I am accused of being the blackened here, would I to make a rebuttal would only bring more fuel to the fire in this trial."

CELES: "Better yet, why don't we vote for me now if that would make you feel better Ishimaru."

SHIKI: (That statement alone makes me believe that she didn't do it.)

ISHIMARU: "It is a stealthy strike! I am indeed correct!"

SHIKI: "I think Celes is trying to make a point… do you want to vote for her after the time we had?"

ISHIMARU: "…Well."

SHIKI: "Look, we need to talk about the things you said earlier… if they indeed hold truth then we'll accept it."

ISHIMARU: "Fine!"

CELES: "I guess my life is now under your temporary control."

SHIKI: "…Alright then."

* * *

_PHASE 4_

_Nonstop Debate!_

_Available Ammunition:_

**_== Togami's Book_**

**_== Wish Motive_**

**_== Burnt Paper Remains_**

**_== Monokuma File No.3_**

**_== Vomit_**

MAIZONO: "Are we supposed to go over each of the three things Ishimaru said?"

MAIZONO: "Or rather… have him repeat it without a mistake."

ISHIMARU: "I shall be glad to repeat my three points that can incriminate Celes."

CELES: "We'll see…"

ISHIMARU: "**Now then, the first thing I pointed out was that I saw her at the cafeteria last night**."

ISHIMARU: "**She was sitting down drinking something from a cup**."

CELES: "Indeed I was and what time was it that you saw me?"

ISHIMARU: "…Around 9:10 p.m."

ISHIMARU: "**Next is that she can bring up elusive lies to even someone like Togami**."

ISHIMARU: "**Because not only she is the SHSL Gambler, she is also entitled the Queen of Liars.**"

ISHIMARU: "**Lastly, you timed your murder perfectly because your physical capabilities are strictly limited to norms**."

ISHIMARU: "**No knives were washed, no signs of hammers being used in the art room.**"

ISHIMARU: "**But then you thought of something that would give us an unclear time of the murderer's time to begin,** **using the kerosene bottles and the bunsen burner to accomplish that certain requirement**."

ISHIMARU: "That is all…"

SAKURA: "Those seem to be perfectly detailed claims for him to know."

FUKAWA: "I don't know if I can… well.. this is my prince."

SHIKI:** "No! That's wrong!"**

**Ammunition Used: Wish Motive**

* * *

ISHIMARU: "..Was it something I said? An error of some kind?"

SHIKI: "No, there was nothing wrong with the three statements repeated… except."

ISHIMARU: "Except what?"

SHIKI: "You'll see… I'll bring out my wish motive to get things started."

SHIKI: "Listen to what I have to say about this… according to what mine was written, that if I have to murder another student here…"

SHIKI: "I may be able to bring one student along with me to graduate."

SHIKI: "Monokuma did not prohibit us from sharing the letter to others."

ISHIMARU: "So you're telling me that if Celes were the culprit, she wouldn't have to reveal hers correct?"

CELES: "Ahh that.. here it is."

CELES: "According to mine, it is said that if I murder a student, I may be able to earn 1 trillion yen in cold hard cash... and a European castle of my choosing."

CELES: "Which of course is an offer I can easily refuse… because of my skills."

ISHIMARU: "Tsk."

SHIKI: "Next, let's talk about one of the deceased's motives…"

SHIKI: "Have you ever considered that instead of the paper remains being an invitation, it was the motive instead?"

SHIKI: "It was in an envelope after all which would explain the half-burnt status."

SHIKI: "The Togami Enterprises as some of you may know rules the world… in his words I guess."

MONOKUMA: "Upupu! Sure he does!"

MAIZONO: "Either that or he's too proud of himself."

KIRIGIRI: "The question in here is simple: what else would someone like him desire?"

ALL: "…"

SAKURA: "She brought up an excellent question… perhaps for more power?"

JUNKO: "He is kind of you know… stuck here and where's the police and stuff."

JUNKO: "We should have been saved from the beginning of the day."

SHIKI: "…"

CELES: "I know what he needed at that moment, tell them Shiki."

SHIKI: (Something he desired… of course!)

* * *

PHASE 5

Epiphany Anagram!

_/_/_/_/_/

…

…

…

F/_/_/_/_/

…

…

…

F/_/_/_/S/

…

…

…

F/_/L/_/S/

…

…

…

F/_/L/E/S/

…

…

…

F/I/L/E/S/

**FILES!**

SHIKI: "This has to be it!"

* * *

SHIKI: "The files…"

OOWADA: "…What files?"

SHIKI: "If there was one thing he needed from us, it's those files…"

SHIKI: (I think Monokuma already knew that… with the conversations and everything.)

MONOKUMA: "Were you referring to these?"

SHIKI: (He brings out the documents that were in his hands before shredding it apart.)

SHIKI: "…Sigh."

MAIZONO: "Oh no..."

CELES: "...Tsk."

MONOKUMA: "We've discussed this Shiki didn't we? That there was a price for a cry for help."

SHIKI: "…I know."

KIRIGIRI: "Wouldn't that mean that the killer had to be the five of us?"

CELES: "Remember though that I am the one being incriminated at the moment."

MAIZONO: "We're trying to prove her innocence right? Her whereabouts…"

KIRIGIRI: "Monokuma, when did you take these documents away from us?"

MONOKUMA: "Why do you need to know? Fine! Since you guys are having a hard time, I'll do a little something."

MONOKUMA: "I took those documents away from you **during** his murder. There."

MONOKUMA: "God I have to teach you bastard fuckers the right way…"

KIRIGIRI: "…I see."

MAIZONO: "So which of us took hold of these documents?"

KIRIGIRI: "It was me… I was in charge in holding those papers."

OOWADA: "…You're giving yourself away?"

SHIKI: "Of course not… you would know better."

SHIKI: "It means that someone stole the documents unnoticed… and that should prove that Celes isn't the killer because…"

KIRIGIRI: "I never gave her the documents… to be precise, **I never gave it to anyone at all**."

CELES: "So that would cripple everything Ishimaru worked hard for… Hehehe…"

ISHIMARU: "…No way."

ISHIMARU: "…Auggh! I'm a… shame!"

CELES: "I was waiting for this moment…"

OOWADA: "…Idiot."

SHIKI: "Now you know how I feel Ishimaru… back to topic. Monokuma must have teleported to your room and took it from you unnoticed."

KIRIGIRI: "Unfortunately so… but I felt like he should have done so earlier."

KIRIGIRI: "There's a reason why Monokuma delayed it after his obsessive complaining about the cameras being taped."

MONOKUMA: "Yay! Am I in the spotlight now?"

FUKAWA: "Who are we accusing here?"

FUKAWA: "Can we even accuse the mastermind? Is that even allowed?"

MONOKUMA: "Nonsense! I didn't kill that little piece of an extra!"

FUKAWA: "W-who are you calling an extra!? Don't make me…"

MONOKUMA: "Bitch please… I'd punish you the moment you put those stupid genoscissors on my bearly gorgeous face."

FUKAWA: "T-tch!"

SHIKI: "So how about it Monokuma? Can you tell us why'd you steal it during the murder and not early on?"

MONOKUMA: "I'll answer you that question half-way! I wanted today's murder to be elaborate; you know to kick things up a notch."

SHIKI: (This discussion is now getting stranger and stranger… at least Celes is innocent.)

SHIKI: (Now Monokuma is involved because he took the papers away from us… at least he has no idea that Kirigiri took the pictures thanks to the camera found by Celes.)

SHIKI: (Today's atmosphere shifts to the headmaster because not only does he know who the killer is but also he wanted one in.)

SHIKI: (In fact, why did he do it?)

* * *

_PHASE 6_

Select! Why did Monokuma take the documents during the murder?

\- Because he felt we know too much about what he's hiding.

\- **Because he's helping someone.**

\- Because Kirigiri is lying.

SHIKI: **"This should be it!"**

* * *

SHIKI: "Hey guys… do you think he's helping someone commit a murder?"

MONOKUMA: "Oh am I now? Pfft!"

SHIKI: "I mean… look at it this way, Kirigiri's right about taking them away as early as possible."

SHIKI: "Next, since he said he wanted to kick things up a notch, it means that he wanted the trial to be more complicated."

SHIKI: "If that were the case, what kind of killer requires Monokuma's assistance… if Monokuma even approves of their request to make a perfect murder."

OOWADA: "Hmmrmmgph… maybe someone who can even handle carrying heavy things? Fujisaki?"

FUKAWA: "No way! She's too feeble to fight Togami to begin with! And it doesn't even match the footprint to add it up."

FUKAWA: "Maybe it was Maizono who tried to kill again because of her failed attempt! I won't do it again my ass!"

MAIZONO: "W-what!? No! Not this time! I was with Fujisaki before we returned to our rooms at the Night Time Announcement! Celes, saw us before we went to our rooms!"

CELES: "Indeed I have seen them… they have held no handkerchief because they just left the changing room."

FUKAWA: "You guys could have left the room at around… you know, 4:30 or some time where everyone is asleep!"

FUKAWA: "Then you guys just ambushed Togami without mercy! Don't lie!"

ISHIMARU: "Fukawa? No, I can't think of the possibility… it must be the other way around."

FUKAWA: "What!?"

ISHIMARU: "If Togami were to be culprit, he'd have you as an accomplice and then kill you."

FUKAWA: "I… would he… I guess…"

SHIKI: (She really would go for anything huh…)

KIRIGIRI: "Was Monokuma asked for help or was obliged to assist them without question."

KIRIGIRI: "It's very difficult to establish a culprit due to these circumstances… they picked the perfect time."

KIRIGIRI: "A case in which it is very difficult… because there weren't any witnesses during the time of murder."

KIRIGIRI: "In this case… I take it that they started their murder at around 6:00 in the morning."

KIRIGIRI: "With the time the three of you gave to us, it is without a doubt that you and Ishimaru are safe."

JUNKO: "Which leaves me huh? Sigh… I thought so."

KIRIGIRI: "Junko, this matches everything to you… the foot mark, the required help from Monokuma, the way you used the files."

JUNKO: "Yawn… fine vote for me. You got me."

SHIKI: (That was definitely sarcasm… but I should set this one out.)

JUNKO: "Well this was shorter than I expected. Congrats."

MAIZONO: "…So did we win? She admitted it?"

OOWADA: "Monokuma, why the fuck did you want to help this girl?"

MONOKUMA: "Because she wanted one out obviously! What do you think?"

SHIKI: (This was a quick trial… but have we talked about Asahina's murder yet?)

SHIKI: (Or maybe we should discover who her killer is for Sakura's sake.)

SHIKI: "…"

SHIKI: "Is there only going to be one punishment?"

MONOKUMA: "Depends, elaborate on what you said."

SHIKI: "Would finding only one killer be enough? Even if we discover Asahina's murder, we can still execute only one of the blackened."

MONOKUMA: "Yep, there's only going to be one punishment and I know who's going in it!"

JUNKO: "Sigh.. whatever."

ISHIMARU: "Aren't you guilty of anything? You're going to die."

JUNKO: "Yeah, that's life. Haha!"

SHIKI: "…"

MONOKUMA: "Have you all made the verdict? Well then, let's-"

SHIKI: "Stop."

SHIKI: (All eyes turn to me.)

OOWADA: "Come on dude! It's our chance! She surrendered!"

SHIKI: "I need to think for quite a while… something's not right… again."

SHIKI: "A small event that can go unnoticed can change everything."

SHIKI: (Let's try and recap a few things for Togami's case.)

* * *

_PHASE 7_

_Dive Drive!_

_##############################################################__**#############**__############__**#################**__#################__**##########**__###__**#############**__#############__**###########**__##################__**#################**__################_

**Question#1 – How did Togami die?**

**A. Intensive third-degree burns.**

B. Blood Loss.

C. Internal organ damage.

_##################__**#####**__##__**##########**__####################################################__**#################**__#################__**##########**__############__**############################**__############################################__**########**_

**Question#2 – What did they need to have Togami fall for their trap?**

A. A letter to invite him over.

**B. The documents.**

C. Genocider Syo

_################################################################__**########**__###############__**#################**__######__**############**__###################__**########**__########__**##############**__##################__**#####**__###########__**##################**_

**Question#3 – Did they ask for Monokuma's help?**

**A. Yes**

B. No

C. Maybe

_################################################################__**########**__###############__**#################**__######__**############**__###################__**########**__########__**##############**__##################__**#####**__###########__**##################**_

**Question#4 – What was primarily used to incriminate the killer of this case?**

**A. Shoe-print comparison to the foot mark.**

B. Everyone's wherabouts

C. Physical capabilities

_################################################################__**########**__###############__**#################**__######__**############**__###################__**########**__########__**##############**__##################__**#####**__###########__**##################**_

**Question#5 – Does that make them the killer?**

A. Yes

**B. No**

C. Maybe

_###################################################################################################################################################################################################################################_

SHIKI:** "I've got it all figured out!"**

* * *

JUNKO: "Hey! Wake up doofus!"

SHIKI: "…"

JUNKO: "Are you going to vote for me or not? I'm getting tired."

KIRIGIRI: "…"

SHIKI: "Ok then… Junko, I know this footprint matches you perfectly besides Celes and Maizono."

SHIKI: "You will at least admit it right?"

JUNKO: "Hehe! Yep!"

FUKAWA: "You killed Togami! Graaah!"

OOWADA: "Hey! Chill the fuck out!"

SHIKI: (She runs towards Junko and tries to grab her hair to yank it out not until Junko catches both of her hands and begins to twist it.)

FUKAWA: "A! OW! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

JUNKO: "Hey you started it!"

SHIKI: (This went on for a few more seconds.)

ISHIMARU: "Both of you! Stop it!"

SHIKI: (He breaks off the fight by pushing both people away from each other with Maizono guiding Junko back to her podium.)

SHIKI: "May I continue?"

JUNKO: "Yeah."

SHIKI: "Okay so it means something… she was a part of today's murder mystery, she probably got Togami upstairs and carried him to the Physics Room."

SHIKI: "**But that doesn't mean that she was the one who killed Togami."**

ALL: "…"

ISHIMARU: "WHAT? THE? HECK!?"

JUNKO: "…Eh?"

KIRIGIRI: "Hmm…"

SHIKI: "And this is something that will guide you!"

* * *

_PHASE 8_

_Present Evidence!_

**1\. | Monokuma File No. 3 | Review files again?**

2\. | Bunsen Burner | Found nearby the body, singed and still on.

3\. | Kick Mark | A kick mark was found on Togami's abdomen. It formed an oblong shape.

4\. | Burnt Paper Remains | In his pocket are burnt pieces of paper.

5\. | Metal Pipes | These were used to block the door to prevent escape.

6\. | Gas Pellets | scattered across the physics lab, all of them were used.

7\. | Kerosene Bottles | These were found in the physics lab and were used by the culprit for flammable purposes.

8\. | Togami's Book | The only thing suspicious in that room is a dropped book.

9\. | Monokuma File No. 4 | Review files again?

10\. | Vomit | this vomit was mixed along with blood... and chocolate?

11\. | Chocolate Bottles | these bottles of chocolate are found in the refrigerator in a container and three of these are used.

12\. | Paint Spill | A very small spill of pink paint was found at one of the counters at the cafeteria.

13\. | Paint Buckets | it suggests that the killer used one of the buckets for the murder as poison.

14\. | Extractor | The object used for extraction might have been disposed.

15\. | Wish Motive | There are several reasons why the motive is useful despite how easy it is to ignore it.

SHIKI: **"This should be it!"**

* * *

SHIKI: "If you would all check the Monokuma File once more, Togami died by third-degree burns… not a kick to the stomach."

SHIKI: "However! However, most of you are on the same line of thought with the saying.

SHIKI: "But Shiki! That was not the final blow, they just kicked him, chloroformed the hell out and then dragged him upstairs."

SHIKI: "But what about considering the words of Junko right now as a lie?"

SHIKI: (Junko gave me a disgusting expression.)

JUNKO: "…"

SHIKI: "Hey Celes, can you tell if someone's lying?"

CELES: "It is my specialty… and Junko is one pathetic liar."

JUNKO: "Oh please! Like you're some psychologist or whatever!"

SHIKI: "Point is, she didn't give the final blow… she's an accomplice!"

MAIZONO: "But we're so close… I don't know whether to trust you or not but… who are we supposed to accuse now?"

SHIKI: (I'm all over the place… note to self, try to take it slow under a time-limited session in court.)

KIRIGIRI: "Shiki, I have to say… I apologize."

SHIKI: "For what? You are a major role here… there was nothing wrong with the planned timeline."

KIRIGIRI: "I just missed or rather ignored a chance that seemed possible but under these particularities not likely."

KIRIGIRI: "Anyway, I do ask myself the same thing… who would Junko be partners with?"

SHIKI: "With the progress so far, there was one other person…"

SHIKI: "I completely forgot about one more person I saw this morning."

SHIKI: (I'm even shocked to say this but… this person is the one responsible for his murder.)

* * *

_Make an Accusation!_

_Shiki Takashi_

_Makoto Naegi [DEAD]_

_Kyouko Kirigiri_

_Celestia Ludenburg_

_Byakuya Togami [DEAD]_

_Sayaka Maizono_

_Chihiro Fujisaki_

_Mondo Oowada_

_Junko Enoshima_

_Asahina Aoi [DEAD]_

_Oogami Sakura_

_Touko Fukawa_

_Leon Kuwata [DEAD]_

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

_Yasuhiro Hagakure [DEAD]_

_Yamada Hifumi [DEAD]_

* * *

**Current status of the students:**

\- **This chapter was nothing more than a set of accusations thrown at each other, Ishimaru failing to accuse Celes thanks to the others who proved him wrong.**

\- **They were surprised to hear that Monokuma had a small involvement in today's case, in which he stole the paper documents from Kirigiri to proceed with the murder.**

\- **They agreed that the killer was someone who needed help with getting the files because they could not enter Kirigiri's room.**

\- **Just because the kick mark analysis was made doesn't guarantee them being the killer… but it means something… they were in a collaboration with someone else.**

**And that is for you to figure out in the poll! Who among the survivors would form an alliance with Junko? Is Junko bluffing? Who knows? I do.**

**Clues are in the previous chapters… don't forget to review so I can see the reasons. **

**I'm going to bed now.. I've been working on this overnight. Hehehe. No harm done though. **


End file.
